¿Te acuerdas del amor?
by Nessa Yavetil
Summary: Ella creyó que podía vivir sin amor, que podía ser para siempre la perfecta muñeca sonriente. Pero el mundo que tan prolijamente se había armado comenzó a rompérsele entre las manos, y él apareció para juntar los pedazos. Una pequeña historia sobre los efectos colaterales de los finales felices. Canon, ExT. COMPLETO.
1. Voz

_Notas de la autora:_

_Esta historia ya está completa. Ocupa 10 capítulos, que iré subiendo a medida que los vaya releyendo y haciendo las correcciones necesarias. Deben saber que soy muy obsesiva con los errores, y me resulta fundamental que mis escritos mantengan una cierta calidad (todavía ahora dudo si empezar a subirla o seguirla mejorando y corrigiendo... está lejos de ser perfecta, pero decidí parar con eso; ¡no voy a dejar que mi neurosis me gane! y todos los pájaros tienen que volar en algún momento, estén listos o no)._

_¡No les puedo explicar cuanto amé escribir esta historia! La tenía dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, se negaba a abandonarme, hasta que me ganó por cansancio y tuve que sentarme a escribirla. Me llevó meses hacerlo; escribir, releer, reescribir, borrar, cambiar, deshacer, corregir, armar y desarmar escenas, pero disfruté cada minuto. Ojalá puedan sentir al leerla todo lo que disfruté al escribirla. Todo comentario constructivo que quieran hacer, es bienvenido._

_¡Les recuerdo que es una historia para público adulto! Contiene temas sexuales explícitos. El que no se sienta cómodo con esto, que no siga leyendo (y si me acepta el consejo, ¡vaya al psicólogo, por favor!). =)_

* * *

"Los corazones de las personas son impredecibles."

_Eriol Hiiragizawa – Card Captor Sakura_

**1. Voz**

Te escucho, y mientras tu voz pasa a través mío como la luz a través de un vidrio sucio y empañado, pienso en por qué habré tardado tanto en venir a buscarte.

Qué increíble melancolía me contagias con tu canto, querida; a mí justamente, que me cuesta tan poco internarme en esas profundidades oscuras de las que habla tu canción. Qué hallazgo sorprendente es haberte encontrado, justamente aquí, de todos los lugares, y escuchar de tus labios esta canción tan vieja, que me transporta a épocas pasadas y me clava en el pecho una nostalgia inexplicable. Escucharte así es una tortura dulce; te miro y me cuesta creer que fueras aquella niña pequeña que entonaba estrofas tiernas e inocentes sobre sueños que se hacen realidad. Aunque en el fondo, aún en esos momentos, (si uno prestaba mucha atención, si uno no era un bruto o un simple) ya se veía; uno se podía dar cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de ti ese germen de tristeza en el fondo de tu alma, ese dejo de desesperanza que se dejaba vislumbrar durante brevísimos momentos, cuando en medio de tu canción de niña, te parabas un instante a tomar aire y cerrabas los ojos antes de entonar la siguiente nota.

Era tan obvio, tan obvio, que por momentos no me explicaba como nadie más se daba cuenta.

Qué dulce es tu voz, Tomoyo querida, que rica, que llena de matices, de emociones. Escucharte ahora, hoy, después de tanto tiempo de imaginarlo a medias, de recordarlo como entre sueños, es como saborear un buen vino al que uno dejó añejar durante años en un tonel de roble, perdido en el fondo de algún sótano oscuro, y luego olvidó por un tiempo, o creyó haber olvidado; una especie de sorpresa esperada (si eso pudiese ser), el instante en que uno se da cuenta que ese vino sigue estando ahí, esperando quien sabe qué, y ya no será exactamente lo que recordamos sino algo más complejo, infinitamente más… ¿más qué? Más algo, mucho más algo, pero uno no sabe qué exactamente es ese algo y le tiembla un poco la mano mientras levanta la tapa del tonel y se pregunta con qué sorpresas maravillosas se encontrará cuando finalmente se atreva a acercar la nariz, y aspirar por segunda vez (pero en realidad es la primera vez, porque antes era otra cosa, apenas un anticipo, un destello de lo que podría llegar a ser) esa fragancia que durante un instante le obnubila los sentidos y los detiene en el tiempo.

Sí, escucharte ahora es como respirar ese perfume y deleitarse por anticipado, imaginando los sabores y texturas que encierra, y mientras te miro casi puedo sentir todos esos sabores en mi boca, en mi lengua, dulce pero no excesivamente, con una complejidad exquisita y un toque de amargor al final. Escucharte ahora es un trago amargo, querida, un trago exquisito y delicado pero amargo y uno se bebe con los oídos esa tristeza honda y profunda que te carcome por dentro.

Te veo mirar entre la gente, la escasa gente que concurre a estos lugares olvidados de Dios a emborracharse mientras escucha bandas que no conoce nadie; te veo buscar algo, y se me estremece un poco el corazón al darme cuenta de qué es lo que estás buscando. ¿De verdad, Tomoyo? ¿Todavía? En tu cara, en tu mirada que busca pero no espera encontrar realmente, veo que no la invitaste, que no sabe que cantarías hoy aquí, en este antro, pero aun así, una parte tuya no quiere renunciar al sueño infantil y la busca, a pesar de que sabes perfectamente que ella nunca aparecería por casualidad en un lugar como éste, que debe estar felizmente dormida, en otros brazos quizás; completamente inconsciente, (como siempre lo estuvo) de lo que pasa realmente dentro de ti.

Pero quién soy yo para juzgarte, o para tenerte lástima. ¿Acaso no es la misma forma insensata en la que busqué en Kaho, en Inglaterra, algo perdido mucho tiempo atrás? ¿Y dónde está todo eso ahora, Kaho, Inglaterra, los días en que soñaba ese sueño? Tan lejos, tan en otro mundo como lo está de ti eso que buscas ahora entre las mesas sucias entre los rincones oscuros de este antro de mala muerte que no se merece ser el escenario de tu canción, como este vaso roñoso que tengo en la mano no merece contener (y no contiene) ese vino celestial y exquisito con el que sueño al escucharte.

Vas llegando al final, y no me ves. Ahora el dilema, qué hacer con todo esto, y los escenarios posibles corren rápidamente por mi cabeza.

Me acerco y te saludo, que tal Daidouji, te acuerdas de mí, fuimos compañeros en la escuela primaria y también hubo un asunto con unas cartas mágicas, ah, ya me recordaste, que bien, muy buena tu actuación, qué es de tu vida. Me miras incómoda, es todo muy raro, no entiendes que hago aquí y yo tampoco puedo explicártelo, intercambiamos algunas palabras corteses, quizás un poco de charla ligera de compromiso, así que terminaste la escuela, ingresaste a la universidad, que bien, entonces tus compañeros de banda te llaman para ir a beber algo a alguna parte y los miras, noto un cierto alivio en tu mirada pero no digo nada. Te disculpas, me vuelves a decir que te alegró mucho verme, que mañana hablarás con Sakura y Li para contarles que estoy aquí, seguramente ellos querrán saberlo, te dejo mi número sabiendo que nunca me llamarás, al día siguiente me tomo el primer avión hacia cualquier lado, posiblemente no te vuelva a ver en toda mi vida, pero no quiero estar aquí cuando el teléfono suene y en vez de ser tú sea la voz risueña, infantil de Sakura invitándome a reunirme con ella y Li. Por mucho que los aprecie, no quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase.

Me quedo sentado y espero a ver si te das cuenta de que estoy aquí, tú terminas tu canción y te bajas del escenario, con esa mirada desesperanzada de quien una vez más no ha encontrado lo que buscaba; quizás pasas a mi lado sin verme, tus compañeros de banda te invitan a beber algo a alguna parte y te vas con ellos, no pareces muy convencida pero tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer; y yo me quedo sentado en esta mesa con la mirada de quien se siente un idiota. Al día siguiente, frustrado, me subo al primer avión que salga para cualquier lado. Nunca nos volvemos a ver.

O quizás me ves, durante un momento vacilas, me ves cara conocida pero no puedes ubicar de donde, y entonces te sonrío y tú recuerdas, enrojeces un poco y te ves hermosa de esa manera, te acercas algo turbada a saludarme, torpemente me preguntas qué hago aquí, cuando volví, yo no puedo explicártelo y entonces empiezo a decir estupideces, que asuntos en Japón y no sé qué cosa más, la turbación se te pasa, intercambiamos algunas palabras corteses, quizás un poco de charla ligera de compromiso, y de vuelta al escenario uno, etc.

Me levanto y me voy antes de que nuestras miradas se crucen y conservo este momento como un bello recuerdo para toda la vida. ¿Qué tiene de distinto a la segunda opción? Que aquí soy yo el que elijo irme, elijo no encontrarte, elijo quedarme con esta imagen tuya, con este sonido dulce en mis oídos como recuerdo y no con esa incómoda sensación de oportunidad desperdiciada.

Claramente es la única opción que vale la pena, pero por algún motivo la sola idea de marcharme se me hace insoportable. Mi cuerpo parece pegado al asiento, no puedo arrancarme de este lugar, no puedo despegar mis oídos de tu melodía. Me tienes hechizado con tu voz, y entonces empiezo a pensar locuras; que tal vez haya otra forma de acercarme a ti, otros escenarios posibles, menos burdos, más sutiles, quizás alguno que hasta ahora no fui capaz de imaginar. O imaginé fugazmente pero descarté por improbable. Por incorrecto. Por ridículo. Por…

Dios, que linda te ves. Así no puedo pensar. Tu voz me atraviesa, y no puedo dejar de escucharte. Perdóname, querida.

Es posible que haga alguna tontería.


	2. Ilusión

"Soy feliz si la persona que más quiero en este mundo es feliz... aunque no sea conmigo."

_Tomoyo Daidouji - Card Captor Sakura_

**2. Ilusión**

Definitivamente esto no estaba bien.

Lo sabía, lo comprendía racionalmente, moralmente, incluso físicamente. Lo sentía desde el fondo de mis entrañas, Dios, lo sentía hasta en las uñas; en la carne de gallina que me erizaba los pelos del brazo, en el agujero vacío que tenía en el estómago. Hasta en las puntas del cabello sentía que estaba mal, que debía detenerme, pero la realidad era (y esto también lo sabía con la misma seguridad) que no lo haría, que no podía hacerlo.

Lo necesitaba.

O mejor dicho no, no era lo que necesitaba, lo que necesitaba era otra cosa, alguna cosa que siempre, siempre estaba fuera de mi alcance. Pero esto era lo que podía tener, y cómo negar que lo deseaba, que respiraba con una fuerza inusitada ante la mera idea de tenerlo ahí, tan cerca, tan fácil, apenas un movimiento y listo, la presión de un dedo, ni fuerza necesitaba, ni fuerza.

Lo haría.

Qué cosa espantosa como el corazón late siempre fuerte tanto en los mejores momentos de la vida como en los peores, puro impulso fisiológico carente de sentido, de significación, y sin embargo tan insoslayablemente ahí, presente pero sin decirnos nada excepto que algo importante está por pasar, sin darnos ni una señal de si se trata de algo bueno o malo, de un cielo o un infierno. Sólo sangre que se bombea en todas direcciones, hacia las piernas, hacia los brazos, y por qué será que necesitaremos tanta sangre en piernas y brazos en los momentos críticos de nuestra vida me preguntaba esa noche, pregunta estúpida pero no más estúpida que cualquier otra que se me hubiese podido ocurrir, dadas las circunstancias.

La cuestión estaba así, crítica aparentemente si me tenía que dejar llevar por el alocado latir de mi corazón, pero era ridículo, sinceramente ridículo, que me latiera así por tan poca cosa. No podía ser importante tamaña tontería, seguramente no sería nada, mañana estaría olvidado; y sin embargo, ahí estaba el muy maldito golpeando rabioso dentro de mi pecho como si fuese nosequé el mil veces repetido acto de sacar la pequeña memory card del interior de mi cámara, traqueteando como un prisionero enloquecido mientras mis dedos temblorosos introducían la tabletita insignificante en la ranura del aparato de video. Y ahí tuve que detenerme un momento, frenar la acción un instante apenas para tomar aire y conciencia de que estaba asustada como una gacela que acaba de percibir al león, paralizada, sintiendo el frenético bum bum bum y un sudor frío corriendo por mi frente, mientras mi dedo descansaba apenas apoyado sobre el botón de play.

No puedo hacerlo. No debo. No quiero. ¿No?

Ese momento de duda es fatal para la gacela, está comprobado, basta con ver cualquier documental de la National Geographic. La gacela se paraliza, duda, y el león salta.

Y lo que pasa después es hermoso u horroroso, depende de si uno lo mira desde el punto de vista del león o de la gacela. La vida, la muerte, el necesario alimento, los dientes desgarrando la carne, el dolor, la desesperación, la mirada suplicante que se va apagando de a poco, el sabor de la sangre y el festín de los sentidos. Y los dos corazones latiendo igual de fuerte, la vida y la muerte, el dolor y el triunfo, el miedo y la excitación convertidas en casi la misma cosa por capricho del músculo cardíaco. Ridículo, verdaderamente ridículo.

O la presión de un dedo.

De repente ahí estaba, frente a mí, hermosa, perfecta, gigante como la vida misma. Los ojos grandes, infinitos, brillando presos de una emoción como yo jamás había contemplado; los pechos moviéndose intranquilos bajo la tela del suéter blanco con florcitas rosadas (no sé por qué en un momento como ese me detuve tanto a fijarme en el suéter, en su blancura, en la forma de las florcitas rosadas, ¿eran flores de cerezo? No, eso sería demasiado, una redundancia estúpida, seguramente serían flores comunes, genéricas, cómo justamente ella se iba a poner un suéter con flores de cerezo, sería una soberbia suprema, como un intento de redoblar la fuerza del propio nombre, de hacerse más presente si cabía; no, ella no haría algo así; la culpa era mía, últimamente veía flores de cerezo por todos lados), moviéndose con el ritmo apenas acelerado de su respiración, pero sobre todo, la sonrisa… esa sonrisa que sólo me había atrevido a imaginar en sueños, de labios que temblaban como frutillas maduras a punto de caer de la rama, prometiendo deleites exquisitos…

Deseaba dejar de mirarla, juntar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para ejercer con el dedo la pequeñísima presión necesaria para hacerla desaparecer, esfumarse como la visión que era; mas no podía hacerlo, al igual que la gacela no puede escaparse una vez que cae en las zarpas del león, por más que se retuerza y corcovee todo lo que quiera. Hipnotizada y aterrada, con esa boca roja que sonreía tan cerca, tan cerca, y tan inmensa que todo lo ocupaba y lo consumía; era incapaz de moverme, de respirar casi, de prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa.

- Por fin llegaste. Te estaba esperando. Mi papá… ya se fue.

La boca se movía y formaba sonidos que pasaban a través mío como una brisa, un murmullo sin sentido. Cerré los ojos y traté de hallárselo, pero no había sentido alguno en la oscuridad, sólo sonidos y aliento tibio y una sensación de proximidad, de cuerpo a cuerpo que era abrumadora. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y fui testigo del abrazo torpe y ansioso, de una anarquía de brazos y piernas, de roces y besos trémulos, de caricias que revelaban una furiosa intensidad mal disimulada. La vi caer hacia atrás, sobre la cama, en medio de aquella enfebrecida lucha, y me dejé caer yo también, aplastándome sobre el colchón como si mis huesos fuesen de iridio macizo y pesaran una tonelada. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire. A mi alrededor oía ruidos de besos y suspiros, y eran tan primarios y guturales como los gruñidos del león mordiendo el cuello de la gacela, y no me atrevía a mirar, a participar plenamente del festín que me horrorizaba tanto como me excitaba, sentía el calor y la sangre agolparse en mi pecho y mis mejillas y sabía que debía encontrar la voluntad para apretar el bendito botón y poner fin a aquello antes de que fuese demasiado tarde; aquello era la muerte, sería la muerte, no podía terminar en otra cosa más que en muerte, una muerte gozosa que anhelaba abrazar, un precipicio contra el que quería despedazarme, pero…

Despedazarme, sí, pero con coherencia, basta de esta estupidez de ojos cerrados y timidez de víctima, basta de esta fábula de gacelas y leones, que esto era otra cosa; era algo bello y puro, y si había una bestia acechando en las sombras esa era yo, solamente yo, definitivamente yo. Bestia famélica y desquiciada, dispuesta a despedazarse con tal de hincar un poquito el diente, de rozar la carne tierna con la lengua apenas por un instante, de saborear un momento de fugaz e insensata gloria. Despedazarme, sí, pero si había que hacerlo lo haría como corresponde, no un tímido y vacilante dejarse caer, sino un salto decidido; me tiraría de cabeza con todo lo que tenía y experimentaría la sensación de volar, al menos por un segundo.

Temblando abrí los ojos, y mi mundo se llenó de ella, de sus ojos, su boca, su piel sonrojada, y esa perturbadora sensación que había comenzado a invadir mi cuerpo.

Casi podía sentirla, sobre mí, debajo de mí, con la respiración agitada, mis brazos apretándola con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, su piel enrojecida contra la mía, mis labios contra su garganta, contra su oído, suspirando, mía, repitiendo como una plegaria, mía, mía, mía, no podía decir más con palabras, no podía, ella no debía saber, nunca.

- Te amo, Sakura.

La boca se me llenó de un gusto amargo como la hiel. Maldito. Maldita esa voz de hombre que decía con tanta liviandad esas palabras que a mí me estaban negadas. Malditos sus labios que las pronunciaban y su pelo castaño y sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de fuego que la miraban sin velar nada, mostrándolo todo y bebiendo la sonrisa de sus labios como si fuese suya, con esa maldita inocencia de los simples, de los que nada saben del dolor ajeno, de la propia capacidad para causar dolor. La imagen de ella se disolvía, desaparecía tras la intensidad de los ojos pardos de él, y no podía conservarla. Quería odiarlos, odiar esos ojos que habían sido mi perdición, esos ojos que me habían robado lo más valioso, pero no podía; cada maldita vez que los veía me derrumbaba, porque había amor en ellos, y deseo y ternura y tantas cosas que yo les había negado a los míos salvo a la distancia, y lo odiaba por eso, por atreverse a tomar la fruta que yo no había podido, aunque hubiese sido (ironía de la vida, si las hay) yo misma la artífice de tal hazaña, aunque mis propias manos se la hubiesen entregado en bandeja de plata. Merecía el castigo de verlo saborearla, lo merecía por insensata. Tragando saliva, me obligué a mirar, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que inmediatamente comenzaron a empañar mis ojos, última defensa del cuerpo ante lo ominoso, lo inevitable. No me lo iba a permitir, no tenía derecho a ninguna defensa, por visceral y rudimentaria que fuera.

Contemplé sus ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas en la penumbra, su mirada irradiaba calor y la bebí como si fuera el agua que necesitaba para vivir. Y entonces otra vez los labios se movieron, la voz surgió entre tierna y anhelante, y mi corazón se estremeció con una extraña sensación que no podía definir, una sensación cálida… y a la vez dolorosa como una puñalada.

- Y yo a ti, Syaoran.

Una gota salada resbaló por mi mejilla y fue a morir sobre las cobijas de mi cama, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta siquiera de que pasaba.

Está bien, pero sólo una, una era el límite de lo permisible. Después de todo, nadie me obligaba a hacer esto (razoné o intenté razonar), nadie me mandaba a tirarme de cabeza por el barranco de esta manera; entonces, si tanto anhelaba romperme la crisma contra las rocas, lo haría sin chistar y poniendo mi mejor cara. Como lo hacía todo.

Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa cálida y tímida que pocas veces dejaba ver, y que le regalaba sólo a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus manos dejaron momentáneamente de juguetear con los botones, con los pliegues de su ropa, y se deslizaron por su cabello, apartando con delicadeza un mechón cobrizo de su frente. Vi su rostro, sonrojado y sonriente, descender sobre el de ella, cubriéndola de besos, y sentí un deseo furioso de gritar, de destrozar algo, de dar salida a los sentimientos que se agolpaban en mi pecho. No era justo.

Los odiaba a ambos, los odiaba por quererse, por ser felices, por besarse y tocarse y permitirse todas esas cosas que eran para mí un lujo con el que apenas podía soñar, mas jamás aspirar seriamente. No, pero aquello no era cierto, no los odiaba (¡aunque me hubiera venido tan bien odiarlos!), no podía hacerlo, porque aunque sintiera el pecho como lleno de clavos y madera podrida, sabía que esto era lo que tenía que ser, que no podía ser de otro modo; que él era el único que hacía sonreír a Sakura de aquella manera y yo quería verla siempre sonreír así, aunque no fuera para mí, aunque yo sólo fuese una intrusa en aquel extraño, perverso _ménage à trois_ del que ellos ni siquiera estaban enterados. A quien odiaba en realidad era a mí misma, por débil, por indigna, por desear cosas imposibles. Por haber sido incapaz de arrancarme esos sentimientos del corazón, de cumplir aquella promesa que me hiciera a mí misma tantos años atrás.

El seguía ahí como enfebrecido, acariciando mechones de cabello, sembrando pequeños besos en la frente, en las mejillas enrojecidas, y descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar al escote, al límite del suéter blanco con florcitas rosadas (¿gardenias?), donde se detuvo y levantó la mirada. Mi corazón latía como un caballo desbocado; las manos, irrespetuosas, se metieron por debajo de la tela, tocando apenas la piel prohibida, profanando con dedos impuros la trémula piel que se ocultaba de la vista, resguardada hasta ayer como santuarios de inocencia. Me mordí los labios, tratando de calmar el agitado latir de mi corazón, y fracasando miserablemente.

- ¡Oh!

¿O era ella quien se estremecía, bajo las caricias de esas manos? La veía con los ojos semicerrados, la respiración acelerada y el suéter caído a un costado y hecho un desastre; su expresión de tierno infantilismo eclipsada bajo otra nueva, una que jamás le había visto, de timidez mezclada con expectación y deseo. Ruborizada, abrió los ojos como esmeraldas y suspiró, enterrando sus dedos en la frondosa cabellera que se hundía contra su cuello.

- Syaoran… quiero… quiero… – murmuraba, temblorosa, y pude ver fuego subiendo por sus mejillas - …vamos a… hacerlo… hoy... si tú quieres... ¿sí?

La mirada de él, impagable, los ojos como platos perfectos, los labios tensos, a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una mueca de espanto.

- C-claro que quiero, pero… ¿estás segura?

Ella asintió, con ojos brillantes, mientras tomaba con su mano la de él que estaba enterrada en su cabello, y con una sensualidad que yo jamás le hubiese creído posible, se llevó los dedos a la boca y los besó uno por uno, chupando apenas la punta de cada uno mientras él la observaba perplejo, con los ojos transfigurados por la sorpresa y el deseo.

-Sí, sí… – susurró, parecía algo más segura, aunque el carmín no abandonaba sus mejillas – Estamos solos hoy… y ya esperamos demasiado.

Él la miró durante un instante, y yo lo miré mirándola mientras el nudo en mi garganta se hacía tan grande y tan espeso que casi me impedía respirar, y mi pecho palpitaba enloquecido, y de repente los labios y los brazos se enredaron nuevamente con renovado fervor, un cataclismo de extremidades y besos y suspiros y yo, obnubilada, me di cuenta que no podía odiarlos, nunca podría odiarlos, porque Sakura brillaba en sus brazos como la más exótica joya y eran hermosos juntos, eran un cuadro, como una de esas pinturas de Monet llenas de líneas imprecisas y colores vibrantes y tan rebosantes de vida que parecen moverse, y respirar, y mierda, no podía dejar de mirarlos aunque la pena y el asco me revolvieran las tripas.

Los vi besarse y aferrarse el uno al otro como si en ello se les fuera la vida, vi botones soltarse y piel y cada vez más piel al aire y manos y bocas que se abren y se cierran exhalando suspiros, y la cabeza castaña descendiendo sobre los pequeños pechos y no pude evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría besar esos pezones como capullos de rosas, tocarlos con mi boca y con mi lengua y succionarlos suavemente y casi era como si pudiera sentirlo, y Sakura estremeciéndose en mis brazos, soltando tímidos gemidos que llenaban el aire y eran la más dulce miel para mis oídos, y el calor esparciéndose por mi vientre, por mis piernas, y las manos de Sakura que me aferraban y subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo…

Sentí un roce extraño, una caricia, como distante y al mismo tiempo cercana. La sentía en mi piel, en las yemas de mis dedos, tan rara e irreal, tan absurda, que por momentos creí que la estaba soñando. La sensación de manos tibias y vacilantes tocándome se me hacía inverosímil, turbia, teñida de un vago sentimiento de culpa; y sin embargo, no quería que se detuvieran. Las necesitaba, irradiaban calor a mi piel helada.

Cerré los ojos, una mano se deslizó por debajo de mi blusa y me rozó un pecho; era algo más grande, más lleno que los de ella, pero de algún modo era también el suyo, el pecho que los dedos tocaban era el mismo que mis labios besaban, que los labios de él besaban, y la mano que bajaba por el abdomen de Sakura, apenas rozando la piel trémula también era la mía, y bajaba por mi vientre despacio, despacio, y la respiración agitada de Sakura se entrecortaba, y la mano seguía bajando y de pronto yo podía tocarla y sentirla en el lugar donde se juntaban humedad y calidez, y ella gemía por fin, las dos gemíamos, ruidosamente y sin escrúpulos, arqueando la espalda y enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y era demasiado sensual oírla, era demasiado oírla gemir y al mismo tiempo sentir los dedos que me tocaban, que se frotaban contra mí y todo eso era el cielo y el infierno, su voz y su piel enrojecida y sus ojos eran míos, su goce era mío, por fin era mío, dolía pero era mío, lo sentía, podía sentirlo.

Casi.

De pronto, un gemido que fue casi como un chillido me sacó bruscamente del trance en que me encontraba.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡S-syaoran!

Cierto, no estábamos solas. Casi se me había olvidado. Los ojos color chocolate, transfigurados por el deseo estaban clavados en los de ella, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo muy tenso, mientras su mano enterrada entre las piernas de ella continuaba sus frenéticos movimientos.

- ¿Qué?

- B-basta de juegos… - susurró, las palabras brotaban con dificultad de entre sus labios hinchados y el cuerpo le temblaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel roja; parecía un volcán a punto de estallar, tan hermosa que dolía mirarla - Ya no puedo… no quiero esperar más, Syaoran.

Él se paralizó un instante, se notaba la tensión creciente en todo su cuerpo pero parecía inseguro, como no creyese del todo el pedido implícito en las palabras de ella.

- No hay que apurarse, Sakura... – murmuró, y parecía atragantarse con sus palabras. Lo comprendí, casi me daba pena; comprendí de todo corazón el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para estar así con ella y no tomarla ahí mismo, ir despacio, pensar en su virtud, en su inocencia y todas esas cosas que un caballero debe tener en cuenta. Comprendía porque yo misma había tenido que refrenarme tantas veces por su bien, para no dañarla, aun cuando sentía un fuego que me abrasaba por dentro y que… – Podemos seguir con esto y…

- No. – dijo ella, y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, acariciando el pecho y el vientre de él y luego más abajo aún, y no se detuvo hasta que él cerró los ojos apretadamente y soltó un jadeo entrecortado, casi como un gruñido. – Ya habrá tiempo para juegos, todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora quiero tenerte, y tú también quieres, lo sé, lo estoy sintiendo, Syaoran.

La mano comenzó a moverse, y toda la disciplina de ese cuerpo entrenado por años y años de kung fu en un segundo se fue al diablo, y las manos de él aferraron su cadera como si fuera el último bastión del mundo, su cuerpo derrumbándose sobre el de ella, frotándose uno con otro, las bocas buscándose, y era el momento tan ansiado, el momento con el cual ambos habían soñado, y ¿por qué, por qué estaba yo ahí, irrumpiendo en un momento como ese, qué derecho tenía?

Me sentí avergonzada. ¿Qué derecho tenía, realmente?

Cerré los ojos y me recosté sobre la cama, dando la espalda a la enorme pantalla, mis dedos aún estaban enterrados entre mis piernas, como intentando recuperar ese instante precioso en el que ella y yo habíamos sido una y habíamos compartido el mismo cuerpo, el mismo goce…

A mis espaldas podía escuchar sonidos que me apuñalaban; un gruñido ahogado (de él), un gemido entrecortado, casi un sollozo (de ella), y luego por unos instantes, el silencio, apenas interrumpido por el ruido de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos... Y palabras, crueles palabras (¿por qué siempre eran tan crueles la palabras?) apenas murmuradas que me hicieron saber que ya no era mía, que nunca sería mía, que pertenecía a él completamente, en cuerpo y en alma.

- ¿Estás… bien?

- S-sí… - la voz de ella era un murmullo entrecortado. – No te p-preocupes… duele un poco, pero no te muevas, pronto pasará.

- Lo s-siento… - la voz de él era un jadeo tembloroso, una mezcla entre intenso placer e intensa culpa, y casi podía imaginar la expresión tensa de su rostro, la autodisciplina que tenía que infligirse para obedecer a su mente y no a su cuerpo, y permanecer inmóvil el tiempo que ella necesitara para reponerse, para acostumbrarse. Pura tortura, pero una tortura dulce, ¡que no hubiese dado yo por sufrir esa tortura, por esos esos minutos de inaguantable agonía en que el cuerpo se te desborda, por sentirla de ese modo en que yo sabía que jamás la sentiría, por hacerla parte de mí y hacerme parte de ella! Aunque doliera. Al menos él sabía que su espera sería breve, y luego podría hundirse en ella hasta la médula, hasta fundirse con sus huesos si se quiere, en cambio yo, yo…

- Tonto... no es tu culpa. S-sabíamos que iba a pasar. Te amo, Syaoran.

Él la besó, o ella a él, como fuese, que tampoco importaba, y de pronto todo sonaba mejor, el sonido de los besos endulzaba todo, las respiraciones sonaban menos rasposas, menos doloridas, y de pronto ya no sonaron doloridas en absoluto, sino casi dichosas; y poco a poco comenzaron a oírse murmullos a mis espaldas, y no sólo a mis espaldas sino por todos lados (maldito sonido envolvente, Dolby Digital y su malnacida madre) era como si el sonido me atravesara y me penetrara y los "mmmms" y los "ahhhhhs" brotaran de mi pecho y salieran de mi propia garganta, temblando un instante en el aire para retornar a ellos, o a mí, qué más daba. Alguien había empezado a moverse (seguramente ella, no creía que él fuera capaz de mover un solo pelo hasta que ella no se lo dijera), se oían movimientos y supe que el momento tenso había pasado, y ahora llegaba la dicha, o lo que había escuchado que era la dicha del sexo, ese entrechocarse de cuerpos que yo desconocía pero no dudaba que era la dicha, porque cómo no va a ser dicha estar unida a ella y con ella y en ella y a través de ella y por ella, y todas las preposiciones que existieran o se pudiesen imaginar, todas eran la dicha si ella, si siempre ella.

Los oía suspirar, gemir, moverse uno contra el otro, y a pesar de la vergüenza, a pesar de la culpa, mi cuerpo revivía como por voluntad propia, parecía volver a la vida en cada instante, el fuego concentrándose en mi pecho y en mi vientre y de repente sin pensarlo, sin decidirlo, unos dedos comenzaron a moverse entre mis piernas, otros acariciando mi pecho izquierdo, los gemidos de Sakura atravesándome y resonando en mis oídos, vibrando dentro de mí, y aunque algo dentro mío se retorcía y rebelaba, decidí no escucharlo; me merecía un alivio, aunque fuese pequeño, y me dejé ir. Cerré los ojos y me abandoné a las sensaciones, sentí que la oscuridad era mi amiga; como si un amante fantasma se escondiera en la oscuridad y esperara a que cerrase los ojos para tocarme, acariciarme, respirarme y gemir en mi oído, sólo para mí.

Mi cabeza se hundió en algo blando y sentí las manos (cálidas) de mi amante fantasma tocándome descaradamente, apretándome los pechos y jugando con mis pezones, llegando a los lugares donde yo necesitaba que llegaran; los dedos (cálidos) frotándose entre mis piernas, jugando con la tela de mi ropa interior y para finalmente enterrarse en el calor y la humedad que se escondían debajo, un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, el cuerpo se me estremecía por todos lados y todo eso era muy agradable, pero, no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, no sabía qué pero lo necesitaba con urgencia, como sentía crecer la urgencia en los gemidos de Sakura, y necesitaba llenar un vacío que crecía en mi estómago y no sabía cómo, pero estaba en la oscuridad con mi amante fantasma y entonces podía soñar y desear y...

Los dedos se deslizaron dentro de mí, y me mordí el labio para no gemir, para no tapar con mis propios ruidos la sinfonía que Sakura me estaba regalando; sentí el calor llenando mi interior y sí, esto era lo que necesitaba, esto era, esto…

Casi.

Aún, aún, no era suficiente. Placentero sí, pero no suficiente. Necesario, pero no suficiente.

Sobre todo (la idea apareció repentinamente) porque no existía ningún amante fantasma. Porque no había nadie en la oscuridad, nadie en ningún lado; ni siquiera Sakura estaba realmente allí.

Sólo una habitación fría y solitaria, donde una chica triste y patética, comete un suicidio, un inocenticidio, un amiguicidio, una cantidad tan gigantesca de cidios que no podía siquiera pararme a contarlos, gracias a una cámara convenientemente olvidada, convenientemente encendida, en el lugar menos conveniente del mundo, la noche menos conveniente de todas las noches. Y lo hace tan solo para, para ¿para qué? ¿Por puro voyeurismo perverso? ¿Para compartir aunque fuese un instante de su intimidad, para sentir aunque fuera por un momento que tengo algo suyo, que una parte de ella me pertenece? ¿Para soñar con manos rozándome en la oscuridad? Pero era ridículo, sinceramente ridículo. ¿Quién iba a querer tocarme? ¿Quién iba a desearme así? ¿Quién podría querer a una criatura tan desagradable, tan patética, tan grotesca?

¿Quién?

Un nudo gigantesco se formó en mi garganta. Luchando contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de mis ojos, los abrí, volviendo a la realidad. Por un momento, casi había llegado a sentir lo que Sakura sentía, casi había llegado a sentirme bella, casi habíamos sido una misma cosa. ¿Qué más podía pedir o esperar, si ella ya tenía a su amante, a su otra mitad, y no era yo? Por un instante casi supe lo que era tener amor, desear y ser deseada, todas esas cosas que muy profundamente en el fondo de mi alma, anhelaba, pero que sentía tan ajenas a mí, tan distantes y lejanas como podía serlo un dodo o el continente hundido de Atlantis, algo hermoso y maravilloso pero por siempre inalcanzable, por siempre, nada más que un cuento de hadas.

Por un momento, casi.

El problema era justamente, ese "casi". Ese casi que lo arruinaba todo, que quebraba la ilusión y me traía de vuelta a la realidad, donde no había amor ni amante, y quizás tampoco amiga después de esto. Una realidad donde en el mejor de los casos, no podría volver a mirarla a la cara; y en el peor, el inimaginable, sería la misma de siempre y me comportaría igual que siempre, como si esto nunca hubiese pasado, como si nunca hubiese violado su más privada intimidad y traicionado absolutamente su confianza, y la sonrisa se congelaría en mi cara para siempre, fría como el hielo, y la llevaría puesta hasta que ya no sintiera más nada. Y entonces sí la habría perdido por completo y de la peor manera; me convertiría en una cáscara vacía, en una _cosa_ que actúa un papel, algo tan desagradable, tan bajo y tan ruin, y tan lejos de ella que no sería digna de su amor ni su amistad, ni tan siquiera de su aprecio.

Todo esto cruzó mi cabeza durante una fracción de segundo, al borde del éxtasis que mi cuerpo ansiaba, y que ahora entendía, tenía que negarle. Era lo último que podía hacer, la última oportunidad para detenerme, para demostrarme que todavía me quedaba algo de entereza, de respeto por todo lo que acababa de mancillar. Asqueada, saqué mi mano de entre mis piernas; mi cuerpo protestó pero no le hice caso. Me incorporé, acomodándome la ropa; y finalmente hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que debía haber hecho mucho, muchísimo antes.

Stop.

La imagen desapareció, los sonidos se disolvieron en el aire hasta que sólo quedé yo en mi habitación en penumbras, y el silencio. Sin amantes fantasmas. Sin amigos.

Sin nada.

La fea realidad mirándome a la cara.

No lograba entender qué había pasado. No era la primera vez que la filmaba y luego me iba a la cama mirándola, sintiéndola, soñándola cerca de mí, pero nunca, nunca había hecho algo como esto, nunca antes la había filmado sin su consentimiento, nunca me había atrevido a quebrar su intimidad de esa manera. No lograba entender cómo un simple juego inocente de la niñez se había convertido paulatinamente en esto, en esta cosa horrible y perversa, corrompiéndome y pisoteando mi amor por Sakura en el camino. ¿O acaso había sido así desde el principio? ¿Había existido alguna vez esa Tomoyo pura, esa Tomoyo inocente que yo intentaba recordar, o acaso esta atrocidad de hoy no era más que la monstruosa flor de una planta que había regado y hecho germinar con mucho cuidado durante todos estos años? Porque esta cosa indecible que le había hecho a la persona que más amaba, había deseado hacerla antes, ¡tantas veces! ¿Qué diferencia había entre desear algo y hacerlo realidad? ¿No podía acaso darle alivio a mi cuerpo, sabiendo que mi alma ya estaba corrompida?

La náusea me subió por la boca del estómago, y una sensación de espanto se apoderó de mí.

¿En qué me había convertido?

Mi corazón golpeaba dolorosamente en mi pecho, las lágrimas se apretaban en mis ojos, buscando salir, pero no pensaba dejarlas; no me sentía con derecho ni siquiera a llorar. Apreté los puños; todo el cuerpo me temblaba en el esfuerzo de controlar los espasmos de llanto que pugnaban por salir de mi pecho, cuando de repente algo cambió dentro de mí, no supe qué, pero de pronto ya no estaba triste, ni siquiera asqueada ni espantada; sino furiosa, no sabía bien con quién ni contra quién, si conmigo misma por lo que había hecho, con la vida por haber puesto estos sentimientos en mí para luego negarme lo que más amaba, con Sakura y Li por elegirse mutuamente dejándome afuera, excluida y condenada a la soledad y a la frustración, o hasta con mi madre, por mantenerme siempre vigilada y controlada y comprarme cámaras y televisores gigantes y tantas otras chucherías que no necesitaba para compensarme y que me habían estropeado la vida y que…

Repentinamente salté de la cama, como poseída por un demonio, y presa de una rabia sin medida tomé una silla y la reventé contra la pantalla gigante que ocupaba una pared entera de mi habitación. Los cristales saltaron en todas direcciones en una lluvia, haciendo un terrible estruendo, y fue un momento casi mágico, glorioso. Lo saboreé durante un instante; luego tomé el aparato de video, saqué la memory card de adentro, y la apreté entre mis dedos hasta que se quebró, y arrojé los pedazos por la ventana junto con el resto del aparato y mi cámara. Hiciese lo que hiciese, nunca, nunca más vería esa filmación, ni volvería a hacer otras.

Esperé pasos en el pasillo, golpes en mi puerta, gritos preocupados de mi madre o de alguien de su personal de seguridad, pero no pasó nada. Por una vez, aprecié las ventajas de vivir en aquella casa inmensa.

Es extraña la quietud que se siente luego de destruir cosas, deshacerse de cosas, en especial cuando son cosas que durante mucho tiempo guardaron valor para uno. Es como si se hubiese matado una parte de uno mismo, una parte que necesitaba morir sin duda, aunque morir duela. Se siente una paz como de muerte.

Agotada, me recosté sobre mi cama otra vez, previo sacar los vidrios que habían caído; mis ojos, doloridos de tanto contener lágrimas, pudieron finalmente relajarse, y dejé que mi cuerpo se aflojara lentamente y cayera nuevamente en la oscuridad; esta vez sin esperar nada, sólo dormir, dormir y olvidarlo todo, encontrar un remanso de calma y descansar de mi misma.

Al menos por un rato.


	3. Sueño

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias… sólo lo inevitable."

_Kaho Mizuki - Card Captor Sakura_

**3. Sueño**

Creo que había empezado mucho tiempo atrás, aquel deambular solitario y sin sentido, pero de algún modo parecía olvidárseme todas las veces. Otra vez me encontraba sola, como perdida, en medio de una oscuridad infinita, otra vez, avanzando ciegamente, con pasos como de sonámbulo o de fantasma; mirando pero sin ojos, tocando sin manos ni cuerpo, caminando sin apoyar el pie en ninguna cosa, deslizándome en un silencio profundo, un silencio de muerte.

Lejos, en una distancia que en ese momento parecía inconcebible, estaban mi ciudad, mi casa, mi habitación, mi cuerpo. También había otras casas, otras habitaciones y otros cuerpos, cada uno con sus propias respiraciones, historias y tristezas, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, parecían cosas falsas, producto de un sueño o una ilusión; todo eso había quedado atrás. La verdad era que yo estaba sola para siempre, encerrada en un lejano corredor fuera del tiempo, entre paredes oscuras y un suelo intangible, sin miedo, sin tristeza, sin sentir nada. A mis costados, las paredes lucían una extraña colección de máscaras, todas únicas y diferentes entre sí; mi única compañía en esa desolada inmensidad, pero yo pasaba delante de ellas indiferente, sin mirarlas siquiera. No podría precisar por qué estaban ahí o cómo eran, aunque de vez en cuando, durante breves instantes alguna atraía mi atención, alguna especialmente hermosa o grotesca; pero mi interés duraba poco, menos que un latido de corazón, y volvía mi mirada vacía hacia adelante, a ese horizonte oscuro e interminable en el que estaba destinada a deambular. Y durante un lapso que pudo durar un minuto o mil años, me perdí en esa espectral oscuridad; dejé de existir, dejé de ser yo, me transformé en un fantasma.

Casi imperceptiblemente –jamás podría determinar cómo ni cuándo ocurrió–, en algún momento durante ese vagar infinito, un débil sonido comenzó a quebrar el silencio sepulcral y a llegar a mis oídos. Era una voz; parecía entonar una canción que era más bien como un lamento, y provenía de algún lugar del corredor; y me sobresalté al entender que se dirigía a mí. La voz me llamaba, arrancándome de mi ensimismamiento, despertándome del trance. Con cierto esfuerzo, como un recién nacido que todavía no controla bien su cuerpo, comencé a enfocar la mirada, a agudizar el oído, a dejarme guiar por mis sentidos, intentando descubrir de dónde provenía ese llamado increíblemente triste que me penetraba la cabeza.

Busqué el origen de la voz incesantemente, durante un lapso de tiempo que se estiraba como siglos, eones, con la ansiedad carcomiéndome por dentro. Mi deambular eterno, sin sentido, había encontrado una meta, un propósito, y esto me llenaba de sensaciones extrañas, de temores y expectativas.

Finalmente la encontré. La voz provenía de una de las máscaras. No necesité más que mirarla para saber que era la que me estaba llamando, que era la razón por la que yo estaba ahí, que era lo que había buscado toda mi vida. Era la imagen más hermosa y perfecta que había visto nunca; parecía el rostro de un ángel o un hada esculpida en finísima porcelana blanca, con apenas un tinte de color en las mejillas y los labios, y se movía, cantaba como si estuviera viva, como si realmente fuese una criatura celestial descendida de algún lugar mágico sólo para hablarme. Extasiada por su pétrea belleza, extendí mis dedos hacia ella, y en el momento que la toqué abrió los ojos, y no pude contener un grito de espanto. Eran los ojos más terroríficos que había visto en mi vida; parecían hechos de amatistas incandescentes y al clavarse en los míos pude ver que emitían un insoportable brillo lleno de tristeza, horror y sobre todo una furia sin precedentes. Intenté alejarme, asustada; entonces la mirada de aquellos ojos cambió inmediatamente, de repente se volvió amable, dulce y gentil. La máscara me miraba hipnóticamente y continuaba cantando en voz baja, como si me invocara; y supe que no podría dejarla allí, existía especialmente para mí y tendría que llevarla conmigo para siempre.

La tomé con las dos manos y la retiré de la pared, acercándola a mí –con el corazón temblando de miedo y de una extraña emoción al mismo tiempo- para intentar entender lo que estaba diciéndome. De repente tuve un pálpito, una especie de presentimiento muy lúcido, de que había solo un modo de entender el extraño lenguaje; y sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, como en un trance, la di vuelta y la apoyé contra mi cara. Fue entonces cuando su fría superficie tocó mi piel, y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y con horror pude sentir que la máscara se pegaba a mí, se fundía con mi carne y las piedras preciosas se me incrustaban en los ojos. Atravesada por un sentimiento de angustia e impotencia devastadoras, caí de rodillas al suelo intentando quitármela, pero era imposible, ya era parte de mí y continuaría siéndolo para siempre. Quise abrir los ojos, pero estaban ciegos y lastimados; quise gritar pero ningún sonido salía por mi garganta, y en medio del mayor de los espantos sentí repentinamente como si una mano me tocara la mejilla a través de la máscara, como si unos labios me besaran suavemente, con una dulzura exquisita, a través de los labios de la máscara; y yo ya no entendía más nada, sólo sentía las lágrimas mezcladas con sangre cayendo por las cuencas de mis ojos aplastados y resbalando por mi piel de porcelana fría y blanca.

…

Desperté sobresaltada, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y un grito ahogado en mi garganta. Tardé bastante en darme cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación, en mi cama; todo parecía irreal, todo carecía de solidez. Me sentía agotada, como si volviera de un viaje muy largo. Me senté en la cama y me toqué la cara; estaba caliente y húmeda, como afiebrada. Aún sentía el cosquilleo de un beso en los labios, y los rocé suavemente con mis dedos temblorosos, como queriendo asegurarme que eran reales, de que eran mis labios, no los labios de porcelana de una máscara. ¿Qué era esta sensación, este cosquilleo inexplicable…? Ya se estaba desvaneciendo, pero por un momento se había sentido real, demasiado real para ser el resabio de un sueño estúpido…

Acaso…

Era completamente absurdo, pero de algún modo me parecía sentir la presencia de alguien, cerca, alguien que había irrumpido en mi sueño o… _No seas ridícula, Tomoyo. Como si tú pudieras saber si alguien está aquí a no ser que lo vieras o lo escucharas. Tú no tienes esa clase de poder. _

Y sin embargo, me parecía sentir un tenue aroma en el aire que no me pertenecía a mí, un aroma fresco, que me recordaba a…

¿Cerezos?

Me estremecí. Podía haber jurado que durante un instante antes de despertar había sentido el cosquilleo de una respiración en mi rostro. Con los ojos bien abiertos intenté escrutar la oscuridad de mi habitación, en busca de alguna señal, algún movimiento, algo pudiera indicar la presencia de… ¿de qué?

En el fondo, sabía que se trataba de una fantasía, una ilusión, que algo así era imposible, no podía pasarme a mí, ni en un millón de años, no podía ser que…

- ¿Sa… Sakura?

Como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta. Refregándome los ojos, sin poder ver demasiado en esa oscuridad, estiré la mano y encendí la lámpara sobre mi mesa de noche. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie, ni nada aparte de los muebles de siempre, nada. Estaba sola.

Suspiré.

Bueno, no era para sorprenderse. Obviamente había sido un sueño, algo que sólo podía ocurrir en mi cabeza, nunca en la vida real. ¡Si ya lo sabía! Y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir la amargura, las lágrimas amenazando con asomarse a mis ojos. El único beso que había tenido en la vida había sido a través de una máscara en una pesadilla, y lo único más patético que eso era despertar para encontrarme sola, como todas las veces, en esta fría oscuridad, llena de deseos imposibles, de anhelos frustrados que jamás podrían ver la luz. ¿En qué era esto mejor que el sueño? Aquí no había ninguna hermosa máscara llamándome, ningún hermoso _nada_ llamándome, aquí no había forma de despertar... Volví a sentir la desesperación del sueño. El pecho se me comprimió en un nudo doloroso. Deseaba llorar.

Apagué la lámpara y me dejé caer sobre las almohadas. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Más que cualquier otra cosa, deseaba dormirme de nuevo, pero el horror de la pesadilla se negaba a abandonar mi pecho, así como la maldita sensación del beso no desaparecía del todo de mis labios. Era imposible dormir en estas condiciones. Imposible pensar. Imposible hacer nada.

De pronto sentí mucho frío, y me di cuenta que la ventana estaba entreabierta, dejando entrar un aire helado que hacía ondular suavemente las cortinas blancas. La luz de la luna entraba a través del vidrio, bañando la habitación con una tenue luminosidad plateada que le daba un aspecto algo fantasmal. De algún modo acentuaba mi soledad, pero aún así era hermoso. Me sentí tentada a levantarme, caminar hacia la ventana; asomarme a la noche y respirar el frío y la oscuridad del mundo dormido, y, al menos por un momento, olvidarme de mí y dejarme arrastrar por esa silenciosa belleza.

…

Caminaba calle abajo, casi corriendo. Me había puesto un abrigo largo, no sabía a donde iba y no entendía siquiera por qué había sentido de repente la urgente necesidad de salir en el medio de la noche sin avisarle a nadie. Todo lo que sentía era mi corazón palpitando fuerte, y la sensación de que no podía soportar mi habitación un minuto más, que no podía soportar los sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de mí, que necesitaba un escape. Necesitaba ir a algún lado, hacer algo, estar rodeada de gente, de ruido. De luz.

Era una noche muy fría, pero eso no era algo malo. Recibí agradecida el aire helado como cuchillas sobre mi piel; me hacía sentir viva, como si me despertara de un letargo. Y la noche estaba tan hermosa. Su desolación casi siniestra no me asustaba, por el contrario, sentía que me envolvía como un manto protector, me invitaba y me consolaba con su helada caricia. Tal vez había sido eso lo que me obligó a abandonar la seguridad de mi habitación, a trepar como una loca por la ventana y salir a vagar desquiciadamente en medio de la noche. La sensación de que en tamaña inmensidad, algo podía estarme llamando, de que algo podría, aunque tan solo fuera en la forma de una torpe metáfora, parecérseme y entenderme y refugiarme. Al menos un poco.

Pero lo que sea que fuese, aún no lo había encontrado.

Por lo menos, el aire frío me hacía bien. Me refrescaba la cabeza, haciéndome consciente de toda clase de detalles sin importancia, como el aspecto que debería tener, con los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llanto contenido en medio de una cara pálida y desencajada, el maquillaje que había usado horas antes todo corrido, el pelo revuelto, ese saco largo y negro que hacía lo que podía para abrigarme pero no lograba evitar que la brisa se colara por debajo, atravesando mi ropa demasiado ligera, y poniéndome la piel de gallina. No muy diferente se vería un vampiro o engendro infernal que hubiese tomado forma humana; no dudaba que asustaría terriblemente a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de toparse conmigo de golpe. La idea me producía una especie de satisfacción perversa.

Y ese era casi mi yo real, no más ilusorio que la amable, dulce Tomoyo que todos conocían y… ¿querían? _Sí_, pensé amargamente, _la querían_, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de si eso significaba que me querían a _mí_. De cualquier modo, no importaba. La única persona que importaba no conocía esta parte mía, no conocía mis verdaderos sentimientos, no podía ni imaginarse las cosas que yo era capaz de hacer, ni podría imaginarme deambulando por las calles en medio de la noche luciendo como un muerto viviente, sólo para escapar de la intensidad del dolor y del autodesprecio que mis sentimientos por ella me causaban, porque eran cualquier cosa menos puros, llevaban años sin ser puros y yo era demasiado débil para enfrentarlos o luchar por ellos u olvidarlos.

Tan patética era.

Pero ahora ya no quería pensar en esas cosas. No quería pensar en nada. Sólo quería encontrar algún lugar donde el ruido fuera tan fuerte que anulara mi cerebro, y mis sentidos se llenaran de gente, de sus voces y su imagen y sus olores… Un poco de alcohol ayudaría, también. Sería tan agradable embotar mi cabeza y olvidar todo, no pensar más en flores de cerezo ni en corredores ni en máscaras, al menos por un rato…

Sin pensarlo, mis pies me llevaron nuevamente a ese lugar, ese pequeño tugurio donde había cantado horas antes. Estaba escondido en una oscura callejuela, y su aspecto no era muy decente ni muy limpio, pero luego de un rato largo de caminar sin rumbo en la noche helada, en una orgía de autodesprecio, cualquier lugar venía bien. Además, la música que se escuchaba desde el exterior me gustaba, tenía un sonido algo furioso, algo melancólico, algo… empecinadamente amargo. Se ajustaba bien a mis sentimientos. Pensé que podía derretir mi cerebro, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Humo, ruido y olores de todo tipo inundaron mis sentidos ni bien entré, sorprendiéndome un poco. Al parecer en esos lugares el ambiente se viciaba más y más a medida que la noche avanzaba. No sin cierta aprensión, me adentré al lugar y busqué una mesa. En el fondo del local, en una esquina oscura, encontré una que me agradó; estaba lo bastante escondida como para que pudiera pasar un rato tranquilo observando a la gente sin ser observada, y adaptarme poco a poco al lugar, a los fuertes aromas de tabaco y sudor, a la música que taladraba los tímpanos. Me senté, y luego de pedir a la camarera una bebida al azar, comencé a sentirme cómoda y me dediqué a una lánguida, casi morbosa contemplación del lugar y de mis vecinos. El sitio tenía algo extraño, como una especie de presencia propia que me daba la bienvenida, aunque no llegaba a darme cuenta del porqué. No había mucha gente, una pequeña banda desconocida tocaba furiosamente y algunos observaban el show, aunque la mayoría, sumidos en sus vasos y en sus conversaciones, lo ignoraban completamente, como habían hecho con el mío. No me había importado, no había cantado para ninguno de ellos, y a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía por qué había cantado, o para quién. Simplemente había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, imperiosa, impostergable; como si algo hubiera empujado desde adentro mío, apoderándose de mí y sólo hubiera podido aquietarlo subiéndome a aquel escenario y soltando mi voz como hacía años que no me atrevía a hacerlo. Mi voz, que se había convertido en algo que me atemorizaba, que me arrastraba a profundidades de las que yo no quería saber; que me traicionaba y sacaba a la luz cosas que no debían ser mostradas, nunca. Que por momentos sentía que había dejado de pertenecerme.

El lugar era tal cual lo que parecía desde el exterior, un antro pequeño, oscuro, con una atmósfera cargada y sofocante, no demasiado limpio. Y sin embargo, había empezado a gustarme. Ahí nadie me conocía, nadie esperaba nada de mí, podía ser lo que quisiera; era un lugar para colapsar, para olvidarlo todo, para desaparecer. A mi alrededor, mis vecinos de mesa se veían casi todos iguales, extraños, taciturnos, embebidos en la música y en sus propios pensamientos. Traté de imaginar cuántos corazones rotos habría tras esos ojos inescrutables; cuántos desengaños y decepciones ahogándose en los vasos de licor, y sentí respeto por ellos, por su soledad, por su silencio; nunca hubieran podido molestarme. Eran mis iguales, mis hermanos.

Tan solo cuerpos.

- Su bebida, señorita.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la mano blanca con largas uñas rojas de la camarera, apoyando un vasito minúsculo lleno de un líquido ámbar sobre la mesa, junto con un salero y un platito con una rodaja de limón. Bueno, yo no tenía idea de qué hacer con todo eso. Miré extrañada lo que me había dejado e inmediatamente la miré a ella, y mi cara de novata debió haberme delatado porque la mujer sonrió, divertida.

- ¿Primera vez?

- Sí… - respondí algo abochornada, intentado restarle importancia. – Si pudiera explicarme…

La mesera me indicó rápidamente como debía beber aquella extraña bebida: se suponía que lamiera la sal de mi propia mano, luego echara el trago y finalmente mordiera el limón. Todo el procedimiento me pareció gracioso por algún motivo, pero era algo nuevo, algo emocionante, y decidí intentarlo.

Cuando el primer sorbo del licor llegó a mi estómago sentí un fuego que me subía hasta la garganta y me atraganté, y comencé a toser furiosamente. La camarera volvió a mi lado rápidamente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, sí… - murmuré, semiahogada aún, intentando ocultar mi bochorno. Era un fastidio ser tan inexperta. - ¿Cómo se llamaba esta bebida?

- Tequila, señorita.

Ah, sí. Tequila. Claro. No era una bebida común en Japón, y la había pedido tan sólo porque me había gustado como sonaba el nombre. Tenía una cierta cualidad musical que me hacía pensar en el nombre de un demonio. Te-Khi-Lah.

- De acuerdo.- dije, intentando recuperar mi dignidad.- ¿Podría traer la botella, por favor?

La mesera pareció espantarse ante la idea, pero no dijo nada, y al minuto volvió con la botella. Luego, con una mirada que parecía entre divertida y preocupada, me aconsejó que fuera moderada con el tequila si era la primera vez que lo bebía. No hice caso; mostrándole mi sonrisa más amable le aseguré que me encontraba bien y que no se preocupara, y ella me dejó. Intenté no darle mayor importancia al asunto, pero a medida que llenaba nuevamente el vaso semi-vacío, me sentí algo horrorizada yo misma, como si estuviera a punto de cometer un asesinato. O un suicidio. Pero al mismo tiempo, en otro nivel, era emocionante, como atravesar una delgada línea que separara mi mundo en dos: el mundo donde todos me conocían, en el que yo era la dulce, gentil Tomoyo de siempre, y este otro, el que estaba descubriendo ahora, en el que era algo muy diferente, algo que no atinaba a definir todavía, algo que me asustaba pero que empujaba y empujaba dentro mío cada vez con más insistencia, dándome fuerzas para lidiar con cualquier cosa, incluso con ese espantoso tequila.

Al menos, era algo nuevo.

El líquido ambarino me contemplaba desde el vasito con aprensión, evidenciando mi torpeza; y de repente sentí urgencia por hacerlo desaparecer. Fue como lava ardiendo en mi garganta; una sensación nada agradable, pero a esta altura ya no importaba eso. Lo importante es que era fuerte, y quemaba, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cobrando valor, dejé a un costado la sal y el limón, ceremonias innecesarias para mi objetivo, y me tomé un segundo trago, vaciando el pequeño vaso en un instante. Sentí el fuego en el estómago nuevamente, esta vez de forma mucho más intensa que la anterior, tanto que tuve que hacer esfuerzos para no vomitar. Dándole apenas el tiempo justo a mi estómago para que se acostumbre a la sensación; rápidamente volví a llenar el vaso y casi a la misma velocidad lo vacié. Y luego otra vez. Y entonces, algo inesperado ocurrió: comenzó a quemar menos. Comencé a sentir mis brazos y piernas pesados, muy pesados, y una sensación de cálido cosquilleo se extendió por mi cuerpo, obnubilándolo.

Se sentía raro. Divertido. La cabeza me pesaba más que todo el cuerpo, y me empecé a sentir algo mareada, pero al mismo tiempo percibí que podía pensar con más claridad que antes. Como si hubiera habido un velo cubriendo mis pensamientos y sentimientos, dejándome verlos solo difusamente, y de pronto lo hubieran quitado. Con mi nueva claridad, comprendí que era una actitud de principiante eso de beber así de golpe, que solo lograría sentirme mal rápidamente, y entonces me perdería la posibilidad de disfrutar este extraño mareo y la sensación de hilaridad que me estaban embargando. Algo sorprendida pero complacida ante mi nueva experiencia, decidí esperar un rato antes de volver a beber, darle tiempo a mi cuerpo de asimilar lo nuevo, dejar que se incremente gradualmente la sensación de pesadez y atontamiento, y que la quemazón en el estómago desaparezca de a poco... Se sentía maravilloso. Y raro. Sólo con esfuerzo podía recordar quién era yo, y qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar, pero aparte de eso, estaba pensando con mayor claridad y lucidez que en toda mi vida. Era muy raro, como si todo lo que estaba fuera de mi mente, incluido mi cuerpo, se moviera a otra velocidad, a una velocidad más lenta. Todo parecía estar en un ángulo extraño. Sentí una urgencia por reírme. ¡Era tan cómico! Me obligué a recordar lo que me había traído aquí, pero todo el asunto del video de Sakura y Li simplemente me parecía grotesco. Intenté recuperar los sentimientos que había sentido antes, el deseo, y la culpa, y la desesperación, pero parecía que se habían ido a alguna parte. Como si yo fuera otra persona, una persona diferente, mirando la situación desde afuera. Y ahora que lo pensaba no podía parecerme más que graciosa, hasta ridícula; pero no lograba entender por qué me había perturbado tanto. Era maravilloso. Nada dolía. Nada importaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, me sentía muy bien; podría haberme quedado así para siempre.

No pude.

- Disculpa… - Inesperadamente, repentinamente, el sonido de una voz a mi lado me trajo de vuelta, haciéndome recordar que existía un mundo más allá de los confines de mi propia mente. - No quiero molestarte, pero, ¿no crees que es peligroso lo que estás haciendo?

Una voz. Mierda. Quienquiera que fuera, sin duda era un idiota si no se daba cuenta de que quería que me dejaran en paz. ¿Por qué tenían que molestarme justo ahora, cuando finalmente parecía haber alcanzado un pequeño remanso de calma, un agradable limbo donde perderme y descansar del mundo y de mí misma?

- ¿Qué cosa? – murmuré de mala gana y sin siquiera voltear ni abrir los ojos, como para dejar en claro que no pensaba entrar en ninguna conversación.

- Balancearte así en la silla, luego de haber bebido de esa manera. Si perdieras el equilibrio te podrías desnucar.

- No lo perderé. – murmuré, comenzando a irritarme. Mi remanso de calma se alejaba velozmente con cada palabra que sonaba junto a mí. Fruncí el ceño al sentir (más que oír) el peso de alguien acomodándose en la silla que estaba junto a la mía, e inclinándose sobre la mesa. Así que pensaba quedarse. Mierda. Un idiota arrogante intentando hacer su conquista de la noche conmigo era realmente lo último que necesitaba hoy.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que te estás yendo demasiado hacia atrás?

- ¿Eh?

Abrí los ojos repentinamente, sólo para ver como la mesa se alejaba y una sensación de caída libre y vértigo se adueñaban de mí. Por un instante al menos, hasta que una mano lo detuvo, y trajo la silla nuevamente a su lugar.

- ¡Mierda! – murmuré, manoteando la mesa solamente para golpear la botella y volcarla. La levanté, e inmediatamente tuve que llevarme las manos a la frente y apoyar ambos codos sobre la mesa mojada. Estaba más mareada de lo que creía, y la casi caída sólo había empeorado la situación.

- Increíble. – oí la voz decir a mi lado. - Nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de escuchar maldecir a Tomoyo Daidouji.

_¿Qué?_

Oh, no. ¿Acaso era algún conocido? Levanté la mirada, tuve que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces hasta que la imagen se enfocó y pude ver la cara que...

No. No. No. No podía ser. Simplemente era imposible. Pero estaba casi segura, aún a través de la niebla que el alcohol había dejado en mi mente: esos rasgos eran familiares. Muy familiares. Imposible olvidar esa cara afable, casi infantil, surcada por esa sonrisa cordial que escondía tras de sí una cierta astucia, una cierta malicia que no se dejaba ver pero sin embargo yo percibía… ¡Pero no, no podía ser!

- ¿Hi…hiraa…gizawa? – murmuré, incapaz de dar crédito a mis ojos.

- Daidouji… - una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro – Qué amable de tu parte que me reconocieras al fin.

Parpadeé, perpleja. Y luego otra vez. Y otra. Si no se evaporaba pronto, si no desaparecía frente a mí, iba a tener que aceptar que no era una loca alucinación de mi mente alcoholizada, que realmente estaba aquí, sentado a mi lado, y eso, eso sería un total desastre.

Parpadeé por cuarta vez.

Seguía ahí.

- ¿Por qué… por qué no desapareces? – balbuceé, intentando encontrarle algún sentido. - ¡Tú no estás aquí! ¡Tú estás en Inglaterra!

Él se rió estrepitosamente.

- Reconforta ver que a uno lo extrañan. Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, Daidouji.

- P-pero, ¿cuándo es…? ¿cómo….? ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿cómo me encontraste aquí?

- Lamento estar en desacuerdo, pero fuiste tú la que me encontró a mí, Daidouji. Yo ya estaba sentado en aquella mesa desde mucho antes de que tú entraras a este lugar.

Parpadeé de nuevo. Así que había estado observándome todo este rato. Me sentí incómoda, molesta, como si hubiera violado algo de mi privacidad; pero de pronto me di cuenta que lo irónico que era que justamente yo me sintiera ofendida por algo tan insignificante como eso.

- Así que me estabas espiando.

- ¿Así es como lo ves? – se rió. – Yo más bien lo llamaría contemplación asombrada de una escena que no se ve todos los días. Imagínate, encontrar aquí, de todos los lugares posibles, a una antigua compañera de escuela, y no a cualquiera sino a la que solía ser la chica más gentil, correcta y educada que nunca conocí… Sola en este lugar de mala muerte, y bebiendo un tequila atrás de otro como una ebria empedernida… es algo de lo que difícilmente podría haber sacado la mirada, ¿no lo crees? Lejos de mí el querer molestarte, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, Daidouji, necesitaba venir y preguntarte en persona… Sin intención de juzgar, ¿eh? Puro interés científico, te lo aseguro.

- Lo siento, Hiiragizawa, pero te vas a decepcionar. Mi vida no tiene ningún interés científico. Ni de cualquier otro tipo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por eso solías filmar la de otras personas?

La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro inmediatamente. Claro, no era culpa suya. Había sido una pregunta maliciosa, sin duda, pero él no podía saber hasta que punto. ¿O sí podía? Era difícil darse cuenta con esta persona. Siempre había habido un aura extraña a su alrededor, algo perturbador; como si pudiera leer los pensamientos, como si pudiera, en algún nivel, ver a través de los otros de un modo que nadie podía ver a través de él. Y abusaba generosamente de ese poder.

No me gustaba. No me gustaba ni un poco. Ya tenía demasiados problemas conmigo misma, como para tener que lidiar con la extravagancia de otro, la malevolencia de otro. Y por supuesto, no tenía ningún deseo de escuchar comentarios insidiosos de parte de alguien que nunca había llegado a ser ni siquiera un amigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hiiragizawa? – respondí, bruscamente. Él pareció sorprenderse, pero se recompuso rápidamente, y me ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas de arrepentimiento, que borró todo signo de burla de su rostro.

- Nada.- dijo – Sólo un poco de conversación, de verdad. Luego de siete años sin haber puesto un pie en Japón, me gustaría poder charlar un rato con una cara familiar. Discúlpame si te ofendí, Daidouji, no fue mi intención. Creo que tengo un talento especial para decir cosas inapropiadas, y a veces se me va de control.

_No, eso no es cierto. Falso_, repetía una voz en mi interior. Lo miré con recelo; mientras más se disculpaba, más parecía estar burlándose de mí. No tenía dudas; él no era la clase de persona que soltara comentarios inocentemente, sin percatarse del efecto que pudiesen tener en los demás. Era demasiado listo, Dios, ¡era demasiado _viejo_ para eso! Había que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta. Sin embargo, también había algo extraño en esta simulación de cortesía. Se podía adivinar la burla a través de la sonrisa amable y los ojos apenados; se podía descubrir una cierta ironía oculta, pero por más que lo intentase, no lograba percibir ninguna frialdad. Era una especie rara de malicia la suya, una que parecía carecer de la sutil cuota de desprecio que ésta normalmente tiene, desprecio que yo conocía muy bien, que tantas veces sentí hacia mi misma, y algunas veces también hacia los demás. Él, en cambio, podía burlarse de forma sarcástica y hasta cruel, y sin embargo no parecía despreciar nada ni a nadie. Por el contrario, transmitía una rara calidez incluso mientras se burlaba. Esto solo era suficiente para intrigarme.

No podía decidirme en si estaba enojada con él o no.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – insistí, con más suavidad esta vez, pero aún negándome a dejarle ganar terreno.

Él sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa más sincera; sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo, tomó uno, y lo encendió.

- ¿Honestamente? – preguntó, inhalando en la nube de humo plateado que acababa de crear – Bueno, esa es una pregunta muy difícil, de verdad. Yo mismo no sé si me atrevería a hacérmela.

Y luego se quedó en silencio, pensativo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio. Me sentí extrañamente incómoda con la situación, con ese silencio, aunque no podía explicar bien por qué.

- ¿Así que fumas? Nunca te hubiera imaginado fumador. - dije, por decir algo. Sus ojos descendieron nuevamente, letárgicamente hacia mí, y una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Es natural, tenía doce años la última vez que nos vimos, no hubiera sido una imagen agradable. Aunque en realidad no soy un fumador. Y ya que lo mencionas, yo no te hubiera imaginado bebedora.

- No lo soy… - dije, algo irritada por el matiz ridículo que rápidamente estaba tomando la situación – Es raro. En general la gente que no fuma no lleva cigarrillos y encendedor en el bolsillo.

- Bueno, los llevo porque a veces me resultan agradables, como ahora por ejemplo, y como te imaginarás no me preocupa morir de cáncer de pulmón… Déjame decirte también que en general a las chicas que no beben uno no acostumbra encontrarlas en bares de mala muerte con una botella de tequila en la mano.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí, Hiiragizawa? Me sorprendes, no eres el caballero que aparentabas ser.

- Bueno, Daidouji… – me contestó, luciendo esa gran sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que había sido siempre su característica más notoria – Al parecer tú tampoco eres la ninfa del bosque que yo recordaba. Pero no me estoy burlando de ti, te lo juro. Jamás sería capaz de burlarme de una chica que puede beberse cinco shots de tequila seguidos y no caer inconsciente... De hecho me despiertas una extraña admiración.

- No me admires tanto. – dije, sonriendo en contra de mi voluntad. – Siento el cuerpo cada vez más pesado, eso no puede ser buena señal. Y la lengua se me está trabando bastante... cada vez me cuesta más hablar.

- Y yo que esperaba tener una interesante charla... Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. En todo caso, déjame ayudarte con esto – dijo, alejando la botella de mí – porque si sigues bebiéndolo tendré que cargarte hasta tu casa, y realmente preferiría no hacerlo, Daidouji. El vómito no va a ir bien con mi camisa.

-No seas maleducado. – protesté, algo ofendida. – No soy una niña, si quiero seguir bebiendo lo haré. Y tú no tienes ninguna obligación de llevarme a casa, así que no te preocupes. Yo volveré como pueda.

- Bueno, si te vas a empeñar en seguir adelante en tu carrera hacia el alcoholismo… al menos déjame invitarte algo. Necesitas beber algo más decente que este tequila barato, realmente. Algo que puedas disfrutar ahora, ya que, y créeme en esto, querida, dentro de un rato no vas a disfrutarlo.

Llamó a la mesera, le susurró algo y ésta se llevó la botella de tequila. Luego apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, pensativamente, y durante el breve lapso que duró todo esto, no pude evitar mirarlo y notar, no sin cierta turbación, que estaba, cómo decirlo... agradable a la vista. Por supuesto, había crecido mucho; ya no era el niño que conocí en la escuela primaria sino un joven alto y de hombros anchos. La piel blanca de su cuello hacía un maravilloso contraste con el ébano del pelo en su nuca, y con el azul oscuro de su camisa. Impecablemente vestido y afeitado, era el perfecto prototipo del caballero inglés, y sin embargo, había algo en su aspecto que no cuadraba, que nunca terminaba de encajar, algo que pertenecía a otras épocas más primarias; una mezcla de fuerza oscura y magia arcana, que hacía que por momentos pudiera imaginarlo perfectamente con el cabello largo y salvaje, vistiendo una capa de piel, con el rostro adornado con pinturas tribales. Algo que al mismo tiempo parecía serle tan propio y tan ajeno… Las manos, de largos y refinados dedos y uñas relucientes y prolijas, eran sin embargo grandes y masculinas; las movía al hablar con un dejo de casi infantil obstinación, y me gustaban por algún motivo que no podía terminar de precisar. Así como su aspecto, todo su lenguaje corporal era prolijo y cuidado, todo en él parecía estar siempre sosegado y bajo control, excepto esas manos, y sus ojos…

Estaba cambiado, sí, pero sus ojos grises conservaban esa misteriosa cualidad que siempre habían tenido, que por momentos lo hacían ver viejo y cansado, como el ser milenario que realmente era, pero cambiaban en cuestión de segundos para convertirse en pícaros ojos de niño travieso; inspirando a la vez aprensión y ternura. Cómo lograba producir esa metamorfosis con tanta rapidez y facilidad era algo que yo nunca había podido descubrir, pero me intrigaba.

Mal o bien, tuve que reconocer que Eriol Hiiragizawa era una persona interesante, y que su presencia no me disgustaba. Además, mientras estuviera al lado mío no se me acercaría ningún otro hombre.

No estaba tan mal. Sin duda podría haber sido mucho peor.

La mesera se acercó con la botella que había ordenado y dos copas. Él le hizo un gesto de que las dejara, y concienzudamente procedió a servirlas hasta la mitad, para luego extenderme una de ellas.

- Bueno, esto es mucho mejor. Pruébalo. Creo que te va a gustar.

No sin cierta desconfianza acepté la copa que me ofrecía, mirando con recelo el líquido rojo oscuro que contenía. Lo probé, esperando recibir otro agresivo golpe al estómago, pero para mi sorpresa y deleite fue todo lo contrario. Era increíblemente suave, dulce, con un leve aroma frutal y un dejo de alcohol que se extendía por mi cuerpo como una suave calidez, sin obnubilar.

- ¿Y? – me miró expectante; parecía un chico esperando la aprobación de la maestra ante una tarea bien hecha.

- Delicioso. – tuve que reconocer a mi pesar. Él sonrió con satisfacción.

- Te lo dije. Una copa de buen vino siempre es agradable y ameniza las cosas, en especial los reencuentros incómodos. ¿Por qué no brindamos por eso?

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí contra mi voluntad, vacilé durante un instante, y finalmente poseída por un sentimiento de "qué diablos", choqué mi copa contra la suya. Repentinamente me sentía ligera otra vez, alegre, casi hilarante. Los efectos del alcohol sin duda.

- Bueno, ya que estás aquí, dime qué estás haciendo en Japón. Cuándo volviste, por cuánto tiempo…

- Llegué hoy. No sé todavía por cuánto tiempo… En Inglaterra todo estaba muy aburrido… y como tenía algunos asuntos pendientes por aquí... ¿Y tú, Daidouji? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Eh?

- Sabes que no me refiero a Japón.

Me miró, su cara se había puesto repentinamente seria. Vacilé. No me gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, y no tenía ningún deseo de explicarme ante él. Me debatí internamente, con la cabeza enfebrecida por el efecto del alcohol, buscando en mi interior una respuesta seca y cortante, que no invitara a más preguntas pero que tampoco sonara excesivamente descortés. En ese momento, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y para mi sorpresa sentí que mi enojo se evaporaba de repente. No entendía bien el por qué, quizás fuera porque no hallé en su mirada ninguna señal de malicia, más bien lo contrario; había algo cálido, acogedor, como si realmente estuviera interesado en lo que yo pudiera decir. Algo en esos ojos tuvo un extraño efecto en mí, y las palabras surgieron antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía.

- En realidad no lo sé… Nunca había venido a este lugar antes de hoy. Es como si hubiera llegado hasta aquí traída por una sensación… Simplemente caminé y llegué. Puedes reírte si quieres, ya sé que suena ridículo.

- Como ves, no me río, Daidouji. Por el contrario, me resulta muy interesante. Continúa por favor.

- No, de verdad… – me reí tontamente, ante la grotesca idea que comenzaba a formarse ante mí. - No hay nada más que decir.

- Si no quieres seguir, no voy a insistir, pero, ¿tú crees en las coincidencias? ¿Es normal para ti estar en lugares como éste? ¿No es raro que en mi primera noche en Japón después de siete años de estar afuera te encuentre aquí? ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que tal vez teníamos que encontrarnos hoy. Tal vez hice todo el viaje desde Inglaterra sólo para escuchar lo que tú tienes para decir ahora.

-Pfffft, déjate de cuentos, Hiiragizawa. – dije, entre risas, aunque sus palabras me habían sorprendido profundamente. Esa era la idea que se había formado en mi cabeza apenas unos segundos antes, que la situación era demasiado improbable para ser una mera coincidencia, que tal vez era cosa del destino que yo me cruzara con él en ese lugar, en esa noche. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿con qué fin? ¿quién decidía estas cosas? Todo era soberanamente ridículo. Si existía un destino misterioso que se manifestaba a través de señales, por regla eso siempre les ocurría a las personas importantes, como Sakura por ejemplo. No a una muchacha común y corriente como yo.

Sin embargo…

- Fue por culpa de un sueño. – me encontré diciendo de repente, sorprendida una vez más por la facilidad con la que estaba revelando cosas tan personales a este casi desconocido. Sin duda era cosa del maldito alcohol.

- ¿Un sueño? Eso es muy interesante, los sueños nos dicen muchas cosas de nosotros mismos. ¿Sobre qué se trataba?

- ¿Qué importancia tiene? No te irás a poner freudiano conmigo ahora…

- Lejos de mí está el querer analizarte, querida. Pero resulta que en algunas de mis vidas pasadas he tenido ciertos poderes de oráculo, por lo que el tema de los sueños siempre me ha interesado. Viejos vicios de los que cuesta desprenderse.

- ¿Es cierto que… tú recuerdas todas tus vidas pasadas?

- Lamentablemente, sí… - murmuró pensativo, frunciendo el rostro en una mueca que podía ser de disgusto o de tristeza. – Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Ibas a contarme tu sueño, no creas que lo he olvidado.

- No, no iba a hacerlo.

- Claro que sí. Si no quisieras contármelo no hubieras empezado a hablar de él en primera instancia. Me habrías dicho alguna mentira, como que viniste aquí a encontrarte con alguien, lo cual además sería una excelente excusa para darme a entender que lo mejor es que me mande a mudar y ya no te moleste. Ahora ya es tarde para eso, si llegaste hasta aquí no tiene sentido echarse atrás, ¿no crees?

Sonrió, triunfante, y durante un instante lamenté profundamente que no se me hubiera ocurrido la excusa de la cita desde un primer momento. La Tomoyo de siempre habría pensado alguna estrategia magistral para eludir cualquier tema de conversación que no le agradara, pero, la Tomoyo de siempre parecía estar de vacaciones esta noche. Volví a culpar al alcohol por esto.

Lo miré, indecisa; algo se revolvió adentro mío ante la idea de compartir cosas tan íntimas con otra persona. No era mi estilo y la mera posibilidad me incomodaba, pero al mismo tiempo, una extraña sensación me empezaba a embargar, un sentimiento completamente opuesto empezaba a crecer en mi interior: la necesidad de contarlo todo, de sacarlo todo afuera, de compartir con alguien al menos una pequeña parte de los fantasmas que me acosaban, de revelar al menos una pequeña porción de mi verdadero ser. Hablar sin mentir, al menos por un rato.

No podía ser peor que todas las otras cosas que ya había hecho esa noche.

La tentación era muy fuerte, y me rendí a ella. Aun sabiendo que luego me arrepentiría por ello, de repente me encontré hablando de corredores infinitos, de máscaras mortecinas, de besos en la oscuridad y de ingratos despertares. Todo, desde el segundo en que me dormí hasta que nos encontramos en este lugar. Hablaba como en un trance, sin apresurarme pero sin detenerme, como presintiendo que en el instante en que me detuviera la extraña puerta que había abierto se volvería a cerrar, quizás para siempre, y quisiera saborear ese instante, ese ínfimo momento de apertura, de proximidad con otra persona. Él escuchaba serio y atento, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente; la situación me resultaba tan absurda, tan irreal que era como si una parte mía se hubiera separado y observara todo desde afuera con ojos fascinados. Ahí estaba yo, Tomoyo, compartiendo una pequeña parte de mi alma con aquel extraño conocido de la infancia, pero en ese "ahí estaba yo" dejaba de estar; me escapaba, me perdía, el momento se me iba de las manos, el sentimiento de cercanía desaparecía rápidamente, hasta quedarme con nada más que una sensación de embarazosa franqueza innecesariamente derrochada, de una Tomoyo ebria innecesariamente expuesta.

Dejé de hablar y bajé la mirada, jugueteando con mi copa de vino. Esperé que él hablara, que llenara el penoso silencio con palabras gentiles, pero éstas no llegaron. Me sentía incómoda y observada, casi como si estuviera desnuda; ¿quién me había mandado a mostrar tanto, revelar tanto? Con aprensión, con timidez, murmuré unas palabras forzadas, intentando que no se notara mi turbación.

- Y bien… ¿qué piensas?

- ¿Acerca del sueño? ¿O acerca de ti?

Levanté los ojos, y vi que me miraba pensativamente.

- Del sueño. – me apuré a responder. No sabía por qué, pero no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta a la otra pregunta.

- ¿De verdad? Te advierto que quizás no te guste lo que te voy a decir. ¿Seguro que quieres saber?

- Si llegaste hasta aquí no tiene sentido echarse atrás, ¿no crees? – lo miré, desafiante. La Tomoyo vulnerable estaba empezando a recomponerse. El sonrió.

- De acuerdo, aunque primero quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué pensaría Sakura de este sueño?

- ¿Eh? – la mención del querido nombre me puso instantáneamente en alerta. - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

- ¿Por qué te enojas? Sólo fue una pregunta.

- Bueno…– intenté disimular mi alteración, dándome cuenta que podía ser aún más reveladora que todo lo dicho. – No sé lo que pensaría Sakura. Supongo que no le contaría este sueño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no… ¿para qué iba a contárselo? No hay necesidad de preocuparla con tonterías.

- ¿Por qué piensas que se preocuparía? ¿Y por qué sería algo malo que se preocupara? ¿Acaso ya no es tu amiga?

- Mira, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, pero sí, ella es mi amiga, y por esa misma razón es que no quiero preocuparla… ¿tan difícil es de entender?

- No, no es difícil. Lo que me sorprende es que justamente lo contrario; parece demasiado fácil. En el sueño te ponías una máscara. Dime, ¿para qué sirven las máscaras, Daidouji?

Sus palabras fueron como una cachetada. Me quedé aturdida y sin palabras, y automáticamente me arrepentí de haberle siquiera mencionado el estúpido sueño.

- Olvídalo, Hiiragizawa, fue sólo un sueño, ¿de acuerdo? Y no veo cómo puede estar relacionado con Sakura. Fin del asunto.

- De acuerdo, pero óyeme todavía un momento. Te he preguntado todas estas cosas porque tu sueño me recordó a un cuento de hadas que escuché una vez. Era sobre una princesa que estaba enamorada, pero tenía un problema: deseaba a una persona que sabía, nunca podría tener. Mientras más la deseaba, más fuertemente convencida estaba de lo imposible de su deseo, pero como era una princesa fuerte y orgullosa, no quería que el reino entero la viera sufrir. Un día apareció una bruja y le propuso un trato: había una forma en que nadie más la vería sufrir y ella podría estar unida para siempre a la persona que amaba, pero a cambio debería de darle su boca, sus oídos y su alma, conservando sólo los ojos. La joven princesa estaba tan desesperada que aceptó, pensando que por tener una ínfima esperanza de estar con la persona que amaba, valía la pena quedar horriblemente mutilada. Y entonces la bruja le entregó una máscara, y le ordenó que se la pusiera. La princesa obedeció y cuando se miró al espejo vio que tenía el rostro de la persona que amaba; igual en todo excepto en los ojos, y entonces comprendió que se había convertido en esa persona, y que estaba condenada a oír con sus oídos, hablar con su boca y actuar como ella, pero viendo el mundo a través de sus propios ojos. La bruja había cumplido su promesa: nadie más la vería sufrir, porque la máscara la cubría, y ya nunca se separaría de la persona amada, porque que la llevaba en sí para siempre. Pero a cambio de eso, la princesa se había perdido a sí misma. ¿Qué te parece esa historia?

- Que para ser un cuento de hadas, es horroroso. ¿Lo acabas de inventar, verdad? –dije, con la voz vacilando entre la ira y el temor.

- ¿Acaso importa?

- Sí, y mucho. Si dijeras que sí, tendría que preguntarte qué quisiste decirme con eso, si acaso eres tan presuntuoso que pretendes haberme comprendido perfectamente y saber lo que significa mi sueño, y quién diablos te crees que eres para juzgarme de esa manera. –murmuré, temblando con una rabia que por primera vez en la vida, me resultaba difícil de controlar. – Tendría que exigirte que me expliques qué diablos quisiste insinuar antes cuando mencionaste a Sakura, y qué relación tiene ella con la ridícula historia que acabas de contar. Me enojaría mucho… Hiiragizawa.

- Bueno, no la inventé yo, Daidouji. No te exaltes. Simplemente recordé ese cuento porque mencionaste una máscara, nada más. Tampoco dije que hubiese ninguna relación entre Sakura y mi pequeña historia. Eso lo hiciste tú sola, y fue lo más honesto que has dicho en toda la noche. Eso y mostrar tu enojo, claro está. Antes eras más cuidadosa con esas cosas.

- ¿Ehh?

- No te preocupes. Igual me gustas más así. - añadió, mirándome con una sonrisa serena y afable.

Me levanté de la mesa casi de un salto, tan indignada que no me salían las palabras, y completamente dispuesta a marcharme, pero lo brusco del movimiento me mareó, y repentinamente mi estómago y todo el bar giraron en torno mío. Me apoyé contra la mesa, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, y tirando al suelo la copa de vino en el intento.

Inmediatamente sentí que unos brazos me sostenían, evitando que me cayera, y un instante después estaba apoyada contra el pecho que un segundo antes hubiera querido acuchillar. Escuché una voz preocupada por encima de mi cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Suéltame. – dije sin fuerzas, intentando liberarme débilmente de aquellos brazos. – Claro que no estoy bien.

Me hizo sentar nuevamente en la silla, y se inclinó frente a mí.

- Todo ese tequila barato tenía que hacer efecto. Te llevaré afuera. Necesitas tomar aire.

- No necesito tu ayuda… Hiiragizawa. – murmuré. Sentía que todo el color y la vida se habían retirado de mi rostro.

- Mírame. – me dijo, mientras me sostenía con fuerza por los hombros. Intenté mirarlo, pero levantar la cabeza hacía que me mareara aún más, y que mi estómago diera vueltas aún más violentas– Espera aquí un segundo. No te muevas.

Lo sentí alejarse, y cerré los ojos, intentando hacer que el mundo dejara de girar a mi alrededor. Pasaron unos segundos que en mi aturdida cabeza parecieron una eternidad, cuando nuevamente escuché su voz a mi lado.

- Listo, nos vamos. Ponte el abrigo. Afuera hace frío.

Mientras hablaba, sentí que me tomaba de un brazo y me ayudaba a levantarme y a ponerme el abrigo, y luego pasaba uno de mis brazos por encima de su hombro, y el suyo por detrás de mi cintura; y me dejé llevar, a los tropezones, hacia la salida de esa cueva de humo, olores y ruido. Todo giraba a mi alrededor. Cerré los ojos para no marearme aún más.

Por fin estábamos afuera. El aire frío que me recibió alivió un poco la sensación de náusea, pero el mareo no se iba. Lentamente me atreví a abrir los ojos; el cielo aún estaba oscuro, pero la luz de los faroles de la calle lastimaba mis pupilas, y tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo. Las piernas apenas me sostenían. Me sentía débil, completamente agotada e indefensa, pero al menos el aire fresco me hacía bien. Respiré profundamente, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía al contacto con la helada brisa.

- ¿Mejor? – susurró una voz junto a mi oído. De repente me di cuenta de que sus brazos seguían alrededor de mí, soportando casi todo el peso de mi cuerpo, porque mis piernas eran como de papel y no podía sostenerme sola. Estaba literalmente colgada de su hombro y mi cabeza caía sobre su pecho como un peso muerto; y al darme cuenta de ello me sentí extremadamente incómoda. En un afiebrado frenesí, quise soltarme, apartarme de él; mis piernas y mi sentido del equilibrio me traicionaron y trastabillé, pero no caí porque sus brazos me seguían sujetando.

- Hey… no hagas eso. – dijo – Si te caes ahora te vas a lastimar. Quédate tranquila, pronto estarás mejor. Es sólo el efecto de ese horrible tequila que te tomaste como una loca.

- Cállate. – murmuré. Él se rió. Sentí la vibración de su pecho, y apoyé mi cabeza contra él, inconscientemente. Irradiaba calor, pulso, era confortante, era…

_Raro raro raro raro raro raro raro, _la voz en mi cabeza repetía sin cesar. Sí, quizás era demasiado raro, demasiado absurdo, terminar aquella noche así, ebria, en la puerta de un bar de mala muerte, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho del siete-años-desaparecido Eriol Hiiragizawa… Sentí una extraña sensación de vértigo, de irrealidad en la boca del estómago, recordé cómo había empezado la noche (¡siglos atrás, parecía!) y de repente la náusea volvió con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Oh, Dios, suéltame!

Fue todo lo que atiné a decir antes de empujarlo a un lado violentamente. Él murmuró algo, con tono sorprendido, pero no alcancé a escucharlo porque en ese momento ya me encontraba con el cuerpo doblado a la mitad, apenas sosteniéndome contra la pared. Vomitando como si quisiera expulsar de mis entrañas todo lo ocurrido aquella noche.

...

-Eso fue hermoso… simplemente hermoso.

- Gracias… No creo que pueda sentirme más humillada que ahora.

Él se rió.

- Oh, sí, claro que puedes. Sólo espera a que estés sobria de nuevo y verás. Pero prométeme recordarlo, sino, no tendrá gracia burlarme de ti con ello.

Sonreí levemente. Noté que mi cabeza descansaba contra su hombro, que su brazo me envolvía, y suspiré. ¿Y aquello me había parecido raro? _Esto_ era raro, a niveles que no hubiera imaginado minutos atrás. De algún modo me encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero de un taxi, apoyada completamente contra el cuerpo de un viejo compañero de escuela, que casualmente además era la reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y del cual no había vuelto a saber hasta hacía poco menos de una hora atrás. Y lo más extraño de todo es que no me parecía extraño.

- ¿Por qué estamos en un taxi? – murmuré lánguidamente, luchando por no cerrar los ojos que se sentían cada vez más pesados. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la sensación de estar contra un cuerpo cálido, abrazada y protegida del frío exterior, un cuerpo que me cargaba, me subía al taxi y decidía todo por mí, era realmente reconfortante. Me sentía liviana y despreocupada, como un bebé. Hubiera sido tan fácil quedarme dormida… Pero no quería hacerlo, porque cuando me despertara esto se habría terminado, y no quería que esta sensación se esfumara. Desde una distancia como una niebla, sentí una de sus manos rozando suavemente mi cabello, apartando unos mechones de mi cara; fui consciente de su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, de que podía sentir su respiración contra mi frente… Y todo eso no me molestaba, sino más bien lo contrario. Había empezado a gustarme el leve roce de sus dedos en mi pelo y las vibraciones que se transmitían desde su pecho hacia todo mi cuerpo cada vez que hablaba, que se reía… Era algo rarísimo, y no quería que se terminara. Ociosamente me pregunté qué pensaría él si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando.

No, mejor no seguir por ese camino. Además, no importaba. Yo estaba ebria, y los ebrios piensan muchas tonterías.

- Porque eres una loca que se bebió cinco shots seguidos, y ahora no puede caminar por sí misma. Y como soy un caballero, no puedo abandonarte en la calle en ese estado. – replicó, sonriendo levemente.

- Pero… ¿a dónde vamos?

- A casa. – dijo simplemente.

- Espera… – a esta altura ya me costaba mucho pensar con coherencia, pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de lo obvio. - No puedo ir a casa así. Aún vivo con mi madre, y…

Me detuve. No quería decirle que me había escapado por la ventana; y por ende, que no podía volver a entrar por la puerta. Y trepar hasta mi ventana en este estado estaba fuera de cuestión.

- Me imaginé algo como eso. Cuando dije "a casa", me refería a la mía.

- ¿La tuya? – me quedé helada, perpleja; no lograba decidir si debía alarmarme o no. Definitivamente esto era demasiado, sin embargo, tampoco se me ocurría otro lugar a donde ir hasta que se me pasara la borrachera. El pareció darse cuenta de mi perturbación.

- Sí, pero sólo si prometes que no intentarás abusar de mí. – Se rió, probablemente había sentido la momentánea tensión en mi cuerpo. – Ya sé que soy increíblemente atractivo, pero tendrás que contenerte. Hoy no estoy de humor para esas cosas.

- Uhh… de acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

Sentí su risa contra mi cuerpo, y me estremecí levemente. Ya estaba decidido, y de pronto me di cuenta que ésta sería quizás la más reprochable de todas las cosas que había hecho esa noche. Y no me importaba en lo más mínimo. No tenía las fuerzas ni la voluntad para rebelarme, para volver a ser la concienzuda y escrupulosa Tomoyo que había sido toda mi vida. Sólo quería dejarme caer, dejarme arrastrar, perderme por completo…

Además, no podía volver a casa en este estado. Y para colmo de males… se sentía muy bien estar ahí, dormitando contra el pecho del pedante Eriol Hiiragizawa. Al menos era cálido, y no estaba sola.

Al menos por un rato…


	4. Cambio

"La única cosa que se necesita para cambiar a una persona, es la oportunidad de que se encuentre con otra."

_Yuuko Ichihara - xxxHolic_

**4. Cambio**

Una vez más ella avanzaba flotando, incorpórea, en medio de la vasta oscuridad; no había suelo ni techo, lo único que se veía eran las dos paredes de piedra a sus lados, largas, infinitas. Una puesta en escena ya conocida, que recordaba vagamente de algún tiempo pasado, algún otro lugar u otra vida, seguramente no ésta, no podía ser la misma mujer en la misma vida porque era imposible que alguna vez hubiese estado en otra parte que no fuese ahí, en ese eterno corredor que de algún modo se veía diferente, era diferente a ese otro que creía recordar. Las paredes blancas, prístinas, estaban peladas, vacías; completamente desnudas y eso de algún modo la inquietaba, la perturbaba la idea de que algo debería estar ahí y no estaba, algo fallaba o estaba mal, aunque no lograba darse cuenta qué.

Caminaba, o mejor dicho no caminaba porque no tenía cuerpo, era como una conciencia descarnada, y pensándolo bien, sin cuerpo tampoco era _ella_, ni _él_, por supuesto, en el mejor de los casos sería _eso_, si es que un poquito de conciencia en movimiento alcanzaba a calificar para ser llamado así. Eso no tenía cuerpo pero no se esparcía por todos lados, no se deshacía, era como un punto de vista que siempre se mantenía el mismo, veía y escuchaba y olía o mejor dicho era consciente de lo que lo rodeaba a pesar de no tener sentidos, era la vida en su estado más puro, antes de la contaminación de la materia.

_Eso_ avanzaba, se desplazaba como flotando, letárgicamente, era un trayecto que venía realizando hacía siglos, sin principio, sin fin y sin objeto más que el andar mismo, y nada podía cambiarlo ni perturbarlo, nada, nada.

Nada.

A menos que…

Nunca supo cómo ocurrió, pero de repente una barrera se le enfrentaba. Una barrera de nada, porque no había nada allí; era simplemente la ausencia total y absoluta de cualquier cosa, el vacío infinito. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse, sorprendida. Durante un momento, sintió curiosidad, pero pronto fue reemplazada por el miedo.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso había llegado al final del camino? ¿No se podía seguir?

Estaba detenida, atrapada. No podía avanzar, no podía atravesar aquella nada, y sabía, con una claridad que no albergaba posibilidad de duda, que volver hacia atrás, desandar el camino andado, no era una opción posible.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Hubiese querido golpear las paredes, pero no tenía manos. Hubiese querido gritar, pero no tenía boca.

Empezaba a sentir algo parecido a la desesperación, cuando de repente la barrera comenzó a cambiar, a transformarse, como si de la nada misma surgiera una superficie sin solidez, una pared que fuera líquida o gaseosa, y algo brotaba del centro de aquella pared; algo comenzaba a tomar forma, una cosa redonda y blanca con una mancha de color (un color indefinible) en el medio, y de repente ella se dio cuenta qué era esa cosa, la cosa que había salido de la pared y ahora la miraba fijamente, y con horror creciente se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda en el suelo, y el suelo estaba muy frío, y le dolían los pies ampollados y tenía el cuerpo dolorido y sucio y cubierto de un líquido raro y sangre, mucha sangre, estaba como un recién nacido salido del útero y había un olor hediondo y la luz le lastimaba los ojos, y respirar dolía y pensar dolía y el estómago le daba vueltas y tuvo arcadas; por primera vez en la vida sintió verdaderos deseos de llorar, porque de repente la habían arrancado contra su voluntad de su plácido deambular incorpóreo y la habían metido (contra su voluntad) en esa bolsa de huesos pesados y doloridos llena de líquidos y olores; pero lo peor de todo era esa cosa, ese ojo monstruoso que la observaba y la clavaba a la carne, el ojo que lo hacía todo aún más insoportable y en un arrebato de furia casi animal saltó sobre él y le clavó las uñas, había que cegarlo, destrozarlo, si dejaba de mirarla (tal vez) quedaría liberada, (tal vez) dejaría de ser _ella_ y volvería a ser _eso_, y así se le hundieron las uñas y los dedos en esa masa blanda que reventó y algo caliente y viscoso le corrió por los brazos, y de repente todo fue oscuridad.

...

- Tomoyo.

Con la brusquedad de una bofetada, los sonidos, las sensaciones y los olores comenzaron a regresar a mí. Una palabra sonando en la lejanía, una leve sacudida en el hombro; apenas eso, estímulos insignificantes que sin embargo parecían irrumpir como una tormenta repentina que te agarra desprevenido en la calle y te cala hasta los huesos. Me estremecí, y al estremecerme recordé que tenía un cuerpo, y eso se sentía raro, era dolor y pesadez y embotamiento. No era agradable. Una sensación de asco me impregnaba el pecho, aunque comenzaba a diluirse, a perderse. Todavía en un estado de duermevela, intenté moverme, abrir los ojos, pero mis brazos y piernas eran como pesos muertos; y mi cabello tan sólo una masa pastosa desparramándose por mi cara, oliendo a tabaco y alcohol y quién sabe qué más, y me hubiese impedido ver nada incluso si hubiese podido abrir los ojos. Me sentía como si hubiera vuelto de un viaje muy largo y agotador. Sin embargo, no todas las sensaciones eran desagradables. Al intentar mover los dedos de la mano, éstos rozaron algo suave, aterciopelado, algo sobre lo que (ahora me daba cuenta) todo mi cuerpo yacía, algo que podía sentir contra mi cara y que se sentía frío y cálido a la vez, y tan delicado al tacto como la seda… Me concentré en la sensación en las yemas de mis dedos y olvidé lo demás, era como una caricia reparadora que mitigaba un poco el horror sentido, el horror sentido ¿hacia qué? No podía recordarlo, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, que era importante; tenía que dejarme llevar, dejarme arrastrar de nuevo hasta ese limbo, tenía volver a sumergirme en esas aguas oscuras y nunca despertar.

Pero de pronto me di cuenta de algo. ¿Una voz? ¿Al lado mío, llamándome por mi nombre? ¿Una voz de hombre a mi lado mientras yo duermo? ¿Desde cuándo eso era algo normal para mí?

Mis ojos se abrieron abruptamente. Aún atontada por el sueño, con los ojos doloridos por la luz, miré a mi alrededor, intentando comprender, pero nada tenía sentido. Todo se veía extraño, nada estaba como tenía que estar. Una repentino pánico me embargó al darme cuenta de que no me encontraba en mi habitación.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - exclamé, y entonces reparé en la figura que estaba al lado mío; el pelo y los ojos oscuros, la piel blanca, los anteojos, la mirada inteligente. - ¿Hiiragizawa? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Él pareció sorprenderse.

- Ésta es mi casa, ¿no te acuerdas? – respondió, muy serio. No, no me acordaba. ¿Por qué estaba yo en su casa, y sobre todo, por qué estaba _durmiendo_ en su casa? ¿Cómo diablos había ocurrido eso? ¿Qué había pasado aquella noche, luego de tomarme todos esos tragos seguidos? Recordaba vagamente su llegada a mi mesa, aún más vagamente la charla, la copa de vino cayendo al suelo por algún motivo misterioso, la calle, el aire frío golpeándome en la cara y después, después… no podía recordarlo, el dolor en mi cabeza era un zumbido sordo y agudo que me impedía pensar, sólo alcanzaba a comprender que había estado muy ebria y ahora estaba en una habitación con este joven que era casi un desconocido, a solas, acostada en una cama... y estaba empezando a alarmarme.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No muy bien. Estoy mareada. – murmuré, sintiendo mi cabeza dar vueltas mientras trataba de incorporarme. – Y la cabeza me está matando.

- Me imaginé. Toma, te traje un té y una aspirina. No es mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti ahora. –dijo, ofreciéndome una gran taza humeante y una tableta llena de píldoras blancas. Vacilando, las tomé de sus manos. Él sonrió con satisfacción. – Déjame decirte que estoy realmente impresionado; lo que hiciste esta noche fue sorprendente. Más aún porque estoy seguro de que nunca habías hecho algo así.

Me atraganté con la aspirina seca que me acababa de meter en la boca. Él se rió.

- Despacio, querida, toma un poco de té. Te ayudará a pasarla.

Roja como un tomate, tomé la taza y me eché un trago apresuradamente, antes de darme cuenta que estaba muy caliente. Mi expresión en ese momento debe haber sido invaluable, porque él soltó una carcajada y se acomodó mejor para observarme, mientras se servía una taza.

- ¿Aquéterefieres? – solté ni bien pude emitir sonido, algo atragantada aún y sintiendo una fea sensación de lengua quemada.

- No me digas que ya olvidaste tus aventuras nocturnas… como liquidar casi media botella de tequila en diez minutos. Fue una verdadera hazaña, un poco estúpida, como todas las hazañas, pero más que respetable para una principiante. Y no intentes decirme que ya lo habías hecho antes, porque no te creo. Te observé un rato antes de acercarme; y todo en ti exhalaba osadía e intrepidez… – su mirada parecía soñadora, algo extraviada mientras hablaba, como si estuviese recordando quien sabe qué – mezclado con una total torpeza y algo de miedo. La combinación perfecta del novato. Un borracho habitual hubiera mostrado un contento plácido o una soberana indiferencia… Pero no tú, no; tú saboreabas cada momento, era fascinante mirarte. Sorbías cada trago de ese espantoso tequila barato como si fuese la vida misma que te había sido negada, con una velocidad y una energía que, por Dios, fue un auténtico milagro que no cayeras desmayada ahí mismo sobre la mesa. Aunque claro, no tardaste mucho de todos modos. A propósito, ¿te diste cuenta de lo desconsiderada que has sido? Te dormiste como un angelito y me dejaste haciendo todo el trabajo. No es que esperara que colaboraras demasiado, pero al menos te podrías haber mantenido despierta. Por cortesía, aunque más no fuera.

-¿Eh? – casi escupí el té que tenía en la boca. _¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

- ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es sacar de un taxi un peso muerto y cargarlo escaleras arriba? No esperarás que lo haga de nuevo para que vuelvas a casa, ¿verdad? Porque eso ya sería un abuso.

- Lo… lo siento. - Balbuceé con un hilo de voz, sintiendo el rojo subir por mis mejillas. El cuarto giraba lentamente a mi alrededor y encontré que la mejor forma de no marearme era clavar mis ojos sobre mi taza de té, y en lo posible, no levantarlos.

- Era broma. – se rió, muy divertido. – No te preocupes, en realidad no fue nada complicado, teniendo en cuenta que eres muy liviana y que yo estoy en plena forma y que… bueno, tengo poderes mágicos ¿no? Ahora que lo pienso, podría haberte traído flotando hasta aquí… pero por algún motivo preferí cargarte. Qué raro, ¿no? Me sentí como si estuviese cuidando de una niña pequeña… a pesar de que tan claramente no lo eres. – dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo con una mirada apreciativa.

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un furioso tono púrpura. Recién en ese momento me percaté del atuendo que había elegido para mi aventura nocturna… la pollera era muy corta, las botas muy altas, la blusa, ajustada con un pronunciado escote y terminaba una considerable cantidad de centímetros antes de que empezara la pollera… Era la ropa que había usado para cantar horas atrás, y honestamente no podía recordar qué demonio se había metido adentro mío al momento de elegir esa ropa. Todo lo ocurrido aquella noche parecía surreal. Pero explicaba algunas cosas… las miradas al entrar al bar, que él me hubiese notado, y el frío que había pasado en la calle. Era verdad, estaba vestida provocativamente, pero qué necesidad de mencionarlo, de hacérmelo notar de esa manera, con esa mirada lasciva. ¿Lasciva? ¿Había sido realmente lasciva, o simplemente burlona, divertida? ¿No estaba yo ridícula vestida así, ridícula queriendo interpretar un papel que no me cabía, que me quedaba grande? ¿Acaso había jugado, como una nena disfrazada con las ropas de su mamá, jugado a ser una mujer adulta, una mujer de la noche, la femme fatale, con mis falditas y mis tacos de aguja y mi lápiz labial oscuro y mi casi media botella de tequila? ¿Y no me había caído acaso, como la nena a la larga se cae de los tacones de su madre, no me había caído con gran estrépito frente a sus ojos? La pantomima ida al traste, la femme fatale, la dignidad, al traste, todo ido al traste, y claro que era más digna de risa que de miradas lascivas, cómo se me podía ocurrir, y sin embargo la mirada, ese tono satisfecho... Entonces comencé a recordar más cosas de la noche anterior; la charla donde le revelé mi sueño, que por algún motivo me hizo sentir furiosa, la copa de vino cayendo al suelo, el mareo, y luego el aire fresco, las náuseas y…

Ah, mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Hubiera querido morirme ahí mismo.

Mi expresión debió ser impagable porque soltó una carcajada.

- Ahh, veo que ya lo recordaste. – dijo, con una sonrisa insoportablemente socarrona e infantil – Te dije que después sería más humillante aún.

Enrojecí hasta la punta de los cabellos. De repente, toda la situación me resultó grotesca e intolerable. Esa no era yo, esa Tomoyo que se escapaba de noche, vomitaba frente a extraños y luego se iba a desfallecer a sus casas. No sabía cómo actuar en una situación como aquella, que me era tan infinitamente extraña. Necesitaba salir de ahí, volver a mi realidad conocida, volver a ser la Tomoyo de siempre, donde sabría cómo moverme, cómo reaccionar. Ya mismo. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, buscando la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Tengo que irme. ¿Qué hora es? Debe de ser tardísimo.

Él se largó a reír.

- ¿Qué? – exclamé, sin entender.

- Tranquila, aún es muy temprano, apenas está amaneciendo. Sólo te dejé dormir un par de horas para que bajaras un poco la borrachera. ¿Creíste que te iba dejar roncando hasta el mediodía? Era bastante obvio que anoche saliste sin avisar, y soy lo suficientemente considerado como para no querer que te metas en problemas.

- ¡Qué suerte tengo! – murmuré, inclinándome para buscar mis botas, que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Por lo visto, ese par de horas había sido tiempo más que suficiente para descalzarme. Al percatarme de ello me sentí como invadida; una sensación de inmensa vulnerabilidad, un deseo impostergable de salir de ahí y volver a mi vida de siempre, a lo conocido y seguro.

El debió notar mi turbación, porque inmediatamente cambió su tono burlón por otro mucho más serio, apoyó su mano en mi hombro y dijo con suavidad:

- Escúchame, Daidouji, un minuto nada más, antes de que salgas huyendo. Recién me estaba burlando un poco de ti; pero por un momento, seamos serios uno con el otro. Veo que te sientes abochornada o asustada, no sé si de mí o de ti misma, pero creo que tiene que ver con algo de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Entiendo que te sientas así y quieras huir y olvidarlo todo, pero honestamente, ¿no crees que al menos fue interesante? Fuese o no casualidad que nos encontráramos en ese lugar, me alegró mucho que sucediera. A veces se vuelve muy aburrido no tener una persona despabilada e inteligente con quien hablar, ¿sabes? En fin, lo que quiero decir es, que en ningún momento te he juzgado, ni he pensado mal de ti; me gustaría que tú tampoco pienses mal de mí, y si no te aburre mortalmente mi compañía, aceptes quedarte un rato más y tomar una taza de té conmigo. Tienes mi palabra de que me comportaré como un caballero. Te prometo que ya no te quitaré una prenda de vestir ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello.

En medio de mi turbación, no pude evitar que una tenue sonrisa se formara en mi cara. Era muy difícil decirle que no a este sujeto, con esa peculiar manera que tenía de enredarle y envolverle a uno con sus palabras amables, suavemente pronunciadas, y el brillo inteligente de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Tomoyo Daidouji no era persona que se dejase envolver tan fácilmente. No, al menos, sin un precio.

Suspiré.

- De acuerdo. Todavía no me siento demasiado bien; me quedaré un rato más, pero con una condición. Yo elegiré de qué hablaremos, y tú responderás a todas mis preguntas con total sinceridad.

Sonrió, parecía complacido de encontrarse frente a un desafío.

- Está bien, Daidouji, me parece justo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Suspiré, no sin cierto alivio. Por fin podría relajarme un poco; por fin, algo de control. Sentí que comenzaba a pisar terreno firme, me sentí más segura.

- ¿Por qué volviste a Japón?

- Fue por un impulso. Algo me dijo que éste era el lugar donde necesitaba estar ahora.

- Sinceridad, Hiiragizawa…

- De acuerdo. Eres un demonio, ¿sabes? – se rió, divertido. – Supongo que volví porque ya no había nada que me atara a Inglaterra. Si es que me entiendes.

De repente, pude recordar algunos detalles más de su vida que hasta entonces había tenido convenientemente olvidados.

- ¿Te refieres a... la profesora Mizuki?

Suspiró.

- Sí, así es. Que bueno es hablar con una persona espabilada. Ya en aquel entonces tú te diste cuenta de lo que había entre ella y yo, ¿no es cierto?

- S-sí... - murmuré, y por algún motivo sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rosado. Había algo perturbador en aquella relación que me hacía sonrojar como una niña tonta. Comprendí por qué en su momento había preferido no fijarme en ese detalle, lo suficiente como para haberlo olvidado. Años habían pasado ya, y sin embargo, la idea me seguía perturbando. - Pero, ella era una profesora, y tú eras un… un… – Él me miraba con interés, como deleitándose a la espera de la palabra que yo iba a elegir para definir aquella relación indefinible. – Bueno, eras un chico.

- Error. – murmuró, entre solemne y divertido. – Hace varios siglos que no soy un chico, Daidouji. Que tuviese la apariencia de uno no significa nada; tú eres una chica inteligente, creería que no te ibas a dejar engañar tan fácilmente por una imagen, sobre todo cuando tienes tanta experiencia en ellas.

- Hiiragizawa, ni creas que con ese truco barato vas a lograr desviar la conversación hacia mí. Ahora como castigo debería obligarte a contarme todo sobre tu pervertida relación con la profesora Mizuki.

Se rió y me miró con ojos brillosos y quizás algo malignos. Parecía estar disfrutando inmensamente. Y por algún oscuro motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, yo también me encontré disfrutando de ese embrollo, ese ajedrez dialéctico en el que me había metido y en el que prontamente (lo sabía, lo presentía) me empantanaría hasta la cabeza.

- Deberías, pero no lo harás, porque en realidad no quieres saber, como tampoco querías saber en aquel momento a pesar de que sabías. Bastará con que te diga que estuvimos juntos algún tiempo, y luego cada uno siguió su camino. Kaho es una buena mujer, una admirable mujer, con algunos gustos algo extraños. Le atraen las almas jóvenes; y por un tiempo eligió engañarse con mi apariencia, pero como todo engaño eventualmente lleva al desengaño, en algún punto tuvo que reconocer la realidad de que soy demasiado viejo para ella.

De repente noté como un levísimo dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, una cierta forma de acentuar, casi imperceptiblemente, la palabra "viejo", que casi me hizo sentir una punzada de culpa.

- Tú… la querías, ¿no?

Me miró, serio.

- Yo la amaba.

La tranquila admisión, franca y directa de su amor frustrado me hizo sentir una inesperada y repentina oleada de simpatía mezclada con rabia, sentimientos tan contradictorios que me dejaron sorprendida y muda durante un momento. Conocedora de la soledad y la tristeza, en algún punto sentí deseos de manifestarle cuánto lo comprendía, pero a la vez me producía un intenso rechazo, porque había algo soberbio, de una soberbia terrible en su manera de decirlo, de andar por ahí exhibiendo públicamente el propio fracaso, la propia desdicha, exponiendo frente a cualquiera el propio corazón roto como si nada, como si no importara; pero no, no era eso solamente. Había algo más en aquella mirada que parecía estar dirigido hacia mí, exclusivamente hacia mí, una especie de mensaje secreto, de complicidad oculta mezclada con acusación, como si estuviese diciéndome ves, yo puedo aceptarlo, por qué no tú; una acusación de cobardía, merecida sin duda, pero de cualquier modo irritante. No tenía derecho a juzgarme de aquella manera, era una grosería y sentí deseos de abofetearlo, de cruzarle la cara de una trompada para que aprendiera a comportarse; la gente educada no hace eso, no debería hacer eso nunca. Pero no hice nada porque en el fondo era lo bastante honesta para admitir de que a quien quería romperle la cara en realidad era a mí misma, por no tener el coraje de hacer justamente eso, de asumir abiertamente mi derrota (¿asumir la batalla primero para poder asumir la derrota?), y decir así tan despreocupada, tan casualmente entre tés negros y masas inglesas, que mi amor, mis diez o más años de amor no correspondido, acallado o soltado con cuentagotas y siempre filtrado por la lente de una cámara, se había ido al tacho, o mejor dicho había nacido en el tacho y nunca había tenido la menor chance de salir de ahí, era un residuo, un descarte, el resto de un sueño ridículo que jamás de los jamases había tenido esperanzas de ser más que eso.

Tranquila, Tomoyo. Uno, dos, tres, respira hondo y cambia el tema antes de que los ojos te traicionen y la lengua se te retobe y suelte alguna franqueza innecesaria.

Suspiré.

- Cuéntame cómo es eso de recordar tus vidas pasadas. Tiene que ser muy interesante, imagino. ¿Cuántas vidas recuerdas? ¿Qué tan viejo eres realmente?

Extrañamente, su mirada se convirtió en una de sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso?

- Sí. Por qué, ¿te molesta?

- No, no me molesta, sólo me pareció raro… En realidad es menos interesante de lo que parece. Si debo serte sincero, no sé exactamente qué tan viejo soy. Nunca entendí del todo por qué me pasaba esto, a mí, sólo a mí y a nadie más. Al principio creía que le ocurría a todas las personas, luego pude entender por qué los seres humanos le temen tanto a la muerte. Quizás para los demás realmente se termine todo ahí, o tal vez renazcan pero no puedan conservar sus recuerdos, realmente no lo sé. Lo que sé es que desde que tengo memoria, he vivido muchas veces, he tenido muchas caras y cuerpos diferentes, pero hay un período anterior que no puedo precisar del que nada recuerdo. Tal vez era la no existencia, o tal vez aún no tenía la capacidad de conservar mis recuerdos tras la muerte. No sé si nací con esta capacidad o la adquirí de alguna manera. Como ves, a pesar de haber vivido tanto, es más lo que ignoro que lo que sé.

- Yo creía que Clow Reed había utilizado su magia para reencarnarse y conservar sus recuerdos, y tú eras el resultado de eso.

- ¡No, en absoluto! Válgame Dios, no. Yo he existido mucho antes de tener mi célebremente recordada vida como Clow Reed… y nada de esto fue elección mía. Por el contrario.

- ¿Por qué "por el contrario"?

- Mira, desde que puedo recordar, siempre he tenido poderes mágicos. No sé cómo los obtuve y si pudiera perderlos, con gusto lo haría… Durante la mayoría de mis vidas fui lo bastante sabio para mantenerlos ocultos, pero en mi vida como Clow Reed, por puro aburrimiento, cometí la insensatez de hacerme una fama con ellos. Me daba cuenta que esa fama no moriría con Clow y que me perseguiría en mis vidas subsiguientes, pero no me imaginé lo molesto que podía terminar resultando… ni lo difícil que sería luego hacer entender a la gente que ya no soy más Clow Reed… lo tengo pegado a la piel, no puedo desprendérmelo, personas, criaturas mágicas, todos los que sienten mis poderes se acercan a mí por eso… Y se decepcionan al darse cuenta de que buscan en mí algo que ya no existe. Es difícil ser Eriol Hiiragizawa, o cualquier otra persona normal, cuando has sido el gran mago Clow.

Su mirada se volvió extraña, casi sombría. Por un momento sentí frío, como si todo a nuestro alrededor se hubiese congelado. Recordé a la profesora Mizuki, recordé a Yue y su obsesión por recuperar a su amo perdido, a Spinel-Sun y Ruby-Moon e incluso a Sakura y Li y pude entender a la perfección la sensación que sus palabras transmitían. Aun cuando yo no recordara ninguna vida pasada, y quizás ni las hubiera tenido, conocía perfectamente esa sensación, esa frustrante sensación cuando te das cuenta que tus seres queridos ven en ti algo que en realidad no eres, que lo que aman, lo que buscan en ti es un recuerdo, algo que fuiste alguna vez pero ya no serás más. Sorprendida ante la corriente de simpatía que sentí nacer en mí, tuve el insoportable deseo de manifestarle de algún modo que lo entendía, que no estaba tan completa, inconmensurablemente solo. Tímidamente rocé su mano; sus ojos, sorprendidos, volvieron a clavarse en mí. Sonreí.

- Yo no conocí a Clow Reed y no puedo sentir tus poderes mágicos. Para mí, sólo eres Eriol Hiiragizawa. Un inglés pedante y engreído.

Soltó una carcajada; su risa era increíblemente joven y fresca.

- Que irrespetuosa eres, niña. Si hubieses conocido a Clow Reed no te atreverías a decir esas cosas. Clow era un mago temible.

- ¿En serio? Me cuesta visualizarlo; tú no pareces especialmente temible. – dije en tono burlón. El me miró levantando una ceja.

- Y sin embargo, hace un rato casi huyes despavorida.

- Qué presuntuoso eres. ¿Crees que eras tú quien me asustaba?

Soltó una carcajada.

- Daidouji, por eso sabía que sería un placer hablar contigo. Siempre has sido muy inteligente, pero el alcohol además te ha hecho honesta. Y un poco grosera, debo agregar. Es un cambio refrescante.

- Vete al diablo. - dije, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

El volvió a reírse, y esta vez muy a mi pesar, me encontré riendo yo también. Un poco apenas.

De repente me di cuenta de lo irreal que era estar ahí, mientras el amanecer comenzaba a despuntar, charlando y riendo con este conocido que de la nada había llegado del otro lado del océano y de siete años de ausencia como si fuese un íntimo amigo; yo, la correcta Tomoyo, la que todas las noches mira su video de Sakura y luego se va a la cama entre anhelos vagos, sonrisa agridulce y lágrimas apenas contenidas. La que terminó el colegio con las mejores notas y ya va a la universidad más prestigiosa, el orgullo de mamá, la que es el ejemplo que todas las otras mamás dan a sus hijas, la chica buena y aplicada y respetuosa, y era todo tan absurdo, tan ridículamente absurdo, (me di cuenta de repente) que no podía ser real, no podía ser eso la realidad, todo eso no era más que una película que había estado mirando y a lo mejor la realidad era esto, la estaba viviendo ahora, y tenía que ser así porque por primera vez empezaba a sentirlo, la media botella de tequila y el vómito en la vereda eran reales, los brazos sosteniéndome y el té negro quemándome la lengua eran reales, la charla sobre vidas pasadas y la extraña camaradería encontrada con un conocido lejano eran, extrañamente, sorprendentemente reales, y en ese mundo absurdo y sin sentido nada tenía más sentido que esto, bostezar sobre una taza de té mientras el cuarto giraba lentamente a mi alrededor, y Eriol Hiiragizawa discutía conmigo sus vidas pasadas.

Lo más extraño de todo era lo increíblemente ligera y relajada que me sentía, como si me hubiesen quitado de encima una pesada carga. Hacía rato que había perdido toda posibilidad, todo interés de controlar mis gestos o mis palabras; decía lo que me venía en gana, no me importaba parecerle grosera, de algún modo buscaba eso justamente, probarlo, ver hasta dónde se podía estirar el fino cordón invisible que sosteníamos cada uno en una mano. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el alcohol tendría este efecto en mí; nunca había hecho algo así y se sentía increíblemente liberador. Y lo mejor era que a él no parecía molestarle, por el contrario; me incitaba a tirar de aquel hilo cada vez más.

Su voz me sacó del ensimismamiento.

- Sabes… nunca me habían preguntado sobre estas cosas. ¿No es increíble? Muchas personas a lo largo de muchas vidas han conocido mi secreto… y ninguna me había preguntado cómo se siente, esto de reencarnar y recordar tus vidas pasadas. Es raro… Ni siquiera Kaho; creo que en el fondo nadie quiere saberlo. ¿Por qué crees que será?

Me quedé pensativa, durante un momento. A pesar de la pesadez que el alcohol me había dejado en el cuerpo, y el mareo que parecía retornar ante el menor movimiento, me sentía llena de lucidez y mi cabeza funcionaba a toda velocidad.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si tuvieras un tiempo breve y acotado para hacer algo, y por ende no pudieras equivocarte, si tuvieras que hacerlo bien la primera vez porque sabes que no habrá segunda? ¿Cómo te sentirías si conocieras a alguien que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, que puede cometer todos los errores que quiera, total si la primera falla hay otra oportunidad de hacerlo bien y luego otra y luego otra? ¿No te parecería una gran injusticia? ¿No sentirías algo de resentimiento hacia esa persona?

- Ah, pero no es así, Daidouji. El mundo no se detiene y vuelve a empezar cada vez que me equivoco, el poder de volver el tiempo atrás es uno que no poseo. Simplemente acumulo errores por mucho más tiempo. Siglos y siglos de errores. Envejezco y muero, y las personas que amo desaparecen para siempre. Vuelvo a nacer y estoy solo otra vez. ¿Qué tiene eso de deseable? ¿Quién podría envidiarme? ¿Quién podría resentirse por ello?

- No sé. Alguien a quien no le importara la soledad.

- A todo el mundo le importa la soledad.

Otra vez aquella mirada, intencional, deliberada, dirigida especialmente hacia mí. Aparté los ojos, obstinada. No me iba a dar por aludida.

- Hiiragizawa, debes entender que eres alguien excepcional. Tienes dones que nadie más tiene, dones que los seres humanos anhelaron tener siempre… ¿tú crees que alguien se va a fijar en tus tristezas, que alguien se va a compadecer de tu soledad? Por más que sea el precio que pagas por esos dones… Debe ser duro estar cerca tuyo para cualquier persona corriente, y ser recordados constantemente por tu mera presencia de sus límites y su inevitable mortalidad. Creo que por eso nadie te pregunta sobre lo que te hace diferente. La gente prefiere cerrar los ojos ante lo que no quiere ver; y ninguna persona común quiere que le recuerden lo común que es.

- Pero no tú. Tú me preguntaste.

Sentí sus ojos oscuros, inquisidores clavados en los míos. Suspiré.

- Yo ya sé lo común que soy, Hiiragizawa, lo sé demasiado bien. Nada que tú digas o hagas podría hacerme más consciente de ello.

- No. Yo no creo que sea esa la razón.

- ¿Y si sabes cuál es la razón, por qué no me la dices?

- Con mucho gusto. Creo que a ti no te molesta mi inmortalidad porque no crees que la muerte sea una injusticia. Hasta me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera te preocupas por la muerte. Lo que te molesta son las injusticias de la vida.

- ¿Injusticias de la vida? ¿De qué hablas?

- Como por ejemplo, que algunos reciban tanto amor y felicidad, mientras que otros se tienen que conformar con tan poco. Que a algunos se les permita brillar mientras que otros viven confinados a la oscuridad.

De repente, volví a sentir turbación. Había vuelto a meter el dedo en la llaga. Clavé la mirada en mi taza de té, intentando ocultar el leve temblor que había aparecido en mis labios. Él se inclinó hacia mí, dejando su taza sobre la mesita que había a su lado, y suave, muy suavemente, apoyó su mano sobre la mía. No pude evitar soltar un jadeo al sentir su contacto, y al levantar la mirada me encontré con la suya, seria y oscura.

- Daidouji, no tomes a mal lo que te acabo de decir. Creo que estás equivocada, pero aún no te has dado cuenta. La vida es rica y generosa, ofrece de todo en abundancia a quienes estén dispuestos a aceptar sus regalos. Yo sé que tú desearías cierto regalo en particular, uno que no puedes tener. Vamos, no intentes negarlo. Se te nota en los ojos, se te notó siempre. Eres buena fingiendo pero no tanto. ¿Te acuerdas del cuento que te conté? La máscara que usas podrá taparte toda, pero no cubre tus ojos, querida.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me quedé a mitad de la acción. Realmente no tenía sentido seguir negando, seguir ocultando… ¿Qué? ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? ¿Qué importaba que él supiera o no supiera? Sus palabras habían abierto una nueva dimensión a la cuestión, una dimensión terrorífica, que jamás había imaginado.

_Se te nota en los ojos. Se te notó siempre._

¿Era realmente tan obvia, tan evidente mi desdicha? ¿Tantos años de actuar, de sonreír, de atragantarme los malditos sentimientos, no habían servido de nada? ¿Acaso eran tan patéticamente evidentes, que quizás _ella_ era la que había tenido que fingir, fingir no saber, para protegerme a _mí_? La mera idea hizo que corriera por mi cuerpo un estremecimiento helado que me congeló el corazón. No podía pensarlo, no podía siquiera insinuarme aquella idea, o la vida se volvería algo absolutamente intolerable.

- Ella no lo sabe, querida. Es demasiado inocente para imaginar que puede haber algo más oculto detrás de tu afecto. Ella no tiene idea de lo que has sufrido. Ni tampoco lo sospecha él. Son el uno para el otro, esos dos. Dos adorables cabezas de chorlito.

Pocas veces sentí tan sincero agradecimiento por las palabras de alguien. De a poco sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo. Lo miré, intentando esbozar una leve sonrisa.

- Así que ese horrible cuento lo habías inventado tú, al final. Serás muy listo pero como literato, no te veo futuro, Hiiragizawa.

Sonrió.

- De hecho, intenté serlo en una vida anterior o dos, aunque tengo que admitir que no escribí ninguna obra que valiese la pena. Siempre me sentí fascinado por el lenguaje, la palabra tiene un gran poder, y más aún la palabra escrita, como bien sabemos los magos. Pero el extraordinario talento que demostré para manejar energías místicas no pareció acompañarme con la pluma… Tal vez tengas razón y sea más sensato abandonar el empeño, y dedicar mi próxima vida a criar caballos o algo por el estilo… O mejor aún, ser uno. Sería una increíble liberación, hermosa, hermosísima, si supiese como lograrlo.

- Me estás tomando el pelo.

- Te aseguro que no.

- ¿Quieres ser un caballo? ¿En serio, Hiiragizawa? En cualquier caso con tus poderes, eso debería ser muy fácil para ti.

- No lo es. No puedo elegir mi próxima vida, al menos no conscientemente. Aunque, desde un punto de vista filosófico, es posible que la esté eligiendo ahora mismo sin saberlo, que se esté forjando con mis acciones. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer para acercarme un poco más a una vida caballuna?

- Hablar menos sería un buen comienzo, creo yo.

Se rió a carcajadas.

- Eres mala, Daidouji. Pero es demasiado entretenido hablar contigo. Me estás condenando a otra vida de humanidad.

- No me parece tan terrible, para ti al menos. Como ser humano posees poderes inimaginables y varias vidas llenas de recuerdos, ¿no? Por más tristeza o soledad que puedas sentir, debes tener momentos que atesores, personas queridas a las que no quieras olvidar. No puedo entender por qué querrías ser un caballo. O cualquier otro animal, para el caso.

Repentinamente, su mirada se ensombreció. Súbitamente entendí, entre sorprendida y espantada, entendí por qué, o creí entender; pero no podía desdecir lo dicho, y ya era tarde para eso de todos modos. La boca se me haga a un lado; pero había marcado un camino, y ahora habría que seguirlo, mierda, llevara a donde llevara. A ningún lugar agradable imaginé, estaba casi segura.

- Tienes razón, en parte, pero… esos poderes y esos recuerdos también son una maldición. No tienes idea de lo pesados que llegan a hacerse luego de un tiempo. Si fuera un caballo o cualquier otro animal, como tú has dicho, y te juro que me daría lo mismo ser un caballo o un pato o una araña, podría liberarme por fin del peso de los recuerdos, de siglos y siglos de recuerdos polvorientos, de las caras de personas amadas y perdidas, de las tristezas acumuladas con el paso de los tiempos. Podría experimentar por primera vez la vida con total plenitud, un mundo puro de trotar por la pradera, nadar en un estanque o tejer una humilde tela, un mundo que no estaría empañado por todas esas marcas del pasado, por todo eso que llamamos "mente" o "alma" y nos hace seres humanos pero a la vez nos engaña y nos separa de todo, nos pone un velo frente a los ojos, nos impide ver la realidad tal como es, porque todo lo que vemos está teñido y sesgado por todo lo que fuimos o creemos que somos…

- Como la lente de una cámara.

- Sí, eso mismo, Daidouji. Como una lente. Tú que conoces todo sobre la óptica y las imágenes, sabes mejor que nadie a lo que me refiero. La imagen no es la realidad. Es un pálido reflejo de la realidad. Distorsionado, además. De cabeza.

- Pero qué pasa si esa imagen es todo lo que podemos tener – dije, no sin cierto dejo de amargura. – ¿Y si lo real es inalcanzable?

- Exacto. – dijo simplemente.

Y por un instante creí comprenderlo, y creí que me comprendía, y por un instante fue como si extendiese la mano a través de la lente, y pudiese tocar, presentir, otra cosa más allá.

- ¿Entiendes por qué quisiera la vida simple, la vida que siempre transcurre en momento presente, la vida sin mente de un animal? En mi caso es peor que para la mayoría de los mortales, - prosiguió – porque la mayoría viven y mueren tan rápido que no llegan a sentir el inmenso sinsentido, y los pocos que lo hacen no pueden permitirse perder el tiempo pensando mucho en ello. Encuentran maneras de olvidarlo, de distraerse, de superarlo incluso. El amor, por ejemplo. Pero en mi caso, que no tengo la bendición de perder la memoria cada vez que me muero… es casi imposible. Y además, la saturación, el hastío, Daidouji… no te das una idea. Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, llega un momento en que, vayas donde vayas, en la ciudad, en el campo, junto al mar, en la cima de una montaña, todas las caras te resultan familiares, todos los lugares se te hacen conocidos, todas las sensaciones han sido experimentadas hasta el hartazgo. Llegó un momento en que temí que no quedara una sola cosa capaz de sorprenderme, temí que no me abandonaría jamás la sensación de volver, de eterno retorno. ¿Te dije que era vidente? Mis poderes eran tan monstruosos que ni siquiera la emoción del futuro incierto tenía. Es más desmotivador de lo que puedas imaginar. Llegó un momento en que la idea de una muerte última, definitiva, la destrucción total de la conciencia, me resultaba como una dulce esperanza salvadora… Sólo que no sabía cómo lograrla. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió crear las cartas, con el único objetivo de sellar una buena parte de mi poder en ellas, de perder algo de mi magia, esperando que eso me permitiera olvidar… Y funcionó, no como yo esperaba, pero funcionó. No pude olvidar mis vidas anteriores pero al menos ahora ya no veo el futuro, no con tanta claridad. Al menos ahora, la vida puede todavía sorprenderme. Todavía pueden ocurrir cosas inesperadas, como reencarnar en un caballo, con una mente de caballo y vivir una vida de caballo y olvidarlo todo, a Clow Reed y a todo lo demás. Pero no me hago ilusiones. Una vez que uno adquiere ciertas maldiciones, como un alma y una mente humanas, ya no se puede volver atrás, hay que lidiar con ello como se pueda, o encontrar un modo de trascenderlo, y llegar a otra cosa, a otro lado. Algo que no conocemos, quizás, pero seguramente no sea un caballo. Y todavía no encontré la forma, ni con la magia ni con los libros ni con las cartas. Pero se me ocurre que tiene que haber una puerta, tiene que estar en otra parte. – De repente extendió su mano hacia mí y tocó suave, muy suavemente mi cabello con las yemas de sus dedos, su mirada oscura e inescrutable clavada en la mía. – En un mechón de pelo quizás. Me imagino que si fuera capaz de verlo como realmente es, un solo mechón de tu pelo me daría todas las respuestas que busco. O mejor aún, lo contrario a eso; me quitaría todas las preguntas.

No pude evitar estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Me eché hacia atrás, y mi pelo se deslizó entre sus dedos, liberándose. Él no intentó retenerlo.

- No te hagas ilusiones. Mi cabello no es mágico, Hiiragizawa. Nada en mí lo es. Soy de lo más ordinaria.

- Te equivocas, querida… Es verdad, no tienes poderes mágicos, pero ordinaria no eres, en absoluto… Y tienes algo que yo, con toda mi magia, no puedo igualar, y que envidio… Eres joven, verdaderamente joven. Puedes mirar el mundo con ojos nuevos, estás mucho más cerca que yo de verlo como realmente es. La vida aún puede sorprenderte, no necesitas soñar con ser un caballo; en el mundo humano hay miles de cosas que todavía tienes que conocer, que experimentar… Verte beber ese tequila esta noche, casi me hizo recordar cómo se siente eso. Fue algo sublime.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, y luego me levanté, con pasos tambaleantes, y me dirigí hacia la ventana, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Dándole la espalda, fijé los ojos en el amanecer que comenzaba lentamente a despuntar en el horizonte. En realidad, lo que no quería era que viera mi cara; no quería que viera el cambio que sus palabras habían producido en mi expresión. No sabía por qué me habían afectado tanto, pero de repente se me había hecho un nudo en el pecho que casi no me dejaba respirar y amenazaba con asfixiarme. El mareo volvió con toda su fuerza, y tuve que sostenerme del marco de la ventana para no caerme.

- Tú… no tienes idea de lo que dices. ¿Te quejas de haberlo vivido todo? No te quejes… al menos tú viviste. Tú has hecho muchas cosas, y ahora tienes todos esos recuerdos para hacerte compañía cuando te sientas triste o solo… Yo, en cambio, no tengo nada. Yo no he vivido, sólo observé la vida desde afuera, filmándola con mi cámara para verla luego en mi habitación con pantalla gigante y sonido de cinco canales. Yo no tengo recuerdos; todos mis recuerdos son vivencias de otras personas. Tú tuviste amor, aunque fuese por poco tiempo y luego lo perdieras. Ojalá supiera yo lo que es eso; a mí nadie me ha amado nunca, no en esa forma. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me envidias? Tú estarás tan lleno de cosas que sientes que ya no te entra nada más; pero yo… yo… estoy vacía. - las palabras se atragantaron de mi boca, amargas como la hiel; de repente sentí una lágrima solitaria resbalando por mi mejilla, y me sorprendí. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara? Esforzándome para que no la siguiera ninguna otra, noté que la habitación había comenzado a girar de nuevo y que me costaba sostenerme en pie, pero me mantuve en mi lugar frente a la ventana, obstinadamente.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

- Ahora entiendo… por qué estabas en ese bar esta noche.

Suspiré. Había un nudo gigantesco en mi garganta, cuando finalmente pude volver a hablar.

- Y-yo… no estaba ahí realmente. Esa no era yo, yo no estoy nunca en ningún lado. Yo por momentos finjo que estoy, parece que estoy, algunas veces hasta me lo creo, pero en realidad sólo estoy mirando desde afuera. Toda mi vida… lo único que hice fue mirar desde afuera.

Suspiré, incapaz de seguir hablando, luchando obstinadamente por contener las lágrimas, por impedir a cualquier precio que otra más resbalara por mi mejilla. Entonces se oyeron a mis espaldas unos pasos largos y resueltos, y me estremecí. Mis ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando súbitamente, inesperadamente, sentí unas manos posarse sobre mis hombros, y una voz profunda, gentil susurrando en mi oído.

- No. Tú estabas hoy en ese bar. Y ahora estás aquí. Estoy seguro.

- ¿Q-qué haces? – exclamé, azorada.

Sentí las manos moviéndose hacia abajo, deslizándose por mis brazos desnudos en una suave caricia que me puso la piel de gallina, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar los brazos me envolvieron y su pecho cálido se apoyó contra mi espalda, mientras que su voz continuaba murmurando junto a mi oído.

- Voy a darte un recuerdo.

- ¿Eh?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, la amargura previa repentinamente olvidada, dejando lugar sólo a la confusión y un dejo de miedo.

Sus brazos se aflojaron en torno mío, y me giró hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Inconscientemente me eché hacia atrás; pero no había donde huir, me di cuenta al sentir contra mi espalda el vidrio frío de la ventana. Él estaba frente a mí, muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir el cosquilleo su respiración cálida contra mi rostro; sus ojos oscuros, clavados en los míos, parecían llenos de alguna emoción extraña, y por un momento se me detuvo el corazón. Aún sentía sus brazos envolviéndome, pero menos apretadamente. Entonces una mano subió hasta mi cara, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad. Sentí las yemas de sus dedos rozando apenas debajo de mis ojos, donde estaba húmedo, y me estremecí; su mirada se ensombreció casi imperceptiblemente.

- Lágrimas… - Era una afirmación, no una pregunta; por algún motivo sentí una acusación implícita en sus palabras. - Has llorado.

-No, yo no lloro, yo no... - pero la voz me salía como un hipo atragantado. Hubiese querido que no me viera así, pero ya era tarde. Hubiese querido poder dar una justificación para esta debilidad, pero no había ninguna; o al menos poder decirle que no era su problema, mandarlo a callar, obligarlo a que deje de mirarme con esos ojos oscuros e intensos que parecían penetrarme y verlo todo, pero las palabras se enredaban en mi boca. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, vi su rostro acercarse aún más al mío y sus manos rodeando mi cara, y mi corazón latiendo como si se me quisiera escapar del pecho. Va a besarme. Por Dios, ¡va a besarme!

¿Va a besarme?

Fue entonces cuando sentí un cálido, tímido contacto de labios en mi mejilla húmeda.

Me estremecí. Helada, perpleja, incapaz de moverme o incluso de respirar, sentí sus dedos acariciando mi rostro, sentí su respiración tibia contra mi piel, y el suave, húmedo roce de sus labios, depositando un beso sobre una mejilla, y luego sobre la otra, y el temblor en mi cuerpo se intensificó; no me había besado, no de la manera que esperaba al menos, pero aquellas caricias, aquellos besos no eran algo inocente, un mero gesto de consuelo amistoso, no, podía sentirlo; eran otra cosa, algo distinto y excitante y a la vez, perturbador. Estaba más cerca de lo que nunca había permitido a nadie acercarse, y me estaba tocando de una manera en la que nunca había permitido a nadie tocarme; porque la única cercanía que deseaba, las únicas manos que jamás había anhelado, eran las de _ella_, y sin embargo, estas manos tan otras, tan hábiles y furtivas, eran al mismo tiempo gentiles y cálidas, y el hecho de no poder encontrar la voluntad para alejarlas, para alejarlo, me abrumaba. Pero mi turbación fue aún mayor cuando escuché las suaves palabras respiradas sobre mi rostro.

- ¿Me dejas? – preguntó, mientras recorría mi rostro con sus dedos, secando mis lágrimas en una tenue caricia. Nerviosa, intenté alejarme de él, intenté recuperar el control de mi cuerpo que parecía el de una muñeca de trapo.

- Y-yo… - murmuré, atragantándome en mis palabras, suspirando finalmente. – No sé.

Fue un silencio larguísimo extendiéndose en el infinito; sus ojos grises, inquisidores, clavados en los míos; sus manos apresando mi cara, impidiéndome separar mi mirada de la suya. Algo ocurrió entonces: durante un instante, menos que un instante, creí ver algo en esos ojos que me hizo saltar el corazón. Algo indefinible y oscuro, algo que podía ser dolor o angustia o miedo o amor o… No sabía qué, pero era algo que estaba más allá de todo lo que había visto nunca en los ojos alguien al mirarme a mí. Era demasiado inmenso e indescriptible, y de repente recordé, como a través de una bruma, ese otro ojo que me había mirado de la misma manera, la cosa monstruosa e indecible que había entrevisto en sueños y que...

No podía siquiera pensarlo. Era aterrador.

- Cierra los ojos. – susurró de repente. Había algo en su voz, como una extraña autoridad. Sentí un poco de miedo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté con desconfianza, consciente de que la situación en que me encontraba era cuanto menos, comprometida: a solas con él, todavía un poco ebria, atrapada contra el vidrio de la ventana, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío... y el ojo, sobre todo el ojo. Imposible olvidar ese instante en que había revivido la más absoluta vulnerabilidad, ser un cuerpo-cosa, inmundo, desgarrado, el frío en la piel y el espanto en el pecho y la mirada monstruosa sobre mí que lo hacía todo dolorosamente real, que me arrancaba de la paz y la inmaterialidad… Y la mirada de él se parecía a la de ese ojo, era testigo y testaferro de mi doliente carnalidad, pero a la vez era diferente; quizás porque había un fuego acogedor en la habitación, y mis pies estaban apoyados sobre una suave alfombra, y mi cuerpo no se sentía tan pesado con sus brazos sosteniéndolo, y casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el suyo de tan cerca que estaba, pero no, no podía ser eso, esa mirada no podía ser de deseo, era ridículo, quien podría sentir deseo por _esto_, por la nena que juega a ser una mujer y se cae de los tacones de su madre… Y sin embargo, a dónde me había caído (se me ocurrió de repente) a dónde sino a sus brazos, literalmente a sus brazos, y él se había reído pero así y todo me sostuvo, entre burlas me sostuvo contra su cuerpo y me consoló y me dio calor, como en el viaje en taxi desde el bar, y ahora nuevamente… Volvió a mí la borrosa, placentera sensación de dejarme desfallecer, dejarme caer, perder el control de mi cuerpo y quedarme apoyada contra el suyo, el calor que irradiaba, el brazo envolviéndome, sentir sus latidos contra mi… Qué maravilloso abandono, y cuánto más aún sería sentirlo sin necesidad de perder la conciencia. La posibilidad estaba. Aquí mismo, ahora. Sentí el fuego subiendo a mis mejillas de golpe.

- Shhh… Confía en mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo? – me dijo con voz suave, tranquilizadora. En contra de todo pensamiento racional, sentí que _deseaba_ obedecer, deseaba rendirme al efecto hipnótico de su voz, y me encontré haciendo lo que me pedía. Cerré los ojos; la oscuridad me envolvió con su manto protector. Ya no había ojo ni dolor ni cuerpo lastimado, solamente calidez y oscuridad. El torbellino dentro de mi cabeza comenzó a ceder, y estaba casi empezando a relajarme, cuando repentinamente sentí las manos deslizándose por mis hombros, por mis brazos, hasta finalmente rodear mi cintura y atraerme suavemente contra sí, despegando mi espalda de la ventana; sentí mis pechos apretarse contra el suyo, y mi cara hundiéndose contra su cuello, y solté un jadeo ahogado.

- No los abras. – murmuró contra mi pelo, y sentí sus labios rozar mi sien mientras hablaba, causándome escalofríos. - Confía en mí. – murmuró, mientras su mano subía por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, acariciándome suavemente en el lugar donde comenzaba a crecer mi pelo, para luego volver a descender, recorriendo mi espalda con una caricia ligera, suave, que me hizo estremecer. Una, y otra vez, sentí que las manos recorrían mi espalda, despacio, muy despacio, y no pude evitar suspirar contra su cuello. Era una sensación extremadamente relajante, y sentí que necesitaba dejarme ir, que necesitaba apoyarme contra él, y mis manos rodearon su cintura por voluntad propia mientras me acariciaba y era increíble que le estuviera permitiendo hacer esto, increíble lo bien que se sentía.

Sus manos subieron por el borde de mi cara, levantándola hasta rozar mis mejillas y llegar finalmente mis labios. Suspiré profundamente al sentir los dedos que recorrían la línea de mi boca como si quisieran dibujarla y redibujarla, como buscando descubrir algo invisible allí, un signo que apareciera a fuerza de marcarlo, pero signo de qué me preguntaba, no, eso no importa; lo que importa es la sensación, el cosquilleo sobre mis labios entreabiertos, la caricia suave como una pluma, tan delicada y exquisita que daban ganas de llorar. El cuerpo me temblaba perceptiblemente, y repentinamente me sentí débil y vulnerable, las piernas apenas me sostenían. Entonces su rostro se inclinó sobre el mío, aún más cerca, y de pronto, unas palabras respiradas en mi oído.

- No tengas miedo. Antes dijiste que no me temías, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Era una mentira?

- N-no… - alcancé a murmurar.

- Entonces confía en mí, por favor.

No pude responder. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero en medio de la oscuridad repentinamente sentí que me levantaban, que mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, y de pronto estaba en sus brazos, apretada contra su pecho como lo había estado cuando me bajó del taxi; sus brazos me sostenían mientras la habitación giraba a mi alrededor y me depositaban con cuidado sobre una superficie blanda, mullida; era su cama, otra vez su cama, la misma cama sobre la cual había yacido inconsciente apenas un rato antes. Mi cabeza se hundió en un almohadón aterciopelado, y durante un momento me sentí como flotando, liviana como una pluma, aliviada de no seguir de pie contra la ventana fría y de no tener que sostener el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis temblorosas piernas. Un leve suspiro escapó de entre mis labios, un suspiro que se transformó en jadeo cuando de pronto sentí otro peso a mi lado, hundiendo el colchón junto a mí; entonces pude sentir un roce suave sobre mi cuerpo, dedos acariciando mi mejilla, bajando por el borde de mi cara, mi cuello, lentamente por mi hombro deteniéndose unos segundos a juguetear con la tirita de tela en la que se había enredado un mechón de cabello; liberándolo para proseguir su descenso por mi brazo desnudo, y yo ya tenía la piel de gallina, lo sabía, lo sentía, pero la caricia continuaba y los dedos dejaban una estela de carne trémula y temblorosa por donde pasaban, y no podía ser que esto estuviera pasando, así, ahora, su mano tomando la mía y llevándola hasta su boca y su respiración tibia erizándome los vellos del brazo, labios tocando mi piel, sensación cálida y húmeda en el dorso de mi mano, un beso, y luego un cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos, una suave succión, un dedo, luego el otro, y el otro, y todo esto yo ya lo había vivido antes, lo había vivido pero desde otro lugar, no podía entender como había creído entenderlo, sentirlo; como mirar un cuadro en un museo y admirar el color y la textura del trazo y de repente estar ahí, en el cuadro, ser el cuadro, ser el caballo que trota por la pradera, ser el jardín de las delicias terrenales o el reloj que se derrite o el zapato de Van Gogh, en ese momento yo era el cuadro, yo era el caballo y el jardín y el zapato, y los dedos y la boca de Eriol me pintaban, me agregaban o quitaban trazos a voluntad, y lo hacían con tanta delicadeza y dedicación que me sentí una verdadera obra de arte, y casi estuve a punto de llorar.

Finalmente dejó mi mano, depositándola con suavidad sobre el acolchado de terciopelo; y temblé al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre mi garganta, tenue y ligero como una pincelada, donde se entretuvo unos instantes marcando una sombra en el hueco de mi clavícula y bajando luego entre mis pechos, siguiendo una línea descendente hasta detenerse en mi vientre, navegando con enloquecedora lentitud los dos, tres centímetros de piel expuesta que corrían como un río entre el continente de mi blusa y el de mi pollera, para finalmente continuar por el costado de mi cadera, apenas cubierta por ese cuadradito de tela de nada, hasta llegar a mi pierna desnuda; los dedos la tocaban con una caricia tan ligera como el aire, y no pude evitar recordar lo ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas (aunque en ese momento parecían siglos atrás), con mi amante fantasma. En mi aturdido estado, por momentos temía que todo fuese un sueño y seguir realmente allí, en la frialdad de mi cama, en la soledad de mi habitación; pero el peso hundiendo el colchón a mi lado y el calor y el cosquilleo tibio de una respiración sobre mi cara me aseguraban que esta vez era real, que no había ningún fantasma; que esta mano que se deslizaba por mi muslo con enloquecedora lentitud era de carne y hueso, y era de alguien, de él, y una parte mía seguía sin creerlo, no podía ser que esto estuviera ocurriendo y yo lo estuviese permitiendo, no podía ser que alguien, un hombre, me tocase de ese modo, no saber qué esperar o qué podía ocurrir… Repentinamente sentí miedo. Por un momento pensé en abrir los ojos, en levantarme y apartarlo de mí, pensé en darle una bofetada o en irme a mi casa, y estaba a punto de hacer alguna de esas cosas (quizás todas); cuando de repente sentí uno de sus brazos pasar por debajo de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia sí y el cálido, húmedo roce de unos labios sobre mi cuello.

Solté un gemido atragantado, y mi mano vaciló en el aire, para finalmente dejarse caer sin estrépito sobre su hombro. Sentí otro beso posarse en mi cuello, junto al anterior, y luego otro, y me estremecí violentamente; estaba por abrir los ojos cuando un suave susurro contra mi oído me lo impidió.

- No hagas trampa. Escucha… – murmuró, y mientras uno de sus brazos aferraba firmemente mi cintura, sentí la otra mano moverse furtivamente hacia adelante, hasta rozar apenas mis pechos, que subían y bajaban agitadamente al ritmo de mi respiración, en una suave caricia, y sentí mis pezones endurecerse y mi piel ponerse como de gallina – Te propongo un experimento. Vamos a matar a Tomoyo. Por un rato, Tomoyo Daidouji está muerta, no existe. Tú eres sólo tú, no tienes nombre, no tienes historia, no tienes pensamientos. No vas a pensar en si esto está bien o mal, o en si Tomoyo Daidouji lo haría o no. No vas a pensar nada; en vez de eso, vas a sentir. Si lo que sientes te gusta, si lo deseas, te olvidarás de todo lo demás, y sólo estarás aquí, conmigo. Y por un rato yo me olvidaré de todo también, de quien creo que soy y de lo que he vivido y sólo estaré aquí, contigo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

- Pero no puedo… olvidarme de… - suspiré, luchando para hacer salir las palabras de mi boca. Dios mío, ¿qué me estaba haciendo? Me sentía completamente invadida y subyugada por sus palabras, por sus manos, por la inexplicable solidez de su presencia física, de su cuerpo tan cerca, tan cerca del mío que no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un sueño, pero no; no podían ser soñados esos dedos que bajaban por lentamente por mi pecho hasta llegar mi abdomen, que se metían apenas debajo de la tela de mi remera, acariciándome el vientre con suavidad y dulzura, ni los labios que sellaban un beso ligero sobre mi frente, un beso que extrañamente parecería casto y afectuoso. Giré la cabeza, apretándola contra su hombro para intentar ocultar el rubor que comenzó a arder en mis mejillas al sentir que la mano empezaba a bajar lentamente por mi pierna, se deslizaba suavemente hasta llegar a mi rodilla, que estaba muy tensa, la acariciaba unos segundos, la tensión aflojándose, y entonces los dedos comenzaban su camino ascendente por la trémula carne del lado interno de mis muslos. Solté un leve gemido; los recuerdos de sensaciones vividas unas horas atrás (el cosquilleo, el calor, el deseo imperioso y la voz de Sakura flotando en el aire) volvieron con toda su fuerza, y sentí como el fuego de mis mejillas se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

- Sí, claro que puedes. - su voz sonó profunda y grave en mis oídos, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad, una realidad parecida pero a la vez tan distinta de esa que había soñado esta noche, tantas noches; y que sin embargo, pese a distinta, no era, no se sentía desagradable. Por el contrario, a cada minuto que pasaba resultaba más agradable, hasta sentir que mi cuerpo necesitaba aquellas caricias y la sola idea de que se detuvieran se hacía insoportable. – Y además _debes_ hacerlo, querida… No puedes seguir así.

Obnubilada, mi mente apenas captaba fragmentos de sensaciones, la mano subiendo por mi muslo, la respiración tibia en mi oído, la suave succión de unos labios en el borde de mi oreja… una vez, dos veces… tres… y finalmente algo caliente y húmedo, una lengua que marcaba el camino que habían seguido los besos, dibujando el contorno de mi oreja, y no pude resistirlo más. Suspiré ruidosamente contra su hombro, sentí mis manos deslizarse en torno a su cuello y mi espalda arquearse sin poder evitarlo; me estaba rindiendo completamente, mi cuerpo se deshacía, se derretía como la nieve bajo los rayos del sol.

- Tú no estás vacía.- su voz profunda, anhelante retumbaba en mis oídos como la más dulce miel, mientras sentía sus dedos acariciando lentamente hacia arriba, por mi muslo, y mi piel parecía arder dondequiera que la tocaba. – Pero has elegido vivir en sueños, ¿no te das cuenta? Y ese sueño que alguna vez fue dulce se ha convertido en un monstruo sin control, y te está asfixiando, está envenenado la parte de ti que desea vivir, que es inocente, que todavía es pura… No puedes seguir así. Tienes que despertar.

En la bruma desesperante en la que me encontraba, me sentí conmovida; no sabía si era por sus palabras, por las caricias, o por la cercanía inaudita, inexpresable que sentía en cada movimiento de su cuerpo, en cada respiración, en cada bocanada de aire que soltaba contra mi piel y que yo aspiraba como si fuese mía.

- Inocente… pura… ¿De verdad crees… - suspiré, me resultaba difícil armar las palabras - que existe esa parte en mi?

- Claro que sí… - murmuró, dejando otro beso en mi oreja y luego otro, en el punto exacto donde ésta se unía con mi cuello – Si me dejas, te la mostraré.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió al sentir sus dedos a milímetros de la prenda íntima que cubría el lugar exacto que podía hacer mi mundo colapsar, deteniéndose allí, casi tocando pero sin tocar. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, y durante un instante que pareció una eternidad, entendí o creí entender lo que me estaba ofreciendo. Era más que un consuelo, más que una satisfacción física, era más de lo que nadie me había ofrecido nunca. No podía rechazar ese regalo; no soportaba la idea de que sus manos me soltaran, de que este calor desapareciera… Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Ni siquiera sabía si era una sensación física o era otra cosa, porque resultaba imposible de separar; cada uno de sus roces y caricias eran él, eran cercanía y presencia… Era como si pudiera ver a la fuerte, la lista Tomoyo, la que no lloraba nunca y nunca pedía nada a nadie, la que reprimía sus deseos por el bien de sus seres queridos, desvaneciéndose, derrumbándose de manera vergonzosa ante el mínimo roce de otras manos, ante el repentino y desesperado anhelo de un poco de afecto… Probablemente más tarde esa Tomoyo reviviría y me odiaría por esto, me llamaría débil y patética, pero ahora nada de eso importaba porque esa no era yo, nada de todo eso era yo, finalmente me había dado cuenta; todo eso era un sueño, una máscara, Tomoyo Daidouji no era más que una quimera, una fantasía, tan inverosímil e irreal como el viejo de la bolsa o una sirena, tal y como lo había intuido siempre; pero me había equivocado, tanto me había equivocado pensando que la solución estaba en preservar a Tomoyo, en salvar a Tomoyo, en hacerla más dura, más fuerte, cuando en realidad la respuesta era tan simple y clara, tan simple y clara…

Ese fue mi último rastro de pensamiento racional; de repente me di cuenta que ni siquiera todo eso tenía importancia, que era una forma más de evadirme, de no estar, de no ser, de mirar la situación a través de otra pantalla, y estaba harta de aquello. Por una vez en mi vida, quería tan sólo vivir, quería sentir que existía y que estaba ahí, presente, quería un momento que fuera mío. Abrí los ojos y lo miré, no sin algo de miedo; enfrentando los suyos que me miraban oscuros y solícitos, y cuando mis labios pudieron moverse, un susurro de palabras inesperadas, impensables, escapó entre ellos.

- Muéstrame.

Sonrió levemente con una sonrisa extraña, como triste y feliz a la vez. Vi sus labios descender sobre mi rostro nuevamente, un instante apenas y de repente otra vez la oscuridad, un beso cálido y húmedo sobre mi párpado izquierdo, y luego sobre el derecho, y otro en el entrecejo, y otro más, y otro más, bajando por mi rostro... Una vez más me dejé envolver por la oscuridad, pero no era la oscuridad fría y vacía de unas horas atrás, era una oscuridad diferente, rica, llena de sensaciones, era aroma a té negro y tabaco y perfume de hombre, era sabor a vino dulce y el roce de su cuerpo a centímetros del mío, era su brazo envolviéndome, su boca quemando besos húmedos (¿quemando besos húmedos? que incongruencia, y sin embargo, eso era exactamente) por mi cara, bajando hasta mi cuello trémulo y regándome con su aliento tibio y su saliva, y la mano que lentamente cobraba vida entre mis piernas, acariciando suavemente ese lugar que repentinamente se convirtió en el centro todas las sensaciones y todos los deseos; y mi vientre apretándose como un puño y la oleada de electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo en todas direcciones.

Un gemido se escapó de mi garganta al sentir los dedos presionarse contra la tela de mi prenda íntima. Sentí como se humedecía rápidamente, y Dios, no había nada mejor que eso, todos los pensamientos se desvanecían, todo mi mundo se reducía a apenas un par de cosas, sus manos, mi cabeza apretándose contra su hombro, su respiración en mi cuello, la humedad que sentía brotar de mi cuerpo y el cosquilleo que crecía en mi vientre inflamando mi cuerpo e intensificándose a cada minuto. Sus dedos hacían magia entre mis piernas, se movían y encontraban la presión adecuada, el roce justo; y sentía mi cuerpo fundirse como arcilla entre sus manos, hasta sentir que se desdibujaban sus límites y se confundía y mezclaba con todo lo demás; mi respiración y sus movimientos eran una sola cosa, mis manos apretando la tela de su camisa hasta casi fundirse con ella, mi cabeza hundiéndose en su hombro, en un mar de plumas y terciopelo y mi vientre, oh, mi vientre era pura carne temblorosa que con cada roce empujaba gemidos por mi garganta, sonidos ahogados que escapaban sin que pudiese evitarlo y era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no podía estar sucediendo y sin embargo estaba sucediendo, su respiración caliente contra mi cuello era de verdad, el brazo que me aferraba la cintura era de verdad, eran reales los dedos que se movían contra mí, buscando y encontrando el borde de la tela, jugueteando un rato allí para luego meterse furtivamente por debajo.

Me escuché gemir ruidosamente; mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo al sentir el calor de sus dedos deslizándose por mi piel húmeda, buscando algo, yo no sabía qué pero me di cuenta que no había en ese momento cosa que deseara más que sentirlos hundirse dentro de mí, acariciarme por dentro como lo habían hecho por fuera, todo el cuerpo me temblaba de solo imaginarlo; pero los dedos jugaban, se entretenían, subían y bajaban por mi piel enfebrecida y yo casi estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando de repente pude sentir lo que tanto deseaba, el calor invadiéndome por dentro, y luego un poco más y mi cabeza se hundía en la almohada mientras un gemido escapaba de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, y un poco más y Dios, era la dicha, era indescriptible. Lo sentía moverse, era lento y enloquecedor y creí que desfallecería de placer, me mordí el labio y de pronto yo estaba moviéndome también, de a poco, como si siguiera una melodía de la que me supiera el ritmo, y empecé a perder la noción de todo, el mundo eran sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mí, y mis jadeos llenando el aire, y mis manos soltando la tela de su camisa y enterrándose en su cabello, en su espalda, apretándolo contra mí y nunca, nunca en mi vida había vivido un momento más perfecto que ese.

Desde la niebla en que me encontraba sentí que su respiración se agitaba también, que el corazón le latía fuertemente pero yo no podía concentrarme en estas cosas ni comprender su significado porque estaba más allá de todo eso, por primera vez gozosamente metida en mi propia carne y no podía concebir que en el mundo hubiera nada más, importara nada más. Respondiendo al apremio de mi cuerpo, sus movimientos comenzaron a perder la gentileza inicial, a tomar un ritmo más acelerado, más urgente; y el placer crecía como una bola de lava ardiente en mi interior, algo dentro mío había despertado y ansiaba más, exigía más. Sentí tensión en todo mi cuerpo, el calor cada vez más intenso era ya casi intolerable, su mano entre mis piernas había adquirido un ritmo casi frenético y cada movimiento me llenaba y me acercaba un poco más a eso que anhelaba, algo que casi estaba ahí, a mi alcance, como una bola brillante de energía a punto de explotar en un big bang maravilloso, y sus dedos encontraron un edén escondido dentro mío y de repente estaba allí, mi vientre convulsionó y el big bang estalló en todas direcciones, brotando como sonidos desesperados por mi garganta mientras el placer se expandía por mis piernas, mis brazos, hasta la punta de los dedos y de los cabellos; era como si cada parte de mi cuerpo cantara, como si yo estuviera en mi cuerpo y a la vez no; pero cada molécula mía estaba viva y vibraba y por un momento ya no había pintor ni cuadro sino que todo era un único estallido de color; el mundo se había borrado, desaparecido tras la llamarada de rojo y blanco y amarillo y...

Y…

Y…

Dios.

Luego de un tiempo inconmensurable, la oscuridad otra vez, y la quietud, y el silencio; el final inevitable de todas las cosas efímeras. Los colores se diluyeron, la tensión se fue aflojando hasta desaparecer, y entre suspiros entrecortados fui tomando conciencia de mi cuerpo que yacía inerte sobre una cama, de mi respiración agitada y mi piel enfebrecida, de los latidos enloquecidos de mi corazón. Todavía sentía sus dedos, inmóviles; todo estaba inmóvil de repente, hasta mi corazón pareció detenerse por un momento al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, de lo que aún estaba pasando.

De repente, volví a tener miedo. Miedo a abrir los ojos, porque abrirlos significaba volver a la realidad, una realidad que no entendía del todo y que jamás había imaginado vivir, una realidad que no sabía cómo manejar, que parecía extraña y carente de sentido. ¿Qué podía haber después de esto, después de haber sido el cuadro y la mano que lo pinta y la persona que lo observa, todo al mismo tiempo? ¿El té negro y las masitas inglesas, la charla existencial a las cinco de la mañana, todo eso era la realidad, o era otra quimera más, como la Tomoyo-sirena, la Tomoyo-viejo-de-la-bolsa que me había inventado durante tantísimos años y que (lo notaba, lo presentía) estaba luchando afanosa por regresar? ¿Cómo volver a todo eso, después de esto?

Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a su ritmo normal cuando lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos, temerosa, y me encontré con los suyos, dos orbes grises, inmensos y profundos como el océano, que me contemplaban en silencio. Una mano me acarició el borde de la cara, mientras la otra se retiraba con suavidad de entre mis piernas. Suspiré al perder su contacto, sentí un vacío parecido a la tristeza. Quise hablar y no pude. Necesitaba encontrar palabras pero no las había, no podía haber palabras después de esto, cualquier cosa que dijera hubiese sido burda, tan llanamente ridícula como la bandeja de masitas olvidada sobre la mesa de luz.

El seguía sin despegar de los míos la mirada de sus ojos inescrutables, y de repente me sentí más penetrada por ellos que por cualquier otra cosa que hubiese hecho, y enrojecí. El sonido de su voz quebró el silencio y rozó mis oídos, haciéndome estremecer.

- Dios, qué hermosa eres.

Sentí que me quedaba sin aire. Las palabras habían salido de su boca como una caricia, por algún motivo habían llegado a mí como un golpe en el estómago. ¿Por qué dolían tanto esas palabras? Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, que sólo con gran esfuerzo logré mantener a raya. ¿Cómo hermosa? ¿Hermosa, yo? ¿Yo? No, no, no, aquí había un error, un enorme y descomunal malentendido. Hermosa era Sakura, hermoso era el sol de primavera y las cosas limpias y puras, como las niñas inocentes que se entregan a su amor por amor. No yo. No yo. En mí no podía existir esa hermosura, las muchachas perversas que ven videos íntimos de sus amigos a escondidas y se masturban con ello no son hermosas, las mujeres que se emborrachan y vomitan en la calle, y le abren las piernas al primero que encuentran para olvidarse un rato de su soledad no son hermosas, no. Son patéticas.

Hermosas jamás.

De pronto fui consciente de algo. Este hombre que se creía con derecho a decirme hermosa, no me había besado en la boca. Ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Si en verdad le parecía hermosa, por qué no había querido besarme? Le había dejado hacer todo lo demás, ¿por qué no le iba a dejar hacer eso también? ¿Tal vez pensó que sería demasiado? ¿Qué un beso en la boca era algo demasiado íntimo, que ahí había un límite quizás?

¿Un límite?

¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Daidouji? ¡Ese hombre tuvo sus dedos adentro tuyo!

No, no tenía sentido. No había ningún motivo por el cual no hubiera querido besarme, excepto el más simple: que no había querido. Entonces, ese hermosa, ese hermosa era, tal y como yo lo intuía, una mentira, un cumplido vacío, un imposible. Era eso o en realidad se lo estaba diciendo a alguien más, a alguien que veía reflejada en mis ojos, y en realidad a lo mejor resultaba que no había estado conmigo en absoluto. Con Kaho tal vez, o quizás con alguna otra. Pero eso no importaba. No me lo estaba diciendo a mí. No podía estar diciéndomelo a mí. De eso estaba segura.

Mientras pensaba todo esto la sensación de proximidad, de cercanía que había sentido se diluía rápidamente, y el momento de éxtasis de segundos antes se convertía en incomodidad, en turbación, en vergüenza.

- No. – fue la única palabra que logré articular luego de un silencio que pareció durar horas, la única palabra que pudo atravesar el nudo que me ataba la garganta y que resumía todo lo que sentía en ese momento. – No digas eso.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo él, sorprendido.

- Me tengo que ir. – murmuré, incorporándome y apartando mi mirada de la suya. Las lágrimas me empañaban los ojos y tenía que detenerlas como sea, tenía que salir de ahí rápido, antes de que irrumpieran, no podía permitirme llorar, no ahora, si lloraba ahora estaría acabada. Por difícil que fuera rearmarme, una parte de mí, al menos una, tenía que sobrevivir a esa fatídica noche, no podía ser que todo se rompiese en mil pedazos. Maldito seas Eriol Hiiragizawa, por tenderme la mano para después decirme, decirme… _eso_. Por regalarme un recuerdo que tendré que obligarme a olvidar, porque lo arruinaste con esa palabra, esa palabra maldita que me recuerda demasiado bien quien soy, y qué no soy. Había sido una burla cruel, se diera cuenta o no.

A los tumbos manoteé las botas y me las puse, sin cruzar su mirada pero sin apurarme demasiado para que mi desesperación, mis ganas de llorar no se hiciesen tan evidentes; pero sin detenerme un instante tampoco. Vamos Daidouji, puedes hacerlo, tranquila, te levantas despacio y te vas a tu casa, cuando llegues a tu cuarto podrás odiarte y odiarlo a gusto, pero ahora nada, que no se note nada, a respirar profundo y adelante. Él no debe darse cuenta que deseas gritar y revolear cosas como una niña pequeña. Ya te ha visto ser patética en casi todas las formas posibles, no agregaremos una más.

Me levanté de la cama pausadamente, tratando de no cruzarme con sus ojos aunque sentía su mirada quemando sobre mí. Me acomodé la ropa, tomé mi saco y mi cartera que colgaban de una silla, y recién entonces lo miré. Sus ojos seguían siendo inescrutables, aunque me pareció percibir algo parecido a la decepción en la forma que apretó los labios cuando con un gesto le indiqué la puerta. No se movió. Nerviosa, me fui hacia a la misma, la abrí y entonces me quedé un instante parada en el umbral, indecisa de si irme por mi cuenta o pedirle que me acompañara hasta la entrada. Una parte mía deseaba que lo hiciera, pero no, lo mejor sería que no, que no viese ni un minuto más mis labios temblando y mis ojos llorosos con rimmel corrido; la situación ya era tan extraña e incómoda, que bien se podía dejar de lado la cortesía por una vez. Decidida a irme, di un paso hacia afuera, y en ese momento una voz sonó detrás de mí.

- Daidouji.

Me detuve, y el corazón también se me detuvo un instante. Me volví hacia él.

- Espera. Estás molesta. No sé qué estás pensando, pero creo que necesitamos hablar. No era mi intención causarte molestia.

Me lo dices, y quizás hasta te lo crees, Hiiragizawa, pero en el fondo los dos sabemos que no es cierto. Si algo quisiste conseguir, fue molestarme, arrancarme de mi zona de confort y llevarme a terrenos escabrosos y desconocidos, dejándome vulnerable y expuesta. Es imperdonable, Hiiragizawa, casi una grosería. ¿Qué derecho tenías? ¿Cómo quieres que te hable ahora, si ya no sé ni quien soy, si ya no puedo seguir estando en tu presencia sin sentirme más frágil y avergonzada que nunca, si tus ojos son como ese ojo espantoso de mi sueño y me miran de la misma manera y yo no puedo soportar que me vean un solo segundo más?

Haciendo acopio de todos mis años de entrenamiento y toda mi fuerza de voluntad, metí para adentro mis lágrimas y sonreí, lo más sinceramente que pude.

- No estoy molesta. No te preocupes. Es tarde, tengo que irme a casa. Tal vez otro día hablaremos, Hiiragizawa-san, pero por hoy creo que ya fue suficiente.

Asintió. Sus ojos repentinamente parecieron apagados, sin brillo, con un dejo de resignación. Por un instante pude entrever en ellos el ser viejo, milenario que realmente era, y sentí una especie de miedo.

- Nakuru debe estar despierta, ella te abrirá la puerta de calle. Sólo debes bajar la escalera que está al final del pasillo. Discúlpame si no te acompaño en persona. De repente me cayó todo el cansancio.

- No hay problema. Lo entiendo, Hiiragizawa-san.

Me volví para irme, pero al dar el primer paso afuera de la habitación, la voz volvió a resonar a mis espaldas.

- Daidouji.

Me di vuelta una vez más.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo dije en serio, ¿sabes? Que eres hermosa.

- No has entendido nada, Hiiragizawa.

- Entiendo una cosa. Tú has cambiado, esta noche. Y eso, por más que quieras, no podrás borrarlo. No podrás hacerlo desaparecer. No podrás volver a ser la que eras.

En pocos minutos estuve en la calle. El sol comenzaba a asomar por encima de los techos de las casas, el cielo había perdido la tonalidad rosada que contemplara por la ventana de ese cuarto apenas un rato atrás; en lo que ahora, mientras veía el cielo teñirse de celeste y amarillo y me cerraba los botones del saco, tratando de protegerme de brisa fría que me rozaba las piernas haciéndome estremecer, me parecía un sueño.

Busqué un taxi con la mirada, pero aunque viniese ya no podía verlo, porque mis ojos repentinamente estaban empañados.


	5. Espejo

"Todos desean algo, si alguien dice que no desea nada es porque no conoce el fondo de su corazón."

_Ashura - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_

**5. Espejo**

Una noche desperté con el sonido del teléfono sonando.

Habían pasado varios días ya desde aquella ocasión en que despertara en una casa que no era la mía, y no había vuelto a tener un sueño tranquilo desde entonces. A pesar de que no había vuelto a soñar con pasillos sin fondo ni máscaras ni ojos gigantescos, estaba empezando a odiar la llegada de la noche, de la oscuridad. Durante el día todo marchaba más o menos igual que siempre, pero a medida que se acercaba la noche, algo extraño comenzaba a revolverse dentro mío, a despertarse; una especie de ansiedad informe, una vaga incomodidad en la boca del estómago, algo que no alcanzaba a definir ni a comprender pero que me inquietaba profundamente y que sabía, lo presentía, era ese mismo algo que me había arrastrado hasta aquel bar, aquella fatídica noche que intentaba olvidar con todas mis fuerzas.

No podía darle lugar. No podía siquiera pensar en ello. Entonces se desataba dentro de mí una especie de lucha, que seguía hasta altas horas de la madrugada mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, confusa, molesta, incapaz de levantarme pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de relajarme y descansar; y sólo cuando las primeras luces del amanecer empezaban a colarse por los vidrios de mi ventana, sólo entonces el cansancio finalemente me vencía y lograba cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el sueño. Pero aún en mis sueños aquella agitación continuaba, como si hubiera algún vago peligro rondando del que debiera estar alerta, como una angustia profunda e implacable que no pudiera arrancarme de adentro y que en ocasiones me hacía despertar sobresaltada y mirar a mi alrededor como si esperara encontrarme otra vez en un lugar extraño y desconocido; y aquella sensación no se iba incluso después de comprobar que estaba en mi habitación y que todo estaba exactamente como tenía que estar. Por el contrario, parecía incrementarse.

Otras veces lo que me despertaba era un sonido, algo que creía escuchar entre sueños y se parecía a mi voz o a la de Sakura; era como un suspiro largo y profundo y entonces me despertaba con un extraño estremecimiento en la piel, transpirada y con el corazón latiendo rápido, muy rápido y un calor intenso recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, y por todos los dioses que no quería saber qué había sido aquello, ni quería recordar lo que fuese que hubiera estado soñando.

Aquella noche había logrado adormecerme, si bien no dormir profundamente, relativamente temprano; me había vencido el cansancio y tal vez por eso no me percaté en un primer momento de lo inusual de la situación cuando desde algún lugar en la oscuridad el sonido del teléfono comenzó a llegar a mis oídos. Semidormida, estiré la mano entre las sábanas, intentando alcanzar el aparato que había quedado apoyado sobre mi mesita de luz. Sin llegar a abrir los ojos, sin llegar a estar consciente realmente, me lo llevé al oído y me oí murmurar un lánguido, casi inaudible "hmm?" en el auricular, que fue inmediatamente respondido por una voz angustiada y vacilante.

- ¿Tomoyo… chan?

Fue como si me cayera un rayo, el escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por esa voz tan familiar, tan dulce y tan querida. Los ojos adormecidos se me abrieron de golpe, y los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron por lo menos al doble mientras me daba vuelta rápidamente; parpadeando en la oscuridad, mientras luchaba por volver a ubicarme en tiempo y espacio.

- ¿Sa… Sakura-chan?

Su voz me llegó como a través de una distancia inconmensurable.

- Lo siento… ¿te desperté?

- No. – dije inmediatamente, apoyándome sobre el codo mientras me incorporaba un poco. – Bueno, en realidad sí… no importa. ¿Sakura, estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?

- Discúlpame. – dijo, y su voz sonaba tan triste que sentí que se me estrujaba el corazón.– No debería haberte despertado. Es que… no podía dormir, y… lo siento, me estoy portando como un bebé. Te estoy molestando y te estoy haciendo preocupar.

- ¡No! – dije otra vez, más enérgicamente que la vez anterior. - ¡Nunca digas algo así! Tú sabes que siempre debes despertarme si algo te pasa.

- ¿De veras? ¿Eso crees? – dijo, y sentí un dejo de amargura en su voz. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿_Por qué_? ¿A qué te refieres con "_por qué_"?

- Quiero decir… ¿por qué crees que tengo derecho a molestarte cada vez que se me antoje? – dijo en un tono casi acusador, y odié el modo en que sonaba; cómo su dulce voz oscilaba entre la angustia y la culpa. - ¿Por qué siempre me cuidas tanto?

- S-sakura-chan…

¿Cómo podría explicárselo? Era porque ella era frágil… porque era inocente… porque era como una delicada flor, de esas que hay que regar con frecuencia y desmalezar y cuidar de los insectos y las heladas, pero que si nos tomamos ese trabajo, nos obsequian con su precioso aroma y su belleza… Porque era una de esas criaturas hermosas que habían sido creadas para estar siempre felices, siempre sonriendo, iluminando con su sonrisa la vida de todos a su alrededor. Porque ella no debería saber jamás lo que es la tristeza. Porque, verla sufrir era el único tormento que no podía obligarme a soportar.

- Es porque eres mi amiga.

Había sido sencillo decir aquella mentira, o mejor dicho, tan mentira como una verdad a medias podía serlo, pero (me di cuenta vagamente), no tan fácil como siempre. Esta vez, las palabras no habían salido con la naturalidad con que siempre lo hacían; tuve que luchar con ellas, como si hubiera algo dentro mío que no quisiera dejarlas salir, algo extraño que había estado dormido por mucho tiempo y ahora de repente se hubiese despertado. Y esta "cosa", repudiaba profundamente la idea de seguir mintiendo de ese modo, de mantenerme en ese estado de negación eterna, de no soltarle a la cara con la violencia de un huracán toda la verdad de lo que sentía. Qué era esta cosa y por qué se había despertado, estaba más allá de mí, pero la sentía, tironeando dentro mío, haciéndose más fuerte, ahogándome con su intensidad.

- Lo siento, Tomoyo-chan… Tú eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera pedir… y a veces siento que no merezco…

- ¡Calla! – casi grité, sorprendiéndola tanto que por un momento se quedó muda. – Sakura-chan, no digas eso. No es cierto. No te atrevas a pensar algo así otra vez.

Estaba desconcertada, no podía comprender. ¿_Ella_ se sentía culpable? ¿_Ella_ era la que no me merecía?

¿Ella?

Sentí que se me desgarraba el corazón.

- Sakura-chan… – murmuré, suavizando mi voz. - ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, en realidad… No me hagas caso. Soy una tonta. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo, pero puede esperar hasta mañana.

- Si tuviste la urgencia de llamarme a esta hora, yo creo que no puede. Dime qué ocurre, Sakura. Ya estoy despierta, de todos modos.

Silencio, y luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, creí escuchar el sonido de unos sollozos provenientes del otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Sakura?

- ¡Lo extraño! – lloró, y sus palabras fueron como puñales clavándose en mi pecho. Era duro, muy duro de soportar; no que llorase por él, aunque eso también dolía, pero lo peor de todo era escucharla llorar de esa manera y estar tan lejos de ella; no poder abrazarla, no poder consolarla. Era demasiado cruel.

De repente, con una tranquila claridad, supe lo que tenía que hacer. Me incorporé sobre la cama.

- Sakura, voy para allá.

- N-no es necesario, Tomoyo-chan… - murmuró entre sollozos. – Perdóname por molestarte así. No pude evitarlo, estoy muy triste. Pero no quiero traerte problemas. Hablaremos mañana.

- Voy para allá.

- Tomoyo-chan, no puedes venir. Son más de las dos de la mañana. Es peligroso que andes por la calle, te meterás en líos.

- Iré. Espérame. Luego me lo contarás todo.

Corté la llamada, sin pensar, incapaz de perder un segundo más, y me vestí rápidamente. Una vez más salí por la ventana y en cuestión de minutos estaba en la calle; las escapadas nocturnas parecían haberse vuelto mi nueva especialidad. Subí al primer taxi que encontré, y luego de un viaje que no habrá durado más de diez minutos (aunque en mi ansiedad me pareció que no se terminaba nunca), finalmente me encontré frente a la puerta de su casa.

De repente, me sentí extraña. No había vuelto a verla desde _aquella_ noche, y los recuerdos comenzaron a correr rápidamente por mi mente. Casi podía verme de nuevo en su habitación; mi cámara olvidada sobre sobre la cómoda llena de animales de peluche, Sakura diciéndome entre avergonzada y expectante, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro enrojecido si no podía irme, que lo estaba esperando y él llegaría pronto y estarían solos esa noche, y que no sabía lo que iba a pasar pero tenía esperanzas de que... Y se veía tan adorable, tan exquisita de esa manera, que era imposible no pensarlo, cualquiera lo hubiera pensado, ¡Dios! Era demasiado fácil; estaba ahí, al alcance de mi mano, el mayor tesoro que jamás tendría de ella, lo más parecido a la verdadera intimidad que, sabía, jamás podría alcanzar, y ¿cómo hacer para rechazar la idea terrible que comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza, cómo apartar de mí ese deseo monstruoso que llegó por sí solo y en un instante se apoderó de todo mi ser? La tentación era demasiado fuerte. Sabía que sólo pensarlo era algo espantoso; pero por un instante, dejé que la duda anidara en mi mente; y ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando la gacela duda. La bestia se abrió paso en mi interior, y todo lo que necesitó fue un instante apenas, un segundo de distracción; un pequeño _click_ inaudible, y la rueda se puso en movimiento.

No me había atrevido a decirle, al día siguiente, lo de mi cámara olvidada. No me había atrevido ni a verla desde entonces, por temor a que la culpa se leyera en mi cara, por temor a que pudiera mirarme y descubrirlo todo. Había recuperado aquel objeto incriminatorio como un criminal recupera su botín, a tientas, por la ventana, huyendo miserablemente, y del mismo modo había consumado la infamia. Y ahora por primera vez después de aquello, estaba de vuelta en su casa, y tenía que enfrentarme a ella. No sabía realmente cómo iba a hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió, y la Sakura que apareció frente a mis ojos fue una que jamás había visto. Parecía la misma de siempre, con sus pantuflas y su pijama rosado, pero tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados de llorar, el rostro demacrado, y el pelo cobrizo totalmente revuelto cayendo en desorden sobre su cara. Al verme, los ojos se le iluminaron por un instante y luego se le llenaron de lágrimas; vaciló un segundo, para finalmente arrojarse a mis brazos y estrecharme contra sí durante un precioso momento, y luego me miró. La sonrisa más dulce y triste que jamás le había visto se había formado en sus labios.

- Viniste. Gracias, Tomoyo-chan.

…

- Bueno… ¿me lo vas a contar?

Estábamos sentadas sobre su cama, Sakura apoyando la espalda en la pared, con las rodillas contra el pecho, y yo a su lado, apenas a algunos centímetros de distancia. Estar así, tan cerca de ella, era algo acostumbrado y nunca me había resultado difícil anteriormente, pero por algún motivo que no terminaba de entender, su cercanía física en este momento me producía un desasosiego cada vez más intenso, una sensación como de ahogo. Sentía otra vez aquella "cosa" dentro mío, esa cosa inexplicable que pugnaba por salir, y supe que necesitaría controlar mis palabras, mis gestos y mis reacciones con más firmeza que nunca. Mis ojos se habían vuelto especialmente vulnerables, lo supe de algún modo, así que los mantuve bajos, enfocados en mis manos, en las sábanas, en cualquier cosa, con tal de evitar que Sakura los mirara y tal vez viera demasiado, que descubriera los pensamientos que no podía (esta "cosa" no me dejaba) evitar pensar. Cómo su cuello blanco y delicado se movía cada vez que ella tragaba, como invitando a ser besado; cómo el fino material de su pijama marcaba la forma de sus pechos y sus muslos; cómo algunos mechones de despeinado pelo cobrizo se desparramaban por su cara, y rozaban apenas su boca, como besándola. Era completa y absolutamente hermosa, y totalmente ignorante de ello; lo sabía, como también lo era de los pensamientos que asaltaban mi mente, de mi deseo y de mi vergüenza; porque era completamente incapaz de imaginar algo impuro en aquellos a los que amaba. La pobre querida. Era así, tan inocente, tan ingenua a su manera tierna, infantil, que nunca podría imaginarse la cruda sensualidad que poseía, y cómo despertaba en mí los sentimientos más contradictorios; porque había en mí tanto de afecto maternal, de deseo de proteger aquella pureza, como de profanarla.

Era una lástima que estuviera mirando hacia abajo, porque me perdí la hermosa imagen de las primeras lágrimas resbalando, como húmedas perlas, desde sus ojos, y sólo me di cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando oí un atragantado sollozo a mi lado.

- Sakura-chan… ¿qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste con Li-kun?

Silencio, seguido por otro sollozo y finalmente, el sonido de su voz atragantada.

- No… no nos peleamos. - sollozó. – No sé ni cómo empezar a contarte esto, Tomoyo-chan… S-syaoran… Syaoran… se ha ido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

- Se ha ido a China. Por un año. Y me ha dejado aquí. Y yo… yo… no puedo soportarlo.

- Sakura… - murmuré, con el corazón hecho un puño, mientras con lentitud, con vacilación, apoyaba una mano temblorosa contra su mejilla. Ella pareció sorprenderse por un instante, sus hermosos ojos húmedos se abrieron, pero luego los volvió a cerrar y apoyó su mano sobre la mía, su corazón rindiéndose finalmente a aquello que la apesadumbraba, y estalló en una cascada de lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo, la atraje hacia mí, la abracé como deseaba hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no me proporcionó ninguna alegría; sólo una satisfacción mediocre y amarga que me dejó avergonzada. Se sentía como una niña pequeña llorando en mis brazos, como una muñequita rota; y yo era una criatura tan sucia y despreciable, que no podía evitar pensar en el aroma de su cabello que me intoxicaba, en las curvas de su cuerpo apoyándose contra el mío, y en cómo seguramente me iría al infierno por todos esos atroces deseos que no podía evitar sentir. Mi corazón latía dolorosamente en mi pecho cuando deslicé mis dedos por su cabello, acariciando gentilmente los suaves mechones, y este simple acto se sentía como si estuviera arrancando, una a una, las plumas a un ángel. Quería estrecharla aún más cerca, abrazarla tan fuertemente que la obligase a fundirse conmigo para que nunca más se sintiese sola, quería acariciar su cara y sus brazos y limpiar sus lágrimas con mis labios, arrancar todos sus dolores con mis labios, pero no podía hacerlo; hubiera sido demasiado errado, demasiado sucio. Como pisotear flores. No podía hacer nada, sólo observarla dolorosamente y suspirar.

- Shhhhh…. Sakura-chan…. – susurré con la voz más dulce y gentil que pude poner. – ¿Te acuerdas de eso que solías decir, siempre que las cosas se complicaban? Todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Nada iba a estar bien.

Lenta, muy lentamente, sus sollozos comenzaron a ceder. Cuando su llanto se hubo reducido a un mínimo lloriqueo, suavemente la empujé hacia abajo, hasta que su cabeza estuvo recostada sobre mis piernas, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. Estaba asombrada de mi propia osadía, pero si ella también lo estaba, no lo demostró. Continuó vertiendo algunas lágrimas más, hasta que poco a poco recuperó el control sobre su propia voz.

- No, no va a estar bien. – dijo finalmente, con una voz apenas audible, un murmullo entrecortado en el silencio de la noche. – No está bien, Tomoyo. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir... _así?_

- Así… - repetí, tratando de recordar que no estaba hablando de mí, de la horrible cosa que le había hecho sin que ella lo supiera siquiera. – ¿A qué te refieres con… _así_? Tú nunca me contaste qué pasó entre ustedes, Sakura-chan… aquella noche. Antes de que Li-kun se fuera.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo, y me odié aún más que antes. Si acaso la había hecho sentir peor…

- No, no te conté. - dijo finalmente.

- Está bien. – dije rápidamente, mientras continuaba acariciándole el cabello. – No hace falta que me lo cuentes. Lo entiendo.

- No. – dijo ella, su dulce voz fallándole un poco, y haciendo que mi corazón se estremeciera. – Quiero contarte. Por favor, Tomoyo-chan… déjame que te cuente.

- Por supuesto. – apenas pude susurrar. Era aún peor para mi sentimiento de culpa, ver la ciega confianza que ella me tenía, porque no me merecía tal confianza. Era terrible. Iba a hablarme de aquello, aquello que yo no debería haber sabido pero sabía, y hubiese preferido con toda mi alma no escucharlo, no saberlo, olvidar completamente lo que había visto, y lo que había hecho con lo que había visto. Olvidar completamente todo el maldito asunto. Pero eso no iba a ser posible, de modo que tenía que juntar todas mis fuerzas para poder escucharlo y que no se me notara, que no se diera cuenta del dolor y la desazón y la vergüenza que me llenaban el alma.

- La noche... - empezó, aún sollozando un poco – la noche que te pedí que te fueras, esa noche que, no sé si te acuerdas, mi papá había salido en uno de sus viajes... yo te dije que él vendría... ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí, me acuerdo muy bien, Sakura.

- Esa noche nos quedamos solos y bueno… nosotros, finalmente hicimos… tú sabes. – Pude sentirla ruborizarse furiosamente bajo las lágrimas que empañaban su hermosa cara. Hubiera alcanzado para hacerme sonreír, si no hubiese sido el motivo de su sonrojo algo tan doloroso para mí.

- Hicieron el amor. – dije finalmente.

- B-bueno… sí. – admitió ella, y luego se detuvo por un segundo, como si estuviese buscando las palabras. – Fue… fue maravilloso, ¿sabes? Como siempre soñé que sería. Pero entonces… yo no sabía que él tenía que irse. Fue después que lo descubrí.

Eso me dejó helada. No podía imaginarme a Li actuando tan deslealmente.

- ¿Me quieres decir que él te dijo _después_ de que hicieran el amor por primera vez, que se iría a por _un año_? – pregunté, incrédula.

- No… no siquiera fue así. Fue peor. No me dijo nada. Lo descubrí la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté y él ya no estaba. Me dejó… una carta, en la que me pedía perdón por irse así, porque no había conseguido juntar el valor para decirme adiós cara a cara. Decía que si me veía llorar, nunca podría irse y tenía que hacerlo, porque su familia necesitaba que atendiera un asunto muy importante en China y no tenía más opción que acudir. Decía también que me amaba más que a nada, y que estaría pensando en mí todo el tiempo, y que su corazón estaba destrozado por tener que irse así. Puso también, que si lograba perdonarlo, haría todo lo posible por volver a mi lado dentro de un año, y que atesoraría el recuerdo de esa noche como la más feliz de su vida y... – suspiró. – Bueno... así fue como me enteré.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Dios mío… eso es tan… injusto.

- ¿Injusto? No fue injusto. Fue cruel. Cuando desperté esa mañana, antes de abrir los ojos, me preguntaba si había soñado la noche anterior, o si había ocurrido de verdad. Sólo deseaba encontrarlo a mi lado, mirarlo dormir, despertarlo con un beso; pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con un pedazo de papel en el lugar donde él tendría que haber estado… Y él, había sabido sobre ese viaje… ¡desde hacía una semana!

En este punto, su voz le falló de nuevo. Me di cuenta que estaba luchando por no largarse a llorar otra vez, y tuve que luchar yo también, entre mi tristeza y mi rabia, por no poder reaccionar como lo deseaba… De haber tenido a Li enfrente mío, le habría dado un puñetazo en la cara, por atreverse a causarle estas lágrimas. Lo que había hecho estaba más allá de lo injusto, más allá de lo cruel. Era la máxima afronta posible hacia mí, porque había tenido la única cosa que yo había deseado en toda mi vida, lo único que anhelaba, lo único que atesoraba como lo más precioso…

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo como esto? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla?

En el fondo, yo sabía que no era realmente su culpa; sabía lo complicado que podían ser esos asuntos familiares y más en una familia tradicional china, el honor del clan y toda esa mierda… Sabía lo doloroso y difícil que habría tenido que ser para él irse de su lado así, porque yo apenas podía imaginar cómo se sentiría tener que renunciar a verla apenas por una semana… Pero aún así, ¿no podía al menos haberselo dicho, antes de que ella se le entregara tan completa y confiadamente, de manera que no se sintiera tan traicionada y usada después? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan insensible? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser débil y descuidado cuando el corazón de Sakura-chan estaba en juego?

Nunca podría perdonarlo por esto. Había renunciado a ella y se la había entregado, sin una palabra de protesta, ¿y él le rompía el corazón de esta manera? Y ahora la tenía llorando en mis brazos, sollozando suavemente contra mis piernas, y yo, yo tenía que arreglar esto de algún modo, porque si no lo hacía, jamás sería capaz de perdonarme a mí misma. No, peor aún. Jamás sería capaz de volver a respirar… nunca más.

- Sakura-chan – murmuré, enjuagando suavemente las lágrimas de sus mejillas. – Por favor, no llores. Estoy segura que él intentó hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible… Sé que no quiso herirte. Lo que hizo fue muy estúpido, pero estoy segura de que te ama. – dije, cada palabra más dolorosa que la anterior, pero de algún modo tenía que sacarlas afuera. Mi sufrimiento siempre era preferible al de ella, en cualquier nivel; si hubiera podido, habría cargado con toda su parte. Yo podía lidiar con él, lo había hecho tantas veces… pero ella era diferente. Ella no estaba hecha para estar sola o triste. Lo que parecía tan apropiado para mí, se convertía en algo repulsivo y horroroso si le pasaba a Sakura.

- Lo sé. – dijo, sollozando suavemente – Ya sé que me ama. Pero eso no cambia nada. Eso no cambia el hecho de que él no está aquí… y yo estoy sola.

- ¿_Sola_? – dije abruptamente, sin siquiera pensarlo. - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tan injusto! Podrás estar triste, al punto de morir de dolor si quieres, pero no sola. – Mi voz se agravó, casi al punto de volverse sombría, como si sintiera una puñalada de amargura expandiéndose por mi pecho. – _Nunca_ sola.

- Tomoyo-chan…

Los minutos se estiraron hasta la eternidad, mientras luchaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma para aflojar ese nudo gigantesco que se había formado en mi garganta, para decirle algunas palabras, palabras de consuelo, de aliento, lo que fuera; con tal de evitar romper a llorar ahí mismo. Entonces, sentí un movimiento en mis piernas, mis brazos se aflojaron alrededor de ella al girarse y volver su hermosa, húmeda cara hacia mí. La respiración se detuvo en mis pulmones cuando vi la brillante, agradecida mirada formarse en sus ojos adoloridos, y sus labios curvarse casi imperceptiblemente en una tenue sonrisa.

- Gracias… - murmuró suavemente. – Ahora entiendo por qué viniste hoy… por qué tenía que despertarte a las dos de la mañana. – Sonrió un poco más, una sonrisa hermosa, agridulce, y sentí que el corazón se me comprimía. – Siempre lo supe… Tú eres la que siempre está para mí… la que siempre lo arregla todo.

- S-sakura-chan… - susurré, incapaz de articular nada más. Ver tanta gratitud, tanta inocencia, tanta confianza ciega en sus ojos, era más de lo que podía soportar. No, no quería que me mirara de este modo. El pecho me dolía, tanto que apenas podía respirar, mis ojos estaban nublados y doloridos de tanto contener lágrimas.

- Pero, ¿qué es esto? – su mirada se transformó a una de preocupación, al levantar su mano para tocar la lágrima solitaria que se había deslizado por mi mejilla, a pesar de todos mis intentos por retenerla. – Estás llorando… Tomoyo-chan, ¿por qué?

Cerré los ojos, luchando para evitar que mi cuerpo temblara al sentir el suave contacto de su dedo en mi mejilla. Otra lágrima cayó, y otra, cuando aferré aquella mano que apenas me estaba tocando y la apreté contra mi cara, apoyándome sobre ella, sintiendo el calor tembloroso que irradiaba a mi piel… era el calor de Sakura, el aroma de Sakura, y nunca podría tener suficiente. Perdí todo sentido del control. Casi tartamudeando, logré que una palabra saliera de mi boca, la única que podía pensar en este momento, mientras me llevaba esa mano a los labios y la besaba devotamente.

- Perdóname.

- ¿P-por qué? – la oí decir, y debería haber visto la mirada de Sakura convertirse en una de estupefacción, pero no la vi, porque en ese momento me incliné sobre ella y atrapé sus labios con los míos.

Era la dicha. Pura, cruda, celestial. Perfecta. Me olvidé de todo. Me olvidé incluso de quién era yo; y de repente me sentí hermosa también, casi digna. Me sentía arrastrada en terciopelo y miel; un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y se quedó en la boca de mi estómago, increíblemente bello y doloroso a la vez, como una mariposa clavada en un alfiler que todavía batiera sus alas, intentando liberarse. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces que me daban ganas de llorar. Mi corazón latía enloquecido en mi pecho, mientras otra lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla y caía sobre la de ella, y la besé, con inmensa delicadeza, como temiendo que fuera un sueño y que un movimiento brusco pudiera hacerla disolverse, desaparecer entre mis brazos.

Era el cielo. No la clase de cielo que dura, claro, y no la que tiene ángeles vestidos de blanco y cánticos piadosos. Era una especie de cielo personal, uno que me ahogaba en un éxtasis agridulce que era imposible de describir con palabras. Me aferré a él, los pocos segundos que duró, porque sabía que eran preciosos, que esto nunca volvería a repetirse. Pero ya era tiempo. En mis brazos, la figura delgada de Sakura estaba inmóvil, como petrificada; se sentía realmente como si estuviera a punto de romperse. Tenía que soltarla, antes de que reaccionara y me apartara ella misma; antes de que todo entre nosotras quedara roto más allá de cualquier esperanza de reparación, si ya no lo estaba. Con reticencia, comencé a alejarme, tratando de grabar en mi mente los últimos instantes de sus dulces labios contra los míos, y finalmente abrí los ojos, lista para confrontar lo que fuera que estuviera esperándome.

Pero lo que vi en sus ojos fue muy distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiese esperado. Desconcertada, noté que sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos, pero lo que se veía en ellos no era repulsión ni rechazo; sólo confusión y lo que parecía como un dejo de miedo. Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, pero no hizo ningún intento por moverse, a excepción de sus labios, que temblaban levemente.

Unas tenues, apenas audibles palabras escaparon de su boca.

- ¿Por… qué?

Negué con la cabeza, intentando contener mis emociones, porque realmente no podía responder a esa pregunta. No podía, porque ni yo misma sabía por qué había hecho eso, aparte de que deseaba hacerlo desde hacía tantísimo tiempo… de que lo necesitaba, y pensé que Sakura lo necesitaba también; sentir que era más amada de lo que creía, sentir la realidad de otro amor que no era menos intenso o menos real que el de él sólo porque fuese indeseado, o ignorado. O quizás eso era una mentira también, y simplemente lo había hecho porque ya no podía refrenarme más de hacerlo, porque ese algo que se había despertado dentro mío finalmente había atravesado mis propios límites y ya no podía ocultarlo ni mentir más; porque finalmente estaba lista para lidiar con las consecuencias.

En el fondo, no importaba.

Sakura no se había apartado. Seguía ahí, yaciendo tensa entre mis brazos, su rostro cuestionándome pero fijo en mí, su cuerpo temblando pero inmóvil. Los profundos estanques de sus ojos no habían abandonado los míos, permanecían mirándome, inseguros, asustados, como si de algún modo sintieran que estos breves instantes eran cruciales, que no podía cometerse ningún error, porque una palabra equivocada, un movimiento erróneo, y algo muy frágil y precioso se destruiría en mil pedazos, para siempre.

Yo sentía lo mismo.

- ¿Sakura? – me atreví a pronunciar, casi sin creer mi propia audacia cuando temerosamente, con gran vacilación, llevé mi mano hasta su cara y rocé apenas su mejilla. Tenía miedo porque de algún modo sentía que aún no estaba todo completamente arruinado, que el punto sin retorno no había sido cruzado todavía, y no sabía que podría pasar si me atrevía a cruzarlo. Pero sí sabía, sabía demasiado bien, lo que pasaría si no me animaba, porque era lo que siempre había pasado en mi vida.

Nada.

Y yo ya no podía soportar la nada. No teniendo a Sakura-chan en mis brazos, no estando tan cerca de sentir que ese vacío en mi corazón finalmente se llenaba.

- Li-kun no está aquí… - murmuré, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al deslizar mis dedos temblorosos por sus mechones de cabello. – Pero no estás sola. Nunca estarás sola. Nunca te dejaré llorar, Sakura-chan… mientras yo esté aquí.

- ¿T-tomoyo-chan?

- Por favor… - murmuré, y sonó como un ruego desesperado, mientras me inclinaba sobre ella, para dejar un beso sobre su frente, incapaz de contenerme más. - Por favor, Sakura-chan… déjame arreglarlo.

Sentí como su cuerpo se ponía aún más tenso, su respiración se aceleraba, mientras dejaba otro beso cerca de su sien, y luego otro, y luego otro. Algo dentro mío gritaba que me detuviera, que no la besara más, que ya no la tocara; y lo intenté, sinceramente lo intenté. Pero ya se había escapado de mi control, y supe no podría detenerme, ni aunque me muriera.

Ella era la única cosa preciosa en mi vida, y la tenía en mis brazos, y estaba con ella en su cama. No había nada más en mi mente, excepto mi enorme necesidad de ella, y cuánto tiempo me había engañado, haciéndome creer a mí misma que no necesitaba esto, que podría pasarme la vida sin tenerlo, que no la deseaba. Que mis sentimientos eran platónicos y puros, y que podía contentarme sólo con verla feliz, sin tocarla jamás de esta manera, sin tenerla jamás entre mis brazos.

Era mentira, una asquerosa mentira. La necesitaba, la había necesitado siempre. Quería mostrárselo. Tenía que mostrárselo. Mi corazón podía romperse en mil pedazos después, ya no me importaba nada.

- Sakura-chan… - murmuré nuevamente, una y otra vez, y me incliné sobre ella, hundiendo mi cara en su cuello. Sentí un jadeo sorprendido provenir de ella cuando besé el borde de su mandíbula, cerca de su oreja; su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. – Por favor… - yo temblaba también, al atreverme, por primera vez, a tocar su piel con mi lengua. Ella se estremeció debajo de mí, pero la estreché más cerca, deslizando una mano por su cuello, apenas rozando sus clavículas. – No tengas miedo… - respiré suavemente en su oído, sintiéndome casi tan asustada y subyugada como ella se sentía, pero Dios, podía sentirla tan bien…

Su piel, su calor, su aroma, todo en ella era perfecto, todo aumentaba mi deseo por ella. Besé su cara, su cuello, incapaz de refrenarme; sentí un suave gemido escapar de su boca, aunque aún continuaba inmóvil y sin reaccionar, como si no supiera qué sentir, o qué hacer. Lo sabía, lo entendía, porque había sentido algo parecido hacía muy poco tiempo… ¿pero cuándo? No podía recordar con claridad, mi mente estaba obnubilada por un gozo indescriptible, todos mis sentidos estaban llenos de ella.

- Cierra los ojos, Sakura-chan, no pienses en nada más... - murmuré contra su pecho, soltando mi aliento tibio a través de la tela de su pijama, y sintiéndola estremecer entre mis brazos. - Estoy aquí. No estás sola. Déjame mostrártelo. Déjame hacerte sentir mejor.

- T-to… moyo…

- ¿Me dejarás, Sakura-chan...? Por favor... ¿sólo por hoy?

- Por... hoy. – la oí murmurar entre suspiros, y me parecieron las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado jamás. Besé su pecho a través de tela del pijama, incapaz de seguirme conteniendo, y de pronto sentí una mano, vacilante, temblorosa, que se enterraba en mi pelo.

El corazón se me llenó de dicha. Por hoy, me estaba permitido ser feliz.

Mañana no importaba. En absoluto.


	6. Regreso

"Hay muchos tipos de sentimientos, a veces hay que convertirlos en palabras para que otros sepan que existen… otras veces tienes que guardarlos en tu corazón, porque son tan inmensos que pocos los entenderían."

_Tomoyo Daidouji – Card Captor Sakura_

**6. Regreso**

No había mucho que pensar o entender. La cosa no funcionaba, así de simple.

Frustrada, arranqué otra hoja de papel y la arrojé al tacho de basura, que ya estaba rebosante de bollitos de todos los tamaños, formas y colores, testigos silenciosos y burlones de quien sabe ya cuántas horas de trabajo inútil.

Basta de moños y de volados. Esas cosas estaban pasadas de moda, ni las niñas pequeñas las usaban ya. Había que cambiar el enfoque. Tenía que llegar a crear algo que yo misma me pudiera poner. Que cualquier chica de mi edad se pusiera para ir de shopping o lo que fuese que hacían las chicas de mi edad en esta época. Las chicas normales, se entiende. Si apuntaba solamente al limitado público femenino con poderes místicos que anda buscando artefactos mágicos por ahí, la cosa se me iba a complicar, junto con mis posibilidades de aprobar esa primera entrega del trabajo.

Necesitaba poder terminarlo. Necesitaba que quedara bien, que fuese perfecto. Un vestido que fuese original y que realzase la belleza de la joven que lo usara, pero libre de mis antiguas extravagancias. Sin extravagancias. Sin.

Mientras me repetía mentalmente estas palabras, rasgaba la hoja furiosamente con el lápiz, una línea, y luego otra, comenzaba a sugerirse la forma de una espalda, un calado en forma de alas (¡no! ¡nada de alas! ¡a borrar!), de a poco aparecían unos hombros redondos, pequeños (¿los cubría con algo? ¿tiras? ¿mangas? no, ¿qué necesidad de esconder esos hombros tan encantadores?, ninguna realmente), la forma de unos brazos desnudos, una cintura (¿entallado o suelto? mejor entallado, que se luciese esa bonita cintura), la curva de la cadera que luego se convertía en piernas largas y esbeltas, y la forma del vestido cayendo grácil sobre ellas, liviano, tan liviano como si fuese de aire, de nada. La cabeza, ligeramente de costado, con pelo corto para que se luzca el sombrero, ojos grandes (no importaban realmente los ojos, pero me gustaba dibujarlos grandes, a menos que agregase anteojos o lentes de sol, pero no, mejor dejarlos así, mejor no sobrecargarlo), había que arrancar simple dijo la profesora, y ahora que lo miraba bien tal vez no era necesario el sombrero. Borrado. Pelo corto, ojos grandes, hombros redondos y encantadores, una pulsera, un pañuelo al cuello (¿o mejor sin el pañuelo? un vestido tan veraniego no necesita pañuelo al cuello), a ver, los pies, pequeños, graciosos, ¿zapatos o sandalias? No me podía decidir, lo dejaría para el final. A decir verdad el vestido tampoco me estaba gustando demasiado, muy tradicional, muy genérico. No había nada realmente mío en él, cualquier otra estudiante podía dibujar algo parecido. A decir verdad me gustaba más la modelo que había creado que el vestido, la modelo que me miraba desde la hoja, me miraba mientras borraba las líneas del tonto vestido, y me seguía mirando con cara de asombro, con esa cara que eran apenas dos o tres líneas mal trazadas y los ojos. Me miraba, parecía acusarme por mi falta de talento, por su desnudez inexplicable. Me acusaba.

Me quedé dura durante unos segundos.

La ropa, lo importante era la ropa. ¿Por qué me había quedado como estúpida contemplando una figura de lápiz que me miraba con ojos grandes y acusadores? Lo que importaba era la ropa, sólo sabía que tenía que terminarla hoy, no podía pasar de hoy, antes de que llegara la noche tenía que tener listo mi primer atuendo. El primero que entregaría en clase, el primer intento serio por convertirme en diseñadora. El primero además, que hacía en muchos, muchísimos años. A lo mejor, si lo lograba, a ella le gustaría. Ella lo usaría, me lo había prometido algún tiempo atrás, con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella, sincera y fresca como rocío matinal, y yo me lo había tomado muy en serio. Ella cumpliría su promesa, y en unos años, la vería otra vez usando mi ropa. Mi ropa. No importaba que la fecha de entrega del trabajo estuviera lejos aún, había que terminarlo hoy. El vestido que ella usaría. Y tenía que ser perfecto. No podía equivocarme, no podía hacerlo mal. Nunca tendría otra chance de volver a diseñar el primer vestido. Si no le gustaba, sabía que no habría segundo, ni tercero. Pero no, seguro que le iba a gustar, no podía esperar a ver cómo le gustaba, a sacarme esta duda que se me clavaba como una espina en la garganta. Lo terminaría, la llamaría esta noche y le mandaría el diseño por mail y ella me diría…

Me diría…

Los ojos me miraban, los ojos sorprendidos y acusadores de mi modelo de pelo corto. Desnuda y desprotegida me miraba desde la hoja blanca, que en algunas partes ya estaba gris de tantos borrones.

Lo importante era la ropa. Era lo único importante. ¿Por qué entonces no podía dibujar nada? El problema es que en los últimos días mi noción de ropa había cambiado radicalmente, la ropa se había convertido algo fortuito, incidental; como el plato que contiene una comida deliciosa. Lo que importaba en verdad, era la comida, no el plato; y así la ropa había pasado a ser eso que se aparta para ver un hombro redondo y espléndido, los botones que se desabrochan para revelar un vientre rosado y suave, la tela que se corre para acariciar un muslo tembloroso. Eso era solamente, un artilugio necesario para que la dicha no estuviera demasiado al alcance de la mano, para que uno pudiese detenerse a saborear el momento, a mirar e imaginar lo que había debajo y que se le hiciese agua la boca, y luego de a poco empezar a quitarla de en medio, con el corazón exultante de ansias, como quien desarma el envoltorio de un exquisito caramelo. Cómo podía diseñar ropa para Sakura, si no podía sacarme de la cabeza, de los ojos, de las manos, la indescriptible sensación de quitársela. Cómo concentrarme para crear algo que la cubriera, si no podía arrancarme de los sentidos la maravilla de esa piel suave y rosada expuesta para mí, su calidez, su dulce aroma, su sabor… ¿Había sido un sueño o una realidad? ¿Había ocurrido realmente?

Y esos ojos. Esos ojos se parecían tanto a los que ella había tenido.

Me miraban. Me acusaban.

De repente no soporté que me miraran más, arranqué la hoja del block y la hice un bollo, que fue a parar junto con los otros, a la papelera. Esa papelera que a esta altura de la tarde ya rebosaba de muchachas desnudas, con ojos grandes y temerosos, o sorprendidos, o tristes, o enojados, pero nunca felices. Muchachas de cuerpos esbeltos, llenos de borrones, manchados con los vestigios de mis fracasos. Lo único que había sido capaz de dibujar en toda la tarde. En todo el día. En varios días.

Todas esas muchachas habían ido a la basura, no por mi incapacidad de dibujarles un vestido que me gustara, sino porque mirarlas luego de un rato me producía una sensación de espanto.

Se parecían a mí. Y a Sakura.

Sakura mirándome con ojos atónitos y enfebrecidos, sin entender nada, y yo dibujando y desdibujando vestidos sobre su piel, aprendiéndome con los ojos y las manos esa figura que luego plasmaría en el papel una y otra vez, obstinadamente, como intentando recuperar, reparar, redimir…

¿Qué?

Para recuperar algo primero hay que haberlo tenido. ¿Tuve alguna vez a Sakura? Un momento, una chispa, sí, una muestra de lo que podía ser realmente tenerla, pero no fue más que eso, una probada de un paraíso que me estaba negado para siempre. Ahora lo sabía, de verdad lo sabía. Tensa y temerosa había estado en mis brazos, como una muñeca a punto de romperse, dispuesta como un cachorrito asustado a que alguien lo recoja de la calle y le dé un poco de calor. Por temor, por necesidad, por placer incluso, pero sin verdadero deseo. Dándose pero sin dar. Pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgarla, al fin y al cabo? Ya había aprendido lo débil que es la carne frente a un poco de placer, y el espíritu dolorido frente a un poco de consuelo. Algo que podía ser tan bello, y al mismo tiempo tan… insatisfactorio.

Sakura en mis brazos había temblado y se había estremecido, había suspirado y gemido y se había mordido el labio, pero su mirada nunca había cambiado. Una mirada llena de tristeza y culpa. Una mirada que no era mía, no había sido nunca para mí y era como una barrera que yo jamás podría atravesar, una mirada que se perdía en la distancia, recorriendo miles de kilómetros para buscar a alguien que no estaba allí y traerlo, hacerlo presente ahí entre nosotras, maldita sea, en ese cuarto, en esa cama donde no éramos dos, nunca fuimos dos. Y yo, que la había visto entregarse por completo y absolutamente, no podía engañarme. El suspiro podía sonar igual, la piel podía estremecerse lo mismo, pero no era lo mismo. No estaba ahí, lo supe en un momento con certeza absoluta. Estaba mirando desde afuera. Ella. No yo.

Ella.

La sorpresa que me produjo esa revelación fue inconmensurable. Durante una fracción de segundo, aún con los sentidos llenos de ella, una imagen se cruzó por mi cabeza.

Ojos grises, oscuros, profundos como el océano, mirándome. Atravesándome. Y palabras.

_Tú estás aquí ahora. Estoy seguro._

…

Es cielo estaba gris, poblado de apretadas nubes de aspecto turbio, como si deliberadamente se negase a regalarnos el precioso atardecer invernal que se escondía por detrás, de esos últimos que habría. El frío empezaba a sentirse, pero no me importaba. Nunca me había importado demasiado el frío, ni el calor; ni los caprichos de la climatología habían impedido jamás que saliese a caminar cuando lo consideraba necesario.

Y ahora era muy necesario.

La tarde terminaba como había empezado, silenciosa, huraña, tan sobrecargada de recuerdos y sensaciones como aquellas nubes oscuras que se amontonaban sobre mi cabeza lo estaban de agua y electricidad.

Mi habitación había quedado abandonada, una ruina de telas de colores y bollos de papel rebalsando del tacho de basura y cubriendo el suelo por doquier, papeles que había terminado por desparramar por todos lados con mi nervioso ir y venir. Mi trabajo había sido un fracaso, como era de esperarse. No había razón para llamar a Sakura o mandarle un e-mail. Y ella tampoco había llamado ni escrito, lo cual había aumentado mi ansiedad exponencialmente a lo largo de todo el día, a lo largo de varios días, hasta que me vi obligada a salir de ahí, dejando mi teléfono celular y mi laptop abandonados sobre la cama, para forzarme de este modo a dejar de mirarlos a cada minuto. No tenía sentido seguir, era una tortura ridícula, ¿por qué me iba a llamar Sakura? ¿Para decirme qué? Ni yo misma sabía qué le diría si pudiera verla o hablarle, ¿por qué lo iba a saber ella?

Las imágenes y los sonidos seguían corriendo por mi mente a toda velocidad, y yo se los permitía, resignada ya a no poder detenerlos, mientras caminaba a paso ligero por una calle cualquiera, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de un grueso abrigo, sin prestar realmente atención a dónde iba.

Sobre todo los ojos, no podía sacarme de la cabeza los ojos de Sakura, que me revelaban la distancia sideral a la que me encontraba de ella, a pesar de nunca haber estado tan cerca. Ese instante en que se cerraron y su cuerpo tembló y se estremeció, para finalmente dejarse ir en un gemido que fue lo más hermoso que escuché en mi vida. El aroma enloquecedor de su piel enrojecida, y mis labios apretados contra su cuello, el corazón que amenazaba con salírseme del pecho mientras me incorporaba, me alejaba, dándole espacio para respirar, y apoyaba mi espalda y mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama. Aspirar en mis dedos el dulce aroma de ella.

Lo había hecho. Increíble, casi irreal, y sin embargo, allí estaba, aquello que había deseado durante tanto tiempo que parecía una eternidad, aquello que siempre había sido poco más que una fantasía imposible, un sueño que ni siquiera me atrevía a soñar. Debería haberme sentido feliz, locamente feliz, pero no. No era exactamente felicidad. Era algo distinto, una satisfacción extraña. Agradable, pero de algún modo como mezquina, incompleta. Me enfurecí conmigo misma, con el maldito cuerpo que no me dejaba saborear la dicha, que me reclamaba más, y lo odié, odié mi piel acalorada, mis pezones endurecidos, mi boca que temblaba y sobre todo odié la palpitante, desesperante ansiedad que se me había quedado entre las piernas y que sabía, no se iría con facilidad. No me atreví a hacer lo que deseaba, a deslizar mi mano hasta llegar a ese lugar y calmar la agitación con el roce de mis dedos. Pedirle a Sakura que me ayudara a salir de mi miseria estaba fuera de cuestión; me parecía de un egoísmo y una soberbia impensables. Ya me había dado todo lo que había podido, demasiado, no tenía derecho a pedir más. Con lo hecho tendría que bastarme.

A mi lado, ella respiraba con agitación, pero pronto comenzó a calmarse y finalmente se quedó muy quieta. Estaba claro que todo había terminado, tan abruptamente como empezó. El problema era ahora, ¿qué pasaba ahora?

La escasa luz del velador no me permitía verla tan bien como hubiera querido, pero sí lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que tenía los grandes ojos muy abiertos y me miraba, silenciosa, quizás incrédula; mientras se acomodaba la ropa que yo no había llegado a sacar del todo, se abrochaba los botones, y se echaba encima una frazada hasta quedar completamente cubierta. Quieta, muy quieta.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante apenas unos segundos, y vi la enorme turbación en sus ojos, que rápidamente desvió al techo, sin decir palabra. Y yo continué mirándola, con ansiedad primero, con miedo después, y finalmente con pánico; mirándola y empezando a vislumbrar lo alto que había sido el precio que había pagado por ese breve momento de gloria.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi valor y toda mi fuerza de voluntad, que para esas alturas ya estaban bastante mermados, para apoyar mi mano sobre la suya. Ella no la retiró pero su mano bajo la mía se puso tensa. Quise acercarme un poco más, darle un beso en la frente, un casto beso de afecto, nada más, pero al notar su tensión desistí. Las palabras salieron con inaudito esfuerzo. _Estás bien_. Silencio, luego un sí bajo, tímido, casi inaudible. _Quieres dormir_. Otra vez silencio, y luego otra vez sí. Y entonces las palabras se me atragantaron, nunca nada me había costado tanto, pero las tenía que decir, tenía que poder. _Quieres que me quede o que me vaya_. El corazón apenas se atrevía a palpitar en medio de un silencio más largo todavía que los anteriores, eterno, infinito, el pecho hecho un nudo y ese silencio que se estiraba y la respuesta no llegaba nunca; y Sakura sin mirarme, con los ojos obstinadamente clavados en el techo y la mano hecha un puño. Vi el brillo de una lágrima en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, y entonces entendí, finalmente entendí.

Le hice daño. No la ayudé, no la consolé, no reduje su tristeza. Simplemente le hice daño.

Se odia por mi culpa. Piensa en él y se odia, tal vez también me odia a mí, pero sobre todo a sí misma, se odia a sí misma. Quizás se siente sucia y culpable, por haber permitido que pasara lo que pasó, por haberlo disfrutado incluso. Porque no tenía dudas de que lo había disfrutado, pero ese placer ya era algo lejano y efímero en comparación con el pozo de angustia en el que la veía sumergirse segundo a segundo.

Y lo peor de todo es que yo, que había causado todo eso, no podía sentir la misma culpa, la misma angustia. Sabía que pronto las sentiría, demasiado pronto, pero en ese momento extraño lo único en que podía pensar era en si _él_ se había sentido del mismo modo que me sentía yo ahora, aquella irreal madrugada de unos días atrás; si _él_ había tenido esta misma sensación agridulce de haber dado todo y al mismo tiempo, quedarse con todo guardado, con tantas cosas para decir y para sentir que era como si el tiempo se hubiese acabado de repente y todo quedara como un boceto que nunca se llega a pasar en limpio.

Era poco probable. No sabía qué había significado yo para él aquella noche, pero de algo estaba segura: no era nada en comparación a lo que Sakura significaba para mí. Lo cual hacía las dos situaciones totalmente incomparables.

Se oían truenos sobre mi cabeza, pero eso parecía estar ocurriendo en otro mundo, en otra realidad a mil años luz de distancia. Sakura no había contestado, pero en su no respuesta ya me había respondido. Y dolía. Dolía horrores.

- Me iré a casa, Sakura.

Otro silencio, unos ojos verdes mirándome llenos de culpa, y finalmente, un murmullo escapando de su boca.

- T-tomoyo, yo no... N-nunca creí que tú…

Puse mis dedos sobre sus labios, y estos inmediatamente enmudecieron. No hubiera soportado escucharla. Con el corazón hecho un puño, me obligué a decir lo que hacía falta decir.

- Shh. No hables. Entiendo. De veras. Perdóname, Sakura. Antes no lo entendía.

Por un momento creí sentir lágrimas resbalando por mi mejilla, pero no podía ser, las lágrimas eran cálidas, y estas gotas eran muy frías. Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Recién entonces caí en la cuenta de que había estado caminando sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo, se había puesto muy oscuro, estaba empezado a llover y no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, ni en qué dirección ir para volver a casa. La calle estaba desierta, no había ni un taxi a la vista, y estas tímidas gotas de lluvia rápidamente empezarían a caer con fuerza, amenazando con empaparme toda.

Apuré el paso y al doblar en la primera esquina un relámpago impresionante desgarró el cielo, seguido por un estruendo que me hizo temblar hasta en los huesos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, y cómo me había alejado tanto de casa? ¿Cómo no me había percatado de la tormenta que se formaba sobre mi cabeza? Esa costumbre mía de caminar ciegamente, sin dirección y sin noción del tiempo, ya me había metido en problemas antes; pero siempre había tenido un teléfono encima. Ahora no sólo estaba perdida, además estaba incomunicada.

La lluvia ya empezaba a caer con fuerza, y comencé a asustarme. Aceleré el paso, buscando cualquier lugar que me sirviera de refugio, cuando de repente, una voz chillona me hizo detener en seco.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Muchacha! ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

Al otro lado de la calle, intentando gesticular con un montón de bolsas en una mano y un estridente paraguas amarillo en la otra, se encontraba ella, la criatura de sexo indefinible, sonrisa alegre y expresión entre astuta y burlona, el guardián humano de Eriol Hiiragizawa. Se lanzó corriendo a través de la calle, hasta llegar a mí. Me quedé mirándola, desconcertada.

- T-tomoyo.

- Eso es, Tomoyo. No te quedes como tonta ahí en medio de la lluvia, ¿no ves que ya tenemos la tormenta encima? El viento sopla cada vez más fuerte. Ven conmigo, tengo paraguas.

- ¿Contigo? ¿A dónde quieres que vaya?

- ¿Cómo a dónde? A casa, ¿adónde más? ¿Acaso no ibas para allá?

- No.

- ¿No ibas a ver a Eriol?

- No, ¿por qué dices eso?

Me miró con cara de "eres idiota o qué", y extendió el brazo, señalando con el dedo la magnífica mansión estilo tudor que se alzaba apenas a cincuenta metros, al otro lado de la calle.

No pude responder. Me quedé paralizada, mirando perpleja la imponente construcción que tenía ante mis ojos. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a este lugar sin darme cuenta? ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares posibles, justamente a éste había tenido que llegar?

- ¡Vamos, que está lloviendo más fuerte! – exclamó Nakuru, tomando mi mano y tirando de ella con fuerza, pero yo no me moví. Estaba como estacada al suelo. La lluvia ya caía furiosa por mi cara, por mi pelo, se colaba a través de mi abrigo mojándome la ropa y la piel se me había puesto de gallina, pero yo no podía arrancar la mirada de la enorme casa, como si fuese una bestia gigantesca esperando en la oscuridad para devorarme.

- Óyeme, ¿eres tonta? ¿Quieres enfermarte, o que se te caiga un árbol por la cabeza? Tú no vives por aquí, ¿verdad?

Azorada e incapaz de moverme del lugar, meneé la cabeza, mirándola con desesperación, como suplicando algo, no sabía qué exactamente. Una alternativa quizás, que el cielo se despejara de golpe, la aparición milagrosa de un taxi o una calabaza mágica tirada por ratones o cualquier cosa, por ridícula o absurda que fuera. La criatura no pareció entender mi súplica muda, o tal vez simplemente no le importó. Lanzó un suspiro impaciente y me soltó la mano.

- Bueno, yo me voy a la casa, tú haz lo que quieras.

Miré a mi alrededor. No había taxis ni refugios a la vista. Sólo un cielo cada vez más negro, sacudido por los relámpagos, y la lluvia cada vez más fuerte, que ya empezaba a calarme los huesos. Y el viento que parecía querer llevárselo todo.

No había mucho que pensar o entender. Realmente.


	7. Tormenta

"No importa lo que escojas, siempre que sea tu propia decisión. Si no te arrepientes de las consecuencias entonces está bien."

_Yuuko Ichihara - xxxHolic_

**7. Tormenta**

- Espera aquí. Iré a buscarte algo para que te cambies.

- ¡No hace falta! Te lo agradezco, pero no quiero molestar. Sólo necesito llamar un taxi.

- No seas tonta, no es ninguna molestia. Además ningún taxi te va a querer llevar así, chorreando agua. Sólo conseguirás enfermarte. Espera un poco, iré a cambiarme la ropa yo también y buscaré algo para ti. Eres más pequeña que yo pero algo tendré por ahí que te quede. Qué lluviecita, ¿eh? ¡Ya vuelvo!

- ¡No hace falta, de verdad, Naku…!

La criatura no me hizo el menor caso, y alegremente se mandó a mudar escaleras arriba. Me quedé sola en el vestíbulo de la enorme casa, mirando a mi alrededor y sintiéndome tan incómoda como se hubiese sentido Li en un concurso de karaoke. A un costado, contra la pared, había un antiguo, gigantesco reloj de pie que todavía funcionaba, por lo que toda la sala estaba inmersa en un tic tac, tic tac, tic tac interminable. En un sillón forrado en terciopelo, un pequeño gato negro con ojos azules dormitaba, o fingía dormitar mientras me observaba desde el rabillo del ojo con cara de pocos amigos. De pronto fui intensamente consciente de que estaba con los pies embarrados y chorreando agua sobre una exquisita alfombra que seguramente valía una pequeña fortuna, y de un salto me salí de encima de ella. El gato me contempló críticamente, aunque su mirada malhumorada pareció suavizarse un poco.

- ¡Disculpa!

Spinel Sun, porque estaba segura que se trataba de él, apoyó otra vez la cabeza sobre el almohadón en que se encontraba acostado y cerró los ojos. Por un momento me sentí tentada a acercarme y rascarle las orejas para congraciarme con él, pero me detuve. La imagen de una enorme pantera con alas y mal genio cruzó por mi mente, y pensé que tal vez ofender a una orgullosa criatura mágica tratándola como a una mascota corriente no fuese la mejor idea.

Me quité el abrigo, que era lo que más empapado tenía, y lo colgué en un perchero de madera que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada. No me atreví a sentarme en ningún lado, para no estropear con mi ropa mojada la estupenda tapicería, así que me limité a quedarme parada en una esquina de la sala, cuidándome de estar lo más alejada posible de la alfombra, y esperé. Cinco minutos, media hora o cien años hubiesen sido lo mismo, para la ansiedad que tenía por marcharme de allí. Pero Nakuru al parecer se tomaba su tiempo, y entre el gato que me vigilaba atentamente por el rabillo del ojo (lo sabía, podía sentirlo) y el incesante traqueteo mecánico del reloj, estaba empezando a sentirme cada vez más nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando escuché la música.

Fue extraño percatarme de que había estado sonando todo el tiempo, pero por algún motivo recién ahora la notaba. Se oía como si proviniese desde alguna habitación cercana, y gracias a mi entrenado oído musical supe inmediatamente que no se trataba de una grabación. Alguien estaba presionando las teclas de un piano, un piano de calidad y sonido exquisitos, arrancándole notas y melodías con una habilidad que sólo podía nacer de años y años de práctica.

Mierda, cómo odié en ese momento mis conocimientos musicales; como deseé poder hacerme la tonta hasta que llegase Nakuru, ponerme la ropa seca que me diera y pedir un taxi que me sacara de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero ya era tarde. Él estaba en casa y sin duda ya sabía que yo me encontraba allí, ya habría sentido mi presencia, y seguramente sabría también que yo sabía que él se encontraba allí, gracias al maldito piano. Sería muy grosero de mi parte marcharme sin al menos saludar. Grosero y sobre todo, cobarde.

¿Y por qué no lo iba a saludar? Era ridículo, honestamente ridículo que la idea de verlo otra vez me pusiera nerviosa. Yo ya no era la misma Tomoyo de antes, la que se sonrojaba ante unas palabras, ante el mínimo roce de unas manos. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde aquel encuentro, pero en el medio habían ocurrido cosas que hacían que pareciera como si hubiesen pasado años. Después de lo que había hecho hacía apenas unas noches atrás, lo que finalmente me había atrevido hacer, nada podía o debía asustarme.

No estaba nerviosa.

No lo estaba.

No.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac.

De cualquier forma, no podía soportar ese reloj y ese gato mirándome ni un segundo más.

Al costado del vestíbulo se abría un pasillo, y allí me dirigí, despacio, casi sin hacer ruido, buscando el origen de la música que llenaba mis oídos. El pasillo estaba lleno de fotografías colgadas a ambos lados de la pared, y todas ellas se parecían, todas tenían rostros de diversas personas, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, alegres y tristes. Todas parecían tener alguna historia que contar. Las primeras fotos eran a color, pero a medida que avanzaba comenzaron a aparecer viejas fotos en blanco y negro, y un poco más adelante aún más viejas fotos en sepia, de calidad muy mala y borrosa. A mitad del pasillo se terminaban las fotos y las mismas eran reemplazadas por retratos hechos a mano, a lápiz, a pincel y al pastel; de distintos tamaños y estilos y que reflejaban peinados y vestimentas de distintas épocas. Con cierta frecuencia aparecía entre ellos (al igual que entre las fotos) un chico, un hombre o un anciano, a veces incluso una mujer, de aspecto variable pero siempre con los mismos ojos, unos ojos perturbadores que parecían mirarme y seguirme desde el papel o la tela, y que eran a veces azules, otras verdes o castaños, pero siempre, inexplicablemente siempre los mismos.

Un cosquilleo de pánico me corrió por la piel, como si me encontrara otra vez en el corredor de mi sueño, rodeada de máscaras que me miraban. Pero la música estaba cerca; se oía cada vez más fuerte, y me di cuenta que provenía del otro lado de la enorme puerta de madera que había al final del pasillo.

La puerta estaba tallada exquisitamente y se encontraba entreabierta. Respiré profundo para juntar valor, apoyé la mano con suavidad y la empujé un poco, rogando que no hiciera un chirrido espantoso. No lo hizo. Se abrió suavemente, mientras la música proseguía y nada alteraba su embelesador ritmo.

Era una pieza de música clásica que conocía, el último movimiento de una larga suite de Mussorgsky que si mal no recordaba, se titulaba "Cuadros en una exhibición". La conocía, pero al mismo tiempo no, no era la misma. La pieza en sí tenía una cualidad extraña, por momentos casi onírica, pero nunca la había escuchado como ahora, percibiendo cada nota con esa vividez arrebatadora, sintiendo tan intensamente el contrapunto de armoniosa y plácida nostalgia con momentos de furia casi salvaje.

Era hermoso.

Era simplemente hermoso escucharlo, era hermoso contemplar la escena, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, como si fuese un cuadro más de la exhibición; un cuadro vivo que se desplegaba frente a mis ojos. El candelabro antiguo, irradiando desde el techo una luz cálida y amarillenta, y dibujando sombras entre los pliegues de las cortinas de terciopelo y los extravagantes diseños de la alfombra. El fuego chisporroteando en la chimenea. La figura inclinada sobre el piano, los blancos dedos acariciando las teclas aún más blancas, presionándolas suavemente un momento, golpeándolas con fuerza al siguiente, a medida que la música se elevaba y hacía más furiosa, para luego volver otra vez a una dulce, nostálgica calma. Los ojos entrecerrados, como inmersos en un absoluto deleite o en una absoluta concentración, los finos mechones de cabello color ébano cayendo sobre la frente. No alcanzaba a ver bien su cara, pero por su postura y sus movimientos podía percibir que estaba completamente sumergido en la música que sus dedos arrancaban al viejo piano, sintiendo cada nota vibrar un instante dentro suyo para luego soltarla con una respiración, dejarla ir y dar paso a la siguiente. Sí, conocía bien ese éxtasis musical, esa sensación de dejarse llevar, dejarse arrastrar por los sonidos hacia otra realidad, hacia un mundo que era este y era otro a la vez, porque el mundo de siempre se transformaba y se llenaba de colores, de aromas y de imágenes, tan vívidos e inexplicables que embriagaban y algunas veces durante esos instantes se podía vislumbrar, acaso brevemente, una puerta, una entrada a otra cosa, a un mundo de belleza y libertad arrebatadoras. Un mundo que alcanzaba a vislumbrar cada vez que cantaba.

La melodía estaba llegando a su fin. Sin poder resistirme, cerré los ojos un momento y me dejé arrastrar por los acordes finales, sin atreverme a interrumpirlos ni siquiera con un movimiento, casi sin atreverme a respirar; hipnotizada por la música, inmersa en una dulce melancolía que borraba todo lo demás. El nerviosismo, la frustración, el miedo y la culpa empezaron a disolverse, a perder forma y consistencia, hasta no ser más que palabras sin sentido. Mi encuentro con Sakura, un sueño distante, lejano. Los bollos de papel que regaban mi habitación ya no tenían importancia. La ropa mojada y fría que se me pegaba al cuerpo no molestaba. Por un momento, olvidé donde estaba, la tormenta, el reloj de pie y el gato, olvidé la noche de la borrachera y lo que había pasado en ella, y sólo vi los cuadros. Pero no los cuadros a los que se refería la obra. Vi los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes del pasillo que acababa de atravesar. Las caras en esos cuadros. Y los ojos, sobre todo los ojos. Esos que se repetían siempre.

Finalmente, la melodía cesó, y sus manos se quedaron quietas sobre las teclas del piano. El silencio cayó sobre el salón, y ese silencio era hermoso también.

Pero no duró.

Inspiró profundamente, y de repente sus dedos comenzaron a moverse otra vez, arrancando nuevos sonidos al viejo instrumento y arrancándome a mí con ellos del trance musical en que me había sumergido. De manera bastante abrupta, además. La nueva melodía que había comenzado a sonar me resultaba familiar. Demasiado familiar. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando me di cuenta de por qué.

Era el comienzo de la canción que yo había cantado en aquel bar, aquella noche. La noche que había terminado siendo la más extraña de todas las noches de mi vida.

Me quedé paralizada. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Entonces, tan repentinamente como había empezado, la melodía se detuvo, y unos ojos grises se volvieron hacia los míos.

- Te toca.

Lo miré, entre incrédula y anonadada.

- ¿Eh?

- Es tu parte. Aquí es donde empiezas a cantar. ¿Quieres que empiece de nuevo?

Parpadeé. Claro. Obvio. No solamente había sabido que yo estaba parada ahí observándolo, desde el principio, todo el tiempo. No, además también conocía la canción que había cantado hacía tan poco. Seguro, ¿por qué no? Con poderes mágicos todo era posible. Tal vez hasta podía leer mi mente. Un gran malestar me invadió repentinamente; otra vez esa sensación incómoda de estar expuesta, de no poder tener secretos para él, de que podía ver a través de mí como si fuera un cristal. Era suficiente para hacerme enfurecer.

- No. No quiero cantar.

Me miró, con ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Recuerdo que eras muy buena cantando, y parecías disfrutarlo mucho. Me gustaría volver a escucharte.

Y entonces súbitamente entendí. ¡Que tonta había sido! No eran sus poderes mágicos. No era que leyera mi mente. Era mucho más simple, en realidad. Y quizás incluso peor.

- ¿Y no lo has hecho ya? ¿La otra noche, en el bar donde nos encontramos?

Sonrió.

- Sí. Tienes razón. Perdona por no haberte dicho nada.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? Si estabas ahí cuando canté, ¿por qué no te acercaste a saludarme?

- Hmm, eso es más complicado de responder. Digamos que no quería molestarte y no me podía quedar hasta el final. ¿Por qué? – parecía repentinamente interesado. - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me quedaba a hablarte? ¿Qué hubiera sido distinto?

- No sé. Quizás nada. Quizás todo. Quizás me hubiera venido bien ver una cara familiar en ese momento.

Pareció genuinamente sorprendido al escuchar esto.

- ¿Mi cara hubiese sido una cara familiar para ti?

- No había nadie más a quien conociera.

- ¿Y los miembros de tu banda?

- ¿Qué banda? No hay banda. No tengo banda. Era noche de improvisación. Me enteré por casualidad, y fui quién sabe por qué; tal vez porque hacía tanto que no cantaba, y quería recordar la sensación. Los músicos que tocaron conmigo, no los conozco, no sé ni sus nombres. No hablé con nadie. Me fui a casa ni bien hube terminado de cantar.

Me detuve. No quería acordarme de lo que había ocurrido una vez llegada a casa. Y por supuesto que él no necesitaba saberlo tampoco.

- Por casualidad, dices… - me miró pensativo – ¿Tú crees que haya sido por casualidad? Es realmente sorprendente. – Sonrió. – Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando pasan cosas extrañas que uno no espera. Como que volviera a Japón el mismo día que fuiste a ese bar a cantar, por casualidad. O que estés aquí ahora. Si no fuera por esta tormenta repentina, y quién sabe qué otra larga serie de casualidades que desconozco, seguramente no estaría disfrutando de tu compañía en este momento, ¿no es cierto? Y si alguna de esas cosas no hubieran ocurrido, si algo hubiera pasado de manera diferente, seguramente estarías en otro lugar, y no aquí. Resulta casi increíble cuando lo piensas, ¿no te parece? Que de todas las realidades posibles, esté ocurriendo esta.

Enrojecí. Tenía razón; era una serie de coincidencias inverosímiles lo que me había llevado hasta allí, pero no era una que quisiera o pudiera compartir con él. De cualquier modo allí estaba, en su casa, chorreando agua en medio de su bonita sala de música, sin anunciarme y sin haber sido invitada. El sentido común me decía que alguna explicación le tenía que dar, verosímil o no; pero, ¿qué iba a decirle, si yo misma no terminaba de entenderlo tampoco?

Me miraba. Esperaba algo, yo no sabía qué. Volví a sentirme como en el vestíbulo, con el tic tac del reloj y los ojos del gato vigilándome, y la lengua me empezó a trastabillar.

- E-en realidad fue Nakuru quien… Quiero decir, ella…

Me miró intensamente, parecía ligeramente divertido. Me sentí aún más incómoda, y tuve que obligarme a escupir las palabras.

- Me encontró en la calle y me trajo. Bajo la lluvia, me encontró bajo la lluvia.

- Eso se puede ver. ¿Y qué hacías bajo la lluvia?

Otra vez la sangre me subió a las mejillas. Sus ojos grises clavados en los míos me miraban como si estuvieran sondeándome, y repentinamente no pude soportar más esa mirada. Había que cortar la cosa de cuajo. Ya.

- Es complicado de responder. Digamos que estaba dando un paseo.

Sonrió. Parecía complacido.

- Está bien, me lo merezco, Daidouji. No preguntaré más. Oye, pero estás empapada. Debes estar muriéndote de frío.

- Nakuru fue a buscarme ropa, pero estoy bien, no necesito…

- Siéntate junto a la chimenea, así entrarás en calor. La iré a buscar. La conozco, debe estar vaciando todos sus cajones de ropa y probando distintas combinaciones de colores a ver que te puede quedar mejor… Puede llegar a estar media hora más. Y pierde el tiempo, además. Es evidente que el color que mejor te sienta es el blanco… Aunque el negro que lucías la otra noche también te quedaba muy bien, ¿sabes?

Me sonrojé furiosamente, sin saber por qué. Acercó una silla a la chimenea, y me indicó con un gesto que me sentara, pero yo no atiné ni a moverme en medio de mi confusión. En un segundo se había ido y yo me encontraba sola en el gran salón, el hermoso salón de música lleno de muebles antiguos, y por la vida de Sakura que no entendía qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí. Podía escuchar el estruendo de la tormenta, y no pude resistir la tentación de ir hacia la ventana y correr las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, un poco apenas, para ver cómo estaba la cosa.

Nada bien. Afuera parecía haberse desatado el mismísimo diluvio universal. Relámpagos, truenos y lluvia que caía como baldazos, la naturaleza toda parecía conspirar contra mi anhelado retorno a casa. Aunque en realidad, no era a casa a donde anhelaba retornar. No había en mi casa nada que me interesara, y entrar en mi habitación inundada de papeles era traer a la mente una secuencia de fracasos demasiado larga, demasiado frustrante, con la que aún no me sentía con fuerzas para lidiar. Era volver a mirar el celular y el mail cada cinco minutos, dar vueltas como un león enjaulado y seguir intentando garabatear algo que terminaba siendo siempre un bollo de papel estrujado con una modelo desnuda. No, no quería estar ahí. De eso estaba segura. Tal vez no era un lugar sino un momento a donde deseaba regresar, a otro tiempo, a la niñez quizás. A algún momento donde todo fuese más simple y mi vida aún no se hubiese (aún) complicado tanto.

Me quedé mirando por la ventana durante largos minutos, fascinada por la violencia de la tormenta que se desataba apenas a centímetros de mí; de la que sólo me resguardaban unas paredes y un fino cristal. No pude evitar estremecerme; intensamente consciente, como siempre que contemplaba la furia de la naturaleza, de mi pequeñez y mi fragilidad. ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera estado afuera, si Nakuru no me hubiera visto y prácticamente me hubiera obligado a entrar en la casa? Recordé aquella vez, años y años atrás, cuando Sakura fracasara en sellar la carta de la tormenta. Se había desatado un temporal parecido a este, pero en aquella ocasión no había tenido miedo. Era natural, por otra parte; ya que ningún peligro externo me asustaba cuando ella estaba conmigo. Los peligros que me angustiaban eran otros, siempre habían sido otros. Y sin embargo ahora, mientras contemplaba la belleza y la majestad de la tormenta, me sentía tan empequeñecida y vulnerable que no podía evitar temblar ante la idea de estar sola allí afuera.

- Está bastante mal la cosa, ¿no?

La voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Me di vuelta y lo vi, de pie a pocos metros de mí, con un bollo de ropa en las manos.

- S-sí.

- Toma, te conseguí algo para que te cambies. En el baño hay toallas y secador de pelo. Ven, te indicaré donde es.

Me detuve a mirarlo un momento.

- Gracias… Hiiragizawa.

Sonrió.

- Eriol. Me puedes decir Eriol. Cuando estés lista, cenaremos. ¿Has probado la cocina inglesa?

Aquello me sobresaltó.

- No, no voy a quedarme a cenar, gracias, sólo necesito que me pidas un taxi y me iré a casa.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Con el cielo a punto de caerse allá afuera? No creo que anden muchos taxis, no es muy seguro manejar en este clima.

- No importa. Alguno habrá. - insistí, obstinada. El me miró fijamente, y de pronto se puso muy serio.

- Daidouji, realmente pienso que deberías quedarte esta noche. Es peligroso salir con este clima, me sentiría responsable si te pasara algo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Q-quedarme? No, no, no. No creo que sea buena idea.

Suspiró. Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, se acercó y apoyó ambas manos sobre mis hombros. Sentí que las mejillas me ardían y el corazón me palpitaba a toda velocidad.

- Daidouji, ¿podemos ser honestos por un momento? Hay algo circulando aquí, algo incómodo, y ninguno de los dos dice nada al respecto. Al principio estaba bien, pero ya me está empezando a molestar. ¿Puedo empezar yo? Creo que sé lo que estás pensando. Por favor, deja de preocuparte. Lo que pasó la otra noche… bueno, no puedo decir que me arrepienta, pero entiendo que fue un error. Tú no estabas en tus cabales, y yo claramente tampoco. Pero puedes estar completamente segura de que algo así no volverá a pasar. Nunca.

Lo escuchaba, luchando por sostenerle la mirada, y mi cabeza era un remolino de ideas, recuerdos y sensaciones mezcladas, incómodas y confusas. Nunca, dijo, y al decirlo me soltó los hombros, y se alejó algunos pasos. Volví a respirar.

- Hay un cuarto de huéspedes, puedes dormir ahí. A la mañana seguramente la tormenta habrá pasado, y te podrás ir. Ni siquiera tendrás que verme, ya que usualmente nunca me levanto antes de… hmmm, del mediodía. Pero Nakuru es un pájaro madrugador y hace unos waffles excelentes. Puedes desayunar con ella y luego irte. Piénsalo, por favor. Realmente no quiero que salgas en medio de este temporal.

Y lo pensé. Realmente lo pensé. No era exactamente que tuviese miedo de su comportamiento, que creyera que iba a volver intentar algo como lo de la otra vez. En realidad, no sabía qué era, exactamente, lo que me inquietaba. Mientras me desvestía frente al espejo del baño, y me secaba meticulosamente con la toalla, no pude evitar mirarme, y recordar la seguridad, la fría calma, la absoluta certeza con que me había dicho "nunca". Ese nunca que en vez de tranquilizarme, había causado un remolino completamente nuevo e inesperado de malestar, perturbación y enojo. Enojo conmigo misma, porque aunque me costaba aceptarlo, al oírlo me sentí vagamente decepcionada, vagamente dolida. No es que deseara que intentara tocarme de nuevo, ¡por supuesto que no! Pero casi se sentía como hubiera querido decirme querida, duerme tranquila, estaba loco la otra vez, no sé qué diablos vi en ti, no me imagino un motivo para querer tocarte de nuevo.

Y eso, inesperadamente, dolía.

Contemplé mi cuerpo en el espejo. Objetivamente hablando, no parecía un cuerpo desagradable, y sin embargo, nunca lo había sentido atractivo, y ahora menos que nunca. ¿Por qué alguien desearía este cuerpo? Recorrí su forma con mis manos, intentando reconocerlo, sintiendo el contorno de mis muslos, la curva de mis caderas, de mi cintura, hasta llegar a mis pechos. Los tomé en mis manos, los acaricié, los apreté, intentando recordar cómo se habían sentido los de Sakura, no tan distintos de los míos, tal vez más rosados y menos pálidos, tal vez algo más pequeños y duros, el cuerpo de una deportista, que yo no era, pero no, no lograba rememorarlo. Quería sentir un cuerpo con mis manos y en vez de eso, lo que sentía eran unas manos en mi cuerpo. Unas manos sobre mi cuerpo, tocándolo, recorriéndolo, reviviéndolo. Otras manos. Sus manos.

_Las de él_, me di cuenta de repente.

Enrojecí de pies a cabeza, y mi violento cambio de color se reflejó en el espejo. _Nunca,_ había dicho el cretino, y sin embargo ahora estaba allí, desnuda en su baño, imaginando que estas manos que me recorrían eran suyas. La imagen de sus dedos deslizándose por las teclas del piano, acariciándolas casi amorosamente, con una dedicación y destreza infinitas volvió a mi mente; y por algún motivo esa imagen se anudaba con la otra, la de aquella madrugada increíble de alcohol y sensaciones nuevas y extraña proximidad; y por un momento mi cuerpo era el piano y casi pude sentir cómo me tocaba, arrancándome sonidos y melodías. El calor se acumuló entre mis muslos, y supe que debía detenerme ahí mismo.

Me estaban esperando para cenar, y ya me había demorado demasiado.

La cena fue como era de esperarse, o sea, extremadamente incómoda. Nakuru habló todo el tiempo, mientras engullía alegremente una tras otras unas albóndigas bañadas en una salsa que yo jamás había probado pero que parecía exquisita. Tener tres albóndigas en la boca no parecía ser motivo suficiente para detener su charla. El gato no se presentó, me pregunté si comería alimento para gatos en un comedero, luego descarté la idea. Estúpida; obviamente a un guardián mágico no lo alimentarían con Cat Chow. Tal vez prefería comer a solas, aparentemente no era una criatura muy sociable. Él se mantuvo extrañamente callado, mirándome a través de la mesa de tanto en tanto y sonriéndole a su guardián cada vez que hacía una pausa para respirar. Yo me esforcé por participar en la conversación, al principio, hasta que me di cuenta de que no hacía falta; Nakuru era completamente capaz de llevar adelante por sí sola la conversación de tres personas. Entonces me dediqué a revolver metódicamente el cuenco de sopa y a examinar el contenido de mi plato, sin prácticamente despegar los ojos de allí en lo que duró la comida. Si levantaba la mirada lo primero que vería eran sus manos, y ese era motivo suficiente para contar aplicadamente las hojitas de menta que había en la sopa e intentar calcular matemáticamente, el diámetro y la circunferencia de cada una de las albóndigas.

Eventualmente, la cena llegó a su fin.

- Comiste muy poco. ¿No te gustó la comida? - su voz se escuchó finalmente detrás de una taza de café, luego de que su incansable guardián nos abandonara para ir a ver su novela favorita. Recién entonces levanté la mirada y la clavé en sus ojos, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por no mirar sus manos.

- No, no es eso… Estaba deliciosa, pero es que en realidad no tenía hambre.

- Estuviste muy callada.

- Tú también.

- Bueno, no es de extrañarse, teniendo en cuenta que Nakuru cenó con nosotros. – se rió. - ¿Y bien, Daidouji? La tormenta no amaina. ¿Ya decidiste que vas a hacer?

Repentinamente, mi taza de café se volvió la cosa más interesante del mundo, y clavé la mirada en ella, intentando ocultar el tono rojizo que sentía aparecer en mi cara.

- Sí.

Silencio. Un silencio largo, interminable, mientras luchaba con las palabras que se resistían a salir de mi boca. Una vez más pensé en mi habitación, en mi celular y mi laptop esperándome sobre la cama, en la montaña de papeles garabateados desparramados por doquier. Respiré hondo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Yo… creo que… estuve pensando y… bueno… - Suspiré. - Me quedaré.

Sonrió, sin dejar de mirarme, y yo enrojecí de pies a cabeza. Comencé a balbucear.

- Es que, la tormenta…

- Entiendo. No tienes que explicarme nada, yo te ofrecí quedarte. El teléfono está en el vestíbulo, por si quieres avisar a tu casa. Le diré a Nakuru que te prepare el cuarto de huéspedes y te dé algo cómodo en qué dormir. Eso sí, deberás esperar a que termine de ver su novela. Es inflexible con eso.

- Gracias... Eriol.

- De nada, Tomoyo. – sonrió, y me pareció ver un dejo de picardía en su rostro. – Ahora, si no te importa, subiré a mi habitación. Tengo un montón de libros esperando a que los lea y una botella de vino que no se va a beber sola, ¿sabes? Haz como si estuvieras en tu casa. Si quieres puedes ir a ver la televisión con Nakuru. O darte una vuelta por la biblioteca. Y si necesitas algo, lo que fuese, no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por la hora.

- D-de acuerdo.

- Buenas noches, Tomoyo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Por si a alguien le interesa, les dejo el tema que interpreta Eriol en el piano. Está en la página de videos más conocida ;) (no puedo poner links así que peguen esto a continuación la dirección de la página, luego del /): **watch?v=e4x_mXNJ-3w&list=FLxv_qbX532bjlQJraWntLkg**

Es una música maravillosa, una de mis piezas favoritas para piano, para escuchar relajados, con los ojos cerrados, sin estar haciendo ninguna otra cosa. Suele ser tocada por pianistas virtuosos porque es una pieza muy difícil de tocar. Por supuesto que si no les gusta, son libres de imaginar cualquier otro tema que gusten.

Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí en la historia, asumo que les ha gustado o al menos no les ha aburrido demasiado. Me gustaría saber que opinan. Sean buenos y tiren un review. =)

En breve subiré los capítulos que faltan.


	8. Oscuridad

"Es fuerte aquel que puede aguantar el llanto, pero es más fuerte aún aquel que sabe llorar en el momento indicado."

_Fye D. Flourite – Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_

**8. Oscuridad**

Definitivamente, esta había sido una decisión estúpida.

Acostada boca arriba en una cama extraña, contemplando un techo extraño en la penumbra, con los ojos ya acostumbrados a la tenue luz relampagueante que se colaba a través de las cortinas, escuchaba la vocecita insistente que no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza.

Estúpida. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Horas habían pasado ya desde que Nakuru me dejara en aquella habitación. No, no había vuelto a casa, pero, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿qué había ganado? Igual estaba en una habitación solitaria, fría y oscura, hablando conmigo misma, dando vueltas en la cama y absolutamente incapaz de dormir. Las imágenes torturantes, enloquecedoras, seguían pasando por mi cabeza exactamente lo mismo, como si no se hubieran dado por enteradas de que el escenario era otro. En especial aquella de los ojos verdes llenos de miedo y culpa. Ojos que por momentos cambiaban, mutaban y se volvían de color violeta, y me miraban fijo desde el espejo, acusadores. Entonces mentalmente rompía el espejo, lo golpeaba con algo o lo tiraba al suelo, pero los ojos seguían estando ahí, me contemplaban multiplicados por cien desde los cristales rotos. La imagen se volvía intolerable, y abría los ojos, los verdaderos, o a lo mejor ya los tenía abiertos, clavados en ese techo extraño y desconocido, pero tan vueltos hacia el interior que era exactamente lo mismo que si hubieran estado cerrados o ciegos. Los abría, y en la penumbra giraba la cabeza, y mis verdaderos ojos me miraban desde el enorme espejo clavado en la pared. Mierda, ¿por qué habría tantos espejos en esta casa, y tan grandes? A lo mejor él los necesitaba, los necesitaba constantemente para recordar quién era, al igual que las fotos, y los retratos. Alguien que vivió muchas vidas, que tuvo muchas caras y cuerpos distintos, ¿cómo hacía para mantener su identidad, para no perderse en los recuerdos, para no enloquecer? ¿Necesitaría un constante recordatorio de su yo actual? No podía imaginarme lo que podía pensar o sentir; mi propia cabeza era un caos solamente con los ínfimos recuerdos de una sola vida, por lo demás, corta y no demasiado vivida.

_Yo no tengo nada. Yo estoy vacía._ Había dicho esas palabras apenas algunos días atrás, y sin embargo ya no eran ciertas; tanto había pasado desde que las pronuncié que sentía como si toda mi vida se hubiese condensado en aquella semana, todo lo importante, al menos. Sólo que ya no era mi vida. Era una vida extraña donde pasaban cosas que no comprendía y que me perturbaban, una vida en la que por momentos me costaba reconocerme. Como ahora, que por alguna razón inexplicable me encontraba pasando la noche lejos de casa, en una habitación que no era la mía, aunque se le pareciera tanto. Lujosa, grande, fría. Y para qué. No lograba entenderlo.

Ya no estaba vacía, tenía recuerdos, extraños y perturbadores pero importantes, recuerdos de esos que se quedan grabados en la piel y en las retinas, que se respiran y se transpiran y se reviven, no sólo se recuerdan. El primero era una mezcla extraña y confusa de sensaciones contradictorias; de una noche tan llena de eventos que parecía haber durado una eternidad, y ¿no había empezado aquí justamente, en esta misma casa? O quizás antes, en el taxi, en aquel bar de mala muerte, o tal vez incluso antes de que nos encontráramos… Sensaciones difusas se mezclaban en un mismo recuerdo, en un mismo momento, todo era parte de una misma cosa; se mezclaban el sabor dulce del vino en mi boca y el té quemándome la lengua y el licor ardiendo por mi garganta, y la voz que me brotaba de esa garganta y se convertía en una canción, una canción triste que cantaba frente a un público indiferente en el que de pronto parecían resaltar dos ojos grises que me observaban muy atentos, y aquellos ojos me miraban y me atravesaban y estaban frente a mí, muy cerca, y sentía el vidrio frío de la ventana en mi espalda y el calor de las manos tocándome, y las sensaciones corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, calor y terciopelo y oscuridad, pero abría los ojos y estaba en mi habitación, sola, y en la pantalla gigante estaba ella, y mi canción era su canción que llenaba el aire y había placer, tanto placer y también tanta vergüenza, era insoportable; tenía que salir corriendo, trepaba por la ventana y de pronto estaba en la calle con los ojos empañados buscando un taxi, y los ojos grises me miraban y me decían hermosa, y yo vomitaba en la vereda y cómo era posible que todo eso hubiera pasado en una sola noche, por Dios. Y las manos tocándome, sobre todo las manos, no podía olvidarlas y cada vez que las recordaba era como si estuviera sintiéndolas de nuevo; era un regalo maravilloso y aterrador ese que me había dado, tanto que no sabía qué hacer con él, y me obligaba a expulsarlo de mi mente cada vez que aparecía. Maravilloso, pero incómodo al extremo, y tenerlo no me hacía más feliz.

El otro recuerdo era menos confuso, pero igual de perturbador. Lo había deseado durante tanto, tanto tiempo, que finalmente había ido a buscarlo, me había atrevido, lo había tomado con mis propias manos y lo había saboreado con todo mi ser, durante un instante, y luego había tenido que dejarlo ir. Ése, más reciente y más intenso, se negaba a abandonarme, y no lograba bloquearlo como al anterior. Sin embargo era oscuramente consciente de que de no haber existido el primero, no hubiese habido el segundo, estaban encadenados, unidos por un hilo invisible, y de este modo al revivir el segundo, revivía el primero también, formaban una unidad, un continuo, se mezclaban por momentos, los ojos cambiaban de verdes a grises pero la música era la misma, o casi la misma. Casi.

Tenía recuerdos, sí, pero seguía sintiéndome disconforme y profundamente incompleta. Ahora comenzaba a entender algo de lo que él había querido decirme, aquí, en esta misma casa, y a lo mejor era por eso que estaba de vuelta aquí, para decirle que lo entendía, que finalmente lo entendía. Pero no se lo había dicho, y tampoco le había soltado las preguntas que me carcomían el pecho. Tanto para decirle, y no había dicho nada, realmente. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Incómoda, hastiada, me di vuelta otra vez. Y otra. No se escuchaba nada, aparte del continuo tronar de la tormenta, y el aire se sentía pesado, pegajoso, cargado de electricidad. Respirar era un trabajo consciente y metódico al que me obligaba. No entendía. No entendía por qué estaba ahí, no entendía nada; si me habían llevado mis pies, la tormenta, algún destino extraño e indescifrable o la casualidad más pura, lo mismo daba. Lo único que me importaba era que estaba sola, como siempre, en medio de otra noche interminable y llena de angustia. La tormenta que rugía afuera sin piedad sólo lograba hacerme más consciente de mi soledad y mi indefensión. Por momentos me estremecía al escuchar los truenos como una niña pequeña; sentía una especie de miedo sordo que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer en mi interior. Miedo a qué, tampoco lo sabía, posiblemente fuese algo infantil y sin sentido, algo primario como lo que habrían sentido los primeros seres humanos al contemplar desde sus cavernas la furia incomprensible de la naturaleza, y les había obligado a arrimarse unos a otros. Algo ridículamente primario y anacrónico; pero ahí estaba yo, sola en ese lugar extraño, con una tormenta furiosa sobre mi cabeza, y repentinamente, me sentí desamparada. A pesar de estar cubierta por varias frazadas gruesas, tuve frío. Giré en la cama otra vez, y nuevamente me encontré con mis propios ojos. Casi sentí pena por la criatura pálida y ojerosa que me miraba desde la superficie del espejo, con ojos de niña triste y asustada. Me costaba reconocerme.

¿Eso era yo?

¿_Eso_?

Un relámpago iluminó repentinamente la habitación, seguido por un estruendo tan intenso que me hizo saltar en la cama e incorporarme rápidamente. El corazón me latía a toda velocidad, y noté que el cuerpo me temblaba. Me abracé los hombros, intentando detener los temblores, pero no servía de nada. Lo que necesitaba era que me abrazaran brazos que no fueran míos, que me miraran ojos que no fueran esos que me contemplaban aterrados desde el espejo. Escuchar palabras que no estuvieran solamente en mi cabeza.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

Lo supe repentinamente con una intensa claridad. No podía seguir ni un minuto más en aquella habitación opresiva, con esa angustia desesperante en el pecho, y ese frío que no se iba por más frazadas con las que me tapara. Había elegido no ir a casa para escapar de todo eso. Estar ahí sintiendo lo mismo era una broma cruel, un sinsentido que no podía tolerar un segundo más.

¿Pero, a dónde ir?

La respuesta era obvia, claro.

_Si necesitas algo, lo que fuese…_

Necesitaba algo. Sin duda necesitaba algo; eso estaba fuera de cuestión. Necesitaba algo y sabía muy bien dónde lo podía conseguir; por más que no quisiera pensarlo, por más que la mera idea de ir a buscar eso que necesitaba se sintiera como un insoportable vértigo en la boca el estómago. La pregunta no era esa. La pregunta era qué; qué era eso que necesitaba. Y esa era la que no me atrevía a contestarme.

_Lo que fuese._

Otro trueno, y finalmente me decidí a abandonar la cama. Me levanté, y con el corazón palpitante, abrí la puerta de la habitación. De pronto me encontré descalza en un pasillo largo y oscuro, un pasillo que se parecía demasiado al de mis sueños, y la angustia en mi pecho creció exponencialmente. Di algunos pasos vacilantes, intentando no emitir ningún sonido; pero a diferencia de mis sueños en los que era una presencia incorpórea, aquí tenía un cuerpo y todo era más difícil; mis ojos intentaban acostumbrarse a la absoluta falta de luz, sentía el frío del suelo en las plantas de los pies desnudos y un escalofrío me recorría la piel mientras que con las manos tanteaba la pared, avanzando torpemente, casi a ciegas; tropezando con estanterías y plantas, y sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse cada vez más mientras buscaba en la oscuridad una puerta que no era cualquier puerta.

Por momentos caía en la cuenta de la locura, el completo delirio que era estar ahí, descalza y muerta de frío en medio del pasillo oscuro; y de la locura aún mayor que sería si lograba llevar a cabo la idea que fugazmente había pasado por mi cabeza, pero a pesar de ello no podía detenerme, no podía decidirme a regresar a aquella habitación. No, era como en el sueño, tenía que seguir avanzando por este pasillo de pesadilla hasta que encontrara la salida, no podía volverme atrás, atrás sólo había horror, había escapado de eso, no podía regresar. Encontrar la puerta, sólo en eso tenía que pensar, nada más que en eso. Me negaba rotundamente a avanzar más allá de ese punto, a pensar en lo que haría una vez que la encontrara. Luego de deambular torpemente en la oscuridad en ese pasillo inmenso durante tanto tiempo que ya tenía la piel completamente de gallina, finalmente creí encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Entonces, por supuesto, tampoco tuvo sentido preguntarme lo que iba a hacer. Había una sola cosa para hacer con una puerta.

Fue apenas un crujido débil, y la madera cedió suavemente. Apreté los labios. _Si necesitas algo…_ No, no había que pensar, ni siquiera en eso. Era como cuando uno está por tirarse de un trampolín de seis metros y el agua se ve tan lejos, y la caída tan larga. Uno no lo piensa, uno se tira y punto. Si dudaba, si lo pensaba siquiera por un momento, estaría perdida, y acabaría pasando la noche congelada en ese pasillo de pesadilla, incapaz de avanzar o de volver atrás. Respirando profundo, asomé la cabeza. Adentro todo era quietud, excepto por el débil crepitar de un fuego que comenzaba a extinguirse en la chimenea. Sentí el calor proveniente del interior del cuarto acariciando mis mejillas heladas como una invitación; y conteniendo el aliento, me deslicé dentro de la habitación en penumbras, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí con la mayor suavidad posible. Durante unos momentos, permanecí inmóvil, con todos los sentidos puestos en percibir el más mínimo sonido que pudiera indicar peligro.

No se oía nada, salvo el tronar de la tormenta afuera, y el murmullo lento, rítmico, casi inaudible, de una respiración.

_Lo que fuese…_

Ya había hecho la parte difícil; había logrado decidirme a salir de mi habitación, había atravesado el tenebroso pasillo y encontrado la puerta. Había logrado entrar sin ser notada. Lo que restaba debía ser fácil, en comparación. Sin embargo, no era fácil, no lo era; el corazón me latía cada vez más fuerte, y me quedé petrificada en el lugar durante unos cuantos minutos sin saber realmente si continuar, o cómo.

No, era ridículo. Era ridículo haber llegado hasta ahí para quedarme parada como una idiota en el medio del cuarto. No había que pensar. Había que respirar hondo y tirarse. Era eso o volver al pasillo, a la habitación oscura y fría. Y ya sabía muy bien que no podía hacer eso. Además aquí había fuego, y calor.

Y él había dicho _lo que fuese. Sin importar la hora_.

Un paso, y luego otro. Lentos, vacilantes, apenas rozando el suelo, mis pies me acercaron hasta el borde de la alta e imponente cama. Sobre ella, la figura durmiente seguía quieta, serena, con el rostro débilmente bañado por la tenue luz rojiza del fuego.

Me incliné para observarlo mejor. Unos mechones de pelo oscuro se desparramaban desordenadamente sobre ese rostro, y sobre la blancura inmaculada de la almohada. Las sombras jugaban sobre sus párpados cerrados, sobre la frente blanca y relajada, sobre los labios apenas entreabiertos. Era agradable mirarlo, y más aún al verlo así, descansando tan plácidamente, completamente ajeno a mi mirada y a mi presencia, completamente expuesto y vulnerable, y con ese aspecto casi infantil y tan despreocupado que nadie podría haber adivinado nunca que en realidad se trataba de un ser milenario y atormentado. Contemplarlo así, abandonado y sereno en medio de aquella tormenta, con el rostro iluminado por la luz de la chimenea en aquella casa llena de oscuridad, por alguna extraña razón me reconfortaba, me devolvía la paz. Dejé de sentir frío. El ambiente de la habitación estaba caldeado, la alfombra se sentía cálida bajo mis pies, luego de los fríos mosaicos del pasillo. Me detuve a observar su figura que se recortaba en la penumbra bajo el pijama oscuro y la manta que lo cubría a medias, y pude adivinar la espalda ancha, el abdomen plano, el cuerpo esbelto pero fuerte, el pecho que se movía despacio con el ritmo de su respiración, y casi pude percibir el calor que emanaba. Era cálido, muy, muy cálido.

Sentí un extraño deseo de tocar su cara, de quitarle los mechones de pelo de los ojos, de acariciar esas mejillas blancas y delinear con mis dedos la curva de su cuello, su nariz, su boca. Me contuve. Era una locura; yo no había venido a eso. No debía despertarlo, él no debía saber nunca que yo había estado ahí. Me bastaría con su presencia, con estar un rato así, a su lado, lo suficiente para tranquilizarme y que se me pasara ese frío que sentía por dentro, y esa angustia profunda y sin fondo se mitigara un poco. No lograba entender el por qué, pero por algún motivo necesitaba su presencia. El solo hecho de que estuviera allí, cerca mío, me calmaba, me hacía sentir más segura, menos insignificante.

¿Pero, me atrevería? Vacilé. Me estaba portando como una criatura, una niña tonta asustada de la noche y la tormenta; de aquella tormenta que no era solamente la que estallaba afuera y se sentía caer ferozmente contra los vidrios de las ventanas. No, razoné repentinamente; yo era una mujer ya, no una niña, y lo que estaba haciendo era de un infantilismo supremo, absurdo. Había venido a buscarlo; pero la sola idea de que lo supiera, de que pudiese despertarse y encontrarme allí me aterrorizaba. Era ridículo. Aún estaba a tiempo de deshacer esta estupidez. Si salía de la habitación tan sigilosamente como había entrado, él nunca se daría cuenta de que había estado allí.

¿Pero, y después qué? ¿Volver a ese pasillo, a esa habitación oscura, solitaria, a seguir torturándome con la soledad y el miedo?

No. No. No.

Apreté muy fuerte los puños, inmovilizada por la lucha que se había desatado en mi interior. El corazón me latía muy fuertemente cuando por fin, la mujer adulta y racional fue derrotada por la niña pequeña, y, conteniendo el aliento, me subí a la cama y me acosté con cuidado sobre el fino acolchado de terciopelo.

Una indescriptible sensación de bienestar me invadió al sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. Me acurruqué a su lado, sin rozarlo; apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, a pocos centímetros de la suya, y contemplé durante unos minutos el rostro que yacía tan cerca.

_Es hermoso_, pensé repentinamente, y me sorprendí de lo que estaba pensando. De algún modo ya lo sabía, pero era como si lo notara de verdad por primera vez, ahora, mientras lo miraba dormir, totalmente inconsciente de mi escrutinio, con ese aspecto tan tranquilo e inocente... Los sedosos mechones de cabello cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro, las tupidas, oscuras pestañas, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, el cálido aliento que salía de su boca y llegaba a rozarme la cara... Lo miraba, y mientras lo miraba empezaba a sentir algo, algo que no me podía explicar qué era, como un ligero cosquilleo, una sensación como de asfixia; y me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo anhelaba el contacto y el calor de ese otro que estaba tan cerca. Miré sus labios, y se veían tan cálidos y tentadores...

Eran cálidos. Lo sabía, a pesar de que nunca los había probado con los míos. Durante aquella impronunciable noche de una semana atrás, me había besado la cara, el cuello y las manos, había conocido el calor y la dulzura de esos labios, pero por algún motivo no me había besado los míos, y aquello había dolido. Recordé la boca temblorosa de Sakura. Ella tampoco había querido besarme, se había dejado besar por mí durante un momento, pero se mantuvo tensa y sin responder, y tuve que desistir. Sí, la besé, la besé incansablemente, la besé por todos lados simplemente porque no podía contenerme de hacerlo, pero ya no volví a acercar mi boca a la suya. Hice lo mismo que él, a fin de cuentas. Pero no, no era lo mismo; yo al menos lo había deseado, lo había intentado, aunque tal vez no hubiera debido intentarlo; besar a Sakura después de tantos años de soñar con ello, para sentirla aterrada y paralizada contra mi boca, me había roto el corazón. Tal vez por eso, él…

¿Tal vez había sabido mejor que yo? ¿O era simplemente que no había querido?

No podía evitar preguntarme qué pasaría si lo besaba ahora, si se despertaba sintiendo mis labios contra los suyos. ¿Me rechazaría? ¿Se quedaría paralizado, como Sakura? ¿O me abrazaría, pegando su boca a la mía, aferrándome contra sí y dándome a conocer por fin lo que es un beso de verdad? No sabía cuál de las tres opciones me aterraba más.

En verdad, sólo había una forma de saberlo.

_Si necesitas algo, lo que fuese…_

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, acerqué mi rostro un poco más al suyo, hasta sentir su respiración haciéndome cosquillas sobre la boca, hasta sentir que sus labios casi rozaban los míos.

_Puedes estar completamente segura de que algo así no volverá a pasar. Nunca._

_Nunca. _

¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Me sorprendí a tiempo, antes de cometer una estupidez, y me alejé bruscamente. Era ridículo, yo no había venido a eso; sólo estaba aquí porque tenía frío y su presencia me tranquilizaba, sólo me iba a quedar un rato, hasta sentirme mejor, y me iría antes de que se despertara. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si llegaba a despertarse y me encontraba ahí, y peor aún, me encontraba besándolo. No había forma posible en que no lo malinterpretase. No, mejor ni pensarlo. No podría soportar una mirada burlona y condescendiente, o peor aún, una de lástima. Sería la humillación más absoluta. _Nunca,_ había dicho. Y yo no lo necesitaba; no necesitaba a nadie. Nunca había tenido a nadie y me las había arreglado bien hasta ahora. ¿Por qué esta noche iba a ser diferente? ¿Solamente porque había una estúpida tormenta afuera y había sentido un poco de frío?

Un frío que, por cierto, ya no sentía desde hacía rato. Lo quisiese admitir o no, era reconfortante tener un cuerpo cálido tan cerca... mejor no pensar en nada más. Si seguía atormentándome con especulaciones, sería igual que si me hubiese quedado en la otra habitación. Lo mejor sería relajarme un poco y disfrutar el corto descanso que me estaba permitiendo.

Pensando en estas cosas, dejé que mi cuerpo se aflojara, y de a poco empecé a sentir como el cansancio me invadía. Era muy tarde en verdad, y el día había estado lleno de emociones agitadas; estaba realmente agotada, pero recién ahora lo percibía, ahora, que por primera vez en varios días me sentía cómoda y segura y relajada. Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y los dejé. No me dormiría; el sólo temor de que pudiera despertarse y encontrarme allí me mantendría despierta, pero tenía que permitirme relajar un poco. Lo necesitaba. Suspiré, lenta y profundamente, y me entregué a un amodorramiento leve, entrecortado, sin llegar a dormirme realmente.

No, no me dormiría.

...

Me dormí.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser minutos o incluso algunas horas. Pero en algún momento en medio de ese amodorramiento comencé a sentir otra vez el frío, y gradualmente fui volviendo a la realidad. Abrí los ojos lentamente; todo estaba muy oscuro, y durante unos momentos no fui capaz de ver nada. La lluvia se seguía escuchando, pero el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido por completo dejando apenas algunas brasas rojizas, que ya no servían para calentar o iluminar. La figura a mi lado seguía inmóvil, no parecía haberse movido de la posición de antes. Era el momento ideal para irme, él todavía dormía y yo había podido descansar un poco. Ya había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar, no tenía sentido demorarlo más, sería demasiado arriesgado.

La idea de volver al cuarto de huéspedes, sin embargo, me producía una desazón que no podía explicar, y no lograba reunir la voluntad para hacerlo.

Mientras me debatía interiormente, un relámpago iluminó brevemente la habitación, y durante un instante pude ver el destello de unos ojos grises, muy grandes y muy abiertos, que me miraban fijamente.

Solté un grito ahogado, que quedó tapado por el ruido de los truenos.

Por un instante, todo fue confusión. Las dudas desaparecieron; el único pensamiento en mi mente era huir, salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Me incorporé de golpe, como empujada por resortes; pero cuando quise levantarme de la cama noté que una mano aferraba fuertemente mi muñeca en la oscuridad.

Una pequeña lámpara se encendió sobre la mesa de noche, bañando la habitación de una luz tenue, y entonces pude ver con toda claridad los ojos que seguían clavados fijamente en mí.

- ¡Espera!

Intenté pronunciar palabras, realmente lo intenté, pero ninguna acudía a mi mente. Mis ojos debían ser un puro espejo de horror. Los de él seguían serios. Se incorporó.

- Tomoyo, ¿otra vez vas a huir? ¿No me vas a hablar siquiera?

Sentí el fuego ardiendo en mis mejillas, y aquella mano que me seguía aferrando como una garra implacable, pero en vez de luchar para librarme de ella simplemente me quedé ahí, quieta, esquivando su mirada. El corazón me latía como un caballo desbocado en el pecho cuando sentí sus dedos rozando mi barbilla y volviendo mi cara hacia la suya, obligándome a que lo mirase.

- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

Esta vez conseguí que algunas palabras salieran de mi garganta, aunque apenas llegaron a ser un murmullo casi inaudible.

- D-discúlpame. No debí venir.

- Y sin embargo, viniste. ¿Por qué?

- Es una tontería, realmente... - murmuré, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por sonreír, por que mi voz sonara natural, por que mis ojos no mostraran la agitación que sentía por dentro. – No podía dormir. Tenía frío... y... no quería estar sola. Discúlpame, Hiiragizawa. No debí molestarte con estas pavadas. Hice mal en venir. Yo… me iré ahora.

- ¿De verdad, Tomoyo? ¿Vas a seguir jugando a eso? ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?

Me quedé paralizada. Su mirada parecía entre dolorida y desafiante, incluso un poco enojada. Era una mirada que nunca le había visto, y me asustó. Repentinamente, no supe qué era lo que quería. No, no quería irme, no quería volver al cuarto de huéspedes que se parecía tanto a mi propia habitación, pero ¿cómo podía quedarme? ¿Cómo lidiar con esa mirada, que era mil veces peor que la burlona y condescendiente que me había imaginado? ¿Cómo lidiar con sus palabras que me acusaban, que ponían de manifiesto mi cobardía?

- ¿De verdad quieres irte así?

- Yo… no sé. – murmuré atragantada. La mano que me aferraba la muñeca se aflojó, hasta casi soltarla.

- Piénsalo ahora. Tenemos tiempo. Me prometí dejarte en paz, Tomoyo, pero me lo haces muy difícil. Vienes a mi cuarto y te acuestas a mi lado mientras duermo, pero ni bien me despierto tratas de huir. Yo no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Desvié la mirada otra vez, y la cara entera me ardió porque inmediatamente supe qué era lo que quería, lo que había ido a buscar a su cuarto en medio de la noche, y no era solamente compañía, no era solamente la calma que me generaba su presencia. Tenía grabado en mi piel un recuerdo que no quería irse; el recuerdo de sus manos, de su calor, y ese recuerdo había despertado algo dentro de mí que ya no había podido volver a acallar, y ese algo me había torturado y me había llevado a la casa de Sakura en medio de la noche y ahora se hacía presente allí, en esa casa, en esa noche, enloqueciéndome, negándose a ser ignorado, y ahora estaba ahí, tan cerca... Pero cómo decirle, cómo explicarle todo eso que sentía si al mismo tiempo tenía terror a ese algo que no comprendía pero que me carcomía por dentro, y todo era tan ridículo, tan inconmensurablemente sin sentido... Había salido (corriendo) de aquella casa una vez, sólo para volver (corriendo) a la misma casa, en circunstancias distintas pero que eran en algún punto la misma; escapando de algo, siempre escapando de algo. Había llegado a su cuarto huyendo del frío y la soledad, pero había intentado huir otra vez en el segundo en que supe que se había despertado…

Era ridículo, honestamente ridículo. No podía seguir huyendo, y además huir hacia dónde, hacia qué. Para qué, si en el fondo sabía lo que quería, lo que había ido a buscar a esa habitación en aquella noche de tormenta. Por un momento, había tenido el valor de admitírmelo. Y había tenido el valor de llegar hasta aquí. No había que pensar. Contener el aliento, y saltar. Ése era el truco.

Me volví en dirección a la puerta, dándole la espalda para que no viera el color rojo intenso que cubría mis mejillas. Sentí que mis manos apretaban la tela del acolchado en un apretado puño.

- Quiero… quiero estar contigo… como la otra vez. Como la otra noche. – murmuré en voz baja, casi sin detenerme a respirar, mientras el corazón me latía desenfrenadamente dentro de mi pecho y todo el cuerpo me temblaba.

Luego un silencio, que se estiró casi hasta el infinito. Esperaba sentir en cualquier momento el roce de su mano en mi hombro, en mi pelo, o incluso sus brazos envolviéndome y atrayéndome contra sí; lo esperaba tanto como lo temía. Pero en vez de eso, lo que escuché finalmente fue su voz. Fría como el hielo.

- No.

Durante un instante me quedé inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para modular mi voz y que no suene atragantada y dolorida.

- ¿No?

- No. Tú no quieres eso. Mírate. Estás temblando como un pajarito asustado, ni siquiera me puedes mirar a la cara. Y ya te dije que lo de la otra vez no volvería a pasar, ¿te olvidaste? Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

_Estúpido, ¿no te das cuenta? Quiero que me envuelvas en tus brazos y me beses, quiero un beso de verdad, aunque sea una vez. Quiero que me mires como la otra noche y me digas que soy hermosa; que me lo digas de alguna forma en que pueda creerlo, que lo crea y lo sienta y no tenga que salir corriendo abochornada. Quiero que me abraces y me dejes dormir a tu lado y espantes el miedo y los malos sueños. Quiero que me entiendas como tú sabes hacerlo, aunque te burles un poco de mí y me hagas enojar. Quiero tu calor, ya estoy cansada de tanto frío, Eriol._

Pero no pude decirle nada de todo eso. En vez de eso, otras fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca. Palabras llenas de dolor, frustración y ansiedad.

- La otra vez, cuando me fui, me dijiste que necesitábamos hablar. Quiero hablar ahora. Quiero que me digas por qué lo hiciste. Quiero saber si… si te gusté en algún momento… o si fue sólo… solo por… por…

Él se mantenía en silencio, a la espera de la palabra que completara aquella frase tan difícil. Fueron varias las que acudieron a mi mente. Soledad. Lujuria. Borrachera. Pero en vez de eso, fue otra palabra la que finalmente escapó de mi boca.

- ...lástima.

Su voz detrás de mí sonó incrédula y sorprendida.

- ¿Lástima? ¿Estás loca? Tomoyo, me has entendido mal. Si me escuchas un momento, te lo voy a explicar. La noche que llegué a Japón, me sentía solo y muy desencantado. Busqué la presencia de algún conocido, y de repente te encontré a ti. Siempre me pareciste interesante, siempre me intrigaste mucho más que la mayoría de las personas que conocí en esta época… Pero en aquel entonces yo estaba con el problema de las cartas, y también estaba Kaho, y tú eras una niña. No era momento para acercarme a ti, pero nunca dejé de percibir que tenías algo diferente, algo especial. No sé si era tu mirada inteligente o la manera en que parecías comprender todo lo que pasaba mejor que nadie, incluso tus propios sentimientos… o tu voz al cantar, o la forma insensata y conmovedora en que buscabas la felicidad de los demás por encima de la tuya propia… Quizás fuera todo eso junto, pero causaste una impresión profunda en mí; en todos los años que estuve lejos no te había olvidado, y sentí curiosidad, quería saber cómo serías ahora, qué había sido de ti… Y te fui a buscar. Nuestro encuentro no fue casual; yo te busqué. Y cuando te encontré, te vi más cruda y auténtica de lo que nunca te había visto… y ya no pude resistir el deseo de acercarme a ti. Eras completamente distinta a la chica que yo había conocido, pero a la vez eras mucho más ella que nunca, más… auténtica. La otra vez, cuando te dije que eras hermosa, tú no lo entendiste. No me estaba refiriendo a la belleza obvia, la que salta a la vista, aunque la tienes en abundancia; yo he visto demasiada belleza en mi vida como para que algo así me movilice tanto. Cuando te dije hermosa me refería a algo más, algo que vi en ti a pesar de que te esfuerzas tanto por ocultarlo... Eres compleja, Tomoyo; hay niveles y niveles en ti y descubrir cada uno es un desafío y un deleite… como armar un rompecabezas gigantesco de piezas muy pequeñas y empezar a adivinar de a poco la asombrosa imagen que se esconde abajo. Esa niña de mis recuerdos era apenas una pieza, la primera. Y a medida que descubría nuevas piezas me sorprendía más y más y me convencía de lo mucho que necesitaba conocerte. Pero no, tampoco es eso exactamente a lo que me refería cuando te dije hermosa. Hay algo más. Creo que… son tus ojos.

- ¿Mis ojos?

- No tienes magia, eres una persona común y corriente, y sin embargo hay algo en tus ojos que no puedo explicar… una especie de resplandor pálido que me recuerda al brillo de la luna… y que me dice que hay algo extraordinario detrás de esa máscara sonriente que tanto te gusta usar. Y lo más extraordinario de todo es que tú no lo ves, quizás nadie más lo vea. Pero yo lo veo.

Hizo silencio durante unos segundos, yo me sentía incapaz de hablar; tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? Me gustas, Tomoyo. Mucho. No lo hice por lástima, sino porque lo deseaba. Porque deseaba estar cerca de ti, deseaba sacarte esa máscara absurda y mostrarte esa parte de ti misma que no conocías, y que yo veo en tus ojos. Quería que la vieras, porque es hermosa, querida.

Durante unos segundos, sólo pude quedarme inmóvil, con mi espalda vuelta hacia él y los ojos empañados de lágrimas y el corazón echo un puño. Hasta que finalmente me di vuelta, enfrentándolo, y las palabras brotaron de mi boca, amargas como la hiel.

- Mentiroso. No me digas esas cosas. ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡Tú no puedes ayudarme! ¿Dices que soy hermosa? ¡Ni siquiera quisiste besarme!

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Los labios me temblaban, todo me temblaba, las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar en cualquier momento, pero el nudo que tenía en el pecho se había aflojado un poco.

El me miró durante unos instantes, como paralizado frente a mi explosión, con ojos que parecían llenos de desconcierto, sorpresa y una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios que no pude identificar. Pero luego de un momento, reaccionó. Estiró la mano y me acarició el pelo, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, su cara se acercó y sentí sus labios contra los míos.

Me estaba besando. ¡Por Dios, me estaba besando! Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo; estaba paralizada, y durante un instante, no pude reaccionar. Sentía el cosquilleo de su respiración en mi cara, el tibio contacto de su boca contra la mía, y creí estar en un sueño. Mis ojos se cerraron, y a pesar de mi enojo, me sentí responder débilmente. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, y tenían ese sabor que recordaba...

Que recordaba...

_¿Que recordaba?_

De repente, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Durante un segundo dudé, ¡no, no podía ser! Tenía que ser un sueño o una ilusión mía, no era posible que… Pero sí, no podía equivocarme, yo… ¡yo ya conocía ese beso! Intenté desesperadamente recordar dónde o cuando; no había sido aquella vez, aquella surreal madrugada en la que consoló mi adolorido cuerpo y alma con sus manos y labios, no. No me había besado en la boca aquella vez, estaba segura. Entonces, ¿cuándo?

De pronto un relámpago de comprensión me atravesó, llenándome de horror. Lo recordaba. ¡Por Dios, lo recordaba! No podía ser, era ridículo, una alucinación, una locura… Y sin embargo, estaba segura, tan segura como de que respiraba, que de algún modo había ocurrido, porque nunca en ninguna otra parte podría yo haber probado ese beso, ese beso tan lleno de su aroma, de su presencia…

Me aparté abruptamente, llena de espanto, llevándome una mano a los labios.

- ¿Tomoyo?

Lo miré.

_- No es la primera vez._

Vi sus ojos agrandarse y su cara empalidecer, estática en la penumbra de la habitación.

- Tú… la otra noche… tú estuviste en aquel bar, me escuchaste cantar. ¿Qué hiciste luego?

- Tomoyo…

- ¿Qué hiciste luego?

Silencio, tan largo que podía contar mis latidos y se extendían al infinito. Sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar si no gritaba ya mismo lo que me estaba quemando por dentro y que intentaba salírseme por todos los poros.

- No te quedaste en el bar. Fuiste a mi casa, ¿no es cierto? Me viste por la ventana, y entraste a mi cuarto cuando yo dormía… y tú… tú…

No, no, no, no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla. Él no podía haber visto _eso_, no, por Dios, no podía, no podía, no podía.

- Esos… esos son los ojos. - murmuró, mientras una sonrisa algo triste se dibujaba en su cara.

- ¿Eh?

- Los ojos que tenías esa noche. Como los de un ángel caído. ¿Cómo podía dejar de mirarlos? ¿Cómo podía no quedarme cautivado por tanta desesperación, por tanto dolor, por tanta belleza? Y esa furia… nunca vi una furia como esa antes de… esa noche. Lo siento, Tomoyo. Es verdad todo lo que has dicho. Te vi cantando en ese bar, y algo se despertó dentro mío, algo que hacía tiempo no sentía. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verte; quería saber de ti, saber si eras feliz. No lo parecías. Seguí tu presencia hasta llegar tu casa. Podría haberte observado desde aquí mismo, pero no pude resistir el deseo de verte de cerca; encontré tu ventana y ahí me quedé, cautivado, sin poder dejar de mirarte, así como tú no podías dejar de mirarlos a _ellos_… Es verdad. Entré a tu cuarto, y te besé mientras dormías. No pude evitarlo. Te veías tan hermosa, y necesitaba que supieras… necesitaba que sintieras… que podías despertar de aquel sueño. Estuvo mal de mi parte, y debería estar arrepentido, pero no lo estoy. Lo siento. Fue tan hermoso. Triste, pero tan hermoso.

- Tú viste _eso_ y… me besaste. – murmuré, incapaz de salir del shock en que me encontraba luego de oír sus palabras. – Viste la monstruosidad que hice. Lo viste todo. Y luego me besaste.

- Tomoyo, no fue ninguna monstruosidad. Eres humana, aunque trates de negarlo; tienes deseos igual que todos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Crees que eso me da derecho a… hacer lo que hice?

- No. Yo tampoco tenía derecho a mirarte, o a besarte. A veces no se puede evitar; es lo que pasa cuando uno amordaza su corazón por demasiado tiempo. En algún momento se pierde el control, y uno hace estupideces.

- Eso... no es una justificación. Esas estupideces hieren a otras personas. Yo debí haber sido más fuerte.

- ¿Y por qué crees que hiciste lo que hiciste? ¿No fue acaso la consecuencia de obligarte a ser fuerte por demasiado tiempo?

- Y-yo... no sé realmente por qué lo hice.

- Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

Suspiré. La realidad es que necesitaba pensarlo, necesitaba sacarlo afuera y explicarlo, necesitaba darle un sentido. Si no a él, al menos a mí misma. De pronto, las palabras comenzaron a salir como un torrente entre mis labios temblorosos, y fui incapaz de detenerlas.

- Yo, toda mi vida… fui una niña buena. Gentil, amable, la mejor estudiante. Siempre hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo que los demás esperaban de mí. Pensaba que los demás me querrían si era buena, y que nunca estaría sola. Pero ella no me eligió. Entonces pensé que podría vivir sin su amor, que me alcanzaría con su amistad, y que podría ser feliz con eso, si era buena. Yo pensaba que sería feliz siempre y cuando la persona que amaba fuera feliz, aunque no fuese conmigo. Pero eso no era cierto; la realidad es que me sentía sola y muy infeliz. Estaba cansada, esa noche. Harta de ser la niña buena, la Tomoyo dulce y gentil que todos conocen. Agotada de esconder mis sentimientos y forzarme a sonreír para que los demás no vieran mi tristeza y mi soledad. Quería ser mala, aunque sea por una vez. Quería ensuciarme. Quería seguir mis impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y lo hice. Pero al hacerlo quedé aún más asqueada de mí misma que antes. Y entonces ya no había vuelta atrás, y tuve que volver a ese bar y emborracharme, para acallar un poco el espanto que sentía en mi interior. Para olvidarme por un rato que lo sucia que estaba, tenía que ensuciarme aún más.

- Pero ensuciarse es parte de la vida, Tomoyo. No se puede estar siempre limpio. Es muy aburrido.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Soy una mala persona, una mala amiga. Traicioné a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo.

- Te has ensuciado, es cierto. Pero no por eso. No por traicionar una vez a Sakura; sino por traicionarte durante años a ti misma para ser lo que ella necesitaba que fueras. Por traicionar a tu corazón. Fuiste para ella la mejor amiga que podías ser, pero a un precio muy alto; al hacerlo te negaste a ti misma.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Ningún precio es muy alto si el resultado es su felicidad.

- ¿Y la tuya?

- Mi felicidad no tiene importancia. Ni para mí, ni para nadie.

- A mí sí me importa.

Me quedé helada al escuchar sus palabras, al ver el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa. No pude responder; pero no fue necesario, porque él continuó hablando.

- Tomoyo... eres muy idealista, pero el corazón de las personas no funciona de esa manera. El corazón desea lo que desea, y no puedes acallarlo indefinidamente. En algún momento se pierde el control. Ya lo has comprobado. Tal vez tú te creas que puedes obligarte a vivir sin nada, pero tu corazón no lo cree, o no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste esa noche. Y tampoco estarías aquí ahora, querida. Hay una parte de ti que se rebela contra todo eso, no puedes negarlo, yo la vi, Tomoyo… No pienses que te juzgo. Yo entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Yo sé lo que es amar y no poder tener, lo que es fingir durante años y ocultar lo que hay en tu corazón para no causarles dolor a los que amas… Ellos no podrían entenderlo. Se parecen a las criaturas mágicas, esos dos, sencillos e inocentes, con una energía tan pura que los hace irresistibles, pero no son capaces de sentir ni comprender algunas cosas que tú y yo conocemos… Su naturaleza es diferente. Odio, desesperanza, rabia y soledad, son sentimientos que sólo experimentan fugazmente, no pueden anidar en sus almas durante mucho tiempo. Tú en cambio, has debido convivir con todas esas cosas durante años, y aun así una parte de tu alma se mantiene pura, brilla aunque sea debajo de capas de suciedad. Siendo inteligente y talentosa, te mantuviste siempre a un costado, en las sombras, donde tú no podías brillar; pero estabas siempre ahí para registrar el brillo de ella, filmando sus momentos heroicos y haciendo vestidos bonitos para que ella los luciera… Ayudándola a comprender sus sentimientos por él y ayudándolo a él a actuar sobre sus sentimientos por ella… Nunca pediste nada para ti, sólo diste lo que necesitaban que des… y ellos nunca sabrán de tu sacrificio, de tu tristeza, de tu soledad; y una parte tuya los odia por eso, pero como también los amas, vas a seguir sonriendo para ellos, siempre… Lo vi desde el principio, Tomoyo, que tú no ibas a tener el final feliz que les deseabas a tus seres queridos. Y me resentí por ello, porque eres uno de los seres más hermosos y fascinantes que he conocido en siglos y… porque hay algo en ti que no termino de entender pero que me responde y me atrae como la llama a las…

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo, interrumpiéndolo, y me desesperé por frenar las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar imparablemente de mis ojos. Desvié la mirada para que no las viera; para que no viera que sus palabras eran como sal sobre una herida que llevaba demasiados años abierta. Y esa sal ardía terriblemente, porque yo sabía, sabía perfectamente, que era verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo; pero era una verdad dolorosa, demasiado dolorosa, con la que nunca me había querido enfrentar. Él se quedó paralizado, mudo durante unos instantes.

- ¡Perdóname, por favor! No debí decirte todo esto. Te estoy causando dolor, y te juro que es lo que menos quiero, querida. Mejor lo olvidamos. Te voy a preparar un té que te ayude a dormir, y luego te irás a tu habitación a descansar, ¿te parece?

_¿Qué?_

Levanté la mirada. Con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, pude ver la expresión de culpa en su rostro, que repentinamente se había vuelto sombrío.

- ¿Me estás echando?

Me miró fijamente, con ojos sorprendidos.

- Nunca, si tú quieres quedarte. Pero, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

- ¿Y tú que crees? ¿Por qué piensas que vine? – respondí furiosa, con las mejillas ardiéndome de vergüenza pero obligándome a sostenerle la mirada.

Él me observó unos instantes, y su expresión se suavizó inmediatamente, hasta casi formarse una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Esa... esa sí eres tú.

Una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla, y y continuó bajando por mi hombro, y luego más abajo, por mi brazo desnudo. Me estremecí. Su mano se sentía tan cálida sobre mi piel helada que tuve aún más deseos de llorar.

- Dios, pero si estás muerta de frío. Ven aquí.

Lo miré, y sentí mis mejillas ardiendo de nuevo. Su mano tiró de la mía en una muda invitación; vacilé un instante, pero finalmente asentí, desconfiando de mi voz, y, luchando por refrenar los salvajes latidos de mi corazón mientras él levantaba las cobijas de la cama, me deslicé bajo las sábanas aterciopeladas.

Fui invadida por una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas al sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, tan cerca, sin frazadas en el medio. Repentinamente toda mi osadía desapareció y bajé la mirada, avergonzada, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, sin atreverme a enfrentar sus ojos otra vez. Pero entonces sentí un brazo pasar sobre mi cintura, y solté un gemido al darme cuenta que tiraba de mí, atrayéndome hacia él y envolviéndome en su abrazo.

De repente estaba rodeada por el calor de su cuerpo como si fuera un escudo protector, envuelta apretadamente en una madeja de brazos y piernas, y todos los lugares donde antes sentía frío ahora estaban llenos de calidez. Era una sensación increíble, pero aun así no podía parar de temblar, no podía detener a mi corazón que latía frenéticamente. Cerré los ojos, luchando para contener las lágrimas que aún seguían pugnando por escaparse, para aflojar un poco la tensión de mi cuerpo, para que no sintiera el agitado ritmo de mi respiración, para no se diera cuenta de que me sentía como una estúpida niña.

Pero entonces una voz gentil, confortante sonó junto a mi oído, y unos dedos suaves comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cabello.

- Tomoyo… deja de esforzarte. No tienes que ser perfecta para mí también, ¿lo entiendes? Sólo tienes que ser tú. Ser real, como lo fuiste la otra noche.

Ser real. Esas simples palabras me afectaron como ninguna otra hubiera podido, porque me di cuenta que esa, justamente esa, era la única cosa que yo nunca había podido ser, y por lo tanto, la que más íntimamente más añoraba y anhelaba. Ser real. Ser simplemente una chica, una mujer, no una perfecta muñeca sonriente. Pero ya no era necesario que sonriera. No había necesidad de esforzarme, él lo había dicho. Esta revelación fue penetrando lentamente hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, que se negaba ferozmente a aceptarla. No, no podía ser cierto que pudiera gustarle a alguien así. Mi yo real había lastimado a Sakura. No era posible que no causara dolor si mostraba…

En ese momento sentí el roce de sus dedos en mi barbilla, levantándola gentilmente hasta que me encontré mirando esos profundos, hermosos ojos grises. Por mucho que busqué no pude encontrar ningún resto de burla ni condescendencia en ellos, estaban serios y tristes y casi adoloridos mientras me observaban, como si hubiera leído mi mente y tratara de confortarme, de disolver las dudas que aún me atormentaban.

- Tonta. ¿No te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres justamente así? ¿Realmente crees que nadie podría amarte tal y como eres?

Amarme. Que alguien pudiera amarme. _¿Él?_ Las palabras, la cercanía, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y que empezaba a extenderse por el mío, todo junto había despertado algo dentro mío que ya no podía calmar ni acallar; y las lágrimas, durante tanto, tantísimo tiempo contenidas, comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, el nudo en mi garganta se aflojó un poco al dejar escapar un sollozo. Volví a enterrar el rostro en la almohada y cerré los ojos muy fuerte, intentando detener con una mano los sollozos que siguieron escapando de mi boca. Fue en vano; ya se había cruzado alguna línea invisible y era imposible volver atrás. Pensé en _ella_, en todos los esfuerzos de tantos años para que _ella_ nunca tuviera que ver esto, para que no tuviera que lidiar con esto, con todo el dolor y la soledad que llenaban mi interior, y sollocé otra vez, incapaz de impedir que más lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos. No, ni siquiera entonces, después de todo lo que había pasado, le había mostrado mi yo verdadero, no había llorado enfrente de ella aunque me moría por dentro, no le había dicho la verdad de lo que sentía, los años de deseos contenidos y esperanzas frustradas, de verla feliz con él mientras yo no podía ser feliz con nadie más, ni podía concebir siquiera que alguien más me tocara o se acercara a mí. No, y nunca se lo diría; ella no podía lidiar con esto, ella nunca conocería mi yo real. Sollocé aún más fuerte, y entonces sentí unos fuertes brazos estrechándose alrededor de mi cuerpo, envolviéndome y apretándome más contra él, contra su cálido cuerpo latiente, rodeándome con infinita dulzura, y por primera vez en años sentí que podía dejarme ir, dejarme ir y llorar, mi cara apretada contra su cuello, mi corazón vaciándose en lágrimas mientras él me sostenía como intentando impedir que me rompiese en mil pedazos.

Fue como si me hubieran removido una pesada piedra de encima. Era como un sueño, poder decir cualquier cosa y que no importara, poder llorar y que no importara, que hubiera visto lo peor de mí y que no importara; y lloré por mí, por Sakura, por todo; por toda mi vida de fingimiento y soledad y frustración, por mi corazón encadenado que ansiaba amar. Y por este joven, por este hombre cuya alma también dolía, que sabía mejor que nadie de pérdidas y de soledad, que llevaba siglos (por Dios, ¡siglos!) lidiando con estas cosas, y aun así conservaba suficiente ternura como para consolar mi alma herida, refugiar al pajarito que tiembla en medio de la tormenta y hacerle ver algo de sí mismo que sólo no podía ver, que nunca había visto. Lloré hasta que sentí que me había vaciado de lágrimas. Y durante todo ese tiempo él me sostuvo, meciéndome suavemente entre sus brazos, murmurando palabras en mi oído, en mi pelo, como una dulce e interminable canción de cuna. Hasta que sólo quedamos los dos, y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo.


	9. Luz

"Si no hay luz que brille para tí, entonces enciéndela tú mismo."

_Gingetsu - Clover_

**9. Luz**

Abrí los ojos en medio de una habitación bañada por la luz del día, y lo primero que vi fue su cara, a escasos centímetros de la mía. Por un instante, me sobresalté, y el corazón me empezó a latir muy fuerte mientras intentaba recordar qué demonios había pasado anoche.

Recapitulemos. Estaba en su habitación, sí, me había metido en su habitación a mitad de la noche con la ridícula e insensata idea de quedarme un rato acostada a su lado y luego irme (sí, eso iba a funcionar, seguro), me había dormido sin quererlo, y cuando desperté él me estaba mirando, quise escapar (patético) y luego hice un torpe intento por seducirlo (aún más patético), y fui rechazada, luego tuvimos un _tête-à-tête_ muy dramático donde lo confronté, me besó y me dijo que le gustaba, y un montón de otras cosas que parecían imposibles de creer, también confesó que me había espiado mientras veía ese video de Sakura y Li (el muy pervertido), casi muero del shock y luego más cosas dramáticas, rompí a llorar, y me abrazó y me metí en su cama, y seguí llorando un largo rato en sus brazos, lloré y lloré hasta que hube gastado hasta la última lágrima y sólo me quedé allí, quieta, desfallecida entre sus brazos como si se me hubieran drenado todas las energías de mi cuerpo, sintiendo con los ojos cerrados su mano que me acariciaba el pelo y el sonido de la lluvia, y era un momento perfecto; el momento ideal para… para…

¿Para quedarme dormida de nuevo?

Oh Dios. Qué vergüenza.

No lo podía creer. Dormida, como una chiquilla estúpida. ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí? ¿A quién se le ocurre dormirse en un momento como ése? De acuerdo, llevaba más de una semana sin poder descansar bien, pero eso él no lo sabía.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, había sido culpa suya en realidad. Habían sido sus palabras, su mirada, sus caricias las que habían logrado que finalmente dejara salir todas las emociones que había tenido encerradas dentro de mi pecho durante tanto tiempo. No era mi culpa haberme quedado de repente libre de angustia, libre de la tensión de tener que controlar mis sentimientos, gestos y acciones, y la increíble calma que me embargó finalmente, cuando el llanto hubo pasado. No era mi culpa que sus brazos y su calor fueran tan confortantes, que me hicieran sentir tan tranquila, segura, relajada…

Quizás demasiado relajada.

Pero entonces, ocurrió algo inesperado. Caí en la cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón, no lograba sentirme contrariada. Ni avergonzada. Ni nada.

De hecho, me sentía estupendamente bien. Había dormido mejor que en mucho tiempo, y había despertado sintiéndome... bueno, exactamente así, como si me hubiera despertado; como si hubiera abierto los ojos, por fin, luego de un sueño muy largo y muy angustioso. Era una sensación de liviandad abrumadora, como si mi cuerpo no pesara nada, como si durante todo el tiempo hubiera estado cargando una tonelada sobre mis hombros sin darme cuenta, y de repente me la hubiesen quitado de encima. El alivio era indescriptible. Y la persona a la que le debía eso, yacía ahí, durmiendo a mi lado, apenas a unos centímetros de mí, y repentinamente me di cuenta de que no había otro lugar en el mundo donde hubiera preferido despertarme.

_A mí sí me importa._

Sentí una oleada de calidez en mi pecho al mirarlo. Su cara tenía la misma expresión pacífica que había tenido la noche anterior, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, levanté la mano y acaricié suavemente su contorno, su mejilla, su frente, tal y como había deseado hacerlo horas atrás. Él no se movió. Toqué sus párpados con mis dedos, delineando la forma de sus ojos, sus pestañas, descendí luego por su nariz, hasta llegar a su boca; estaba asombrada, era como si estuviese descubriendo esa cara por primera vez, las yemas de mis dedos la recorrían y la dibujaban y ya no me importaba que se despertara y me descubriera, de hecho una parte mía lo deseaba, ansiaba saber qué pasaría si se despertaba y todo eso se sentía extraño, muy extraño, pero era una rareza agradable, una sensación nueva y fascinante. Toqué sus labios, recorriendo suavemente la curva de su boca, sentí su aliento tibio contra mis dedos, y recordé el inmenso deseo de besarlos que había sentido horas atrás, y cómo había tenido que refrenar ese deseo.

Pero ya no tenía que ocultar nada, ¿verdad? Él lo había dicho.

Se veía tan tranquilo que casi me daba pena despertarlo (y al parecer tenía el sueño pesado como una piedra, detalle que por algún motivo me gustaba; me hacía sentir menos tonta por haberme quedado dormida de aquella manera). Mis dedos se deslizaron hasta su nuca, enterrándose en su pelo, y lentamente, con el corazón latiéndome cada vez más fuerte, fui acercando mi cara a la suya, hasta que sentí el calor de su respiración contra mi boca, mis labios casi rozando los suyos…

Y entonces él soltó un suspiro, murmuró algo ininteligible y se dio vuelta, sin abrir los ojos, hasta que quedó mirando en la dirección completamente opuesta a mí.

_Tienes que estar bromeando, Hiiragizawa. ¿De verdad? ¿Justo ahora? _

Suspiré. Era casi gracioso. Aparentemente teníamos el peor _timing_ del mundo, no había nada que hacerle.

Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué hacía ahora?

¿Esperaba a que se despertara solo? No, seguramente seguiría durmiendo varias horas más. Había dicho algo la noche anterior acerca de dormir hasta el mediodía, y ahora, comprobando lo profundo que era su sueño, no me cabían dudas de que era cierto. ¿Lo sacudía hasta que se despertara? No podía imaginar situación más embarazosa que ésa, dadas las circunstancias. Había otras opciones, seguro, pero ya no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlas.

Tal vez lo mejor fuera levantarme y pensar en encarar este día que tenía por delante. Ya tendría tiempo luego para resolver qué hacer con esto que... con esta sensación que... con... ¿con qué, exactamente?

…

_Mañana_

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi, como todas las mañanas, fue el trasero peludo de Suppy-chan contra mi cara. ¡Qué manera ingrata y trágica de despertar para una exótica belleza como yo! Era una verdadera injusticia, un real sinsentido cósmico que mi compañero de cama fuera un gato gruñón y no un príncipe grande y apuesto, como aquel inolvidable Touya-kun, por ejemplo...

Mmm. Touya-kun, ese delicioso bocadillo. Todavía no había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde que volviéramos a Japón. ¿Se acordaría de mí? Un día de estos tendría que plantearme seriamente la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo. ¿Seguiría siendo tan guapo como antes? ¿Seguiría haciéndose ojitos con Tsukishirou?

Qué tipo suertudo, ese Tsukishirou; a pesar de ser un modelo obsoleto tenía la posibilidad de ser el guardián de esa linda chica y encima conseguirse un amante ardiente como Touya-kun, que para colmo era el hermano de ella. ¡Eso sí que era suerte! En cambio yo estaba estancada con este amo desconsiderado que no se ocupaba de mi vida sentimental, sólo buscaba la compañía de mujeres tan raras como él, y nunca pensaba en conseguirme alguien para mí. Tal vez debería abandonarlo y buscar un nuevo amo más atento. Jojojo.

_Qué mala eres, Nakuru._

Bueno, ya había sido suficiente de holgazanear en la cama, y el trasero de Suppy sinceramente ya me estaba molestando. Mejor levantarse de una vez. Había que aprovechar el día.

Al salir de la habitación, me encontré con la primera sorpresa del día: la puerta de Eriol abriéndose. Me paré en seco. ¿Eriol, levantado a esta hora? ¡Imposible! Pero momento; esa figura que acababa de asomarse no era la de Eriol. Era…

Ohhhhhhhh.

_¿Conque la chica, eh? Eriol, ¿has vuelto a las andadas?_

Debería habérmelo imaginado, después de haber tenido que abrirle la puerta la otra mañana. El muy canalla me dijo que era una amiga que se había pasado de copas y que por eso la había traído a casa, y yo fui tan boba como para creerle. ¿Desde cuándo esa ingenuidad, Nakuru? Sin duda me estaba volviendo muy descuidada. Sobre todo, tratándose de Eriol.

La miré fijamente. Me miró. Nos miramos. Durante un momento, las dos nos quedamos clavadas al suelo. La cara se le puso pálida. Era muy joven esta niña, muy inexperta, muy diferente a aquella Mizuki. Se le notaba a la legua.

Y eso hacía que me entraran unas ganas irresistibles de divertirme un poco con ella.

- Buenos días, Tomoyo. – le dije, como quién no quiere la cosa. - Creo que te has equivocado de cuarto. El cuarto de huéspedes era aquél.

La cara se le puso repentinamente del color de un tomate.

- Ehh… s-sí, ya sé… - era un verdadero encanto verla balbucear, incomodísima. – Es que… bueno…

- ¿Dormiste bien? – le pregunté, sintiendo que una sonrisa traviesa empezaba a dibujarse en mi cara. – O mejor dicho, ¿te dejó dormir… en absoluto?

El rojo de sus mejillas se volvió aún más furioso. ¡Oh, qué divertido era!

- ¡No, no es que…! No es lo que parece.

- Parece como si hubieras pasado la noche en la habitación de Eriol. ¿No es eso?

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- Dime la verdad, ¿se comportó bien? Si te salió con alguna cosa rara, puedo golpearlo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eh? No, ¡es que no pasó nada!

- Oh, vamos, no pretenderás que crea eso.

- ¡Es la verdad!

Hasta ahí pude contener la risa. Pobrecita, parecía consternada al extremo. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Estaba bromeando, querida. – le dije, sin parar de reírme, dándole una palmada en la espalda. – No te preocupes, no me interesa saber qué has hecho con mi amo. O qué ha hecho él contigo, para el caso. Pero oye, ¿no tienes un hermano guapo que puedas presentarme?

- N-no. – murmuró con expresión desconcertada. – Soy hija única.

- Pffffft. Qué mala suerte tengo.

Se quedó mirándome con cara de no tener la menor idea de qué hacer o qué decir. Casi me daba ternura; además así parada, descalza en el pasillo, con el camisón que le presté todo arrugado, el largo cabello negro azulado cayéndole en ondas desordenadas por los hombros y la espalda, y esa cara de grandes ojos color violeta tan primorosamente sonrojada, se veía lindísima.

_Hay que reconocer que tienes buen gusto, Eriol. _

- Bueno, qué remedio. ¿Por qué no te vistes y vienes a la cocina? Yo bajaré a preparar el desayuno. Por _ése_ ni te preocupes, seguro que todavía duerme varias horas más. Tal vez no te lo ha dicho, pero es un perezoso.

- D-de acuerdo. – murmuró, todavía un poco turbada, y me quedé mirándola mientras desaparecía tras la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

Algo me decía que este día iba a ser muy divertido.

…

_Mediodía_

Abrí los ojos en medio de la habitación bañada por la luz del día, y lo primero que noté al mirar a mi lado fue que me encontraba solo.

Mierda. Ya se había ido.

Bueno, no es que me sorprendiera realmente, aunque no pude evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado. Después de lo de anoche, era de esperarse que sintiera vergüenza y se apresurara a huir. Había sido todo tan intenso y raro, abrir los ojos en la oscuridad y encontrarla dormida al lado mío… Qué sorpresa deliciosa e inesperada, qué placer inexplicable observarla dormir, y esperar, conteniéndome las ganas de tocarla; ese momento en que sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos, la sorpresa, el pánico, el intento de huida, y todo para que luego dos minutos después me dijera que quería repetir lo de la otra vez…

_Loca_, pensé, y para mi sorpresa sentí que una sonrisa se formaba en mi cara y una corriente de simpatía surgía en mi pecho. Era tan extraña... Cuando creía entenderla más de lo que jamás la había entendido nadie, de repente me desorientaba por completo con alguna actitud inesperada; pero cómo negar que me gustaba eso, cómo negar cuánto me atraía, justamente por ser así, rara y absurda e impredecible, tan inteligente y a la vez tan ingenua y tan fuerte y tan frágil al mismo tiempo… Por Dios, llegar a creer que lo de la otra vez fue por lástima… ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez? ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo atractiva que era... de la sensualidad que poseía?

Se me escapó un suspiro, que fue más bien como una respiración muy larga, mientras con una mano me tapaba los ojos y recordaba en la oscuridad la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos, su cabeza apretada contra mi pecho, respirar el dulce aroma de su pelo… la sensación de su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, deliciosamente femenino, todo suavidad y curvas apretado contra el mío, sentirlo con mis manos, mis labios sobre su piel cálida, y sus brazos aferrados a mi espalda, y Dios, qué crueldad que se quedara dormida de esa manera, cuando lo que necesitaba era que me mirara con aquellos ojos que no podía resistir, y besarle los labios temblorosos y húmedos de lágrimas, besarla tanto, hasta que se quedara sin aliento y nunca más dudara de lo hermosa que era, y apretarla contra mí y meter las manos por debajo de la tela de ese camisón y…

_Dios, cómo deseaba hacerle el amor._

No pude evitar que una mezcla de imágenes y sensaciones pasaran veloces por mi mente, y repentinamente empecé a sentir las molestias de tener un cuerpo de diecinueve años. Mierda, a veces se me olvidaba. A esta edad había que vigilar los pensamientos más que nunca, si uno no quería verse inmerso en una situación incómoda y frustrante. _Como ahora. _

Con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo más acelerado del normal, y una molesta situación en la parte de abajo de mi pijama, me levanté de la cama y me fui a meter en la ducha, esperando que el agua me arrancase de la piel aquellos recuerdos, imágenes y sensaciones que me embargaban cada vez que pensaba en ella. No lograba explicarme del todo cómo se había metido así en mi cama, en mis ojos y en mi cabeza. Había sentido algo hacia ella antes, cuando la conociera años atrás, pero había sido más bien interés, curiosidad, hasta incluso una cierta admiración. Era muy madura para ser tan niña y tal vez por eso sentía que de algún modo resonaba conmigo. Pero ahora, era tan, tan diferente; tal vez porque había visto a través de su máscara y había encontrado esa alma compleja y cautivante, tal vez porque sus formas ya no eran las de una niña sino las de una mujer, tal vez porque algo en ella me recordaba algo que no quería recordar pero que al mismo tiempo me negaba a olvidar; pero no, no era solamente eso…

Eran realmente sus ojos, esos ojos que brillaban como raras amatistas oscuras, esos ojos en los que, sentía, intuía, podía estar aquella puerta secreta que tanto había buscado.

Pffffft. Muy bonito todo, tanta mierda espiritual; pero el problema bien mundano que tenía no desaparecía. Ni siquiera la ducha ayudaba. Malditos adolescentes y sus hormonas descontroladas; todas las veces era lo mismo. No veía la hora de tener treinta años, por lo menos.

Ni hablar, tendría que resolverlo como pudiera. Al menos podría darme el gusto de recordar aquella alucinante madrugada, el sabor de su piel, su aroma, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, retorciéndose junto al mío, mis manos recorriéndola por todas partes, la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba y su cadera se movía, y mis dedos entrando en su cuerpo, sentir su calor y su humedad y su voz elevándose una octava y…

Oh Dios, ¿cómo había podido pensar que lo hice por lástima?

Cuando salí de la ducha, considerablemente más relajado, pensé que ya era hora de bajar y hacer algo útil de mi vida. ¿Qué hora sería? Yo y mi costumbre de levantarme tarde; una lástima, haberme perdido el momento en que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama conmigo. Qué imagen fascinante debió haber sido, su rostro poniéndose pálido primero, para luego de a poco ir dando paso a los rojos, y Dios, los tonos de rojo que podía alcanzar su cara, era algo realmente increíble.

Pero bueno, basta ya de pensar en ella. Se había ido, y aunque dolía pensarlo, tenía que admitir que en realidad, lo único que había buscado en mí era consuelo; compañía, a lo sumo, pero ¿algo más? Era difícil saberlo. Si pensaba algo más, si sentía algo más, se había cuidado de demostrarlo, o tal vez ni siquiera lo sabía aún. ¿Cabía esperar que...? Por supuesto, yo nunca me daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Habían algunos indicios favorables; después de todo, fue ella la que se metió en mi habitación a mitad de la noche, aunque después tratara de huir; ella quiso quedarse conmigo, aunque después rompiera a llorar. Pobrecita, seguro tenía la cabeza hecha un atolladero. Y yo en vez de comprenderla, de ayudarla, siempre la estaba presionando al límite; no le había tenido piedad, realmente.

_Eres malvado, Eriol._

Con el pelo todavía goteando agua, me puse cualquier ropa y me dirigí escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina, en busca de mi primera taza de café del día. Por el olor tan delicioso que se sentía, supuse que Nakuru ya estaría preparando el almuerzo, aunque no lograba reconocer de qué se trataba; no parecía ninguno de los platos que solía preparar. ¿Tal vez había visto una nueva receta en la televisión? Como fuese, era una sorpresa agradable.

Pero la mayor de las sorpresas me la llevé cuando abrí la puerta y me quedé contemplando atónito el espectáculo que se desplegaba frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Qué… que está pasando aquí?

Las dos figuras metidas dentro de sendos delantales se dieron vuelta al momento entre un lío de ollas y sartenes; las dos con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes (¿de reír, aparentemente?), aunque las miradas de sus ojos no podían ser más diferentes. Me quedé paralizado durante un momento, incapaz de arrancar la mirada de esos ojos violeta oscuro que me observaban mientras la cara a su alrededor se teñía de un encantador tono rosado.

Oh Dios.

No, no iba a cuestionar que aún estuviera aquí, en la cocina con Nakuru, en vez de estar en su casa; sabe Dios que las sorpresas inexplicables y deliciosas como ésta siempre eran bienvenidas. Lo que me costaba entender era cómo diablos no me había percatado de su presencia, para que llegara a sorprenderme de este modo. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan descuidado?

- Ah, Eriol, buenos días ¿o debería decir buenas tardes? – dijo Nakuru sonriendo, con el habitual toque de malicia en su voz. – Estamos preparando el almuerzo; aquí Tomoyo me está enseñando una receta japonesa que parece deliciosa. Tenemos que variar el menú de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

- S-sí. – murmuré, sin terminar de salir de mi desconcierto. La miré, y no pude evitar recordar las cosas que había fantaseado con ella, apenas un rato antes. Sentí el calor subiendo a mi cara e hice un esfuerzo por apartar tales pensamientos. – Creí… creí que te habías ido.

- Eriol, ¿en qué planeta vives? No puede irse. La tormenta sigue, ¿no has escuchado la lluvia y el viento? En la tele dijeron que es una tormenta muy seria; hay alerta naranja, y pidieron que la gente no salga de las casas. Puede que dure un día más, o dos, no lo saben todavía. Los servicios de transporte están todos cortados, y hay zonas inundadas. De verdad, Eriol, deberías levantarte más temprano y enterarte un poco de lo que pasa. – dijo Nakuru con expresión severa. – La situación es grave, y Tomoyo tendrá que quedarse. Al menos por hoy.

- Si no te molesta, por supuesto… - murmuró ella.

- No, claro que no. – respondí, esbozando una sonrisa. – Será un placer tenerte como invitada.

Ella sonrió. Así que, era por la tormenta. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sonreía de esa manera? Casi daba la impresión de estar… contenta. No molesta, no incómoda por tener que quedarse. Por el contrario, parecía relajada y hasta alegre. ¿Entonces, la tormenta…?

- ¡Yupiii! ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Nakuru, pegando saltitos. - ¡Por fin tendré alguien con quien hacer cosas de chicas! Nos pintaremos las uñas, nos arreglaremos el pelo, miraremos revistas de moda y criticaremos a los hombres. ¡Será muy divertido! – mientras Nakuru enumeraba emocionadísima sus planes para la tarde, la expresión en la cara de Tomoyo mantenía aquella plácida e inexplicable sonrisa. – ¡Qué suerte que estés aquí, Tomoyo! ¡Si hubiera tenido que quedarme todo el día encerrada con Eriol y Suppy, me hubiera suicidado del aburrimiento!

- ¡Hey! – exclamé.

- ¡Si es la verdad! Suppy es un amargado, y tú ya nunca juegas con nosotros, Eriol. Te pasas el día encerrado en ese estudio con esos libros tan aburridos. – respondió, en tono acusador.

- Pero Nakuru, tú sabes que estoy trabajando en un proyecto para la universidad…

- ¿De verdad? – interrumpió repentinamente _ella_, y para mi sorpresa, pude notar una chispa de interés en sus ojos. - ¿De qué se trata?

- Bueno… doy una clase de historia en una universidad de Inglaterra… y como tengo acceso a libros muy antiguos… estoy haciendo una especie de investigación. Si quieres, te lo mostraré después de comer.

- Me encantaría. – dijo, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Una sonrisa de verdad, quiero decir, no la sonrisa forzada que le vi tantas veces antes.

- No lo hagas, Tomoyo. – replicó Nakuru. – Créeme, va a ser aburridísimo.

- ¡Óyeme! – exclamé, indignado, pero la irrespetuosa de Nakuru se limitó a sacarme la lengua y pude ver como se le escapaba una risita a mi bonita invitada. Y qué hermosa era cuando se reía; sólo por eso podría aguantarme media docena más de comentarios insidiosos de Nakuru.

- No es que siempre seas aburrido. Tú solías ser divertido, Eriol, pero últimamente no sé qué te ha pasado. ¿Te acuerdas cuando vinimos a Tomoeda hace algunos años para atormentar a esa chica tan adorable? Me refiero a la hermana de Touya-kun. ¡En aquella época sí que lo pasábamos bien!

La miré, esperando percibir algún cambio en su expresión al oír la mención de Sakura, pero no hubo ninguno; continuaba sonriendo como si nada, de hecho casi parecía como si le divirtiera presenciar aquella conversación. Qué mujer más rara, por Dios. Siempre estaba confundiendo mis expectativas. Lo cual la volvía a mis ojos aún más atractiva y fascinante.

- Pero Nakuru, eso era trabajo, no diversión. Era necesario obligarla a transformar todas las cartas para que fueran realmente suyas. – dije, mirando de reojo a Tomoyo.

- Bueno, como sea, fue divertido. Oye, y ahora que me acuerdo, ¿tú no estabas también ahí, Tomoyo, filmando todo? ¿Tú eres amiga de esa chica, no es cierto?

Ella asintió.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Nakuru, emocionada. – Dime todo lo que sepas sobre su hermano. ¿Sigue igual de guapo? ¿Sigue viviendo en Tomoeda?

- Bueno… sí, sigue en Tomoeda. Pero ahora vive con Tsukishirou-san.

La expresión de abatimiento en la cara de mi guardián fue impagable.

- Qué mala suerte tengo… - murmuró. – Tal vez tenga que ir a buscar a ese Tsukishirou y retarlo a un duelo. Como es un modelo viejo, jamás podrá vencerme, y así le demostraré a Touya-kun quién es mejor, ¡jojojojo!

Y entonces, fue inevitable. La idea se cruzó por mi cabeza, y era tan tentadora que simplemente no pude resistirme a ella.

- Oye, Nakuru… ¿te acuerdas de esos atuendos tan bonitos que lucía Sakura cada vez que tenía que trasformar una carta? Esos que decías que te gustaban tanto. ¿Qué dirías si supieras que la persona que los diseñó se encuentra aquí mismo, con nosotros?

Los ojos de mi guardián se abrieron repentinamente y se llenaron de estrellas, mientras se volvía hacia la aludida.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Es cierto, Tomoyo? ¿Tú diseñaste esos trajes tan fantásticos? – exclamó, sacudiéndola sin piedad. La cara de Tomoyo volvió a ponerse de ese adorable tono rojizo intenso que tanto me gustaba contemplar.

_Perdóname, querida, pero es tu culpa; haces que realmente valga la pena incomodarte._

- B-bueno… sí, pero…

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Qué suerte tengo! Oye, ¿crees que podrías diseñarme algo para mí? ¡Algún atuendo extraordinario que haga temblar los corazones de aquellos que se atrevan a desafiar la ira de la gran Ruby Moon! Ahora que lo pienso, lo podría usar para ir a desafiar a Tsukishirou. ¡Sí, me encanta la idea! ¿Lo harás?

Tomoyo me lanzó una rápida mirada atribulada, y luego le sonrió a mi exuberante guardián.

- Sí, claro que sí.

- ¡Excelente! Está decidido entonces. ¡Eriol! ¿Qué haremos para agradecer a nuestra invitada? ¡Ah, ya sé! Podríamos celebrar una fiesta en su honor, esta noche. Cocinaré algo delicioso y tú me ayudarás. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es una magnífica idea?

- No es necesario, Nakuru… - murmuró ella. – No quiero causarles tantas molestias…

- No es ninguna molestia, ¿verdad, Eriol? Hace mucho que no celebramos nada. ¡Será divertido! Nos pondremos linda ropa, nos arreglaremos el pelo y me dejarás que te maquille, ¿verdad, Tomoyo? ¡Te voy a dejar preciosa! Y beberemos champagne, y jugaremos juegos, y la pasaremos genial. ¿No lo crees, Eriol?

- Parece que ya lo tienes todo planeado. – dije, sin poder dejar de sonreír ante la expresión cada vez más consternada que iba poniendo ella. – Definitivamente quiero ver cómo vistes y maquillas a nuestra invitada. Y el champagne también, seguro. Traeré el mejor que tengamos en la bodega. Ya verás qué efecto más interesante le produce el alcohol. Sí, creo que será muy divertido.

Mientras Nakuru pegaba saltos de emoción y la cara de Tomoyo mostraba una consternación cada vez mayor, no pude evitar pensar que había sido una suerte que una tormenta terrible se cerniera sobre Tomoeda.

Definitivamente este día prometía ser más interesante de lo que había pensado.

…

_Tarde_

- Parece que el cielo se va a caer a pedazos. – dije, mientras contemplaba por la ventana el violento vendaval que se desataba afuera. – Es muy raro. Hacía tiempo que no se veían tormentas como ésta en esta ciudad.

- En este mundo no existen las coincidencias… sólo existe lo inevitable. – lo escuché murmurar desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentado, mientras miraba pensativamente la taza de té que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Eh?

- Es algo que solía decir una persona a la que quise mucho.

- ¿Quién?

- No tiene importancia. Además, murió hace mucho tiempo.

Su mirada pareció ensombrecerse por un momento. Aparté la mía, y la volví otra vez hacia a la ventana, sintiéndome algo incómoda, como si hubiera algo en sus ojos que yo no tuviera derecho a presenciar. Mientras contemplaba la lluvia que caía desde ayer sin detenerse ni un poco, y el viento que doblaba los troncos de los árboles hasta el punto de casi quebrarlos, se me ocurrió repentinamente que había algo en esa tormenta que no parecía normal.

- Oye… ¿no habrás invocado tú esta tormenta, no?

Su reacción fue inmediata.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy? Esta tormenta es peligrosa, incluso puede que haya muerto gente.

Me volví hacia él; su mirada parecía dolida y acusadora. No pude evitar sentirme inmediatamente culpable.

- ¡Disculpa! No quise decir eso.

Y entonces el muy desgraciado soltó una sonora carcajada. Me quedé mirándolo, sin entender.

- Perdóname, Tomoyo. Me lo dejas tan fácil que casi no puedo resistirlo. – dijo, divertido.

Sentí como la cara me cambiaba de la culpa a la incredulidad. Cierto, me había olvidado que la mitad del tiempo no se lo podía tomar en serio. Sin embargo, no lograba sentirme molesta con él; incluso y contra mi voluntad, me sentía un poco divertida.

- De cualquier modo, - prosiguió - y para tu tranquilidad, perdí la capacidad de crear tempestades como ésta desde el momento en que Sakura transformó la carta de la tormenta. Bah, si realmente me lo propusiera, posiblemente podría hacerlo de todos modos, pero la cuestión es que no recuerdo cómo. Requeriría una larguísima búsqueda en los libros, una gran concentración y un enorme gasto de energía, quizás un ritual de varios días, y no encuentro ningún motivo por el cual quisiera someterme a algo como eso. Eso significa que, a fines prácticos, la única persona capaz de convocar una tormenta mágica de estas proporciones…

- Es Sakura. – murmuré. - Pero ella no haría algo así. A menos que… – De repente, una idea angustiante se agitó en mi cabeza. – Eriol, ¿cómo es que funcionan las cartas?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Tú las has visto funcionar.

- Sí, pero… me pregunto si alguien podría activar sus poderes sin saberlo. Inconscientemente, digo.

- ¿Alguien? Sakura, querrás decir. Nadie más puede usar sus poderes. Sí, en teoría sería posible. Verás… cada una de esas cartas tiene sellado un poder que en algún momento tuve y podía usar casi sin pensarlo; el poder de generar tormentas, el poder de desaparecer las cosas, el poder de controlar el agua o el fuego, o de generar ilusiones en las mentes de las personas… Pero además, son algo más que eso. Cada una de esas cartas tiene un significado especial, cada una de ellas contiene una pequeña parte de mis emociones. Antes de crearlas, esos poderes surgían de mí sin pensarlo, se asociaban a mis estados emocionales. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es eso?

Me volví a mirarlo. Su expresión estaba muy seria.

- Tú… ¿podías usar esos poderes sin proponértelo?

Asintió.

- Eran poderes tan monstruosos que incluso a mí me costaba mucho trabajo controlarlos. Algunos de ellos, los más agresivos… En fin, tenía que mantener mis emociones estrictamente bajo control, todo el tiempo, o podían ocurrir cosas terribles. De hecho, en alguna ocasión pasaron. – su mirada se volvió sombría otra vez. – El fuego, por ejemplo, solía surgir junto con la ira. Imagínate si me enojaba con alguien… sin quererlo podía causar que esa persona se quemara viva.

De repente, todo el asunto de las cartas había tomado una nueva dimensión que no me imaginaba, una dimensión escalofriante. Algunas de sus palabras dichas en días anteriores tomaban un nuevo sentido frente a esta revelación. Repentinamente entendía por qué había sabido comprenderme tan bien; por qué había empatizado conmigo y mi angustiosa necesidad de ocultar mis sentimientos, y mi miedo de herir a otros. Nadie podría haberlo entendido mejor, realmente. Inesperadamente, sentí que me llenaba de compasión.

- Eso… es terrible. Debió ser una vida muy dura.

- No más que la que tú llevaste hasta ahora; aunque agregándole el riesgo de incinerar a alguien o ahogarlo o causar un terremoto y matar varias docenas de personas. Pero eso no es todo. Además, en cada carta hay sellados algunos de mis recuerdos. Por ejemplo, mis recuerdos relacionados con el fuego, y todo lo que me evocaba el fuego, quedaron sellados para siempre en esa carta. Tal vez aún podría acceder a esos recuerdos si hiciera un enorme esfuerzo, pero… no creo que sea la mejor idea. Por algo elegí perderlos, seguramente había cosas que era mejor olvidar. – dijo, pensativo.

- Pero... si los poderes de las cartas estaban unidos a tus emociones… ¿no es posible que al transferirle esos poderes a Sakura, también pueda activarlos sin proponérselo, sólo por resonar con sus emociones, como te pasaba a ti?

Me miró, algo sorprendido.

- Bueno… sí, en teoría sería posible.

- Pero entonces… ¡le has cargado una responsabilidad terrible! ¡No le has pasado tus poderes, le has pasado tu maldición!

Su expresión de sorpresa se transformó repentinamente en una de extraña tranquilidad.

- Es por eso también que la elegí a ella como dueña de las cartas.

- ¿Eh?

- Tomoyo, debes entender que esos tremendos poderes, en alguien como yo, eran algo muy peligroso. Durante casi todas mis vidas pude mantenerlos bajo control, aunque para ello debí aprender a controlar mis emociones rigurosamente. En mi última vida, como Clow, estaba cansado ya. Cansado de vivir bajo control, de no poder mostrar lo que realmente sentía, de tener que mantener a todos los que amaba alejados por miedo a causarles daño. Y además… bueno, tuve otras dificultades. Apareció alguien que se dedicó a destruir sistemáticamente todas las barreras que yo había levantado con tanto esfuerzo. La máscara se me empezó a romper, como a ti te pasó con la tuya aquella noche del bar, y ya viste las cosas que pueden suceder entonces. Sólo que en mi caso, eso acarreaba peligros bien reales. Comencé a descubrir partes mías que habían estado ocultas, partes oscuras, Tomoyo. Mis poderes comenzaron a írseme de control. Pasaron cosas, algunas de ellas terribles. No puedo recordar del todo bien, porque una gran parte de todos esos recuerdos quedaron sellados en las cartas. Tengo solamente algunas imágenes, algunas impresiones inconexas, como si se hubieran cortado todos los hilos que las unían. Pero sé que fue ahí cuando tomé real conciencia de que necesitaba deshacerme de mis poderes, al menos de una parte de ellos. Fue entonces cuando creé las cartas; pero, aún sellados, mis poderes me seguían respondiendo, aunque con menor intensidad. Entonces me di cuenta de que debía buscarles un nuevo dueño. No podía ser cualquiera; debía ser alguien que tuviera aptitudes mágicas y un corazón gentil y puro; alguien que jamás pudiera sentir aquellas emociones oscuras, alguien que fuera capaz de poseer ese poder, pero sin utilizarlo, ¿me entiendes? Dime, ¿se te ocurre alguien más apropiado que Sakura?

Me quedé mirándolo, sorprendida, durante un segundo.

- No… realmente no.

- Tuve que esperar a esta vida para encontrar la persona adecuada. Ella es mi descendiente, ¿sabes? Tiene mi sangre, por eso supe que las cartas le responderían. Además, ella tenía el corazón adecuado, era la persona ideal para confiarle mis poderes. Sin duda les daría un mejor uso del que yo jamás les di. Le obsequié mis guardianes, también, para que la protegieran mientras aprendía a controlar esos poderes. Para que la protegieran de ellos incluso, si llegaba a ser necesario. Creo que en varias ocasiones, lo fue.

- Sí… realmente la pusiste en peligro. Eso no fue nada amable de tu parte.

- Creo que había quedado claro que no soy una persona amable, Tomoyo… Por eso tuve que deshacerme de mis poderes. Pero Sakura sí lo es. No te preocupes, las cartas están seguras con ella. Esta tormenta es una tormenta natural. Sin duda no es casual, pero…

Se quedó pensativo. Yo sentía una sensación angustiosa estrujándose dentro de mi pecho. Sí, Sakura era una persona amable y dulce y gentil, sin duda, pero… ¿y si hubiera experimentado algo recientemente, algo que la hubiera sacudido por completo, algo que la perturbara y generara un caos y una tormenta en su interior?

No, no podía pensarlo, era demasiado espantoso. No podía ser que yo hubiera…

- Estás preocupada. ¿Qué ocurre? – escuché su voz sonando detrás de mí, mientras miraba angustiosamente por la ventana.

- Estaba pensando en que quizás, Sakura…

- Debes confiar en ella, Tomoyo. Yo lo hice, y estoy seguro de no haberme equivocado. Es una chica muy fuerte. Además, no puedes seguir viviendo preocupada por ella. No puedes protegerla de todo; ella también tiene que vivir su vida, llorar sus propias lágrimas y cometer sus propios errores, querida. Como tú. Como todos.

Lo miré. Los ojos le brillaban un poco, y una sonrisa gentil se dibujó en su rostro. Por alguna razón, sentí que mi cara respondía de la misma manera, sin pensarlo siquiera, como si fueran sus poderes despertados por las emociones; abruptos, inconscientes, imparables. Había surgido en mí una extraña habilidad que no lograba controlar, la habilidad de sonreír de verdad, sinceramente y sin proponérmelo, sintiendo como un extraño calor se expandía por mi pecho al hacerlo, y no podía detenerlo una vez que había empezado. Era algo raro pero muy agradable al mismo tiempo. Me recordaba un poco a la niñez; y como le pasaba a él con sus recuerdos de otras vidas, tenía apenas imágenes y destellos inconexos, que sin embargo me decían sin lugar a dudas que alguna vez, en el pasado, había sido capaz de sonreír de esta manera, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Y era maravilloso recordarlo.

Esa era otra cosa que tenía que agradecerle.

- Tienes razón. – dije. - Oye, ¿no me ibas a mostrar esa investigación que estás haciendo?

- Sí, seguro. ¿Todavía quieres verla? ¿No crees que será aburrido, como dijo Nakuru?

- Nakuru es muy entretenida, pero realmente no me conoce muy bien. Creo que será interesante ver en qué trabajas, Eriol… La verdad, pensé que solamente holgazaneabas todo el día.

- ¡Oye! Eso es muy cruel. Tienes un concepto muy pobre de mí, muchacha. – dijo, estrechando los ojos y adoptando un falso tono ofendido.

No pude evitar reírme.

- Bueno… tal vez empiece a cambiar a partir de ahora. Un académico, quién lo hubiera imaginado... – repliqué, divertida.

Me echó una larga mirada algo turbia, y luego se levantó del sillón, dejando la taza, ya vacía, abandonada sobre la mesita del living.

- Ven, entonces. – murmuró, y salió de la habitación.

Lo seguí a través de otro pasillo, más corto que el que llevaba al salón de música, pero también lleno de fotos y retratos en sus paredes. Por un momento, me detuve a contemplar algunos de ellos.

- ¿Eres tú, verdad? En estas imágenes.

Suspiró.

- En algunas, sí. En otras, familiares y amigos… y otras personas que fueron importantes para mí. Todos están muertos hace tiempo ya. Algunos hace tanto, que ya no me acuerdo ni los nombres.

- Oh. Qué deprimente.

- ¿Por qué? En cualquier casa hay fotografías como éstas. La única diferencia es que yo tuve mucho más tiempo para acumularlas.

Me quedé observando fijamente un retrato en especial, de una mujer muy bella, de largo pelo negro y ojos algo felinos, algo extraños, algo malignos incluso.

- ¿En alguna de tus vidas fuiste mujer?

Se detuvo un momento, como sorprendido por la pregunta; y luego sonrió. Pero era una sonrisa algo triste.

- He sido de todo en mis vidas. Pero no esa que estás mirando. Esa… jamás.

- ¿Quién es?

- Ella fue la que me causó problemas, cuando era Clow Reed. No importa ya, de cualquier modo. Dejemos a los muertos en paz, ¿no crees? Nosotros estamos vivos.

- Sí. Es verdad. - dije, un poco sorprendida por el extraño brillo que había tomado su mirada. - Nosotros estamos vivos.

Llegamos rápidamente al estudio, que en realidad era una habitación sencilla con algunas estanterías y un escritorio literalmente enterrado bajo una gigantesca montaña de libros. El suelo estaba lleno de ellos, también. En medio de aquel caos, se podían vislumbrar algunos mapas, un cenicero que rebosaba de colillas de cigarrillos, una papelera inundada de bollos de papel (lo que me produjo una suerte de raro _déjà vu_), y sobre el escritorio, una computadora. A un costado había una mesita con una cafetera y varias tazas sucias.

- Disculpa el desorden… la verdad es que no suelo recibir visitas aquí.

- No te preocupes.

Estaba fascinada con aquel lugar, a pesar del caos que emanaba, o quizás justamente por eso. Tal vez porque resultaba tan chocante, tan distinto en comparación con el resto de la casa, donde todo se veía completamente pulcro y prolijo y ordenado. _Este_ _lugar es realmente suyo_, pensé. _Este lugar refleja su verdadero ser._

Por algún motivo, aquello me gustaba.

Nunca había visto tantos libros juntos en mi vida, y tan raros, y no pude evitar pasearme por los reducidos confines de la habitación observándolo todo con un interés creciente. Había libros actuales, pero la mayoría de los volúmenes se veían muy viejos, antiquísimos; seguramente valdrían una pequeña fortuna. Sin pensarlo, sin preguntar siquiera, saqué algunos tomos de las estanterías y los hojeé; me encontré con que la mayoría de ellos estaban escritos en idiomas que desconocía. Inglés arcaico, pude adivinar, y también latín y sánscrito, o eso me pareció por el tipo de símbolos, pero ni siquiera de eso podía estar segura. Sin embargo, algunos tenían ilustraciones en tinta, y parecían ser imágenes de brujos o sacerdotes realizando rituales extraños.

Mientras observaba embelesada una de aquellas imágenes, un grabado especialmente exquisito y espeluznante, pude sentir su mirada fijamente clavada en mí. Levanté los ojos apenas, y al encontrarme con los suyos, me pareció ver en ellos algo que por algún motivo hizo que me apareciera un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, y que desviara los míos inmediatamente, sintiendo como el calor me subía a las mejillas.

_Dios, ¿qué había sido aquello?_

Me sentía muy estúpida por haber bajado la mirada así, poniendo tan en evidencia la repentina turbación que había sentido. Volví a levantar los ojos, y entonces vi que estaba sonriendo, apenas levemente, pero no era una sonrisa maliciosa ni burlona; sino afable y cálida, y no pude evitar responderle con una tímida sonrisa propia. Parecía estar feliz por algún motivo, y por algún motivo, sentí que yo también lo estaba. Un poco apenas. Era una sensación muy rara; no entendía la razón pero el cosquilleo en mi estómago no se iba, ni el rubor de mi cara (podía sentirlo), y sin embargo, más que incomodidad sentía una especie de calor corriéndome por el cuerpo, y esa tonta sonrisa que no se quería ir de mi cara.

- Son… son muy interesantes estos libros. – murmuré, por decir algo.

- Me alegro de que te gusten. – dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. - Te ves muy bonita así, sosteniendo uno de los tomos de magia negra más horrorosos que existen. Pero seguro te cambiará la expresión cuando avances una o dos páginas más y veas la imagen de la cabra degollada.

Solté el libro inmediatamente.

- Oh, preferiría no ver cabras degolladas, gracias.

Se rió. Se arremangó entonces, y empezó a mover varias pilas de libros y papeles de arriba del único sillón que había en la habitación, haciendo lugar para que me sentara, y mientras lo hacía no pude evitar observarlo, y un pensamiento inesperado apareció en mi cabeza, un pensamiento que me perturbó aún más que aquella mirada de un momento atrás.

_Qué lindo es._

Era tan inusual, que apareciera esta sensación en relación a alguien que no fuese Sakura; que por un momento me quedé como helada y no supe qué hacer. Pero no era la primera vez que me pasaba; anoche, durante ese rato en que me había acostado a su lado y lo había observado dormir a la luz de la chimenea, había sentido lo mismo.

¿Qué significaba esto?

Sonriendo, me indicó que me sentara. Él se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y me miró largamente antes de empezar a hablar, y durante todo ese tiempo no pude evitar continuar sintiendo esa extraña turbación, esa especie de inquietud en la boca del estómago que no resultaba, sin embargo, del todo desagradable.

- Bueno, ya te mencioné que doy una clase de historia en la universidad. Historia antigua, para ser exactos. Me interesa mucho la historia, pero en especial toda aquella que es anterior a… bueno, a mí. – se detuvo un instante y miró pensativamente a su alrededor. – Casi todos los libros que ves son sobre historia antigua. ¿Sabías que en todas las culturas antiguas, en todas sin excepción, siempre hubo personas de las que se consideró tenían "poderes" especiales? Brujos tribales, oráculos, sacerdotes, druidas… Generalmente eran personas de mucho prestigio en sus respectivas sociedades. Mientras estudiaba historia antigua, me llamó la atención esto, y comencé a preguntarme cuántos de todos esos personajes habrían tenido realmente poderes… verdaderos poderes mágicos, quiero decir, no trucos baratos ni estados mentales alterados inducidos por plantas alucinógenas. Bueno, un poco sobre eso va mi investigación… Estoy recopilando mitos y leyendas, principalmente, ya que la mayor parte de los documentos que hay de aquellas épocas no pueden ser tratados como evidencias confiables; y estoy analizándolos, contrastando los pocos hechos comprobados de los que dispongo, y tratando de deducir si entre todas esas historias fantásticas hay al menos una, o dos, que tuvieran algo de real.

- Oh Dios mío… Eriol, tú… ¿tú estás tratando de descubrir si fuiste alguno de ellos, verdad? Antes de que tuvieras memoria. Es eso, ¿no?

Su mirada se ensombreció un poco.

- No sé… no sé si es eso realmente. Tal vez una parte de mí busca eso, saber si existí antes de tener memoria, si tuve otra vida antes de todas las que recuerdo. Pero creo que más que nada, lo que quiero saber es si hubieron otros como yo… otros que quizás puedan seguir existiendo en la actualidad.

De repente, me pareció entender de qué se trataba todo esto, y sentí que se me estrujaba el corazón. ¿Era realmente así como se sentía, como un extraterrestre que hubiera tomado forma humana quizás, un ser único y solitario y condenado a vagar para siempre en soledad?

- ¿Quieres… encontrar a tus iguales? ¿Tan solo te sientes… Eriol?

Me miró, había algo extraño en sus ojos.

- No… tampoco quise decir eso. Pero si hubiera otros como yo, otros que no puedo detectar ahora… Entonces tal vez sean más poderosos que yo. Tal vez conozcan cosas que yo no conozco, por ejemplo, algún modo de perder para siempre esta memoria, de volver a cero, ¿me entiendes? Tal vez podría librarme para siempre de todo esto, y empezar mi próxima vida sin recuerdos previos, un verdadero comienzo, si es que eso fuera posible. Y sino, al menos dejar de renacer. Morir al fin, de una vez y para siempre. Si existiesen esos magos antiguos, podrían saber cómo lograrlo. Pero no los busco porque crea que sólo ellos podrían ser mis iguales. No soy más que un ser humano cualquiera, cargando con mis maldiciones, igual que todos. Sólo que las mías son algo… peculiares. Y… si debo serte sincero… últimamente se me ha hecho difícil sentirme solo.

Me miró, sonriendo, y otra vez vi ese algo indefinible en sus ojos, y no pude evitar sentir otra vez ese extraño cosquilleo seguido por una sensación de calor abrumadora, que me subía hasta las mejillas. Y la sonrisa, tenue pero indefectiblemente allí, estirando las comisuras de mis labios. Y las ganas de seguirlo mirando mezcladas con ganas de desviar la mirada, ambos impulsos contra los que tuve que luchar, para que no se diera cuenta… ¿de qué?

No entendía qué era todo esto, estas sensaciones confusas que habían empezado a aparecer cuando estaba en su presencia, y en especial cuando sentía su mirada sobre mí; pero entendía una cosa, y era que deseaba seguir estando en su presencia y sintiéndolas. Era como si se generara en mí una especie de raro nerviosismo, distinto de ese nerviosismo incómodo que había sentido en ocasiones anteriores; no, este era casi un nerviosismo agradable, si cabía aquella definición. Después de anoche, de haber dejado caer la última máscara, después de haber explotado en llanto y angustia frente a él y en vez de asco y rechazo recibir su empatía y su consuelo, era como si esos sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo me habían atormentado se hubieran drenado de mi interior, y sólo hubiera quedado una extraña calma y paz. Así me había sentido en sus brazos, durante aquellos instantes previos a quedarme dormida, y así me había sentido también al despertarme a su lado esta mañana. Como yo misma, por primera vez en mi vida, y repentinamente todo parecía nuevo a mi alrededor, todo aparecía bajo una luz diferente. Incluso él. O mejor dicho, especialmente él. No solamente lo veía bajo otra luz, sino que podía ver la luz en él, a pesar de que él no dejara de hablar de su oscuridad. Y era una luz bella, cálida la que irradiaba, una luz que me hacía sentir increíblemente cómoda y relajada, y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, porque empezaba a sentir que bajo aquella luz suya, yo me veía distinta también. Me veía hermosa. De verdad.

El sólo pensamiento teñía mis mejillas de rojo, pero era una turbación agradable. Me preguntaba hasta dónde él podría ver en sí mismo aquella luz que irradiaba, si realmente sería consciente de ella, o si tal vez era realmente que sólo podíamos ver la luz y la belleza en los otros, y sólo a través de ellos percibir nuestro propio y fragmentario reflejo. Lo que él veía en mí, lo que había dicho ver anoche, yo no podía verlo; pero al mirar sus ojos cuando me miraban, empezaba a adivinarlo, a percibirlo. A sentirlo.

Y se sentía increíblemente bien.

- Pero dime… - dije, cambiando el tema, incapaz de responder a aquello que podía ser, o no, un piropo de parte suya. - ¿En la universidad no tienen idea de lo que estás haciendo realmente, no es cierto?

- Claro que no. Te imaginarás que no iban a poner los recursos del departamento de historia a disposición mía para eso, incluso si yo pudiera decirles la verdad y ellos pudieran creerla, lo cual es como mínimo, dudoso. Armé un proyecto de investigación, con el que por otra parte pienso cumplir, ya que es útil también a mi proyecto personal, para recopilar mitos y leyendas sobre magia antigua, e intentar demostrar luego por qué las estructuras sociales antiguas requerían ese tipo de personajes para su funcionamiento, y evaluar si esos roles sobrevivieron a través del tiempo y cómo pudieron transformarse en la época actual. Está muy simplificado… pero la idea básica es esa.

- Es muy interesante.

- Gracias, a mí también me lo parece. Y a los alumnos que tengo trabajando en el proyecto también. Sobre todo cuando llega el viernes y para premiarlos por su trabajo pago bebidas para todos.

- ¿De verdad, Eriol? ¿Eres un profesor irresponsable, que incentiva a sus alumnos a emborracharse? – dije, divertida.

- ¡Claro que no! Soy un profesor muy responsable, voy personalmente a beber con ellos y los cuido y me ocupo de que cada uno llegue sano y salvo a su casa. Dime, ¿cuántos profesores hacen eso? Más aún teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte de mis alumnos son mayores que yo. En edad cronológica, se entiende.

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Era una situación tan ridícula como inimaginable, y sin embargo parecía tan propia de él que resultaba cómico.

- Deben apreciarte mucho tus alumnos… ¿Y cómo lograste que te dieran una clase en la universidad? Es poco habitual que alguien tan joven ya sea profesor universitario.

- Pero yo terminé la universidad a los dieciséis, Tomoyo. No es tan difícil cuando ya sabes la mayoría de las cosas que te enseñan. Estoy perfectamente calificado para ser profesor, y mis alumnos me respetan mucho. Bueno, excepto los viernes por la noche. – respondió, riendo.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, un pensamiento que por algún motivo me causó una extraña molestia.

- Me imagino que… vas a volver pronto a Inglaterra, ¿no? Digo, tus alumnos están allí, y el proyecto en el que trabajas para la universidad…

- No lo sé todavía. Por el momento no siento ninguna urgencia por volver. El proyecto lo puedo continuar a la distancia, y estaba considerando la posibilidad de dar clases en alguna universidad de aquí…

Por algún motivo sentí que la molestia se disipaba, y me encontré sonriendo.

- Creo que no tendrás problemas para entrar en la universidad de Tomoeda. Lástima que no vaya a ser alumna tuya; me gustaría ver qué pasa esos viernes por la noche.

- Pero es mejor así, Tomoyo. – dijo, y sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó y se acercó repentinamente hasta mí, inclinándose y apoyando las manos en ambos brazos del sillón donde me encontraba sentada, con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba de repente y el rojo teñía mis mejillas al tener su cara de pronto tan cerca.

- ¿Por qué? – murmuré.

- Porque si fueras mi alumna, no podría hacer esto. – dijo, y entonces, repentinamente, inesperadamente, sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

…

Sin dudas, aquí estaba pasando algo.

No podían engañarme. Era evidente que mi entrada en el estudio cayó en mal momento; debí haber interrumpido algo, porque cuando abrí la puerta, lo primero que vi fue a Eriol con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara y a Tomoyo más roja que un tomate.

¡Cómo me arrepentí de haber llegado gritando por el pasillo! Hubiera sido mucho más divertido atraparlos _in fraganti_.

Y la muy caradura me había asegurado que no pasaba nada entre ellos. Sí, claro, seguro. Como si no bastara con verla salir esta mañana de su habitación, y ahora esto, y también estaban todas esas miradas furtivas durante el almuerzo… Sí, definitivamente habían habido miradas, más disimuladas de parte de ella que de él, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo no las notara.

Lo que no entendía era por qué trataban de ocultármelo. Con Mizuki había sido todo muy abierto…

Bueno, en realidad tampoco importaba. Por lo pronto había logrado llevármela y ponerla a trabajar en mi nuevo atuendo, y habíamos dejado a Eriol solo, dedicado a sus libros polvorientos. ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras, mientras me miraba con aquella sonrisa idiota?

_Por supuesto. Ya la entretuve bastante, Nakuru, es toda tuya. Yo me pondré a trabajar._

Pfffft, obvio que sí. ¿O acaso pensaba que le iba a permitir acapararla toda la noche y también todo el día?

Ella se había levantado del sillón donde estaba y me había seguido, pero podría jurar que un instante antes de salir del estudio, miró en su dirección fugazmente y el rojo de sus mejillas se tornó aún más intenso.

Awww. Era tan adorable que casi daba ternura. ¿Sería posible que realmente no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos? Me costaba creerlo de Eriol, pero ella… Toda la situación la convertía en un blanco aún más tentador para molestarla. Sentí la sonrisa maligna formándose en mi boca. Paciencia, Nakuru. Aún no. Mejor esperar a que me haga el traje. La practicidad por sobre la diversión, siempre.

…

_Atardecer_

El resto de la tarde había transcurrido velozmente, más velozmente de lo que hubiera esperado en realidad. Nakuru me había arrastrado a su habitación, me había dado papeles y lápices, y a partir de ahí todo había transcurrido como en un trance; observar sus formas, su estilo, preguntar, y empezar a garabatear furiosamente luego de escuchar de su boca aquellas inesperadas pero maravillosas palabras.

- Hazlo como quieras, cariño. Confío en tu criterio; sólo recuerda que yo no soy una niñita dulce como la hermana de Touya-kun.

Había caído la tarde ya, y en la habitación ya empezaba a faltar la luz en el momento en que di por concluida mi obra. Había diseñado no uno, sino cuatro atuendos distintos; cada uno completamente diferente de los otros, todos un poco extravagantes (como era mi estilo) pero definitivamente de buen gusto.

O al menos así me parecía.

Nakuru contempló los dibujos en silencio durante algunos segundos; y luego repentinamente se abalanzó sobre mí, me abrazó, arrugando los papeles, y comenzó a dar saltos por toda la habitación, tomándome completamente por sorpresa.

- ¡Me encantan, Tomoyo! ¡Eres genial! ¡Con estos trajes voy a estar bellísima y al mismo tiempo luciré formidable ante cualquier enemigo que se me enfrente! Oye, ¿y tú podrías coserlos y todo?

- Sí. – respondí sonriendo, muy complacida por su reacción. – Ahora no tengo las telas ni los materiales, pero te prometo hacerlos en unos cuantos días.

- ¡Yupi! – exclamó, y continuó bailando y dando saltos por toda la habitación.

La verdad, yo misma estaba asombrada. Nunca había diseñado algo que no fuera para Sakura, mucho menos para una criatura extraña y andrógina como Nakuru, y realmente no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero el resultado de mi trabajo me había dejado muy complacida, y no sólo eso: había disfrutado hacerlo. Mucho, a decir verdad. Tanto que la tarde se me había pasado volando, casi sin darme cuenta. Casi no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había experimentado esa maravillosa sensación de crear algo, y perderme completamente en ello, hasta el punto de perder la noción del tiempo.

De pronto, una idea nueva, una idea provocadora, cruzó mi mente. Una idea que poco antes no hubiera podido ni considerar, pero que de repente, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

- Oye, Nakuru… - le dije sonriendo. – Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… ¿quieres ser mi modelo para un trabajo de la universidad?

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que sea tu modelo? – Asentí, y la alegría que se le pintó en el rostro fue tan grande que no pude evitar sentir una especie de ternura, como si le hubiera dado un dulce a un chico. - ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¿Podré quedarme con la ropa luego?

- Seguro. – dije.

Me volvió a abrazar repentinamente, y no supe por qué exactamente pero me sentí feliz. No, no podía seguir diseñando ropa para Sakura; pero en vez de eso había descubierto algo nuevo, una nueva inspiración, una que no se volvería obsesión ni dolor. Una que era rara, muy rara, pero, comprendí inmediatamente; era perfecta para mí.

Y aquello se sentía extrañamente reconfortante.

…

Un rato después estábamos abajo, tomando té con pasteles y viendo la televisión, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y una figura alta y con cara soñolienta entró en la habitación, bostezando y refregándose los ojos. Su llegada me produjo una cierta agitación interior. Tenía un aspecto descuidado que nunca le había visto antes de hoy; en pantuflas, con unos jeans algo arrugados, un suéter que parecía haber conocido tiempos mejores y el pelo un poco revuelto, parecía más un estudiante recuperándose de una borrachera que un poderoso mago o un académico enfrascado en su investigación.

Y por tercera vez, no pude evitar mirarlo y que esa extraña sensación apareciera otra vez en mi interior.

_Qué lindo es._

Me sentí ruborizar. El recuerdo del fugaz beso en el estudio acudió rápidamente a mi mente, y sólo empeoró la situación. Y se puso peor aún cuando noté los ojos de Nakuru clavados en mí, mirándome con aire extremadamente suspicaz.

- ¿Qué hacen? – murmuró él, al parecer sin darse cuenta del ajetreo que su llegada había causado.

- Vemos la tele. Disfrutamos de la tarde. ¿Y tú? ¿Dormiste la siesta? – dijo Nakuru con un tono algo burlón.

- Qué grosera eres. Estuve trabajando hasta recién en la traducción de un texto casi indescifrable; ya quisiera verte a tí hacerlo. No doy más, creo que la cabeza me va a explotar.

- Mmm. Sé exactamente lo que te haría falta para relajarte un poco. – dijo el guardián, sonriendo insidiosamente, y dirigiendo una rápida mirada en mi dirección.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo él, mirándome con aire pensativo. Yo no entendía nada de nada. – Pero, no sé si ella va a querer.

- ¡Oh, seguro que quiere! Además, ¿qué otra cosa se puede hacer en un día como este?

- A lo mejor no le gusta, y no quisiera que aceptara sólo por educación.

- ¡Cómo no le va a gustar! ¡A todo el mundo le gusta!

Mi perplejidad iba en aumento.

- Pero seguro que ni sabe cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Le puedes enseñar, no? Tú tienes experiencia.

- Sí, tienes razón. Será divertido. Entonces, ¿quieres empezar tú con ella, o empiezo yo?

- No, a mí déjame sola. Sabes que no tengo paciencia con los novatos.

A esa altura de la conversación, ya no sabía qué pensar pero mi cara sin duda debía parecer un enorme signo de interrogación. Él se acercó entonces, se sentó a mi lado en el sillón, y me miró, sonriendo.

- Entonces tú estarás conmigo. No te preocupes, empezaremos fácil. Ya verás cómo te diviertes.

Pasamos la siguiente hora jugando videojuegos.

A su modo, fue muy divertido, aunque a decir verdad tuve dificultades para concentrarme en el juego. A mi izquierda tenía sentada a Nakuru; que había entrado en un frenesí competitivo que la transformaba en una bestia hambrienta de victoria; y sus constantes gritos, sacudidas y codazos, a pesar de ser graciosos, me distraían constantemente. Y a mi derecha lo tenía a él, sentado al lado mío, tan cerca que su brazo me rozaba cada vez que se movía, y no podía evitar sentir una especie de turbación cada vez que esto pasaba, y por momentos me olvidaba que tenía que prestar atención a la pantalla… El beso, sólo podía pensar en el beso, ese beso que duró apenas unos segundos pero que había dado vuelta mi mundo… Había sentido tantas cosas durante ese breve instante, calor, un cosquilleo en el estómago y sobre todo ese agradable y a la vez perturbador deseo de seguir, de que siguiera besándome, de ver hasta dónde podía llevar aquello y… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Nakuru no hubiera aparecido repentinamente? Al pensarlo, me sentía enrojecer y entonces apretaba con fuerza el control de la consola, tratando de no mirarlo; y durante cinco minutos o más me esforzaba por matar zombies con más ahínco que nunca.

Y todavía faltaba la fiesta y el champagne y… pasar otra noche en esa casa.

- Oye. No lo has hecho nada mal. – me dijo, sonriente, cuando finalmente apagamos la enorme pantalla y dejamos los controles a un lado.

- ¡Eres buena, Tomoyo! – exclamó Nakuru. - ¡Si conseguimos alguien más podríamos organizar un torneo! Es más, si sigues entrenándote hasta puede que te acepte como mi pareja.

- Eso puedes olvidarlo. – dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos. – Ella es mía ahora. Tú perdiste tu oportunidad.

Las miradas se cruzaron, desafiantes, y me sentí muy rara por un momento. Finalmente, Nakuru empezó a reír.

- Bueno, después lo discutiremos. Ahora vamos a cocinar. Tenemos una fiesta que preparar, por si no te acuerdas.

- Tienes razón. – dijo él, sonriendo afablemente.

- Tú no, Tomoyo. – añadió el guardián, volviéndose hacia mí. – Tú eres nuestra invitada, ve a darte un largo y relajante baño de burbujas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. En el baño encontrarás todo lo necesario, y cuando salgas, te dejaré algo bonito para ponerte en el… mmm… cuarto de huéspedes. ¿Estás segura de que podrás encontrarlo esta vez? – dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada malintencionada.

- S-sí. – murmuré, sintiendo una vez más cómo el calor me subía a las mejillas.

Él sólo sonrió.

…

_Noche_

El baño me había sentado de maravillas. Sumergida bajo aquella agua cálida, respirando el aroma a jazmín de las sales de baño, me parecía increíble que apenas un día atrás hubiera sentido tanta aprensión por estar en aquella casa. Parecía una especie de sueño estar allí ahora, sintiéndome más cómoda y relajada de lo que había estado durante años, y casi lamentaba tener que volver a mi casa cuando eventualmente pasara aquella tormenta.

_¿Qué demonios me había ocurrido? ¿Por qué todo se veía y se sentía tan diferente?_

No lo sabía exactamente, pero tenía que ver con lo ocurrido anoche; de eso estaba segura. Tenía que ver con él.

Todavía no estaba muy segura de lo que me pasaba, qué era esta rara sensación que había comenzado a surgir dentro de mí cada vez que estaba cerca suyo, cada vez que me miraba. Era algo cálido, y a la vez perturbador; pero no por eso deseaba que dejara de mirarme. Por el contrario, había algo en su mirada que me intrigaba, que me atraía; había algo en su sonrisa, en sus palabras, que hacía que quisiera estar cerca para verlo, para escucharlo hablar, había algo en sus manos, que…

Sus manos, acariciando mi cabello. Sus brazos, envolviéndome. Todo eso había pasado; y no podía olvidarlo. Y la otra noche, más que eso incluso. Y ahora…

Tenía todo el cuerpo enrojecido, y no era por la temperatura del agua. Suspiré.

¿Qué era esto que me estaba pasando? Era nuevo, y sin embargo, me parecía recordarlo, como si fuera algo muy, muy viejo…

Al llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, me encontré con la ropa que Nakuru había elegido para mí, y por un momento me quedé boquiabierta: era un vestido blanco, precioso y muy delicado, aunque honestamente no podía imaginarme cómo Nakuru podría llegar a caber dentro de él. Me lo probé, y noté que me quedaba perfecto, como si hubiera sido diseñado para mí. Me miré en el espejo, y lo primero que cruzó mi mente fue qué pensaría _él_ cuando me viera con aquel vestido. A pesar de que no era extremadamente revelador, tenía una cualidad extraña que lo hacía mucho más sugestivo que cualquier prenda que yo hubiera usado; sentí que caía por mi cuerpo casi lascivamente, dejando mis hombros y mi espalda al descubierto y la forma de mis pechos completamente adivinable bajo la liviana tela. ¿Le gustaría? Sin poder evitar un sonrojo, me di cuenta de que deseaba que le gustara, deseaba que me mirara y que no pudiera arrancar sus ojos de mí. Por primera vez en mi vida, me miraba en el espejo y empezaba a creer que podía ser atractiva, que alguien podía verme y desearme, y eso resultaba agradable y a la vez, extrañamente perturbador.

De pronto sentí golpes en la puerta, y antes de que pudiera contestar apareció Nakuru, muy sonriente, ataviada con un bonito vestido rojo.

- Ah, veo que pudiste encontrarlo esta vez. Me alegro mucho que tu sentido de la orientación haya mejorado, Tomoyo. – dijo, en tono burlón. – ¡Pero mírate nada más! Ese vestido te va perfecto, tal y como lo pensé. ¿Dime si no es una belleza? Lo compré en un arrebato, aun sabiendo que era demasiado pequeño para mí. Pensé que si le hacía algunos arreglos... pero nunca se me dio bien la costura, así que nunca pude usarlo. ¡Pero a ti te queda de maravillas! Creo que será mejor que te lo quedes.

- ¿Eh? No, no puedes dármelo. Debe haberte costado mucho dinero.

- Eso no importa; además, tú vas a hacerme unos trajes preciosos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarte. Además, a Eriol le gustará, puedes estar segura. – murmuró, con una sonrisa pícara, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Tú… crees? – dije, mirando nuevamente mi imagen en el espejo.

- Querida, sólo espera a que te peine y te maquille, y te aseguro que hasta el listillo de Eriol se quedará sin palabras cuando te vea.

Realmente me costó reconocerme, una vez que hubo terminado. O a decir verdad no, porque seguía siendo yo, pero a la vez, era diferente. El maquillaje era sutil, el peinado, sencillo, los aros, el collar, todo era pequeño y delicado, y sin embargo, todo junto formaba algo maravilloso, y era una sensación muy extraña; me miraba al espejo y era casi como si pudiera sentir su mirada sobre mí, sus labios llamándome hermosa, y gradualmente estaba apareciendo una nueva Tomoyo frente a mis ojos, una Tomoyo que había tenido guardada dentro de mí por mucho tiempo, y repentinamente había decidido salir y manifestarse, y no sabía qué era capaz de hacer esa Tomoyo, y aquello me asustaba un poco. Pero al mismo tiempo, empezaba a tener ganas de saberlo.

- La verdad, estás para comerte de un bocado. – dijo Nakuru, mirándome apreciativamente. – Tienes suerte de que prefiera los muchachos guapos. Soy una verdadera artista, no lo puedes negar.

- Eres muy buena, Nakuru… Pero no sé si me atreva a salir así… ¿no es demasiado? – le dije, sin poder dejar de mirar mi imagen en el espejo.

- ¿Estás loca? Saldrás, te lo garantizo, y te lucirás con orgullo. No hice todo este trabajo para nada. Además, Eriol querrá verte. Anda, vamos, ya es hora.

- Pero… - murmuré, aún dubitativa.

Ella me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hacia la puerta. Pero repentinamente se detuvo; para mi sorpresa, y con cierta brusquedad, me presionó contra la pared, acercándose mucho a mí, y apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, se inclinó sobre mí y susurró.

- Escúchame bien, muchacha. Tú me agradas mucho, pero hay algo que tenemos que dejar bien claro tú y yo. Si le haces daño a Eriol, tendré que matarte. No es nada personal, ¿lo entiendes? Soy su guardián. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

Durante un momento apenas pude quedarme muda, sorprendida por el repentino giro en la situación, y su mirada amenazante apenas a unos centímetros de la mía. Por un momento tomé conciencia de que la imponente figura que se cernía sobre mí era la de una criatura mágica con inmensos poderes y una lealtad inquebrantable hacia su amo, y llegué a sentir una punzada de miedo. Pero aquella Tomoyo nueva que estaba aflorando dentro de mí tomó el control repentinamente, y me recompuse, mirándola fijo a los ojos y sonriendo, levanté una mano y toqué suavemente su mejilla.

- Tú… realmente debes quererlo mucho. No te preocupes. Jamás le haré daño. – dije, con el tono más gentil que pude poner. Pero luego añadí, mirándola con cierto aire provocador. – Además, si me matas... ¿quién hará tus atuendos?

Ella me contempló por un momento, como sorprendida por mi repentino cambio, y de pronto se echó a reír.

Y para mi sorpresa, empecé a reírme yo también.

…

_Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bonita? _

Apenas la noche anterior le había dicho que esa clase de belleza no era la que me impresionaba, que ya había visto suficiente en mi vida; y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sin poder dejar de mirarla como un idiota. Mierda, hasta había balbuceado un poco al verla aparecer. Y ella se había sonrojado, y ese vestido blanco… no sabía si maldecir o agradecer a Nakuru por esto. Se veía tan preciosa en él, que casi me sentía culpable por los pensamientos que no podía apartar de mi mente, por no poder dejar de imaginarme con qué gusto se lo quitaría, con qué placer metería los dedos por debajo de las delgadas tiras de tela que lo sostenían y las correría hasta que cayeran por sus hombros, y lo vería deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo, descubriendo toda esa piel rosada y suave y entonces…

No, no, no, no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para esa clase de pensamientos. Estábamos en una cena. Tenía que dejar de comportarme como un maldito adolescente.

Nakuru y Spinel parecían muy animados, evidentemente mi terapia de azúcar había funcionado bien. Y la comida estaba deliciosa, y el champagne estaba exquisito. Y ella sonreía, y charlaba, y era tan agradable verla así, tan diferente de la noche anterior, aquella cena callada e incómoda. Y lo más interesante de todo, las miradas; esas miradas furtivas que cada tanto me echaba, y el encantador tono rosado que aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez que la descubría mirándome, y la forma en que sus ojos me sostenían la mirada por un segundo, aquella tenue sonrisa, para luego girarse y continuar hablando con alguno de mis guardianes. La experiencia me decía que eso significaba algo, tenía que significar algo.

_Tomoyo, querida, ¿acaso estás coqueteando conmigo?_

Ah, que delicia. No sabía en realidad lo que pasaba por su mente, pero era delicioso jugar este juego con ella, era tan intrigante que no podía más que dejarme caer en el brillo de sus ojos, en la forma en que sus labios se estiraban cuando sonreía, en la curva que formaba su cuello cuando levantaba la copa y bebía un trago de champagne, y tal vez era el champagne lo que la había vuelto tan locuaz, aunque, pensaba esperanzado, tal vez no; tal vez se tratara de otra cosa.

¿Podía atreverme a esperar…?

La cena transcurrió amena y entretenida, y para cuando hubo terminado todos estábamos muy contentos y animados, un poco entonados por el champagne también. Entonces, por supuesto, pasó lo inevitable, lo que ya sabía desde el comienzo que eventualmente tendría que pasar.

- ¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer para que fiesta sea más divertida! – exclamó Nakuru.

Spinel y yo miramos hacia el costado, fingiendo no haber escuchado, pero inocentemente, Tomoyo se atrevió a preguntarle qué; un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de mi guardián, y supe que todo estaba perdido.

- ¡Tú que crees! ¡KA-RA-O-KE!

Cuando esto empezaba a ocurrir, era como una reacción en cadena; no había forma de frenarlo ni detenerlo, había que resignarse y esperar a que todo fuese lo más rápido e indoloro posible. Por lo menos a mí no me tocaba la peor parte. Sentado en el piano, debía tocar una y otra vez todas las absurdas canciones de moda que a Nakuru se le antojara cantar. No, la peor parte se la llevaba el pobre de Spinel, que debía hacerle los coros y eventualmente cantar un dueto con ella.

Sin embargo, esta vez, había algo diferente que podía compensar todo aquello.

- ¿De veras? ¿Hacen karaoke? – dijo _ella,_ sonriendo. – Debe ser muy divertido.

- ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Tengo un repertorio nuevísimo y espectacular! ¡Vamos a la sala de música!

Y una vez más, me encontré sentado al piano tocando canciones de moda, las que tanto amaba mi incansable guardián. Aunque, tal vez fuese por la agradable comida, el efecto del champagne, o la expresión de contento y regocijo que veía en la cara de Tomoyo, pero por algún motivo me encontré disfrutando aquello más que de costumbre; mis dedos corrían ágiles por las teclas del piano, y los desafinados alaridos de Nakuru y Spinel no me molestaban, por el contrario, me resultaban divertidos.

Aquello podía durar un largo rato, hasta que Nakuru se aburriera o empezara a toser con la garganta dolorida; lo que pasara primero. Pero me mantuve firme, sin dejar tocar y sin dejar de sonreír, y sin dejar de mirarla cada tanto; ella sonreía y al parecer lo estaba pasando muy bien, y eso solo valía todo el esfuerzo. Bueno, eso solo no; ya tenía un plan en marcha, había algo más que estaba decidido a obtener.

Definitivamente, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

- Oye, Nakuru… - dije, cuando finalmente se detuvo a respirar y empecé a notar señales de cansancio en ella. - ¿No te parece que es muy mal educado no invitar a cantar a nuestra invitada?

- ¡Sí, tienes razón! – dijo, carraspeando. - Yo ya no puedo más, igual. ¡Es tu turno, Tomoyo! ¡Canta algo!

Ella me miró por un instante con ojos espantados, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Por supuesto, sabía que le había tendido una trampa de la que no podría escapar. Si se negaba, quedaría increíblemente descortés con sus anfitriones, y de cualquier modo, Nakuru no la dejaría en paz hasta que aceptase.

_Perdóname, querida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era, sencillamente, demasiado tentador para resistirme. _

Puse mi mejor sonrisa de circunstancias.

- E-está bien. Pero sólo una. – dijo, levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba.

- Entonces, sé cuál es la canción perfecta. – dije, sin poder dejar de sonreír, y creo que pudo leerlo en mis ojos, porque inmediatamente enrojeció.

Sí, realmente lo sabía.

…

_Me las vas a pagar, Hiiragizawa. _

De pronto me encontraba allí, parada en medio de esa enorme sala de música iluminada con candelabros, con aquel hermoso vestido blanco y tres pares de ojos fijos en mí, sosteniendo el micrófono y esperando que comenzara la melodía que sabía, iba a empezar; y por un momento me sentí algo incómoda y nerviosa. Pero fue sólo un momento. Para mi sorpresa, en el instante en que los dedos comenzaron a moverse por las teclas del piano y empezó a sonar la música, una gran calma me inundó, y era otra vez yo; no la Tomoyo temerosa, la que se ocultaba, aquella que había dejado de cantar por miedo a lo que su propia voz le despertaba y provocaba; todas esas emociones que durante tanto tiempo había intentado bloquear y olvidar. No, era yo; la verdadera, era aquella niña que había cantado poniendo en ello toda su alma y también esa mujer, la que se había parado en el escenario de aquel bar intentando recuperar algo muy valioso, perdido mucho tiempo atrás; la que se había quedado embelesada mirándolo tocar el piano apenas ayer, soñando con esos mundos llenos de libertad, y ahora volvía a tenerlos al alcance de su mano. Esa Tomoyo amaba la música y amaba cantar, y quería mostrarles cuánto lo amaba.

Y además, aquella canción era preciosa. Era la que había cantado esa noche, en ese bar de mala muerte; con la diferencia de que esta vez la sensación que me embargaba era totalmente otra. Ya no habían emociones turbulentas ni pensamientos oscuros en mi interior; me sentía increíblemente bien y relajada, liviana como una pluma, y cerrando los ojos, empecé a cantar, siguiendo la dulce y embelesadora melodía.

_._

_Finalmente oigo tu voz que me dice "ven junto a mí"._

_Justo cuando estaba abrumada por la soledad._

_._

Y entonces, repentinamente, pude darme cuenta de algo.

_._

_Ahora puedo verte, por fin, acercándote a mí._

_Cierro los ojos, y espero a que llegues a mi lado._

.

Aquella canción... inexplicablemente, era y no era la misma que había cantado en el bar. Algo había pasado, y ahora parecía tener un nuevo sentido, un sentido inesperado que...

_._

_Hasta ayer, mis ojos estaban nublados de lágrimas_

_Pero mi corazón ahora..._

.

Un sentido inesperado. ¿Cómo hubiera podido imaginármelo? ¿Cómo darme cuenta aquella vez que él la estaba escuchando, de que aquella canción ya era suya, aún antes de que nos encontráramos, aún antes de que pasara todo lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros? Cantarla ahora otra vez era como revivir un sueño premonitorio, como una especie de _déjà vu_ tardío, y sin embargo no podía, no quería detenerme, deseaba dejarme arrastrar por su música y sus palabras y descubrir hasta dónde me llevarían.

_._

_¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron?_

_¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nuestras manos se tocaron?_

.

No pude evitar mirar en su dirección, mientras cantaba, y sentir que el corazón empezaba a latirme muy fuerte. Él parecía muy concentrado en la melodía que sus dedos le arrancaban al piano, pero por un instante pude ver un destello en sus ojos, y ¿era esto acaso, era esta la sensación que…?

_._

_Aquel fue el primer paso de un viaje hacia el amor._

_¡Te amo tanto!_

.

Un solo de piano, un momento de descanso. Respiré profundamente, intentando entender las sensaciones que la canción me había despertado, sensaciones que creía haber olvidado por mucho tiempo, ahora me daba cuenta, sumergidas en un océano de tristeza y soledad y fingimiento. Sensaciones que yo había sido capaz de sentir, diez años o mil años atrás, era incapaz de precisarlo ahora, y que ahora retornaban a mí, dulces como la miel y vibrando en mi interior y fluyendo junto con mi voz, y era maravilloso volver a encontrarlas, volver a sentirlas; era como respirar de nuevo. Me sentía inmensamente feliz.

El solo de piano terminaba, y otra vez me tocaba cantar; y lo hice con renovada emoción y entusiasmo.

_._

_Ahora mismo puedo sentir tu mirada_

_Aunque no estés aquí conmigo._

_Y siento brillar una calidez a través de mi cuerpo._

.

Era eso, exactamente, lo que sentía en esos momentos; recordaba la mirada de sus ojos y una agradable calidez me recorría, me inflamaba el pecho y brillaba a través de la música, de la melodía que sus dedos le arrancaban al piano y que me resultaba tan fácil seguir, tan fácil, que era increíble pensar que durante tantos años me había sido tan difícil, al punto de casi darme por vencida. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar esto? ¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan precioso?

_._

_Ahora creo en tu amor, así que por favor _

_Protégeme, a través de la distancia._

_Hasta ayer, mis ojos estaban nublados de lágrimas_

_Pero el mundo ahora..._

.

¿Cómo había olvidado este sentimiento?

_Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron_, decía la canción, y mientras las palabras escapaban de mis labios, sentía un calor extenderse por mi interior y no podía evitar recordarlo, volvía a mí el destello de unos ojos grises, tantos años hacía ya, y cómo saber entonces todo lo que encerraban, cómo imaginar que volverían a encontrarse con los míos. _Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nuestras manos se tocaron. _Sí, lo recordaba; eso jamás, jamás podría olvidarlo. El resto no importaba, no sabía realmente a dónde me llevaría todo esto, no sabía qué era esto que sentía, pero mientras la canción iba llegando a su final, sólo podía pensar en aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras que faltaban, y que insinuaban algo que yo todavía no podía procesar, porque era tan inmenso que me sobrepasaba, y sin embargo eran palabras tan hermosas, tan, tan agradables de pronunciar, que por un momento podía dejarme ir y soñar y…

_._

_Yo ya nunca más estaré sola_

_Ahora que tú estás aquí conmigo._

_._

_¿Te acuerdas…?_, decía la canción._ ¿Te acuerdas…?_

Y yo… estaba empezando a recordarlo.

…

Mis dedos arrancaron del piano las últimas notas de la canción, y finalmente se hizo el silencio. Entonces me detuve por un momento a observarla, y durante un instante apenas hubo terminado de cantar, me miró y vi una sonrisa insinuarse en sus labios. Se veía tan hermosa que parecía resplandecer, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas, y fue un verdadero esfuerzo de voluntad el que tuve que hacer para no ir hacia ella y besarla ahí mismo. Pero duró un instante, nada más, porque entonces Nakuru estalló en aplausos y gritos y aquel momento se cortó inmediatamente, como era de esperarse.

- ¡Bravo! ¡Eres increíble, Tomoyo! ¡Nunca imaginé que tuvieras una voz tan hermosa! Han hecho un dueto encantador, ¡parecía ensayado! ¿Cómo hicieron para que les saliera tan bien?

- Es que, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. – dije, sonriendo.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Ya lo habíamos hecho antes, en la primaria. Con otra canción. Aunque ésta me ha gustado más.

- Pero si ésta no la ensayaron… ¿cómo te la sabías tan bien? –preguntó ella.

- Es una canción muy vieja, Nakuru. Fue muy popular hace muchos años. Además, ya la había oído cantarla.

De ninguna manera iba a admitir que luego de aquella noche, la había estado practicando; tan sólo para recordar lo que había sentido al escucharla. Pero esto… sin duda había sido mucho mejor. Algo había ocurrido mientras cantaba, podía percibirlo; no llegaba a darme cuenta qué pero parecía algo importante. Era como si al cantar se hubiera vuelto más presente, más real si cabía; como si cualquier resto de barrera que le hubiera podido quedar en pie se hubiera definitivamente derrumbado, y hubiera sido ella, sólo ella y verdaderamente ella durante esos minutos, dejándose arrastrar por la maravillosa libertad de la música.

Algo me había pasado a mí también, mientras tocaba, mientras la escuchaba; su voz había resonado dentro de mí, como la otra vez, pero en vez de llevarme por aquel sendero de melancolía, había sentido otra cosa, algo diferente; como si hubiera algo nuevo en esa canción vieja que acabara de descubrir, algo exclusivamente dirigido hacia mí, un mensaje oculto, o tal vez una señal, una señal que...

_¿Te acuerdas...?_

Ella me había mirado más de una vez, mientras entonaba aquellas palabras que de algún modo extraño, describían tan bien aquel caos indefinible que había sido todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros. Me había mirado y había visto algo en su mirada que... Pero, yo sabía que ella tenía el corazón roto, que tenía un amor frustrado; había llorado en mis brazos apenas anoche por eso mismo, yo sabía que esas cosas llevaban tiempo, y sin embargo…

_Te miro ahora, querida y no me pareces rota. No, no, en absoluto. Algo extraño te ha pasado y yo me lo he perdido, y no logro entenderlo; una milagrosa transformación, otra de tus reacciones inesperadas que tanto me desconciertan y tanto me gustan; porque te miro y pareces viva, muy viva y muy real, no eres la misma que lloraba en mis brazos anoche, o bueno, lo eres y a la vez no; has cambiado, ¿y cuando pasó esto? ¿Fue ahora, mientras cantabas? No. ¿Fue antes? ¿Fue al despertarte esta mañana? ¿Fue anoche? ¿Tal vez fue en mis brazos, y yo no llegué a darme cuenta?_

_Pfffft, mira que eres pedante, Hiiragizawa. _

- ¡Bueno! Ha estado todo muy bonito, pero ya va a empezar mi novela – anunció Nakuru, mirando su reloj. - así que si me disculpan, me retiro. ¡Ha sido muy divertido! ¡Vamos, Suppy-chan!

Spinel rezongó, y se acomodó en el sillón en donde estaba, sin dar señales de tener la menor intención de moverse. Pero Nakuru sin hacerle el menor caso lo agarró del pellejo, se lo colgó al hombro, y salió alegremente de la habitación. Nos quedamos solos en el salón de música, mirándonos las caras por un momento, y había algo en sus ojos que...

_¿Te acuerdas...?_

Pero sólo duró unos segundos, porque de pronto vi la cabeza de Nakuru asomándose nuevamente a través de la puerta.

- Eriol… ¿puedes venir un momento? Quiero decirte algo.

Asentí, y en cuanto estuve en el pasillo, me encontré de pronto con la mirada inesperadamente amenazadora de mi guardián, clavada en la mía.

- Óyeme bien. Esa chica me agrada mucho, y va a hacerme unos trajes divinos. Haz el favor de dejarla contenta, ¿quieres? Quiero que vuelva.

Vaya, esto sí que era inesperado. Y sorprendentemente divertido.

- No sé a qué te refieres. - dije, poniendo mi mejor cara de circunstancia.

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, no te hagas el tonto. ¿Crees que no la vi salir de tu cuarto esta mañana? ¿Crees que no vi las miradas que han estado cruzando durante todo el día? Sólo te voy a decir una cosa: haz el favor de no arruinarlo.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se me dibujara en la cara.

- Haré todo lo posible.

- ¡Más te vale! – dijo, y salió corriendo. No pude evitar reírme, ¿desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan descarados mis guardianes? Sin duda, me estaba volviendo muy descuidado en esta vida. Sin embargo, no podía enojarme con ellos; estas criaturas mías eran como mis hijos, mis espejos, me reflejaban de algún modo. Era de esperarse que ella les gustara. Incluso su descaro era esperable. Nakuru había heredado los aspectos más infantiles y traviesos de mi personalidad; Spinel mi lado más serio, pero incluso aquella seriedad podía romperse fácilmente…

Pero no, eso no era importante ahora. Lo importante era, como había dicho Nakuru, no arruinarlo.

Porque eso quería decir que había algo que arruinar… según Nakuru, al menos.

Mmmm.

…

Cuando volví a la sala de música, la encontré de pie junto a la ventana, mirando a través de los vidrios la tormenta que seguía rugiendo afuera. Durante un momento me detuve a apreciar la línea de su espalda, que aquel encantador vestido dejaba al descubierto y que se podía entrever entre las ondas de su largo cabello oscuro. Ya había enloquecido una vez por un cabello como ese; y ahora me estaba pasando de nuevo, y aunque estaba seguro de que no era el caso, parecía como si ella lo supiera, y estuviera intentando seducirme, deliberadamente, como si fuera también un signo o una señal o...

_¿Te acuerdas...?_

Dios, ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? Durante un momento consideré la posibilidad de acercarme silenciosamente, correrle toda esa espléndida cabellera a un costado y plantarle un beso en aquella hermosa y delicada espalda; pero no, en mi imaginación todo era muy bonito, pero si hacía algo como eso solamente lograría espantarla. Tenía que ir con mucho cuidado... si no quería arruinarlo.

- Tomoyo… - dije, y esperé a que se diera vuelta para sonreírle y continuar hablando. – Me gustó mucho oírte cantar. Gracias por hacerlo.

- Me tendiste una trampa, Eriol... - dijo, con una sonrisa algo extraña, como si me hubiera pescado haciendo una travesura. - Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte.

- Querida... ya hablamos de esto. ¿No te has dado cuenta todavía de quién soy? - respondí, un poco sorprendido.

- Sí... - dijo ella, sonrojándose un poco. – Sí, me he dado cuenta. ¿Y tú... te diste cuenta ya?

- Llevo algunos siglos en eso.

- Y así y todo, sigues tan despistado... Es sorprendente. - dijo, y de pronto la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió dulce y encantadora. - Gracias por hacer todo esto para mí. Incluso lo de la trampa. Realmente la pasé muy bien.

- Me alegro mucho. – respondí. – Y bien... ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

- Bueno… - murmuró, y de repente pareció algo nerviosa. – Supongo... que me iré a acostar.

- Entonces te acompañaré. – dije, y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente. – Hasta tu habitación. – agregué, sintiéndome algo divertido al observar los fascinantes cambios en sus reacciones, y cómo el rosado teñía sus mejillas mientras asentía.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacer ahora?_

Mientras caminábamos en silencio por el pasillo, las posibilidades cruzaron rápidamente mi cabeza. El beso en el estudio, recordé. Había durado segundos, nada casi, ya que Nakuru había elegido el momento más inoportuno posible para hacer su aparición, pero, durante un instante antes de eso, la había sentido responder. Apenas, pero eso podía deberse a la sorpresa también, ¿no? Definitivamente no se lo había esperado. Y sin embargo, había respondido, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Y se había puesto aquel endemoniado vestido también, ¿o no? Si eso no era una buena señal, no sabía qué realmente lo era.

Nos detuvimos junto a la puerta de su habitación.

- Eriol... - murmuró, poniéndose seria de repente, mientras el color en su cara se intensificaba. - Yo... quiero agradecerte... por lo que hiciste anoche.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Sonrió y bajó un poco la mirada, y era tan encantador verla así, que por un momento casi me olvido de mi resolución de tener cuidado y no arruinarlo.

- Dime… - murmuré y, acercándome a ella y apoyando la mano en el borde de su cara, la miré fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Te sientes en condiciones de pasar la noche sola?

El adorable rojo de su mejillas se volvió aún más intenso.

- S-sí… - susurró. – Creo que sí.

- Entonces… que descanses. – dije, y sus ojos como amatistas me miraban, y ya no pude contenerme; me acerqué aún más, hasta que quedó arrinconada contra la pared; enterré mis manos en su pelo que olía a jazmines, y le dejé un beso sobre la frente. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, y sin poder resistirme, deposité otro en su párpado izquierdo. Y en su párpado derecho. Y entonces bajé un poco más, y con el corazón palpitante de ansiedad, toqué sus labios con los míos.

_¿Te acuerdas...?_

Ahh, maldita canción. No podía sacármela de la cabeza. ¿Por qué?

Entonces noté que los labios le temblaban un poco. Estaba inmóvil, contra la pared, su cuerpo tembloroso; y aunque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era apretarla contra mí y besarla con desesperación, en ese momento supe, con pesar, que no podía hacerlo.

_No estaba lista._

Me alejé de ella despacio; abrió los ojos y había algo inexplicable en ellos, una mezcla de emociones confusas que no terminaba de descifrar, pero no podía quedarme a descifrarlas; sería demasiado peligroso. Sonreí, me di la vuelta y me obligué a entrar en mi habitación.

Era frustrante, pero podía lidiar con ello. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos siglos, era que todas las cosas tenían un tiempo, y a veces valía la pena esperarlo. Y que una copa de vino siempre ayudaba.

Había dejado la chimenea encendida, así que al menos hacía un calor agradable. Me saqué los zapatos y los pateé a un costado, y ya estaba destapando la botella, cuando de pronto escuché un crujido repentino, inesperado, a mis espaldas.

La puerta.

Fue apenas un instante lo que me llevó darme vuelta, y mis ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con aquellos en los que casi había creído hundirme apenas unos momentos atrás.

- Puedo estar sola… - dijo, su hermosa cara toda enrojecida. – Pero… no quiero.

Me miraba con esos ojos que no podía resistir, y a pesar del adorable rubor que lucían sus mejillas, sus ojos se veían brillantes, seguros, parecía haber desaparecido el conflicto que había visto en ellos unos instantes atrás, y mientras la veía cerrar la puerta y acercarse a mí, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

_O tal vez, sí lo estaba._

* * *

_Notas de la autora:  
_

_Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Lamento haber demorado en subir este capítulo, estuve muy ocupada con otras cosas, pero espero poder subir los que faltan con más prontitud. Luego de hacer algo de edición, al final decidí que queden 11 capítulos en vez de 10, en un intento de no hacer capítulos demasiado largos (como éste, por ejemplo). Así que faltarían 2 más.  
_

_Les pido que me disculpen si este capítulo les pareció algo raro, fue una especie de experimento, mezclando distintos puntos de vista y algo de songfic. No suelo ser amante de los songfic, pero en este caso me pareció relevante, ya que tiene relación directa con el título de la historia. Además, la idea de Eriol y Tomoyo haciendo otro dueto era una tentación difícil de resistir. =)_

_Sobre el título de esta historia: como quizás algunos hayan adivinado, el título es el nombre de la canción que canta Tomoyo en el primer capítulo y en éste, que en japonés se llama Ai Oboete Imasuka y es, además de una canción preciosa, un verdadero ícono del anime de los años '80. Pertenece a la película "Macross: Do you remember love?" y fue realmente muy popular en Japón en su momento. Para los que no la conozcan, no se pierdan de escucharla, les dejo una de las interpretaciones que más me gustan, con subtítulos en español (como en la otra ocasión, en la página de videos más conocida, copien y peguen esto después de la dirección): **watch?v=saMRP61ECUI **_

_Hay alguna versión con piano también por ahí, pero esta cantante es la que tiene la voz más linda, y me resulta fácil imaginar que esa es la voz que podría tener una Tomoyo adulta (aunque la versión original también es muy buena!).  
_

_Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo, y si les gustó o tienen algún comentario que quieran hacer, dejen un review, me encantará leerlo! Gracias!_


	10. Brillo

**Advertencia:** Se acuerdan cuando dije que esta historia era para público adulto? Bueno, no lo dije por decir. Están avisados.

...

* * *

"Nacer otra vez para tí.  
Haciéndome olvidar todo con tu voz y tus caricias.  
Rompiendo las cadenas que ataban mis pies y mi corazón.  
Nacer otra vez en tus brazos."  
_Oruha - Clover_

**10. Brillo**

A veces, ocurren cosas inesperadas.

Como reencontrarse, en la más extraña de las situaciones, con alguien a quien uno pensó que no iba a ver nunca más.

Como terminar, por cosa del azar o del destino, pasando la noche en la casa de esa persona. Una vez. Dos veces. No… tres veces en realidad.

La primera porque no quedó más remedio.

La segunda, por elección.

Y la tercera...

Cosas inesperadas: descubrir que esa persona era más, mucho más de lo que parecía. Encontrar que existía alguien que podía verle a uno realmente y aceptarle, con todo; con lo bonito y lo desagradable, con la luz y la oscuridad. Descubrir que era posible gustarle a alguien a pesar de todo eso, o mejor aún; justamente por todo eso.

Y que todo esto pasara en el momento justo en que uno había perdido toda esperanza de que pasase.

A veces ocurrían cosas inesperadas; pero nada tan sorprendente e inesperado como esto que sentía en mi pecho, esta sensación de reencontrarme con algo que había creído perdido para siempre, este sentimiento que había estado enterrado por años en el fondo de mi corazón.

Pero, ¿qué hacer con esto ahora?

¿Cómo transmitírselo a esa persona, si ni yo misma podía encontrar las palabras, si ni yo misma podía entenderlo del todo?

Tantas veces había ayudado a Sakura y a Li a que expresaran lo que sentían; y ahora que por primera vez era yo la que me encontraba en una situación en la que tenía que hablar, que había algo que tenía que decir, no había nadie que me ayudara, y por primera vez me daba cuenta de lo difícil que era. Y sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que poder; no podía irme a dormir otra vez con esa sensación de haberme quedado con algo inmenso guardado en mi interior, y sin haber hecho nada.

- Eriol… - empecé, y sentí que la cara se me ponía roja y empezaba a balbucear. – Yo… quiero agradecerte… por lo que hiciste anoche.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo, mirándome con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y por un momento se me olvidó todo lo demás, las palabras se borraron de mi mente, y sólo pude esbozar una sonrisa tímida y bajar la mirada.

¿Cómo decírselo? Lo que había hecho, yo no sabía exactamente qué era; sólo podía sentir sus efectos, y ni siquiera eso podía ponerlo en palabras. Y él, por una vez, parecía no darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando en mi interior; no pareció notar el estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su mano tocó mi cara y se acercó a mí, con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

– Dime… - murmuró. - ¿Te sientes en condiciones de pasar la noche sola?

_¡No!_ pensé, pero me fue imposible pronunciar la palabra. _No, por supuesto que no quiero estar sola, ¿es necesario que te lo diga? ¿No te das cuenta? _

_¿Cómo voy a querer dormir sola después de haberlo hecho en tus brazos?_

- S-sí… - murmuré, incapaz de sacar afuera las palabras que realmente quería pronunciar. – Creo que sí.

- Entonces… que descanses. – dijo, y ese brillo tan extraño seguía en su mirada, pero no pude observarlo por mucho tiempo, porque repentinamente se acercó más a mí, hasta que quedé arrinconada entre su cuerpo y la pared, y el corazón me latía a una velocidad tremenda cuando sentí sus manos rozando mi cara y enterrándose en mi pelo y sus labios cálidos apoyándose un momento sobre mi frente. Sin poder evitarlo, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Tal vez… tal vez no fueran necesarias más palabras. Tal vez lo había entendido, y sólo bastara con esto, mis ojos cerrados y sus labios besando mi cara, mis párpados, como la otra vez; pero no, no era como la otra vez, era infinitamente distinto a la otra vez, porque ahora había algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, algo que estaba muy cerca, y el cuerpo me temblaba de emoción pensando que esta vez sí pasaría, y el corazón me pegó un salto en el pecho al sentir sus labios rozando los míos; y sí, era el momento, no había nada que deseara más en el mundo que eso, sentir sus brazos abrazándome y su boca besándome de verdad, con todo lo que tenía, y fundirme en ese beso y poder mostrarle así todo lo que pasaba en mi interior.

Sin palabras.

Pero entonces, tan repentinamente como hubo empezado, el beso se interrumpió.

_¿Por qué?_

Abrí los ojos, y vi una sonrisa algo triste en su cara. Me miró durante un instante, y para mi sorpresa, se dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación.

_No._

_¡No, no, no!_

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué se había detenido de repente, dejándome sola en medio del pasillo?

Me quedé allí parada, apoyada contra la pared durante algunos minutos, con el corazón latiéndome enloquecido y tratando de recobrar el ritmo de mi respiración, y de entender lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso no quería besarme? ¿Por qué se había ido de repente? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora; meterme en mi habitación e irme a dormir, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada?

No, eso era imposible. Además… él quería besarme, lo sabía. Lo había sentido. Había habido algo en sus labios, en sus manos; una especie de ansiedad contenida, y su mirada, la forma en que me había mirado durante todo el día, ese brillo inexplicable en sus ojos... Me di cuenta de que yo conocía ese brillo. Lo había visto muchas veces, aunque nunca antes en los ojos de alguien al mirarme a mí; y el sólo pensarlo me hacía temblar de emoción.

_Me desea. _

_Me desea de verdad._

Entonces, ¿por qué?

Tal vez… ¿tal vez era mi culpa? ¿Tal vez no había sido clara con él? En verdad, no le había dicho nada de nada… No había demostrado nada, y la verdad era que, hasta ahora, ni yo misma había sabido muy bien qué era lo que sentía.

Hasta ahora.

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_ me había preguntado dos veces ayer, y yo no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta verdadera. Pero repentinamente comprendí que ya la sabía; ya sabía qué era lo que quería, y también supe, con una profunda y absoluta claridad, que si en verdad lo deseaba tendría que irlo a buscar. Él había sido muy claro. _Lo de la otra vez no volverá a pasar… nunca._

Finalmente entendía el significado de esas palabras.

Juntando todo mi valor, caminé hasta la puerta de su habitación y apoyé la mano en el picaporte. Respiré profundo. Y la abrí.

Él estaba de espaldas a mí, con una botella en la mano. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, se dio vuelta de golpe, y pude ver una expresión de genuina sorpresa en su rostro. No, no se había esperado que yo hiciera esto. Y yo, a decir verdad, tampoco me lo había esperado; pero sin embargo ahí estaba, con las palabras enredándose en mi boca y el calor quemándome la cara, pero iba a decirlo, sea como sea. Iba a hacerlo.

- Puedo estar sola… - murmuré, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí y lo miraba fijo, esperando que entendiera. – Pero… no quiero.

Me miró durante un momento, y entonces, la expresión en su cara cambió; y de pronto vi como en sus labios se formaba una tenue sonrisa, y me sentí extrañamente reconfortada.

_Por fin lo has entendido._

Me acerqué, despacio, todavía no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, y me lo quedé mirando durante unos segundos.

- ¿Me… convidas? – dije, señalando la botella que tenía en la mano. Asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, y mientras servía dos copas con ese vino de un intenso color rojo, lo observé una vez más, y me di cuenta de algo extraordinario. Deseaba estar cerca de él. Más cerca de lo que había estado anoche. Mucho más cerca.

_Deseaba tocarlo._

Me extendió una de las copas. La tomé y me la llevé a los labios, sentí el dulce sabor del vino jugando en mi boca durante un instante; y entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, la vacié de un solo trago, apoyé la copa sobre una mesita que había al costado, y, conteniendo el aliento, me abalancé sobre él y apreté mis labios contra los suyos.

Por un instante, fue como si todo se detuviera; todo excepto los furiosos latidos de mi corazón. Pero entonces reaccionó; y una indescriptible sensación de alivio inundó mis venas en el momento en que sentí que su boca me respondía, que sus labios se apretaban contra los míos, que sus brazos se enredaban en torno a mi cuerpo y me estrechaban contra el suyo con fuerza; y por un momento me sentí tan ligera como si flotara. Sí, esto, esto era lo que había necesitado todo el tiempo sin saberlo, esto era lo que había añorado y que ella no habría podido darme, nunca: el deseo, la entrega, los brazos envolviéndome, los labios buscando los míos, las manos aferrándome, el aliento caliente pasando entre nuestras bocas, y el cuerpo cálido apretado contra el mío, alejando el frío…

Parecía algo salido de otro planeta, de otra realidad. Apenas podía creerlo; mi boca apretándose contra la suya, sin pudor, sin ocultar nada; y sus labios ya no se refrenaban y me besaban con fervor, una y otra vez, como queriendo sellar con su boca algún pacto secreto, y yo me entregaba al beso extasiada, me dejaba caer en el beso y la cabeza me daba vueltas mientras aprendía a responder a sus labios, a su lengua que entraba en mi boca y encontraba la mía; a sus manos que recorrían mi espalda y se enterraban en mi pelo… Sentí que las mías se deslizaban en torno a su cuello, me fundí en el exquisito abrazo y lo besé y lo besé hasta quedarme sin aliento, apretándome contra él y suspirando contra su boca y sintiendo como un intenso calor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

Sí, esto era lo que había deseado, lo que había necesitado; y por un rato, fue suficiente.

Pero sólo por un rato.

Algo se estaba despertando en mi cuerpo, una extraña agitación; y tenía que ver con aquella madrugada de varios días atrás. A medida que me perdía en el beso, los recuerdos volvían a mi mente, y no podía dejar de revivir aquel momento; su mirada, sus manos y sus labios abarcándolo todo, su respiración ardiente sobre mi cara, sobre mi cuello, los dedos exquisitos acariciándome por dentro y por fuera y el placer crudo y carnal que había sentido, que nunca me había creído capaz de sentir. Sentí que se elevaba repentinamente la temperatura de todo mi cuerpo y los latidos de mi corazón; y sin poder contenerme, sin saber bien qué esperaba lograr con ello, lo fui empujando hasta el borde de la cama, y luego un poco más; hasta que caímos sobre el blando colchón, o mejor dicho, él cayó y yo caí sobre él, y por un momento nos reímos como tontos; hasta que tomé conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y sentí el rubor subiendo a mis mejillas; pero sus ojos brillaban y su boca estaba tan, tan cerca, que antes de darme cuenta lo estaba besando otra vez. Sus labios eran dulces, tan dulces, y quemaban como el fuego; era como una droga, y no podía parar de besarlo, y sus brazos se enredaban en torno a mí y me sentía hundir en aquellas sensaciones; en el calor y el hormigueo y esa extraña ansiedad que a cada minuto se apoderaba más y más de mi cuerpo.

Cosas inesperadas: lo que sentí cuando noté eso que presionaba, insistentemente, contra mi muslo; muy cerca de aquel lugar entre mis piernas. El estremecimiento que me recorrió entonces, y la sorpresa; tal vez porque nunca había estado en una situación como ésta con un hombre, tal vez porque todavía me costaba creer que yo pudiese generar algo así. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi vacilación, porque interrumpió el beso un instante para mirarme con un brillo extrañamente divertido en sus ojos oscuros; y entonces, sin el menor pudor, deslizó sus manos hasta mis caderas y me apretó contra su cuerpo, y no pude evitar soltar un jadeo contra su cara.

- No es como la otra vez. - susurró en mi oído, y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. No, definitivamente no lo era; en aquella ocasión había sido como un fantasma, dándome placer pero ocultándome todo signo de su propio deseo, y había estado bien así; yo no hubiera podido lidiar con más en aquel momento. En cambio ahora todo era tan, tan diferente... Apretada contra su cuerpo, podía sentir la prueba de su deseo, real, inocultable, haciéndose desvergonzadamente evidente justo ahí, en el punto débil entre mis piernas; y me excitaba de un modo inexplicable saber que yo era la causa. Aunque sentía las mejillas tiñiéndoseme de rojo, me di cuenta de que no era una sensación desagradable, en absoluto; por el contrario, empezaba a sentirse muy agradable, a despertar una especie de cosquilleo interior cada vez más intenso, que se asemejaba a un vacío en el estómago, y que resultaba inesperadamente placentero. Un extraño deseo comenzó a invadirme; el deseo de apretarme más contra él, de frotarme contra su cuerpo; y me ruboricé aún más al darme cuenta de lo que deseaba, y de cómo mi respiración se había acelerado, junto con los latidos de mi corazón.

_¿Qué hacer con todo esto ahora?_

La cara me ardía, los recuerdos de la otra noche seguían apareciendo, erizándome la piel; no podía despegármelos, y supe que deseaba volver a sentir como en ese momento, hundirme en el calor de su cuerpo y su cercanía y revivir todas aquellas sensaciones; pero no exactamente igual que aquella vez, no. Aquello había sido agradable, placentero, extremadamente placentero; pero no me había colmado. No había sido suficiente, y ahora empezaba a vislumbrar el por qué. En aquella ocasión yo había recibido de él, pero no había dado nada; ahora entendía que eso sólo no alcanzaba, que no era suficiente, era tan ingrato como dar todo sin recibir nada, como me había pasado con Sakura.

_Pero ahora no era como la otra vez._

Cosas inesperadas: el brillo sorprendido en su mirada cuando sintió mis manos subiendo por su cara, arrebatándole los anteojos mientras mis labios dejaban un beso en su frente, y otro en su sien, y otro en su mejilla, y varios más por todo su rostro. El indescriptible calor que inundó mi pecho al notar que sus ojos se cerraban y se entregaba a la caricia; el leve suspiro que escapó de sus labios y llegó a mis oídos como la más dulce música, y el deseo que sentí inmediatamente de hacerle soltar más sonidos de ésos.

Fui dejando besos por su cara, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello; donde, sin pensar en lo que hacía, como poseída por algún instinto primario, hundí mi cara y la froté como un gato, inhalando el sutil aroma de su piel. Olía como a madera e incienso, y a tierra mojada y a algo indefinible pero extrañamente animal, como el sudor y el sexo, y su aroma me intoxicaba y me penetraba los poros de la piel, y no podía dejar de aspirarlo. Sentí sus dedos enterrarse en mi pelo y apretar mi cara contra su cuello, y el fuerte, rítmico latido de su corazón acelerarse cuando dejé un beso tímido allí.

Qué delicia sorprendente, la textura de su piel contra mis labios y debajo el pulso palpitante, y su pecho tan firme bajo mis manos; qué hallazgo inesperado toda esa dureza que era su cuerpo, tan distinto de la blanda suavidad que había sido el de Sakura, tan distinto y sin embargo causándome la misma conmoción por dentro; era algo inexplicable. Esto que sentía, era parecido a lo que había sentido al estar con ella, pero a la vez tan infinitamente diferente que no alcanzaba a entenderlo del todo, no parecía tener sentido, porque lo que me atraía y excitaba no era, como había sido en ella, la delicadeza, la fragilidad, la inocencia, sino justamente lo contrario. Tocarlo era presentir de algún modo todo lo que me estaba permitido hacer con este cuerpo, cosas que jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer con el de ella; era darme cuenta de que toda la mesura, todos los cuidados, toda la delicadeza que me había obligado a tener con ella, ahora eran innecesarias; era empezar a sentir unos impulsos que no hubiera imaginado posibles en mí, un deseo de apretar aquel cuerpo, y morderlo, y recorrerlo con mis uñas y... Dios, era tan perturbador y a la vez tan excitante pensarlo, darme cuenta de que si quería, podría hacer todo eso; que él seguramente lo permitiría, y no sólo eso; hasta era probable que lo deseara...

Mi boca dejaba húmedos besos contra su cuello, rozándolo con mis dientes por momentos y sintiéndolo estremecerse entre mis brazos, y su respiración se agitaba y sus brazos me aferraban cada vez más fuertemente; era enloquecedor, pero tampoco alcanzaba, tampoco era suficiente; necesitaba tocar más de su piel, necesitaba de aquel intoxicante calor, y lo necesitaba ahora. _La camisa_, pensé como en un trance. Sin detenerme a considerar las repercusiones, mis manos se deslizaron hasta los botones y empezaron a soltarlos, uno tras otro, y con el corazón palpitante vi como la tela iba desapareciendo y su cuerpo se iba revelando ante mí; el pecho ancho, la piel clara y tersa, la pequeña sombra entre su hombro y su clavícula, el hueco de su ombligo… Era hermoso, a su manera propia y totalmente distinta a como lo había sido ella; como si estuviese tallado en alabastro, como una estatua griega, una estatua increíblemente bella pero cálida y viva y real; y sentí que quería tocarlo, estudiarlo, descubrir esos lugares con mis dedos y hacerlos míos.

Con timidez, con una creciente fascinación, comencé a recorrerlo con mis manos, maravillándome ante la suavidad y el calor de su piel, mientras mi boca dejaba un sendero húmedo en el borde de su oreja. Él respiraba ruidosamente y me apretaba contra sí, y los pensamientos se me disolvían en la cabeza cada vez que esa parte de su anatomía que presionaba contra mi muslo rozaba eventualmente el trémulo territorio entre mis piernas, insinuando goces nuevos y hasta ahora impensados, y sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse y el calor y la humedad agolpándose allí, y los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose. Algo dentro mío estaba enloqueciendo, y deseaba conocer más, descubrir más; sintiéndome algo osada, comencé a bajar la mano a través de su vientre, tocando con vacilación hasta llegar a donde terminaba la piel y empezaba la tela del pantalón, donde me quedé dudando un momento, sin atreverme a continuar. No sabía bien qué estaba haciendo, no sabía si se suponía que yo hiciera aquello o cómo hacerlo o si él lo esperaba o qué le haría pensar de mí; pero entonces se me cruzó por la mente el recuerdo de sus manos tocándome en aquella madrugada y cómo eso se había sentido, y un calor insoportable subió por mis mejillas, y supe que debía seguir. Sin lugar a dudas pasaría algo extraordinario.

Las mejillas me ardían cuando, con cautela, muy conciente de mi torpeza pero con curiosidad, comencé a bajar la mano por la tela; algo extraño e inexplicable se apoderó de mí al sentir con mis dedos aquella parte de su cuerpo, y más aún al notar el estremecimiento de placer que lo atravesó, y el jadeo que escapó de entre sus labios. Sentí que el calor me quemaba la cara y se agolpaba en mi pecho, una mezcla de timidez y excitación; definitivamente quería hacerle soltar más sonidos como ése, y sintiéndome algo más segura, empecé a tantear, a explorar, a tocar, a acariciar esa parte de él que hasta ahora había sido algo completamente desconocido; y a apreciar con asombro los efectos que mis exploraciones iban causando.

Muchas cosas increíbles y sorprendentes ocurrían a la vez; mientras lo recorría con mi mano, lo sentía endurecerse y crecer cada vez más, como si una gran energía se estuviera concentrando en esa zona despertada sólo por mi roce; y mientras el resto de él eran ojos que se cerraban, respiración que empezaba a acelerarse, labios que se apretaban, manos que me aferraban cada vez con más fuerza…

Lo toqué por sobre la tela hasta que me di cuenta que ya no había nada más que descubrir allí, que ya no alcanzaba, que se hacía necesaria alguna otra cosa. No sabía bien qué ni cómo pero empezaba a aprender, a entender; mi mano se movía por sí sola, botones y cierres se rendían a su asalto mientras jugueteaba un segundo en el límite inexplicable entre la tela fría y la piel ardiente, hasta que finalmente la deslicé por debajo, enterrándola en el mundo de calor y dureza que se escondía bajo aquella tela. Fue una sorpresa sentir el tacto de esa parte de su cuerpo que parecía de piedra y a la vez de terciopelo; pero más aún lo fue el gemido de placer que escapó de su garganta en el momento en que sintió mis dedos cerrarse en torno a su sexo. No muy segura de lo que hacía, empecé a moverlos por aquella longitud, despacio, tentativamente; pero su cuerpo se estremecía y su respiración se aceleraba con cada movimiento, y mis inseguridades empezaron a disolverse como por arte de magia. Lo que le estaba haciendo le daba placer, era cada vez más evidente, y de pronto ya no me sentí tan torpe; empezaba a vislumbrar que en ese momento lo tenía a mi merced, que estaba completamente entregado a mí y a mi roce, que en mis manos estaba brindarle placer o tortura; y aquello por algún motivo me excitaba de una manera que no podía explicar. Embriagada, comencé a jugar, a experimentar, a usar presiones y ritmos diferentes, y a maravillarme al ver como su cuerpo respondía como las flores a los rayos del sol.

Más rápido, más fuerte. Su respiración se agitaba más y más a cada momento, y de pronto escuché su voz, apenas un murmullo entrecortado.

- T-tomoyo... si sigues así...

- Shhh. – murmuré contra su oído, levantándome luego hasta que mis ojos quedaron a la altura de los suyos. – No hables más, Eriol.

No me importaba lo que quería decirme, no quería que nada interrumpiera este momento; sólo deseaba que se rindiera a mí, que se abandonara a mis manos como yo lo había hecho a las suyas, nada más. Era enloquecedor verlo así; y sin poder contenerme, le besé los labios entreabiertos, sin detener nunca los movimientos de mi mano, y él cerró los ojos, dejando que su cabeza se hundiera en el colchón, y me dejó hacer. Lo sentí gemir contra mi boca, y los recuerdos de aquella madrugada volvieron a mí; recordé cómo había ahuyentado el frío de mi cuerpo con sus manos y labios, recordé las sensaciones que me habían atravesado y un gran calor inundó mi pecho al darme cuenta que esta vez era yo quien se las causaba. Mi mano se movía por voluntad propia, cada vez con más intensidad; su respiración era un jadeo entrecortado, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus manos me aferraban casi con desesperación, y supe que esto no podía continuar así mucho más, algo increíble iba a pasar en cualquier momento. Sostuve el ritmo, y pronto sentí sus dedos clavarse en mí, su cuerpo entero tensarse y estremecerse mientras un profundo gemido escapaba de su garganta. Sentí algo caliente en mi mano y casi la retiro por la sorpresa, pero no lo hice, la mantuve mientras las oleadas de placer estremecían su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se aquietó y sus manos me soltaron y cayeron sobre el colchón, y su cuerpo comenzo a aflojarse hasta quedarse completamente inerte. Entonces levanté la mirada y vi su rostro, y me pareció lo más bello que jamás había contemplado: las gotitas de sudor cubriendo su clara frente, los mechones de cabello oscuro cayendo desordenadamente sobre su cara, los ojos aún cerrados pero sin fuerza, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, la tenue sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios entreabiertos, la satisfacción que emanaba todo su semblante, y todo eso era mío, era mi obra, yo lo había hecho. Durante unos instantes el mundo fue sólo eso, todo lo demás se había detenido; y sentí auténtica felicidad.

Me quedé así unos segundos, observándolo en silencio, mientras sentía su respiración volver lentamente a un ritmo más normal. No me atrevía a hablar, a moverme; por temor de que se rompiera ese momento mágico y extraño y por no saber qué hacer después, como seguir.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, y me sonrió con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto; llena de inocencia, parecía la sonrisa de un niño. Incorporándose hasta que quedó sentado en la cama, conmigo encima suyo, tomó mi mano que continuaba aferrándolo levemente y la trajo hacia arriba; rápidamente abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche y sacó un pañuelo, y me la limpió. Entonces, aferrando mi cara con ambas manos y clavando sus ojos en los míos, susurró:

- No sólo eres hermosa... Eres increíble.

Al oírlo me ruboricé; el calor no había abandonado mi cuerpo, sino que se había concentrado en mi pecho y vientre y no parecía querer irse de allí. Sentía como un cosquilleo interno, una necesidad que no había quedado colmada con lo ocurrido; más bien lo contrario, se había enardecido. Así me había sentido también con Sakura, y probablemente así se había sentido él aquella madrugada, luego de confortarme con su boca y sus manos, sin pedir nada para sí.

_Pero ahora no era como la otra vez. _

Con ansiedad, sin saber bien qué esperaba pero sin poder contenerme, me acerqué más, hasta rozar su cuerpo con el mío; él me envolvió con sus brazos y me atrajo contra sí, corriendo sus manos por mi espalda; mis piernas se apretaron a cada lado de sus caderas, y volví a sentir ese cosquilleo en mis pechos, en mi vientre, extendiéndose hacia abajo. Unas palabras me daban vueltas por la cabeza y pugnaban por escapar de mi garganta; por un momento pensé en detenerlas, pero muy dentro de mí ya sabía que era una batalla perdida, perdida desde el mismísimo instante en que me había metido en aquella habitación. Me abandoné, ya no podía ni quería luchar contra aquello, no cuando había llegado hasta aquí y mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien así, contra el suyo; y de pronto escuché mi propia voz murmurando, implorante, temblorosa, en su oído.

- Eriol… tócame de nuevo… como la otra noche.

Él se quedó quieto repentinamente, y me miró fijo, con intensidad; algo oscuro e indefinible brillaba en sus ojos.

- Querida… quiero hacerlo, pero... ¿sabes lo que pasará si te vuelvo a tocar así? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pensaba en ese momento?

No, no sabía. Solamente sabía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir sus manos en mi piel otra vez. Reviviéndola. Negué con la cabeza.

- Pensaba en todas las cosas que me moría por hacerte y no podía permitirme. Oh, Tomoyo, no te das una idea. No tienes idea de la tortura que fue tener refrenarme, y no hacerte el amor ahí mismo. Deseaba arrancarte la ropa y apretarte contra mi cuerpo, y recorrerte con mi boca; deseaba hundirme dentro tuyo hasta hacerte gritar de placer; tenerte de mil maneras, en la cama, en la alfombra, contra la pared, oírte decir mi nombre, escucharte gemir una y otra vez, hasta que no pudieras más, hasta que cayeras exhausta y te quedaras dormida a mi lado. Y luego despertarte con mis besos y hacértelo todo de nuevo. No te das una idea, Tomoyo, cómo me enloquecía escucharte, sentirte estremecer contra mí, sentir con mis dedos como tu cuerpo se tensaba y tu humedad, estabas tan húmeda, no te imaginas, sentía tu aroma y era insoportable no poder tomarte, no poder hundirme en ti y sentirte por completo y de verdad, y que me sintieras de la misma manera. Querida, no sé si pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

Apenas podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo; sentí que enrojecía violentamente, casi no le podía sostener la mirada, tal era la turbación que sus palabras me habían causado. Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, a pesar de la turbación, a pesar del azoramiento, algo más se había despertado dentro de mí al escuchar sus palabras, al imaginar las cosas que me había dicho. Fui consciente de que mi respiración se había acelerado, que el calor se había agolpado en mi pecho y la sensación entre mis piernas no había hecho más que aumentar; avergonzada, sentí la humedad brotando de mí, contra mi voluntad, y no podía entenderlo; era casi bizarro saberme deseada de aquella manera, y que apenas con unas palabras pudiera producirme... _esto._

Cosas inesperadas: darme cuenta de que una parte de mí que también lo deseaba, deseaba que hiciera todas esas cosas que me había dicho. Darme cuenta de que por primera vez en mi vida, eso que deseaba podía tenerlo. No en un sueño, no en una fantasía. Era real; estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, y supe, a pesar de mis temores, que deseaba ese nuevo nivel de intimidad al que nunca había accedido; deseaba conocer esos deleites de los que me había hablado, deseaba sentir todas esas sensaciones. Y lo deseaba con él, no podía ser nadie más, porque nadie más había llegado a ver tan profundo en mí, incluso mis peores momentos, y aún así me había hecho sentir hermosa y aceptada y digna; porque nadie más había visto a través de mi máscara y entendido tanto y consolado mi dolor con infinita ternura, porque nadie más sabía de mí todo lo que él sabía y nadie más me había hecho sentir este calor en mi pecho con su mirada y mi cuerpo temblar con sus caricias. Porque quería conocer esa parte suya también, la parte de sí que me deseaba de esa manera y que estaba dispuesta a tomar lo que deseaba, y a pesar de la punzada de miedo que la idea me producía, ese deseo estaba ganando terreno segundo a segundo.

El corazón me latía con fuerza cuando las palabras, vacilantes, casi inaudibles, escaparon de mis labios, y se perdieron contra su oído.

- Eriol… Quiero hacerlo. Todo eso que has dicho.

Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos.

- No es como la otra vez. – proseguí, en un susurro. - No hace falta que refrenes nada. Yo también quiero... conocer tu yo real.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y sus manos me rodearon la cara, que ardía. Sentí el cosquilleo de su respiración sobre mi rostro.

- ¿Estás… segura?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, no confiando en mi voz.

- No te imaginas… lo que deseaba escuchar esas palabras.

Sonreí, con algo de timidez; la cara me ardía bajo su mirada, y de pronto sentí un gran nerviosismo al pensar en lo que iba a pasar, en lo que había accedido a que pasara. Vi su rostro acercarse al mío, y sentí el contacto de sus labios besándome con suavidad, mientras sus manos me acariciaban el pelo. Noté que mi tensión se disolvía un poco bajo el roce de sus labios y sus gentiles caricias, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy nerviosa.

El debió notarlo porque cuando separó su rostro del mío, sus ojos me miraban serios.

- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pedí aquella vez? ¿Que confiaras en mí? ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?

Asentí otra vez, vi la sombra de una sonrisa asomar por las comisuras de sus labios. Me besó de nuevo, un beso largo y embriagador, y me dejé llevar; la cabeza me daba vueltas y casi estaba sin aliento cuando sentí sus brazos envolviéndome y atrayéndome más contra su cuerpo, mis pechos apretándose contra el suyo, mis muslos encajándose a ambos lados de sus caderas, y los labios que comenzaban a bajar por mi cuello. Un calor intenso se iba concentrado en mi cuerpo, haciéndome suspirar; y una vez más, me escuché murmurar contra su oído.

- Tócame, Eriol.

Sentí sus labios formando una sonrisa contra mi piel, y sus manos que empezaban a deslizarse por mi espalda, bajando lentamente y dejando una estela de piel temblorosa a su paso. Cerré los ojos, rindiéndome a las sensaciones; sus manos descendieron por la base de mi columna hasta rozar mis nalgas por encima de la tela del vestido; y siguieron bajando por mis piernas, hasta llegar al límite de la tela, que no estaba muy lejos. Entonces repentinamente se metieron por debajo, y de repente sentí el contacto cálido de sus manos en mis muslos, subiendo otra vez hasta mis nalgas, acariciando y apretando mientras que su cara se hundía en mi cuello y su voz murmuraba contra mi clavícula:

- ¿Así?

Sentí mi piel estremecerse y mis pezones endurecerse contra su pecho, y más suspiros escaparon de mis labios. Sí, así. Sí, esto, esto era; labios quemando besos sobre mi piel como la caricia más exótica, las manos que no paraban de moverse, explorando por debajo de la tela de mi vestido, suspiros que escapan y palmas ardientes apretando mis nalgas, frotando la carne trémula y trayéndola a la vida, sí, esto era, dedos curiosos hundiéndose entre mis muslos, rozando apenas por un instante el lugar secreto y escondido bajo la ropa interior, la sensación de electricidad brotando de entre mis piernas y recorriéndome el cuerpo…

Magia, dios mío. Que nadie diga que este hombre no es un mago, sea Clow o no.

Me besaba, y sus manos imprudentes subían por mis caderas, por mi espalda, y entonces llegaron a mis pechos, tocándolos a través de la ligera tela del vestido, y me estremecí al sentir el cálido contacto de sus palmas acariciando esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo. Recordé lo que había pasado apenas ayer, en el baño, cuando me había recorrido el cuerpo con las manos imaginando que eran las suyas, y solté un suave gemido.

- ¿Así? – lo sentí respirar contra mi pecho, y sí, esto era lo que quería, pero aún no era suficiente, la tela se interponía, y de repente tuve el deseo de quitarla toda de en medio y sentir sus manos directamente sobre mi piel. Él debió pensar algo parecido, porque sus manos se movieron hacia arriba, hasta las tiras que sostenían mi vestido, y entonces los dedos se metieron por debajo de ellas y las sentí deslizarse por mis hombros, hacia abajo, las manos bajaban y se llevaban la tela junto con ellas, y yo cerré los ojos, sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba al quedar cada vez más descubierto. Sentí el aire frío en mis pechos y me estremecí, pero rápidamente fueron cubiertos por unas manos cálidas que los acariciaban con suavidad, y no pude evitar apoyar la frente contra su hombro y suspirar ruidosamente mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con mis pezones, frotando, acariciando y apretando suavemente, y Dios mío, era increíble, el tiempo parecía desaparecer, detenerse y lo único que existía eran sus manos sobre mí, su boca dejando una estela de besos húmedos, y ese cosquilleo que me recorría la piel y que se concentraba a cada instante entre mis piernas…

Con las mejillas encendidas, vi cómo su rostro descendía sobre mis pechos y de pronto sentí una cálida, húmeda sensación que me hizo jadear y estremecer, un beso, y luego otro, y otro más; la lengua rozando el borde de mis pezones, los labios cálidos envolviéndolos, una suave succión, y enloquecí, completa y absolutamente. Las sensaciones que me invadían eran tan intensas como increíbles, y no pude evitar gemir ruidosamente mientras su boca me saboreaba como si no existiese manjar más exquisito, y mis manos se enterraron solas en su pelo, sujetando su cabeza contra mi pecho, y no quería que se terminase nunca, no había nada mejor que esto, o eso pensé por un momento.

No tenía idea de cuánto me equivocaba.

Se incorporó; sus labios recorriendo otra vez el camino ascendente, tembloroso de mi pecho, hasta atrapar nuevamente los míos, y entonces sentí cómo sus manos se movían hasta mi pelo, y soltaban la hebilla que sostenía mi peinado en su lugar. Una cascada de cabello cayó sobre mi cara, mientras las manos seguían su lento y enloquecedor descenso hasta mis orejas, y sentí que me quitaban un aro, y luego el otro, y continuaban bajando hasta mi cuello, y sus labios estaban allí, y las manos se movían hasta mi nuca y desabrochaban el pequeño collar, liberándome de él. No entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía resistirme al roce de sus labios y sus manos que ahora bajaban por mi espalda en una caricia ligera, como de pluma; no podía más que suspirar mientras bajaban más y más, hasta que los dedos encontraron el pequeño cierre que allí se encontraba, lo único que todavía sostenía el vestido contra mi cuerpo. Y entonces entendí. Escuché el sonido del cierre al abrirse y me estremecí; las manos continuaron el descenso por mis piernas, hasta llegar al borde del vestido, y esta vez al subir comenzaron a llevarse la tela junto con ellas, y me sentí enrojecer a medida que mi cuerpo quedaba más y más expuesto, hasta que el vestido pasó por encima de mis hombros y quedó tirado al costado de la cama, un montoncito de tela olvidado.

Sus ojos descendieron por mi cuerpo con una mirada oscura y anhelante, y de repente me invadió una gran timidez. Sentí que el fuego me quemaba la cara; pero entonces él se inclinó sobre mí y lo escuché murmurar en mi oído.

- Perdona, estabas preciosa... Pero así, sin adornos, como realmente eres... eres una obra de arte.

Sentí que me sonrojaba, pero ya no era por timidez. Sus palabras irradiaban calor a todo mi cuerpo, y levanté los ojos, sólo para encontrarme con los suyos, profundos y brillantes, y me miraban como si realmente yo fuese una pieza de arte, y era imposible resistirse a esa mirada. Me besó otra vez, y me dejé caer en ese beso; sus brazos me envolvieron y me atrajeron contra sí y sentí su torso desnudo contra el mío, el calor de su piel, y era una sensación tan gloriosa, que sin poder evitarlo solté un suspiro de felicidad. De pronto necesitaba más de aquel contacto, y sin pensarlo, deslicé mis manos por debajo de la camisa entreabierta, arrancando la tela con ellas, hasta que la prenda se deslizó por sus hombros y cayó, quedando tan olvidada como mi vestido.

No llegué a darme cuenta de cómo o cuando ocurrió, pero de a poco fuimos cayendo sobre la cama, entre las sábanas desordenadas, hasta que quedé apoyada sobre el blando colchón, y él, sosteniéndose a algunos centímetros por encima de mí, volvía a besar mis pechos en medio de mis jadeos estremecidos. Era increíble lo que me hacía aquella boca, una tortura inexplicable y exquisita, y sin pensar en nada más me rendí a ella; era como si la cabeza se me hundiera en plumas y más plumas, y el cuerpo no pesara nada; todo lo que sentía era el calor de su boca que parecía abarcarlo todo, y el cosquilleo en la piel cada vez más intenso que su roce me despertaba, y la respiración que se me escapaba como en un ahogo. Podría haberme quedado así para siempre; y sentí una gran decepción cuando finalmente sus labios abandonaron mis pezones, que quedaron expuestos al aire de la noche, húmedos y endurecidos y Dios, ¿por qué me torturaba de esta manera? Entonces noté que su boca comenzaba a descender por mi abdomen, dejando una línea de besos ardientes sobre mi piel. Más, y más abajo; la lengua se aventuró un instante en mi ombligo, y me estremecí al darme cuenta de que continuaba bajando, hasta llegar al borde de mi prenda íntima, la única prenda de vestir que aún me quedaba puesta.

_¿Qué pensaba hacer?_

Un intenso estremecimiento me recorrió al sentir los besos juguetones alrededor del fino borde de la tela, bajando por mi cadera, separando mis piernas con suavidad, y yo lo observaba semi aterrorizada, con la piel ardiendo como fuego y el corazón latiéndome más fuerte que nunca; pero no podía detenerlo porque por alguna razón ver su cabeza allí, entre mis piernas, me producía una extraña excitación que era incapaz de controlar; no quería que se detuviera. Me di cuenta que estaba aferrando las sábanas en dos apretados puños; él se detuvo un instante a mirarme, esbozando una sonrisa algo maliciosa, y entonces descendió más aún, y de pronto sentí un beso húmedo sobre la temblorosa piel de mi muslo.

Contra mi voluntad, sentí que se me escapaba un suave gemido; un sonido que podía ser una súplica o una maldición. Estaba jugando conmigo, lo sabía, pero no quería que se detuviera; sus labios bajaban por mi pierna dejando una estela de cálidos besos, para luego subir otra vez, lentamente; sí, era un juego, pero qué increíble juego, no entendía cómo podía ser que lo disfrutara tanto y al mismo tiempo me desesperara de aquella manera, era una tortura terrible ver, sentir cómo su boca jugaba por la piel cada vez más trémula y sensible de mi muslo, cada vez más cerca de ese lugar que era el centro de todas mis ansiedades, y era casi vergonzoso darme cuenta de cuánto deseaba que llegara hasta allí, la respiración me salía cada vez más entrecortada al sentir cómo su lengua dejaba una línea húmeda en el borde exacto de la tela, y el cosquilleo se hacía insoportable y ya no me importaba más nada; estaba a punto de enloquecer, no había nada en la vida que hubiese necesitado con tanta urgencia, con tanta desesperación como aquello que necesitaba en ese momento.

- Eriol… - murmuré, mi voz un quejido suplicante que se convirtió en un jadeo al sentir su aliento tibio a través la fina tela.

Me miró otra vez; aquella sonrisa maliciosa seguía en su cara, y Dios, era incomprensible lo que me estaba haciendo, en lo que me estaba convirtiendo; ya no había timidez ni turbación, y sentí auténtico alivio cuando finalmente sus dedos se metieron por los bordes de la prenda íntima y la deslizaron suavemente hacia abajo, y su cabeza volvió a hundirse entre mis piernas, y por fin sentí el cálido contacto de su boca en el lugar donde más lo necesitaba. No pude detener el gemido sorprendido que escapó de mi boca; nada me había preparado para aquella sensación. Algo dentro mío convulsionó, estaba temblando entera y de pronto ya no sentía nada más que sus labios y su lengua en mi piel ardiente, una sensación de calor y humedad enloquecedoras; y mi cuerpo estremeciéndose incontrolablemente mientras mis manos se enterraban en su pelo y los gemidos empezaron a escapar de mi garganta.

Era increíble lo que me estaba haciendo, lo que me estaba ocurriendo; nunca hubiera imaginado que algo pudiera sentirse como esto, su boca contra mí, recorriéndome y explorándome, era un paraíso indescriptible y con cada roce iba creando algo que a cada minuto crecía más y más, y era como lava fluyendo por mi interior. Me abandoné a las sensaciones, y en la niebla de placer en la que me encontraba no podía dejar de mirarlo, su bello rostro hundiéndose entre mis piernas, saboreándome con fruición, como si estuviera disfrutando esto tanto como yo; los mechones de pelo cayendo por su frente y haciéndome cosquillas, las manos acariciando mis caderas, mis muslos; era lo más erótico que había visto jamás. Fui vagamente consciente de mi respiración entrecortada que salía en forma de jadeos, de los gemidos que escapaban inevitablemente de mi garganta, de mi espalda que se arqueaba sola, sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero no podía pensar en nada realmente; era como si me estuviera ahogando en un océano profundo, sin fondo, me ahogaba en un placer inexpresable que crecía y crecía, y Dios, nunca había sentido nada como esto, deseaba que no se termine nunca y al mismo tiempo creí que enloquecería si duraba mucho más. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no aferrarle la cabeza y apretársela con fuerza contra mí, las piernas me temblaban, algo se apretaba dentro de mi vientre y de pronto ya no podía ni siquiera mirarlo; porque su lengua se aventuraba dentro de mí y hacía maravillas que nunca hubiera imaginado posibles y sentí que enloquecía del todo; quería formar palabras, decirle _no pares, por lo que más quieras no te atrevas a detenerte_, pero sólo eran sonidos incoherentes los que escapaban por mi garganta y sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse violentamente, un volcán de sensaciones estaba haciendo erupción en mi interior y ya no había forma de detenerlo, y me dejé arrastrar, mis manos clavándose en su cuero cabelludo mientras que las suyas intentaban mantenerme en el lugar y todo desaparecía a mi alrededor, todo excepto el increíble placer que…

Y el volcán explotó, y sólo cuando la explosión hubo terminado, él se detuvo.

Durante unos segundos permanecí inmóvil y confusa, como flotando en un extraño limbo. Todavía no terminaba de creer lo que había sucedido, lo que me había hecho con sus labios y su lengua y la prontitud con que mi cuerpo había respondido. Mi corazón y mi respiración parecían estar corriendo una carrera alocada, pero todo el resto de mi cuerpo yacía fláccido e inerte, como si le hubieran drenado de repente todas las energías.

Lo sentí incorporarse y levantarse sobre mí hasta que su cara quedó otra vez a la altura de la mía. Abrí los ojos, que aún tenía nublados por un placer que no se había disuelto del todo, y me encontré con su mirada, brillante y oscura y llena de algo indefinible que podía haber sido una mezcla de satisfacción, orgullo, deseo y algo más, algo más que no alcanzaba a ubicar pero que se parecía un poco a la ternura o…

Respiraba dificultosamente; mis labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa, mientras levantaba la mano y acariciaba con suavidad el borde de su cara.

- Eso… que has hecho… Dios. Perdóname. ¿Te tiré mucho del pelo?

Él sonrió también.

- Bastante. Pero valió la pena.

Aunque pareciese ridículo o físicamente imposible para aquel momento, me sentí sonrojar. Atraje su cara a la mía, y lo besé; su boca tenía un sabor extraño, que rápidamente me di cuenta, era mío. Sus labios se apretaron contra los míos y sentí en ellos una suerte de tensión, de ansiedad apenas contenida que me recordaba que esto aún no había terminado, que apenas había empezado en realidad.

Aún sin demasiadas energías, enredé mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo, atrayéndolo contra el mío; era deleitante sentir su peso sobre mí y el calor de su piel desnuda contra la mía; y por un momento me perdí en esa agradable calidez. Entonces noté otra vez algo presionándose entre mis piernas, en el lugar justo donde las sensaciones todavía no se habían disipado; y de repente y gracias a ese roce comenzaban a renacer como por arte de magia.

Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo, y solté un suspiro contra su oído al sentir que sus manos aferraban mis caderas con fuerza y su cuerpo se movía suavemente contra el mío, atrayéndome y apretándome y frotándose contra mí, y la electricidad se disparaba por mis piernas y mi espalda, y no entendía cómo podía ser que todo resurgiera tan rápido, si apenas acababa de salir de aquel limbo de dicha; pero de algún modo inexplicable así era; y me sentí suspirar otra vez mientras mis brazos se apretaban en torno a su cuerpo y mi rostro se hundía en su cuello.

Estaba fascinada por el contacto de su piel contra la mía, ¿cómo podría vivir a partir de ahora sin esto? Pero aún faltaba un poco más; mis piernas rozaban la tela de su pantalón, que de repente resultaba áspera y molesta y no, eso no estaba bien, esa tela entre nosotros ya no era aceptable; era una absurda barrera, la última que había que quitar, y mientras lo besaba, noté como mis manos se deslizaban hacia abajo como por decisión propia, intentando quitarla del medio, y las suyas acudían a ayudar en la tarea hasta que toda la tela desapareció y sólo quedamos los dos, y el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Me asusté un poco al sentir otra vez aquella parte suya que se suponía tenía que entrar dentro de mí, porque honestamente no lograba imaginar cómo iba a ser eso posible, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para cavilar porque nuevamente sentí su boca besando la mía y el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndome, y aquella parte suya apretándose contra mí, rozando mi piel trémula y todo lo que pude hacer para contener el estremecimiento que me recorrió fue clavar los dedos en su espalda y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y de pronto ya no había nada más que su endurecida carne haciendo contacto con mi piel cada vez más húmeda, frotándose contra el centro exacto de mi cuerpo y era una sensación que no podía describirse con palabras; todo el cuerpo me temblaba en anticipación, aún sentía algo de temor pero supe que lo deseaba, deseaba ese roce y deseaba esa carne y deseaba saber cómo se sentiría dentro de mí.

Una especie de ansiedad salvaje se estaba apoderando de mí; en un arrebato, le mordí el cuello, y esta vez el que jadeó y gimió fue él. El corazón me latía como un caballo desbocado cuando súbitamente sus labios apresaron los míos y comenzó a devorarme como en un frenesí, y lo olvidé todo. Sólo sentía su boca contra la mía, su lengua irrumpiendo y buscando mi lengua, y encontrándola; su cuerpo que se movía contra mí, frotándose contra el mío y bebiéndose los gemidos que brotaban de mis labios. Había perdido toda capacidad de pensar, no podía desasirme de su abrazo, y si hubiera podido no lo hubiera hecho. Con cada fricción, cada movimiento, sentía esa dureza apretándose entre mis piernas, generando un contacto más íntimo, un roce más intenso, y la electricidad subía por mis piernas y bajaba por mi vientre y se concentraba ahí, en la zona donde nuestros cuerpos se encontraban y parecían querer fundirse en uno solo. Definitivamente esto no era como la otra vez; en aquella ocasión había sentido placer, me había dejado tocar y consolar por sus manos y labios fantasmas, pero no había experimentado esta cruda necesidad que ahora sentía, esta ansia salvaje de apretarlo y sentirlo contra mi cuerpo, de hacer de algún modo más profundo este abrazo, de sentirlo hundirse en mí y hacerlo mío. Él también estaba diferente; ya no era un solícito amigo sino un amante, que daba pero también tomaba para sí, que buscaba no sólo mi placer sino también el suyo, que tocaba mi cuerpo como si le perteneciera y haciéndome sentir su deseo en cada beso, en cada roce. Y yo enloquecía, y mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, con cada fricción de nuestros cuerpos, con cada movimiento, las sensaciones se intensificaban, y no había forma de detenerlas; sentí que mis piernas se apretaban alrededor de su cadera por sí solas, mis manos se aferraban a sus hombros con desesperada ansiedad, mi boca se apretaba contra la suya para intentar ahogar los gemidos que querían escaparse de mi garganta, y él continuaba devorándome y frotándose contra mí y todo eso era una dulce tortura; me derretía de placer pero al mismo tiempo crecía en mí a cada segundo un ansia de algo más, algo que estábamos a un instante de que ocurriera, y ese instante de pronto parecía demasiado tiempo; ya no quería esperar más, y me escuché susurrar entre jadeos entrecortados.

- Eriol… ¿vas a...?

- Sí. – su voz también sonaba rasposa y anhelante, pero su aliento era dulce contra mi rostro. - ¿Ahora?

Asentí con la cabeza, no confiando en mi voz. Los movimientos se detuvieron, y pude sentir su tensión en la entrada de mi cuerpo, y supe que el momento había llegado. Cerré los ojos, enterré la cara contra su cuello y respiré profundamente, tratando de relajar mi cuerpo y apaciguar los latidos enloquecidos de mi corazón.

- No. – lo escuché susurrar contra mi pelo. – No como la otra vez. Abre los ojos. Mírame.

Sorprendida, los abrí, y me encontré con los suyos; tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el ansia y el deseo, pero vi también algo más, un brillo especial e inexplicable que atravesaba los míos y llegaba al fondo de mi alma y la atrapaba como una garra inexorable, un brillo que hablaba de profundidades abismales y soledad y tristezas y deseo de amor y que había estado en cada una de esas fotos colgadas en su pasillo y en el ojo de mi sueño y en los ojos de Sakura pero no cuando me miraba a mí, y también en mis ojos, en el reflejo de mis propios ojos sorprendidos y esperanzados cuando me miré en el espejo aquella misma noche, soñando gustarle, apenas algunas horas atrás. Y ahora ese brillo estaba en los suyos, mientras me miraba, y era como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos mientras me miraba de esa manera, pude verme con sus ojos y me vi brillando entre sus brazos como la joya más exótica, su cuerpo al borde de mi cuerpo y de pronto ese borde fue traspasado y desapareció, no había más borde que nos separara, podía sentirlo en mí y no podía arrancar la mirada de sus ojos y del increíble placer que se reflejaba en ellos, y era el mismo placer que yo estaba sintiendo, un placer distinto a todos los otros y que nunca habría llegado a imaginar pero que crecía a cada instante; y deseaba sentirlo hundirse dentro mío más y más, pero no se podía, parecía haberse alcanzado algún límite; y de repente el placer se mezcló con dolor, su cuerpo presionaba contra el mío un poco más, y luego más y el dolor se incrementó como una puñalada, y contra mi voluntad sentí un quejido escaparse de mi boca y tuve que cerrar los ojos, perdiendo el contacto con esa mirada, y escondí la cara contra su hombro, mis uñas clavándose con fuerza en su espalda mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo permanecía muy tenso y trataba de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, pensar en cualquier otra cosa, apartarme del dolor pero era imposible, y por Dios, ¿por qué el placer siempre se tenía que pagar con dolor?

Su cuerpo se había quedado inmóvil, profundamente hundido en el mío; y de pronto sentí que sus manos me rodeaban la cara y me la acariciaban con suavidad, y escuché su voz, susurrando contra mi oído.

- Perdóname. No quisiera causarte dolor, pero es inevitable... Tomoyo, pronto se irá. Quédate conmigo. No mires desde afuera.

Tenía razón. Este momento me pertenecía, era mío y era único; jamás volvería a vivirlo, y ya sabía sobradamente que las cosas más dulces siempre duelen un poco. Sentí que mi cuerpo se aflojaba de a poco, y dejé de clavarle la espalda con mis uñas. Despacio, abrí los ojos y me encontré otra vez con los suyos. El brillo seguía ahí. Sin pensar, atraje su cara hasta la mía y le besé los párpados. Dejé que su frente cayera contra mi cuello y lo abracé; sentí que sus brazos se apretaban en torno a mi cuerpo y sus labios sellaban un beso en mi garganta. Intenté quedarme así, sin pensar en nada, sintiendo mi cuerpo, mi dolor, todo; pero sin poder evitarlo mi atención se iba hacia él, hacia los furiosos latidos de su corazón que podía sentir claramente contra mi pecho, hacia el ritmo intermitente y acelerado de su respiración, hacia la tensión que podía sentir en todos sus músculos. Y sobre todo, hacia el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos estaban conectados, la forma increíble en que me llenaba, y cómo lograba percibir hasta el más mínimo movimiento, el más mínimo temblor de su cuerpo o su respiración. Era la sensación más extraña que había experimentado en mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, se estaba empezando a sentir cada vez mejor, y sin darme cuenta moví un poco mis caderas, produciendo una leve fricción; sentí una punzada de dolor mezclándose con placer, y sentí que su cuerpo volvía a la vida mientras sus manos me aferraban con fuerza.

Rodeando mi rostro entre sus manos, empezó a depositar besos por toda mi cara, mientras que empezaba a moverse muy despacio contra mí. Aún dolía un poco, pero era soportable; en cambio sentí una dulzura que me embargaba todo el cuerpo, y esa dulzura se mezclaba con placer, y empecé a moverme con él, despacio, intentando seguir el ritmo de su cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y profundos, y cada uno se llevaba un poco más de mi dolor, y de a poco se iban despertando sensaciones nuevas e inexplicables en mi cuerpo. Cada vez que lo sentía hundirse dentro de mí, algo en mi interior se estremecía, y sentía la necesidad de suspirar contra su rostro y arquear la espalda, apretando mis pechos contra el suyo. Cada vez que lo sentía hundirse dentro de mí, un cosquilleo más intenso se generaba y deseaba que se quedase dentro mío para siempre, pero me gustaba también que se retirara porque al momento siguiente volvía otra vez, y ese regreso era cada vez más bienvenido y esperado y anhelado, y cada vez era más fácil; estaba ahogada en tanta dulzura y a cada minuto aprendía a disfrutar más y más de aquella intrusión increíblemente gozosa.

Sus manos seguían rodeando mi cara, y me atreví a mirar hacia arriba; tenía su frente pegada a la mía y sus ojos semiabiertos estaban muy cerca, apenas a centímetros de los míos, y ya no pude desprender la mirada de ellos, observando obnubilada el placer creciente que mostraban cada vez que se hundía en mí, y ese brillo, ese brillo maravilloso que seguía ahí y que me hablaba y me atravesaba y me deshacía.

_Esto es hacer el amor_, pensé, y repentinamente mis mejillas enrojecieron de manera muy estúpida, porque nunca me había imaginado que haría algo como esto, con nadie, jamás. Era increíble, un deleite exquisito, y me dejé arrastrar por las sensaciones. No había nada más, no importaba nada más; solamente su cuerpo abriéndose paso a través del mío, y los temblores que me atravesaban, y sus manos que me recorrían sin detenerse nunca, y era algo embriagador; como beberse de a poco aquel vino dulce y exquisito y sentir como el calor se expandía lentamente por todo mi cuerpo, sentir ese agradable mareo, y como de a poco los brazos y las piernas dejaban de responderme, sentirme cada vez más liviana, como si flotara en otra realidad; era todo eso junto pero más aun, porque él estaba conmigo, eran sus manos las que me revivían, eran sus labios los que me despertaban, era su cuerpo el que me elevaba en aquella nube de placer inexplicable que me obnubilaba y que cada vez iba cobrando más y más intensidad.

Sentía como un fuego apoderándose de mí, y mientras respiraba entrecortadamente contra su cara, deslicé las manos por sus hombros y lo empujé hasta que su espalda quedó sobre el colchón y yo encima de él; exactamente al revés de como habíamos estado antes. Las sensaciones se incrementaron violentamente; sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos ante el inesperado movimiento, una tenue sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, pero fue inmediatamente eclipsada por la excitación cuando empecé a moverme sobre él. No sabía por qué había hecho aquello, ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero en aquella posición todo se sentía más intensamente, y empecé a perder la noción de todo. Sus manos aferraron mi cara y la atrajeron contra la suya; sentí sus labios como enfebrecidos contra los míos, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, y era una sensación emborrachadora. Ahora era yo quien estaba en control de los movimientos, de mi dependía mi placer y el suyo, y comencé a experimentar, a probar como se sentían otros ángulos y ritmos; por momentos sentía todavía algún dolor cuando realizaba algún movimiento especialmente brusco, pero valía la pena sólo para ver la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban y un jadeo escapaba por su boca y sus dedos se clavaban en mi piel. Me fui incorporando sobre él, hasta quedar casi sentada, apoyé las manos sobre su pecho para sostenerme y continué moviéndome contra su cuerpo, estremeciéndome y mirándolo y sintiendo crecer algo dentro mío que no podía explicar, porque era tanto la palpitante sensación que sentía en mi vientre como el inmenso calor que comenzaba a acumularse dentro de mi pecho y algo más que no podía expresar con palabras. Se veía maravilloso así, absolutamente hermoso, con toda su piel inflamada, mirándome a través de sus ojos entreabiertos y nublados por el placer, completamente subyugado y rendido a mi cuerpo, y entonces sentí algo que casi me hizo saltar el corazón. Durante un lúcido instante, supe que en ese momento era completamente mío.

_Mío, mío, mío_, era intoxicante, no podía dejar de pensarlo, de sentirlo, era mío como nunca lo había sido nadie, y yo también era suya, éramos uno aunque fuese tan sólo por este momento, y aunque después volviesen el frío y la soledad, no importaba, porque había conocido esto, había tenido esto; y eso nada ni nadie podría arrebatármelo. Una lágrima se formó en la esquina de mi ojo, pero nunca llegó a caer, porque en ese momento sentí sus manos aferrando mis pechos, masajeándolos y apretándolos mientras se hundía profundamente dentro de mí, y me sentí enloquecer; el placer estremeciendo mi cuerpo, intensos gemidos escapando de mi garganta, y sin lugar a dudas de todos los deleites experimentados este era el más glorioso. Continué moviéndome contra su cuerpo, encontrando eventualmente un ritmo que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y gemir y apretar la cabeza contra la almohada, sus manos abandonando mis pechos para ir a clavarse en mis caderas, y allí comenzó a moverme, a guiarme, a indicarme exactamente lo que debía hacer para llevarnos a ambos a la dicha, y yo me entregué y lo dejé hacer, sintiendo cómo el fuego crecía y crecía en mi interior. En algún momento, en medio de una niebla noté que se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado, sentí sus brazos envolviendo mi espalda y atrayéndome con fuerza contra sí, mis pechos apretándose contra el suyo al tiempo que sus labios apresaban los míos y comenzaba a moverme vigorosamente contra su cuerpo. Los movimientos eran casi violentos, pero yo no sentía ya otra cosa que placer y más placer, y un deseo salvaje que se incrementaba a cada segundo y me hacía clavar las uñas en torno a su espalda y soltar gemidos atragantados contra su boca; estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca de un éxtasis increíble y cada embestida de su cuerpo me acercaba más, y más... y entonces una de sus manos se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos, bajando hasta el lugar donde estábamos unidos, y sentí sus dedos tocándome allí, acariciando y presionándose contra mi piel y fue demasiado; era demasiado la llamarada de calor brotando desde mi interior, extendiéndose por mis brazos y piernas, era demasiado, ¡Dios! demasiado el edén de sensaciones que sentí explotar dentro de mi vientre, y sólo pude aferrarme a él y gemir mientras las sensaciones me sacudían y atravesaban y lo sentía moverse frenéticamente contra mi cuerpo, dentro de mí, sus dedos clavándose en mis caderas mientras mi interior convulsionaba alrededor suyo, y entonces su cuerpo también tembló y se estremeció y repentinamente sentía tantas cosas a la vez que me era imposible diferenciar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo de las del suyo, sentía el placer estremeciéndome por dentro y su boca ahogando un profundo gemido contra mi cuello, y brazos apretándome y estertores y espasmos y algo cálido derramándose en mi interior, y respiraciones agitadas y el destello de unos ojos extasiados y dicha, una dicha tan honda que no conocía palabras y que era el simple hecho de estar allí, en ese lugar y en ese momento, sintiendo todas esas cosas.

Y paz. De repente, una inmensa paz.

Permanecimos así durante algunos instantes, apretados uno contra el otro; los ojos cerrados, su frente apoyada contra mi cuello, la respiraciónes pesadas y entrecortadas. De a poco empecé a sentir que sus brazos se aflojaban un poco en torno a mi cuerpo, y que una de sus manos se enterraba en mi pelo y comenzaba a acariciármelo suavemente, y abrí los ojos. Los suyos eran dos estanques oscuros, pero seguían teniendo ese brillo y me quedé mirándolos en silencio. Respiraba con dificultad, pero vi una sonrisa formarse en su boca; era una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa de contento, de felicidad, y no pude evitar besársela, un beso corto y suave. Yo también tenía problemas para respirar.

Fue raro lo que sentí cuando se retiró de mí, lentamente, dejándome una extraña sensación de vacío entre las piernas. Suspiré con algo de decepción, pero entonces se dejó caer sobre el colchón, atrayéndome contra sí hasta que quedé acostada sobre su pecho, y puso una sábana sobre nosotros; y mientras sentía como de a poco se iba relajando todo su cuerpo, comencé a relajarme también. Sus brazos seguían alrededor mío, su mano continuaba acariciándome el pelo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra mi cara y su calor, y recién entonces volví a reparar en el sonido de la lluvia que ¡todavía! seguía cayendo, y de repente era todo tan suave y plácido y agradable que por un momento creí que me dormiría. Pero entonces escuché su voz, resonando contra mi pelo, entre soñolienta y divertida.

- Oye… eres más agresiva de lo que pensaba.

No pude evitar sonreír contra su pecho.

- ¿De verdad?

Me incorporé un poco, lo suficiente como para inspeccionar la marca roja que mis dientes habían dejado al costado de su cuello. Posiblemente al día siguiente luciría un vistoso color morado; y por algún motivo, verla me causaba una perversa satisfacción. Era mía, había dejado algo en su cuerpo, un recuerdo tangible de aquella noche, algo que le haría recordarme cada vez que lo viera, aunque no fuera más que por un par de días. Tenía además la total certeza de que su espalda estaba llena de marcas de mis uñas.

- Lo siento. – murmuré, trazando suavemente con mis dedos la marca de su cuello y mirándolo con expresión arrepentida.

- Mentirosa… claro que no lo sientes. – dijo, la sonrisa ensanchándose. – Pero bueno… yo tampoco.

Lo besé, aunque más no fuese para borrarle aquella sonrisa autocomplacida de la cara. Luego volví a acomodarme contra su cuerpo, y entonces repentinamente, fui consciente de otras cosas.

- Eriol… - murmuré contra su pecho – Creo que es tarde para esto, pero, ¿no deberíamos haber usado… algo? ¿Algo como… protección?

- No hace falta. Tener mis poderes mágicos tiene algunas ventajas, ¿sabes?

- ¿Como cuáles?

- Bueno, no corro riesgo de contraer ni contagiar enfermedades… ni de concebir, a menos que lo desee. Quédate tranquila; es pronto todavía para que tengas mis hijos.

Por un momento no supe si reírme o golpearlo. Finalmente opté por hacer ambas cosas a la vez, y le di un pequeño coscorrón, fingiendo enojo. Él no hizo más que reír.

- ¡Qué mujer tan violenta!

- Es tu culpa; tú eras el que quería conocer la verdadera Tomoyo. Ahora no te quejes.

De repente, se me quedó mirando fijamente, sus ojos se volvieron un poco más serios, y volví a ver ese extraño brillo en ellos, que una vez más hizo que se me detuviera el corazón.

- Pero me gusta mucho la verdadera Tomoyo. ¿A ti no?

Sonreí tímidamente, y asentí con la cabeza, repentinamente incapaz de decir nada. Él sonrió también, y acercó su rostro al mío lentamente, hasta que sentí sus labios rozando los míos. Me besó con una suavidad y una dulzura que no hubiera imaginado posibles, mientras con una de sus manos me acariciaba el borde de la cara, y con la otra me estrechaba contra sí, y yo me entregué al beso, me dejé llevar y me sentí caer en el beso, y era como si flotara, ingrávida; sentía todo lo que había en aquel beso y era demasiado para poderlo definir con palabras, sabía a calidez, a entendimiento, a aceptación, a deseo, a complicidad, a ternura, a tantas cosas juntas que el corazón me quedaba chico para abarcarlas, y sentí como si me fuera a estallar. De pronto me di cuenta que era lo que se formaba al unir todas esas cosas; algo que las incluía y las sobrepasaba, algo que nunca se había mencionado entre nosotros, pero que estaba ahí, presente en aquel beso, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Una vez más sentí una lágrima formarse en la esquina de mi ojo, y esta vez la dejé caer.

El beso se extendió largamente, y cuando terminó, volví a dejar caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Allí me quedé un rato, dormitando con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía su mano subir y bajar ociosamente por mi espalda. Una espalda que, noté, estaba húmeda de sudor. Al igual que su pecho. Y si lo pensaba mejor, en aquel momento esas eran las partes más limpias de nuestros cuerpos. Hacer el amor era algo placentero, incluso podía llegar a ser sublime, pero sin dudas era un asunto poco higiénico. Pero claro, ya lo había dicho él la noche anterior. _Estar siempre limpio es muy aburrido._

Sonreí.

- Eriol…

- ¿Mmm? – murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.

- Damos asco.

Sentí su risa vibrando contra mi cara.

- Tienes razón… creo que nos vendría bien una ducha antes de dormir, ¿no? Y cambiar las sábanas.

- Mmm, creo que sí.

Se incorporó, algo soñoliento, y se sentó en la cama. Al no estar más apoyada contra su cálido cuerpo, el aire a mi alrededor repentinamente me pareció muy frío. Se refregó los ojos, sonrió y me tendió la mano.

- Vamos.

Lo miré con sorpresa.

- ¿Juntos?

- Claro. ¿Por qué, acaso eres tímida? ¿Y ahora te acuerdas de decírmelo?

Contra mi voluntad, tuve que sonreír. Sonrojándome un poco, tomé la mano que me ofrecía y un momento después estábamos fuera de la cama, desnudos en medio de la habitación. Si todavía sentía algún resto de pudor, ese resto terminó de desaparecer por completo en el momento en que me atrajo contra su cuerpo y me besó con una pasión que me hizo temblar las piernas nuevamente.

…

La ducha fue… interesante. El agua caía caliente sobre mi pelo, sobre mi piel, relajaba mi cuerpo y a la vez lo hacía volver a la vida. Él quiso lavarme, y, apoyándose contra mí, me recorrió el cuerpo concienzudamente con una esponja jabonosa. Yo lo dejé hacer, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo con deleite el roce de sus manos y su piel húmeda y resbalosa contra la mía, y el agua cálida que caía entre nosotros. Dejó para el final el sector entre mis piernas, y una vez que llegó ahí, le dedicó especial tiempo y atención, frotándome minuciosamente con aquella esponja suave. Cuando hubo terminado y estuve completamente limpia, resultó que tenía ganas de ensuciarme de nuevo. Me apreté contra él, deslizando mis manos por su cuerpo; y lo sentí listo y dispuesto.

El resto fueron chapoteos y suspiros, besos semiahogados, mi espalda apretándose contra los azulejos fríos de la ducha, elevándose más allá de su altura normal, mis pies dejando el suelo y enredándose en torno a sus caderas, y la pasión desarmándome otra vez; su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, arremetiendo y mis uñas dejando nuevas marcas en su espalda, mientras los gemidos llenaban el cuarto de baño.

…

El agua caía fría ya cuando finalmente salimos de la ducha, tiritando, con la piel de gallina pero con los ojos brillantes y unas sonrisas idiotas en nuestras caras. Se puso una bata de baño azul oscura, y me envolvió con una idéntica, que me quedaba algo grande. Entonces me atrajo contra sí y me envolvió con sus brazos, y volvió a besarme como un rato antes, cuando estábamos en la cama; un beso lento y dulce que me hizo perder la cabeza. Me quedé un rato así, felizmente apretada contra su cuerpo, aspirando el aroma a jabón que despedía su piel, sintiendo las gotas de agua resbalar por mis tobillos y caer en la alfombrilla de baño sobre la que estábamos parados. Más adelante, cuando recordara aquella noche, increíblemente sería éste el primer recuerdo que acudiese a mi mente: los dos de pie, enfundados en gruesas salidas de baño, besándonos en silencio entre azulejos empañados y estantes con toallones y shampoo y cremas de afeitar.

…

Una vez en la habitación, cambiamos las sábanas rápidamente, y entonces fui a recoger el vestido blanco y mi ropa interior, que llevaban largo rato olvidados en el suelo. Pero apenas hice ademán de ponérmela, sentí su mano aferrando mi muñeca.

- Estás loca si piensas que te vas a volver a poner esto. – murmuró, mientras con la otra mano me arrebataba la ropa y la dejaba sobre una silla. Entonces se acercó a mí, y comenzó a desatarme el nudo de la bata, hasta abrirla completamente, la hizo pasar por encima de mis hombros y toda la pesada prenda cayó al suelo sin estrépito. Se sacó la suya de la misma manera, y apretándome contra su piel desnuda, murmuró contra mi oído.

– Esto es lo que quiero sentir contra mi cuerpo mientras duermo. Esto es lo que quiero encontrar cuando me despierte.

Sentí un gran calor en mi pecho. Asentí. Nos metimos en la cama, tapándonos con gruesas mantas ahora que el fuego de la chimenea ya se estaba apagando y la noche empezaba a volverse más fría. Me envolvió con sus brazos, y finalmente estiró la mano y apagó la última luz que quedaba encendida; era el velador, ese mismo velador que había encendido la noche anterior, cuando me descubriera acostada sobre su cama, tensa, tiritando de frío y muriéndome por acercarme pero sin atreverme a hacerlo, llena de vergüenzas y arrepentimientos; y una vez más me vi inmersa en oscuridad, pero esta oscuridad era tan distinta a aquella otra, era una oscuridad tan cálida y tan dulce, que no pude evitar sonreír mientras me acurrucaba entre sus brazos; me costaba creer que aquella criatura sufriente y temerosa haya sido yo, que yo hubiese podido existir de otra manera a como era ahora. Que hubiese podido sonreír durante tanto tiempo sin sentirlo, forzándome a ello, mientras que ahora apenas si podía dejar de hacerlo.

Comencé a adormecerme, arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo, los dedos que acariciaban mi pelo cada vez más pausadamente y los tranquilos latidos de su corazón contra mi cuerpo, cuando en medio de una bruma escuché su voz adormilada.

- Tomoyo… ¿por qué llegaste ayer… justo cuando empezaba la tormenta?

Con dificultad, abrí los ojos por un momento, sentía los párpados pesados pero así y todo levanté la cabeza y lo miré. No se veía gran cosa, prácticamente nada, pero en la penumbra pude adivinar la forma de su cara y supe que me estaba mirando, y pude sentir, más que ver, aquel brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

- No lo sé. Pero fue una suerte que pasara. Esta tormenta... me ha salvado la vida.

Y mientras pronunciaba las palabras, me di cuenta que eran la pura verdad. Aunque no podía verlo supe que estaba sonriendo; sentí un beso suave sobre mi frente, y cerré los ojos. Finalmente, podía descansar. Y con suerte, al despertarme, todo esto no habría sido un sueño.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola, bueno, primero quiero agradecer a los que dejaron reviews, y favoritos, y follows, siempre son alentadores para el que escribe!

Uffff! Qué difícil fue esto! Me había propuesto que un capítulo fuera así, o sea, prácticamente todo sexual, pero no me imaginaba lo que me iba a costar escribirlo. Es realmente difícil escribir este tipo de escenas, sobre todo si uno quiere lograr que sea romántico sin llegar a ser cursi (odio lo cursi!), sin caer en lo posible en los lugares comunes, y que sea erótico sin llegar a ser vulgar o pornográfico. Es muy, muy difícil, siempre se oscila entre los extremos, y no estoy para nada segura de haber logrado lo que pretendía, pero bueno, hice mi mejor intento. Sean buenos! =)

(Escuchar Depeche Mode también ayuda bastante, la voz de David Gahan tiene ese nosequé que qué se yo…)

En fin, sólo queda un capítulo más. Espero poder subirlo lo más pronto posible, y mientras tanto, como siempre, los invito a dejar sus comentarios!


	11. Esperanza

"Que todos seamos felices al mismo tiempo… es imposible."

_Subaru Sumeragi - X_

**10. Esperanza**

_Una vez más, ella avanzaba por un largo corredor; el de siempre, el que había recorrido incontables veces ya. Y como tantas otras veces, estaba sola, pero eso no la inquietaba; __sus pasos resonando en aquella inmensidad _le hacían compañía, y de cualquier modo, ella sabía que muy pronto dejaría de estarlo.

_Además, estaba de muy buen humor._

_Pronto encontró lo que había estado buscando. Era tan sólo una puerta, con un cartel arriba de ella que decía "3-1". La abrió, y se sorprendió repentinamente al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de haber madrugado exageradamente aquella mañana, no era la primera en llegar._

_En medio del enorme salón de clase, inclinado sobre algo que parecía una enorme botella llena de un líquido extraño, había un niño. Un niño de piel muy blanca, cabello oscuro y anteojos. Un niño al que no había visto jamás; y que en el preciso momento en que ella entró estaba prendiendo fuego el extremo de un largo trapo retorcido. Un trapo que terminaba en el interior de la botella. Un trapo que se parecía sospechosamente a una mecha._

_Todo ocurrió en un instante._

_El chico se volvió hacia ella con grandes ojos sorprendidos, como si no hubiera esperado que ella estuviera allí; y ella lo miró durante un momento, intentando comprender la extraña escena que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. Entonces él reaccionó._

_- Sal de aquí. – dijo._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- ¡Corre! – gritó, y luego todo fue confusión. El chico se precipitó en su dirección y aferró su muñeca, y sin darle tiempo a responder, la arrastró afuera del salón de clases. Ella no entendía nada de nada; pero de repente estaba corriendo tras él por los pasillos, alejándose del aula; y él tiraba de ella y no le permitió detenerse hasta que estuvieron afuera, en los jardines de la escuela. Recién entonces la soltó, resoplando, y ella lo miró, confundida y jadeante._

_- ¿Qué… diablos…? – jadeó._

_- Espera… - murmuró él, intentando recuperar el aliento – pronto lo sabrás._

_Entonces se oyó un estruendo, como una explosión, proveniente del interior de la escuela, seguido de gritos y un aluvión de personas que salían en tropel hacia los jardines, tosiendo y tapándose las narices._

_- ¡Niños, no entren en la escuela! – les gritó un profesor que pasó a su lado. _

_El chico soltó una carcajada._

_- ¿Qué hiciste? – exclamó ella._

_- Sólo una pequeña broma. – dijo él, mientras continuaba riéndose. Al ver la cara seria que puso ella, agregó: - Algo inofensivo, créeme. Sólo es una bomba fétida… un poco especial. Apestará la escuela un par de horas. Tuviste suerte de que te salvara a tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué hiciste una cosa como esa? – exclamó ella, en tono de reproche. - ¿Y quién eres, ya que estamos?_

_El chico sonrió._

_- Me llamo Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Es un placer conocerte. – dijo, extendiéndole la mano. – Me acaban de transferir desde Inglaterra. ¿Tú vas a la clase 3-1, verdad? Entonces vamos a ser compañeros a partir de hoy._

_- ¿Eres nuevo? ¿Y te parece bien estar causando problemas en tu primer día? ¿No temes que te suspendan, o expulsen?_

_- Oh, no te preocupes, no pasará nada. Nunca me atrapan. Además, nadie sabe que yo lo hice._

_Ella lo miró críticamente, entornando los ojos, sin estrecharle aún la mano que él le ofrecía._

_- Yo lo sé._

_- Es verdad… - dijo él, sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza. – Pero me guardarás el secreto, ¿no?_

_- ¿Y por qué habría de hacer semejante cosa?  
_

_- Por agradecimiento. Sabes... te salvé la vida ahí adentro._

_- Que no hubiera estado en peligro de no haber sido por ti. _

_- Entonces... por compañerismo. Tú pareces una buena chica... no serías capaz de hacer que me expulsen en mi primer día... ¿no?_

_- Apenas te conozco, ¿por qué crees que me importaría que te expulsaran? - dijo ella, con una sonrisa que se había tornado ligeramente astuta._

_- Ahh... - dijo él, frunciendo un poco el ceño. - Ya veo cómo son las cosas. De acuerdo. Di tu precio. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no delatarme?_

_- Primero quiero saber si vale la pena salvar tu trasero. Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Buscas llamar la atención?_

_- No, por el contrario; realmente hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara. Simplemente pensaba que es una mañana demasiado hermosa para pasarla encerrados en un salón de clase. ¿No te parece?_

_Ella lo miró; quería estar enojada, pero esa expresión de exagerada inocencia en la cara del nuevo le resultaba extrañamente divertida. Además, no se podía negar que tenía razón; era una mañana encantadora. Realmente sería una pena desperdiciarla dentro de la escuela._

_- Está bien… no diré nada.  
_

_El la miró con aire suspicaz._

_- ¿Y no me vas a pedir nada a cambio?_

_- Ahora realmente no se me ocurre nada que pueda necesitar de ti. __- dijo, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. - _Pero me debes un favor, _Hiiragizawa-san, no lo olvides. Si algún día necesito algo de ti, _tendrás que hacerlo. Sea lo que sea. ¿Estás de acuerdo?  


_- Seguro. Además, no parece que me dejes otra opción. - dijo él, en un tono alegre y despreocupado. - Está bien, suena razonable, un favor por otro... casi no parece que me estuvieras chantajeando. _

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y finalmente le estrechó la mano._

_- Es un gusto conocerte, Hiiragizawa-san. Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji._

…

_Al rato, estaba en los jardines, junto a otro montón de alumnos. El maestro se paseaba entre ellos y hablaba._

_- Bueno, como va a tomar varias horas ventilar la escuela y el día está tan agradable, pensé que sería una buena idea tener una clase de ciencias naturales al aire libre. Las chicas van a buscar y dibujar todas las plantas y flores que encuentren, y los chicos todos los insectos. Luego los clasificaremos. Empiecen._

_Estaba muy concentrada dibujando una flor, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo esencial. Se sintió un poco sorprendida y algo abochornada; ella siempre había sido extremadamente cuidadosa con sus útiles escolares, no recordaba haber tenido que pedir nada prestado nunca. ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado? _

_Entonces, de la nada, escuchó la voz del nuevo detrás de su hombro._

_- ¿Necesitas goma?_

_Se dio vuelta, sobresaltada, y pudo ver otra vez esa cara entre afable y satisfecha, esa cara que era la de alguien que está muy seguro de poder salirse con la suya en cualquier circunstancia. Una cara que la enfadaba y sin embargo, le estaba empezando a caer simpática al mismo tiempo. Tomó la goma que le ofrecía, resoplando en voz baja._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de mí, espiando lo que hago?_

_- El suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres una gran artista, Daidouji-san. Me has dejado asombrado._

_- ¿No tienes insectos que dibujar? – preguntó ella, mientras borraba y corregía una porción de su dibujo._

_- No, ya hice suficientes._

_- ¿Tan rápido?_

_- No necesito buscarlos; sé exactamente qué insectos se pueden encontrar en un sitio como éste. Se me vienen a la cabeza unas cuarenta y tres variedades, pero basta con dibujar cinco o seis para complacer al maestro. Hice diez. Creo que es más que suficiente para sacar una buena nota._

_Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita._

_- ¿Así que además de vándalo, eres un sabelotodo? Es una combinación rara. No te importa arriesgarte a que te expulsen; pero te preocupas por sacar buenas notas. Haciendo el menor esfuerzo posible, claro está. Eres un bicho curioso, ¿sabes?  
_

_- Más y más curioso, Daidouji-san. – respondió él, en un tono entre solemne y divertido._

_- Y además citas frases de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. O sea que además de vándalo y sabelotodo, te gusta leer... y eres __insoportable_mente presumido. – dijo ella, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. 

_- ¡Qué bien captas a la gente! Pero tú no te quedas atrás, Daidouji-san. __Eres astuta y observadora, y mucho menos correcta de lo que aparentas__. Y por lo que veo, también eres una lectora. _Esa también es una combinación interesante. ___– dijo, y su sonrisa se ensanchó como si fuera un gato de Cheshire. – _Sabes, a pesar del tropiezo de hace un rato, creo que tú y yo podríamos llevarnos muy bien. ___– Y agregó, rechazando la goma que ella le ofrecía de regreso. - _Quédatela, te la regalo. Te hará más falta que a mí; se nota que eres más perfeccionista que yo. 

– _Está bien; pero ni creas que con una goma mugrosa va a quedar saldado el favor que me debes._

_- Oh, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. – respondió él entre risas. – Pero ¿sabes? No sé si puedo fiarme de ti, tal vez aún me delates por lo de la bomba fétida. Creo que voy a tener que sentarme cerca tuyo en el salón de clase, por si acaso, y vigilarte por un tiempo, para asegurarme de que cumples con tu parte del trato. Tal vez sea mejor que nos hagamos amigos, al menos mientras dure este arreglo. Así será más fácil; y además ya me conoces mejor que nadie en esta escuela. _

_- Si vas a causarme tantas molestias, cuando decida cobrarme ese favor, será enorme, Hiiragizawa-san. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con este trato? Tal vez llegue el día en que te arrepientas._

_- Segurísimo. – dijo, divertido. – Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento quién es el que se arrepiente. Mientras tanto, te estaré vigilando. _

_- Como quieras. Ahora, ¿podrías vigilarme en silencio? Necesito concentrarme para terminar este dibujo._

_- ¡Pero si ya está perfecto! Deberías relajarte un poco y aprovechar la hermosa mañana al aire libre que te he regalado. No estás pintando la Capilla Sixtina, ¿sabes?_

_- ¡Lárgate! – exclamó ella, tirándole la goma por la cabeza. Pero no pudo evitar reírse mientras lo hacía._

_Y a partir de ese día, el chico nuevo se sentó a su lado en la clase. _

…

_Estaba sentada en un banco, en los terrenos de la escuela, comiendo su almuerzo junto a una niña de cabello castaño peinado en dos grandes coletas con trenzas, y charlando animadamente. De pronto pasó frente a ellas el chico de pelo oscuro y anteojos, completamente rodeado por otros estudiantes._

_- ¡Mira! – dijo la chica de las coletas con trenzas. – Ahí está Hiiragizawa-kun. ¿No lo andabas buscando? _

_- Sí. – dijo ella. – Pero no tiene caso llamarlo ahora; en los recreos siempre está rodeado de un enjambre de gente. Todavía me sorprende... lo popular que se ha vuelto._

_- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – respondió la otra chica, mientras se metía un pan relleno en la boca. – Si es un chico tan amable e inteligente... Saca las mejores notas, pero siempre ayuda a los otros con sus tareas; y es muy bueno en los deportes. Sin contar que es guapísimo. Los profesores lo adoran, los otros chicos quieren ser como él, y las chicas quisieran ser sus novias. ¿Es normal que sea popular, no?_

_Ella soltó una risita apenas contenida._

_- ¿De qué te ríes? Tomoyo, tú eres amiga suya, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? _

_- Es que él… no es así en absoluto. – dijo ella, riendo. – Es sólo la imagen que muestra. En realidad es un tonto presumido, que se divierte haciendo bromas pesadas y causando problemas a los demás. No te imaginas lo distinta que es su personalidad, cuando nadie lo ve._

_La otra chica la miró con los grandes ojos castaños muy abiertos._

_- ¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo… ¡si parece tan centrado y serio!_

_- Es que sabe fingir muy bien. – dijo ella, sonriendo. – Los tiene engañados a todos._

_- ¿Quieres decir que es un mentiroso, como Yamazaki? ¡Oh, ahora entiendo por qué se llevan tan bien! Ya me parecía raro que un alumno modelo como Hiiragizawa-kun se juntara con un embustero como Yamazaki. A todos les resulta raro, a decir verdad._

_- Eso es porque Eriol sabe mentir mucho mejor que Yamazaki. Es más sutil, nadie se da cuenta._

_- Excepto tú. – dijo la otra chica, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y entornando los ojos con cierto aire suspicaz. – ¿Es curioso, no? Tú eres la única que lo conoce tanto como para saber cuando miente. Parece que tienen una relación algo especial ustedes dos. Me pregunto... ¿qué tan especial?_

_- Ya que lo preguntas, somos muy buenos amigos. _

_- ¿Sólo eso?_

_- Bueno, también es mi víctima en un chantaje, pero no se lo digas a nadie - dijo ella, sonriendo._

_- ¡Oh, vamos! Está bien, si no quieres no me lo digas. - dijo la otra chica, con una expresión pícara en su cara. - ¿Sabes?, escuché por ahí que todas las semanas se le declara alguna chica, pero hasta ahora él siempre las ha rechazado. ¿Por qué crees que será?_

_- No sé. – dijo ella, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia. - Supongo que no aún encontró ninguna que le guste lo suficiente._

_- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – la otra chica no parecía satisfecha con su respuesta, pero, dándose cuenta de que por ese camino no podría sacarle mucho más, decidió cambiar de táctica. – Oye… ¿sabes quién es muy popular también? Esa chica Kinomoto, que va a la clase 6-2. ¿La conoces? Tienes que haberla visto. Es muy linda y muy simpática, y es tan buena en los deportes como él. Y también suele estar rodeada de gente. Sabes… - murmuró, con cierto aire malicioso - hay quienes dicen que sería la pareja ideal para Hiiragizawa-kun. Que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se conozcan mejor y empiecen a salir. ¿Tú que piensas de eso… Tomoyo?_

_Eso la tomó por sorpresa. _

_- No lo sé. No la conozco lo suficiente._

_- ¿Pero no te da un poco de celos?_

_Se quedó contemplando a la otra chica, repentinamente muda. Entonces se escuchó un grito proveniente de la multitud, y pudo ver al chico de pelo oscuro y anteojos gesticulando con la mano y abriéndose camino hacia ellas en medio del mar de estudiantes que lo rodeaba._

_- ¡Tomoyo! Ahí estás. Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde te habías metido?_

_- Estaba aquí, con Chiharu. – dijo, sonriendo. – No quería interrumpir tu conferencia de prensa. Pareces una estrella de rock, últimamente._

_- Pfffft. Ni me lo digas. Es un fastidio._

_- Bueno, yo los dejo… - dijo la chica de las coletas con trenzas, mirándola significativamente y levantándose de su lugar. – Allá están Rika y Naoko, tengo algo que hablar con ellas. ¡Nos vemos luego, Tomoyo!_

_El chico se sentó en el lugar donde ella había estado, sonriendo._

_- ¿Te sobró algo de tu almuerzo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Si me das un poco, para mañana prometo cocinar y compensarte con algo delicioso._

_- Siempre dices eso, ¿y todavía esperas que te crea? – dijo ella, riendo, mientras le ofrecía la caja de su almuerzo. – Me sorprende que con lo bien que cocinas, vivas comiendo las sobras de los demás. Eres demasiado holgazán, Eriol._

_- No es cierto. Lo que pasa es que tengo que estudiar muy duro para mantener mis notas, por eso no tengo tiempo para cocinar._

_Ella lo miró con expresión incrédula, y él rompió a reír._

_- ¡Está bien, está bien! A veces se me olvida que eres tú._

_Ella soltó un suspiro, entre divertida y resignada._

_- ¿Por qué lo haces, Eriol? Creo que te gusta demasiado que te admiren._

_- No lo entiendes. Si todos creen que soy un alumno modelo, puedo divertirme haciendo cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, y nadie sospechará nunca de mí. Los profesores me creen cualquier cosa que les diga. Puedo hacer lo que se me antoje; es infalible... a menos que me descuide y alguien me pesque, como pasó en tercer grado. - dijo, mirándola. - Pero eso no volverá a pasar._

_- Pero v__ives representando el papel de chico perfecto para todos ésos... - dijo, señalando al grupo de estudiantes que los miraban desde una prudencial distancia. - ¿No es cansador?_

_- Para eso te tengo a ti, Tomoyo. Contigo puedo relajarme. - dijo él, mientras engullía un bocadillo de arroz._

_Ella suspiró otra vez, intentando poner una mirada de reproche, pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en la cara._

_- ¿Y cómo lograste que te dejaran tranquilo por un rato? Me refiero a todos esos fans que tienes._

_- Ah, encontré una forma genial de sacármelos de encima. Les dije que quería un rato de privacidad para almorzar con mi novia._

_Ella se atragantó con el bocado que se acababa de llevar a la boca, y empezó a toser, enrojeciendo violentamente. Él le palmeó la espalda, riendo a carcajadas, hasta que ella pudo volver a respirar normalmente._

_- ¡¿Por qué diablos dijiste una cosa como esa?! – exclamó, con la cara completamente roja, en cuanto pudo volver a hablar._

_- Relájate, fue solamente para que me dejaran en paz. – dijo, sin parar de reírse. – No vas a decir que no fue una excelente idea. Mira, estamos solos._

_- ¡Pero ahora va a ser a mí a quien no van a dejar en paz! _

_- Sí, pero ese ya no es mi problema. - dijo él, risueño. - Vamos. Tenemos que darles alguna prueba, o no me van a creer. Dame la mano. Vamos a dar un paseo._

_- ¡Eriol…! – murmuró ella, todavía indignada y roja como un tomate. Pero dejó que la tomara de la mano y la llevara así por toda la escuela, a la vista de todo el mundo. Y a pesar de la vergüenza, por algún motivo que no se terminaba de explicar… sintió que le gustaba eso._

_Un poco nada más._

…

_Llevaba largo rato sentada bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, a la entrada de la secundaria Seijou, leyendo o fingiendo que leía mientras su mente vagabundeaba; cuando finalmente lo vio: la figura de un muchacho alto, vestido de uniforme, con una mochila al hombro, acercándose hacia ella. Por algún motivo incomprensible, sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba un poco._

_- Hola. – dijo él, con una sonrisa. – No sabía que me estabas esperando._

_Ella se puso de pie rápidamente. Ya no estaban a la misma altura, como cuando eran niños; ahora él era bastante más alto que ella y tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verle la cara._

_- No tenía otra cosa que hacer – dijo ella -, mis clases de música están suspendidas hasta que repongan el piano. El piano roto... no sé si te acuerdas. Ése que apareció patas para arriba en la terraza de la escuela… en extrañas, extrañísimas circunstancias. – agregó, mirándolo con los ojos entornados y ligeramente suspicaces. – Me extraña que no lo recuerdes._

_- Oye, para ya con eso. ¿Realmente crees que puedo haber sacado el piano del salón de música y haberlo llevado hasta la terraza de la escuela? _

_- No sé… No, supongo que no pudiste hacerlo. No se me ocurre cómo hubieras podido hacerlo, pero todo el asunto huele muy sospechoso… y cuando pasan cosas sospechosas, siempre estás tú metido en el medio. – continuó ella, sin dar el brazo a torcer._

_- No seas así. Aunque hubiera podido hacerlo, cosa que desafía todo sentido común, ¿crees que hubiera destruido a propósito algo que amas? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? _

_- Mmm. – dijo ella solamente._

_- Y dime, ¿por qué te quedaste esperándome? Espero que no lo hayas hecho sólo para acusarme de romper un piano._

_- No. Pero ¿sabes? llevo un largo rato aquí; me estaba empezando a preocupar un poco. ¿Por qué tuviste que quedarte después de hora? ¿Te has metido en problemas?_

_- No. Ya sabes que nunca me meto en problemas. Me quedé hablando con el director para ver si podía ayudar a Yamazaki a salir de sus problemas._

_- ¡Eriol, tienen que dejar de hacer esas bromas! – dijo ella, muy seria. - Tú siempre encuentras alguna forma de que no te descubran, pero a Yamazaki lo van a terminar expulsando, si siguen así. Y Chiharu me va a matar si eso pasa._

_- ¿Y por qué iba a matarte a ti?_

_- Ella cree que si te convenzo de que te comportes, Yamazaki también lo hará. Me pidió mil veces que hable contigo para que dejen de hacer esas bromas, y también que paren con las mentiras. Ya has visto como se pone cada vez que Yamazaki empieza con sus historias. _

_- Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad, últimamente se enoja demasiado por eso. No lo entiendo, son mentiras totalmente absurdas. Nadie con medio gramo de cerebro se las creería._

_- Muchos las creen, porque tú lo apoyas. Pero ese no es el punto._

_- ¿Y cuál es el punto?_

_- Tú sabes bien cuál es, Eriol; no te hagas el tonto._

_Él la miró; aquella sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que ella conocía tan bien comenzó a dibujarse en su cara._

_- Puede que lo sepa... pero también podría estar equivocado. Prefiero que tú me lo digas; tú nunca te equivocas, y además, me gusta cuando me explicas a la gente. Anda... dímelo._

_Ella resopló, resignada. Cuando empezaba a sonreír de esa manera y a hablar en ese tono juguetón, no había otra cosa que hacer más que seguirle la corriente, o se pondría realmente insoportable._

_- Lo que pasa - dijo – es que a Chiharu le molesta tanto el tema de las mentiras porque teme que Yamazaki no sea capaz de hablar nunca en serio. Teme que sea capaz de mentirle a ella. Con algo importante._

_- Algo importante… ¿cómo qué?_

_- Eriol, no seas molesto. Lo sabes perfectamente._

_- Chiharu teme que cuando Yamazaki finalmente le diga que la quiere, no sea cierto, o se lo diga bromeando. ¿Es eso, no?_

_Ella no respondió._

_- ¿Es tan tonta Chiharu como para pensar eso? ¿Acaso no es obvio que Yamazaki está loco por ella?_

_- Una chica enamorada se vuelve muy insegura, tonto._

_- ¿Y a ti? – dijo de pronto él, tomándola por sorpresa. - ¿No te molesta que yo mienta?_

_- No, ¿por qué me iba a molestar? – dijo ella, enrojeciendo repentinamente._

_- No sé. Dímelo tú._

_- Mira… lo que les digas o les muestres a los demás no me importa. Yo sé cuando mientes y cuando hablas en serio. A mí no podrías engañarme, ni aunque quisieras. _

_- ¿Estás tan segura de eso? – dijo él, mirándola fijo, con ojos que por primera vez se había tornado serios y extraños. Ella volvió a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba sin ningún motivo._

_- Te conozco, Eriol. Aunque me mintieras, yo lo sabría. – murmuró. – De hecho… es por eso que te esperé hoy. Hay algo de lo que… quiero hablar contigo._

_Él la miró un momento, parecía algo sorprendido._

_- ¿De qué? _

_Ella respiró profundamente, juntando valor para atreverse a continuar._

_- Eriol… tú y yo… somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es verdad?_

_- Sí. Desde el día en que me descubriste poniendo una bomba fétida en el salón de tercer grado._

_- ¿Y tú… confías en mí?_

_- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti; lo sabes muy bien, Tomoyo._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas de una vez, Eriol? – dijo ella, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Los de él se abrieron mucho, como sorprendidos; pero inmediatamente los apartó._

_- ¿Contarte qué? No sé de qué estás hablando._

_- Eriol… ya sabes que no puedes mentirme. Lo sé, lo he notado; hay algo que te preocupa desde hace tiempo. Estás raro… no eres el mismo. Te está pasando algo, y no sé qué es, y tú no me lo quieres decir. Siento que te estás apartando. – Ella lo miraba con ojos preocupados, tristes. - Eriol, eres mi mejor amigo. Si te pasa algo debo saberlo, para poder ayudarte._

_Los ojos de él se veían extraños; entre confundidos y adoloridos. Incluso algo molestos. Casi parecían los de otra persona._

_- Discúlpame. No fue mi intención que te preocuparas por mí. Pero debes olvidarlo. No es algo de lo que pueda hablar. Por favor, no insistas, Tomoyo. No puedo. – dijo finalmente._

_- Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo. ¿Acaso mataste a alguien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a esconder un cadáver? – dijo ella, en tono burlón._

_- No seas ridícula._

_- ¿Entonces…?_

_Él se mantuvo en obstinado silencio. Finalmente, ella sonrió, y dijo, con voz alegre y animada._

_- Está bien. Discúlpame, pero __no _me dejas alternativa. Eriol... voy a cobrarme ese favor ahora.

_- ¿Eh?_

_- El favor que me debes. Estás en deuda conmigo, ¿o ya te olvidaste? Por no delatarte el día de la bomba fétida. Te dije que a cambio podría pedirte lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera. Y te advertí que cuando lo hiciera, sería algo enorme. Y tú aceptaste. Pienso cobrármelo ahora. Puedes enojarte y patalear, y si quieres después podemos dejar de ser amigos. A fin de cuentas, ese trato fue la razón por la que nos hiciéramos amigos en primer lugar; una vez que esté cumplido podemos dejar de serlo, y si no quieres no tendrás que hablarme nunca más. Pero ahora vas a hacer lo que te pido. Me vas a decir qué demonios es lo que te pasa; qué es eso que te atormenta y que te estás guardando para ti._

_Él la miró durante un momento, dubitativo. _

_- ¿Por qué haces esto?_

_- Porque no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú te angustias en soledad. Porque si no puedo ayudarte a cargar con tus problemas cuando lo necesitas, entonces que seamos amigos no tiene ningún sentido de todos modos. Así que me lo vas a decir, por desagradable que sea, y si nuestra amistad sirve para algo, lo soportará, y podré ayudarte._

_Él sonrió, con una sonrisa extraña, como resignada._

_- Soy un tonto. Debí imaginar que no podría ocultártelo indefinidamente; me conoces demasiado bien y siempre fuiste mucho más astuta que yo. De acuerdo, Tomoyo, te contaré mi secreto. Es más, te contaré dos secretos. Pero debes saber que después es muy, muy probable que dejemos de ser amigos. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?_

_- Sí. – dijo ella, intentando sonar segura, pero se dio cuenta de que la voz le temblaba. - Porque si luego de que me lo cuentes no podemos seguir siendo amigos, quiere decir que nunca lo fuimos en realidad. Y si es así, prefiero averiguarlo ahora antes que continuar engañada._

_- Está bien… será como tú quieres. Pero no te lo voy a contar aquí. Encuéntrame mañana al atardecer, en el templo Tsukimine. Junto al lago._

_- ¿Por qué ahí?_

_- Porque ahí nunca hay nadie, y realmente no me interesa que nadie más se entere._

_- Está bien. – dijo ella._

_- Ah, y, Tomoyo, ¿puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?_

_- Seguro._

_- Si quieres… me gustaría que te pusieras ese vestido que usaste para cantar en el festival escolar. Ese vestido blanco tan bonito que tú misma diseñaste._

_Ella parpadeó, confundida._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque con él pareces un hada salida de un sueño. – Soltó una carcajada. - Qué pesada eres. ¿Siempre tienes que cuestionarlo todo? ¿No puedes hacerme un favor, por una vez, sin preguntar? Tal vez sea lo último que te pida._

_- Eeh… está bien. Me lo pondré._

…

_Y allí estaba ella, ese atardecer, sentada en el pequeño muelle del lago con aquel vestido blanco, arrojando piedritas al agua y sintiéndose muy estúpida. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior, ni pensar en otra cosa durante todo aquel día. ¿Acaso era por la revelación que iba a escuchar, y que no se podía siquiera imaginar? ¿Era por la posibilidad de que esa amistad de tantos años se fuera al diablo ese mismo día, y que esa persona que era tan importante en su vida pudiera desvanecerse de ella para siempre? ¿O era porque él, inexplicablemente, le había pedido que se pusiera ese vestido blanco, y había dicho todas esas tonterías sobre hadas y sueños que…?_

_No lo sabía, pero no podía evitar morderse los labios y tirar piedras al agua, mientras el hermoso atardecer, con sus tonos rojos y amarillos y violetas se desplegaba frente a sus ojos, y él no aparecía._

_Finalmente, creyó escuchar pasos a su espalda. Se volvió, y vio la figura tan conocida; aquella cara afable de rasgos todavía algo infantiles, pero empecinadamente tercos y determinados como los de un adulto; ese andar como desganado y esos ojos grises que la miraban de una forma rara, apreciativa. Se dio cuenta que era el vestido, había algo en ese vestido que hacía que la mirase así, y en su turbación, no supo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír afablemente como siempre lo hacía, con esa sonrisa que tenía algo de complicidad, algo de cariño y también algo de burla. Una sonrisa amistosa, pero que, notó repentinamente, sólo le dedicaba a él; porque jamás la habían conocido ningún otro de sus amigos. _

_En sus catorce años de vida, jamás se había sentido más nerviosa que en ese momento._

_- Hey. – dijo él, sonriendo y sentándose a su lado. – Perdona, me demoré un poco. Te ves... hermosa con ese vestido. Gracias por ponértelo._

_- De… de nada. – murmuró ella, enrojeciendo un poco. Se quedaron así, mirando el agua en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente ella, incapaz de soportar la espera por más tiempo, decidió empezar a hablar._

_- Bueno… ya estamos aquí. ¿Me lo vas a decir?_

_- No. – dijo él, mirándola de repente con expresión solemne y decidida. – No, no te lo voy a decir. Estuve pensándolo toda la noche, y no hay forma en que pueda decírtelo. No; en vez de eso, te lo voy a mostrar. Pero debes prometerme que no vas a gritar ni te vas a asustar. Prométemelo, Tomoyo; o me iré ahora mismo._

_- Eriol, te juro que si es otra herida supurante y asquerosa como aquella vez que… - empezó ella._

_Él soltó una risita._

_- No, nada de eso. Es mucho peor. Prométemelo, Tomoyo. No quisiera ocasionar un escándalo._

_- De acuerdo… - dijo ella, extrañada y quizás algo asustada. - Te lo prometo._

_- Mira mis manos. – dijo él, y las juntó, ahuecándolas como si quisiera llenarlas con agua del lago. Pero entonces cerró los ojos, y en su cara apareció una expresión de intensa concentración. Ella no entendía, pero miraba sus manos, y de repente le pareció ver algo en ellas, pero no, ¡eso era imposible! Parpadeó, incrédula, pero lo seguía viendo: una llama, una pequeña llamita roja y amarilla había aparecido entre sus manos, una llamita que chisporroteaba como el fuego y de a poco se iba haciendo más grande. Y él, él no parecía estarse quemando. Abrió los ojos y la miró, parecía entre orgulloso y avergonzado; la llama bailaba entre sus manos, crecía, se agrandaba, y los ojos de ella hacían exactamente lo mismo, hasta tomar el tamaño de platos; quería gritar, realmente quería gritar, pero había prometido no hacerlo, así que en vez de eso se llevó una mano a la boca y lo contempló durante unos instantes que parecieron interminables._

_- Eriol… - murmuró con un hilo de voz, como intentando hacer que las palabras le dieran algún sentido a aquel sinsentido. – Eriol… tienes fuego en las manos. _

_- Sí. – dijo él, simplemente._

_- ¡Eriol! ¡Tienes fuego en las manos! – exclamó ella repentinamente, y su boca formó una sonrisa fascinada, inmensa. – Eriol, ¿cómo diablos lo has hecho? ¿Es un truco?_

_- No es ningún truco, Tomoyo. – dijo él, jugando con la llamita, pasándosela de una mano a otra y haciéndola bailar entre sus dedos. - Ya lo sabes, ¿no?_

_Sorprendida, azorada, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo y sin embargo, creyéndolo completamente, ella aferró su brazo y empezó a sacudirlo, riéndose a carcajadas._

_- ¿Esto era, Eriol? ¿Éste es tu secreto? ¡Eriol, es increíble! ¡Puedes crear fuego de la nada! _

_- ¿Te… gusta? ¿No piensas que soy… una especie de fenómeno raro?_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que eres un fenómeno raro! Pero esto… es algo increíble. ¡Es maravilloso!_

_Y lo dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba sinceridad y calidez. Un poco burlona, pero aun así, cálida. Y él sintió una especie de raro calorcillo en el pecho. Luego se vengaría por la tomada de pelo; pero en ese momento, no pudo más que apretar aquella llamita de fuego entre sus manos hasta desaparecerla, y sonreír._

_- Y no es solamente eso. – dijo, algo más animado. - ¿Quieres que te muestre más?_

_Ella asintió, con los ojos color violeta enormes y llenos de expectativa. _

_Entonces él fijó la mirada en el lago, y concentrándose, empezó a levantar la mano. De repente, ella pudo ver con ojos maravillados como el agua del estanque comenzaba a temblar, y luego a elevarse en forma de una fina columna. Entonces él comenzó a mover la mano en forma de círculos, y el agua empezó a girar, a bailar, a adoptar formas caprichosas que él le indicaba con su mano, como si fuera una fuente de aguas danzarinas. Ella no podía más que observar, fascinada, el bello espectáculo que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos._

_- Eriol… - murmuró ella, apoyando su mano sobre la que él no estaba usando para controlar el agua, y él repentinamente pareció perder toda concentración. Las aguas danzarinas se precipitaron con furia nuevamente sobre el lago, cayendo de golpe y salpicándoles las caras, la ropa y el pelo._

_- Perdona. – dijo él, sonrojándose un poco. – Todavía no sé controlarlo muy bien. _

_- Lo sabía. – dijo ella, mirando el lago fascinada. – Lo sabía. Siempre supe que tenías algo distinto, algo especial. Pero nunca me imaginé que fuera algo como esto. ¡Es fantástico, Eriol! ¿Qué más puedes hacer?_

_- Muchas cosas. Mira. – dijo, sonriendo, y su voz sonaba casi feliz. De pronto todos los árboles y las plantas que había en el lugar empezaron a crecer y a florecer, hasta que se encontraron rodeados de cientos de flores multicolores. – Mira. – dijo, y de repente del cielo empezaron a caer pequeñas lucecitas, como luciérnagas brillantes. _

_- ¡Es precioso! Oh, si tuviera mi cámara… – murmuró ella, mirando embelesada a su alrededor. Pero de repente se puso seria y lo miró, como si acabara de comprender algo._

_- Entonces… sí fuiste tú el que provocó esos incidentes tan raros en la escuela, ¿no es verdad? ¡Oh! ¡Y lo del piano también! ¡Desgraciado, tú eres el culpable de que no pueda tomar mis clases de música! ¡Debería matarte! – exclamó, pegándole coscorrones en el brazo._

_Él se echó a reír. _

_- ¡No fue a propósito! Ya te lo dije antes, nunca destruiría a propósito algo que amas. Estaba intentando hacer algo, y me salió mal._

_- ¿Qué podías querer hacer tú con un piano?_

_- Estaba… aprendiendo a tocarlo. Para poder acompañarte la próxima vez que cantaras en un festival. Lo de la terraza… iba a ser una sorpresa. Pero no salió bien. _

_Ella lo miró, sorprendida._

_- ¿Estabas aprendiendo a tocar el piano? ¿Para acompañarme... a mí?_

_- Sí… - murmuró él, enrojeciendo un poco. – Y me estaba saliendo bien, además. Pero después se me ocurrió esa estúpida idea de la terraza… Es que estos poderes tan raros, aún no los puedo controlar muy bien. A veces pienso las cosas y sólo ocurren… y pueden ocurrir de cualquier manera. A veces me asusta, a decir verdad._

_Ambos se quedaron callados y serios._

_- ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? – dijo ella._

_- Hace mucho, en realidad. Sólo que al principio eran cosas muy tontas… muy pequeñas… como desear que el cielo nublado se despejara y que pasara inmediatamente, o que apareciera en algún lugar inesperado algún objeto que había perdido. Al principio ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era yo quien las causaba. Por momentos llegué a pensar que estaba loco. Pero gradualmente empezó a crecer, cada vez más rápido… hasta llegar a esto que has visto hoy. Últimamente me parece descubrir un poder nuevo cada día. Y no ha terminado, lo presiento; dentro de un tiempo podré hacer cosas más increíbles todavía. No sé cómo, pero estoy seguro. Creo que en el fondo esto es algo que siempre tuve, pero se está despertando poco a poco. No lo entiendo demasiado bien, tampoco. No sé qué significa o por qué me pasa. No tiene sentido. Es todo lo que te puedo decir, Tomoyo. – Suspiró. – En fin, ahora ya lo sabes. Ya conoces mi secreto._

_- No. Hay algo que todavía me falta saber, algo importante. – dijo ella, mirándolo con seriedad. – ¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo… hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?_

_- Perdóname. No es que no confiara en ti, es que tenía miedo. No sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar. Pensé que te iba a asustar. A mí mismo me asusta. Temía que te espantaras, y te alejaras de mí._

_- Eres un tonto, lo sabes, ¿no? – respondió ella, con una sonrisa. - ¿Por eso creíste que dejaríamos de ser amigos cuando me revelaras tu secreto? _

_- En parte. Pero en parte también es por el otro secreto; el segundo. Ayer te dije que te contaría dos secretos, ¿te acuerdas?_

_- Sí... pero entonces, ¿realmente tienes otro secreto más? Pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo. Uno creería que con éste ya es más que suficiente._

_- No, no es suficiente. Hay otro secreto; y ahora que ya empecé, voy a seguir hasta el final. Tienes que saberlo todo._

_- Está bien. – dijo ella. - Dímelo, entonces._

_- No, éste tampoco te lo voy a decir. Pero lo sabrás… en un momento. – dijo, sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos con una extraña intensidad. Entonces se acercó un poco más a ella y apoyó la mano en su mejilla, apartando un mechón de cabello, y se la acarició con suavidad, de una manera que no había hecho nunca; y ella enrojeció cuando entendió lo que pasaba, y su corazón comenzó a galopar como un caballo enloquecido, y alcanzó a ver que él también se estaba sonrojando en el momento en que acercó su cara a la suya y la besó entre aquellas lucecitas como luciérnagas brillantes que los rodeaban._

_Y a partir de ese momento, ya no volvieron a ser amigos._

…

_Caminaban de la mano por el parque, contentos; todo se sentía nuevo para ellos. Las clases habían terminado, y anochecía una vez más en aquel mágico verano; y una vez más, ya era hora de que ella volviera a su casa. El templo Tsukimine se había vuelto el lugar predilecto para sus citas, ya que allí había empezado todo, y además allí se podían hacer muchas cosas sin que nadie los viera. Algunas veces él hacía crecer las flores y convertía el lago en una fuente de aguas danzarinas, y llenaba el cielo de luciérnagas brillantes, y otros prodigios que ella le pedía que hiciera y que no se cansaba de filmar con su cámara; y se reían, felices, y luego se besaban entre aquellas luces maravillosas. Otras veces llevaban comida y hacían un picnic sobre el pasto, y luego él apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas y dormía una siesta mientras ella leía un libro, o fingía leer pero en realidad lo único que hacía era mirarlo y sonreír y alborotarle el pelo; y trataba de imaginar qué cosa triste y gris hubiera sido su vida si no lo hubiera conocido, o si las cosas hubieran pasado de alguna manera diferente a como pasaron. Pensar que todo esto que la hacía tan feliz; sus ojos que la miraban de aquella manera, sus palabras, sus labios que la besaban, su pelo oscuro desparramado sobre su solero de verano, su presencia constante a su lado desde que eran niños, todo eso se debía a algo tan incidental y ridículo como una bomba fétida, la travesura de un chiquillo en una mañana de primavera, hacía ya tantos años atrás…_

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde al salón de clase? _

_¿O si él no hubiera puesto una bomba fétida ese día?_

_¿O si en vez de guardarle el secreto hubiera decidido delatarlo?_

_¿O si lo hubieran mandado a la case 3-2 en vez de la 3-1?_

_¿O si…?_

_La lista era interminable._

_La maravillaba y también la asustaba un poco pensar en la increíble serie de coincidencias que habían tenido que darse para que ellos pudieran estar así, ahora, caminando de la mano por el parque del pingüino mientras el atardecer se empezaba a teñir de más oscuro y se escuchaban las canciones de las chicharras. Lo hacía parecer todo tan infinitamente frágil y precioso… como un sueño que pudiera disolverse con una sola palabra, con el más mínimo gesto._

_Pensar que si una sola de esas cosas hubiera pasado de manera diferente, su vida podría haber sido completamente otra._

_¿Cómo hubiera sido?_

_¿Quién hubiera sido ella?_

_No; no quería pensar en eso. No lo pensaría. Era absurdo, además. Todo eso no importaba, eran cavilaciones sin sentido; porque las cosas habían sucedido de esta manera y no de otra, y ahora estaban juntos y eran felices; y eso era lo único importante._

_Mientras caminaban por el parque, ella empezó a darse cuenta de que en aquel atardecer, a diferencia de tantos otros, las chicharras no eran lo único que se escuchaba._

_Un sonido inesperado cortaba la plácida calidez de aquel día de verano que se terminaba. Era como un susurro, como un sollozo; parecía provenir de algún lugar muy cercano. Algo dentro suyo se agitó, ella no sabía qué pero se sintió repentinamente incómoda; como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, como si algo le dijera que se alejara de allí inmediatamente, que cerrara los ojos y empezara a correr, y nunca mirara atrás. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Él caminaba a su lado y sonreía, y no parecía darse cuenta de nada. _

_Entonces la vio._

_En el sector de los juegos, en las hamacas, había alguien. Una chica, que estaba sentada sola en una de las hamacas. Llorando._

_- Eriol... – dijo. – ¿No es esa… Kinomoto? ¿De la clase 8-2? _

_- Tienes razón. – dijo él. – Es Kinomoto. _

_- ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Por qué crees que estará ahí llorando sola?_

_- No tengo idea. ¿Quieres que vayamos a preguntarle?_

_- No, mejor no. Nunca he hablado con ella, ¿qué le voy a decir? Sólo… me sorprendió verla ahí sola. Es una chica muy popular, siempre está rodeada de gente._

_- Sí… igual que yo. Pero si no te tuviera a ti, también estaría solo, Tomoyo._

_Ella lo miró, conmovida y a la vez un poco confusa. Quiso darle un beso, pero algo la detuvo. Había algo en sus ojos que…_

_- Mírala. – continuó él. - Tú eres la mejor observadora de personas que conozco. Mírala, y dime por qué está sola._

_Y ella la miró, intentando recordar las veces que se la había cruzado en los pasillos de la escuela. Sobre todo, intentaba recordar los ojos. Eran verdes; unos ojos que siempre parecían algo melancólicos y..._

_- Ella es muy popular, y a todos les cae bien. Siempre está rodeada de gente. Pero es como si le faltara algo. Creo que no tiene ningún amigo de verdad. Pareciera como si algo muy triste le hubiera pasado hoy, y sin embargo nadie está con ella. Tal vez nadie lo sabe. Tal vez no tiene a quién contárselo._

_- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?_

_- No sé… pero me da mucha pena verla ahí, tan sola y triste. No sé por qué será, apenas la conozco; pero de pronto siento como si la conociera. Es una sensación muy rara. Me produce mucha ansiedad. Eriol, no quiero seguir viéndola. Vámonos de aquí. Olvidémonos de ella._

_- Pero Tomoyo… - dijo él, con una voz muy extraña, que no hizo más que aumentar su ansiedad. - Tú sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Tú sabes que no le puedes dar la espalda. No a ella._

_Ella lo miró, repentinamente sorprendida, extrañada; su mirada se veía diferente, como si se tratara de otra persona. Y de pronto ella también se sintió como si fuera otra persona._

_- ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo, asustada._

_- Querida… - dijo él, mirándola con una sonrisa entre dulce y dolorida. – No me lo preguntes a mí. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie._

_- No. – dijo ella. – ¡No!_

_- Tomoyo… - dijo, acariciando con suavidad el borde de su cara. – Tú lo sabes. _

_Y en un instante aterrador, ella se dio cuenta de que en verdad, lo sabía._

_- ¿Es un truco de magia? ¿Es otro de tus trucos, Eriol, como lo del agua? ¿Estás jugando con mi cabeza? Porque si es así, deja de hacerlo ya mismo. ¡No es gracioso!_

_- No es ningún truco, querida. Mis poderes se han ido incrementando cada vez más; ahora puedo controlar los sueños y las ilusiones, crearlos… y también despertar a la gente de ellos. Tomoyo…_

_- ¡No! – gritó ella, tapándose los oídos. - ¡No me lo digas! ¡No quiero oírlo!_

_- No hace falta que te lo diga, porque ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes que no perteneces aquí. Sabes que tienes que irte, que debes volver a donde perteneces. Tú lo sabes, querida. Lo has sabido siempre._

_- ¡No quiero! – exclamó ella, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. – ¡Soy feliz aquí! ¡Déjame quedarme aquí, contigo!_

_- Pero sabes muy bien que no depende de mí. Eres tú la que eligió otra cosa. Eres tú la que no eligió esto. ¿Y sabes por qué?_

_Ella meneó la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero en el fondo, sí sabía._

_- Por ella. – dijo, señalando a la joven que lloraba sola, en las hamacas, y que parecía ajena a ellos, ajena a todo, incapaz de escucharlos o de percibir su presencia. – Fue por ella. Este mundo... no es real. Es tan sólo un mundo posible, uno de los tantos que podrían haber existido; un mundo donde nunca estarías sola, un mundo donde tendrías amor y nunca tendrías que experimentar la tristeza ni la soledad. En este mundo las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes. Yo no tendría recuerdos de vidas pasadas, y no existirían las cartas Clow. Ella nunca tendría que convertirse en la maestra de las cartas, y él nunca vendría de China a recuperarlas. Una tarde ella declararía su amor a Tsukishirou, y sería rechazada, y él no estaría aquí para consolarla. Ellos jamás se conocerían en esta vida. Y tú, tú nunca serías su amiga. Por todo eso, tienes razón en lo que dijiste; a ella le falta algo. Es popular y a todos les cae bien, pero se siente sola, incompleta, le falta algo y no sabe qué; y nunca lo sabrá. Lo que a ella le falta, no existe en este mundo, más que como una posibilidad incumplida. En este mundo, es a ella a quien le toca llorar y sentir el vacío en su corazón. No podía ser de otra manera; no existe un mundo donde todos puedan ser igualmente felices, donde todos puedan tenerlo todo. En el universo tiene que haber equilibrio. Y es por eso que tú no elegiste este mundo. Por ella. Y porque eres increíblemente fuerte._

_Ella lloraba ya desconsoladamente. _

_- ¡No, no quiero irme! ¡No quiero dejarte! ¡Por favor, usa tu magia, haz algo! ¡No dejes que me vaya!_

_Él la abrazó, estrechándola contra sí._

_- Tomoyo… yo no puedo hacer nada. Tú… ya has elegido. Este mundo es solamente una hermosa posibilidad, un hermoso sueño que pudo haber sido pero no fue. No llores. Es muy noble lo que hiciste. Elegiste un mundo cruel para ti; y lo hiciste para que otros pudieran ser felices. Eres increíble, Tomoyo. Yo jamás hubiera podido hacer eso. Pero ahora tienes que regresar, tienes que despertar de este sueño. No llores, querida. – dijo, acariciando su pelo. - Yo voy a estar ahí cuando despiertes. Sea cual sea la realidad que elijas, yo estaré ahí para enjuagar tus lágrimas, de una forma u otra. Te lo prometo._

_Ella se separó un poco de él, llorosa, y lo miró una vez más._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_El asintió, mirándola con una sonrisa adolorida. _

_- Pero entonces… todo lo que pasó… todo lo que compartimos juntos… ¿nunca existió en realidad? ¿Fue sólo una ilusión?_

_Él la miró, con un brillo extraño y muy especial en sus ojos, un brillo que ella nunca antes le había visto. O tal vez sí. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura._

_- ¿Tú qué crees? – dijo._

_Ella sonrió, enjuagándose las lágrimas; una sonrisa agridulce se formó en su cara. Acarició su mejilla, y dejó un suave beso sobre ella. _

_- Gracias… por estar conmigo en este mundo... y en el otro. Adiós… Eriol._

…

…

Abro los ojos en medio de una habitación en penumbras, y por un instante me cuesta ubicar donde estoy. ¿Estoy sola? ¿Qué hago aquí? Un frío helado me corre por el pecho, apenas por un momento, hasta que siento el calor contra mi espalda, el peso sobre mi cintura, y el suave cosquilleo de una respiración contra mi hombro. El nudo del pecho se me afloja considerablemente. No, no estoy sola. Estás aquí. Estás conmigo, y tu brazo me aferra como si no quisieras dejarme ir. Tendrás que perdonar que casi me cueste creerlo, que casi esté tentada de desarmar este abrazo y darme vuelta para mirarte, para estudiarte, para convencerme de que eres de verdad y que los recuerdos increíbles de anoche que comienzan a acudir a mí realmente sucedieron, y no son otra alocada invención de mi mente, otra fantasía más como aquellos corredores oscuros llenos de máscaras de los que me salvaste; como los jirones de un sueño fantástico y extraño que me parece recordar, pero que rápidamente empiezan a irse de mi cabeza. Se van, se alejan a toda velocidad, y quiero retenerlos, algo dentro de mí me dice que perderlos es como perder algo muy precioso; pero no puedo retenerlos, como no se puede retener el viento entre las manos. Siento una especie de extraña e inexplicable tristeza, pero incluso ese sentimiento empieza a disolverse, a desparecer, y no importa realmente, finalmente me doy cuenta; lo único importante es que estoy aquí, contigo, y que tú estás aquí, conmigo. Lo demás sólo son detalles. Quiero darme vuelta y mirarte, pero no logro hacerlo, porque apenas intento moverme siento tus brazos apretarse en torno a mi cuerpo, como si inconscientemente supieras que mi instinto será huir, y no quisieras darme la menor oportunidad de hacerlo. Es extraño que en tan poco tiempo hayas llegado a conocerme tanto, aún no me lo explico, pero es verdad; tienes razón, y me cuesta entender por qué mi primer impulso siempre es el de huir. ¿Huir de qué? ¿De ti? ¿De mí? ¿De lo que podría pasar si llegara a quererte, quizás? Pero qué podría pasar, qué es eso tan malo que podría pasar, no me lo explico; no me explico por qué este repentino miedo, por qué, si se siente tan bien aquí entre tus brazos... No lo entiendo, pero tengo miedo, un miedo vago e informe pero tremendo, un miedo que no sé a qué es realmente. Es como si cada vez que me viera en tus ojos me perdiera un poco más, me transformara en algo que aún no sé bien que es, y eso me aterra, Eriol. ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? ¿Y por qué no puedo arrancarme de tu lado? No, no es que no pueda. Podría, si quisiera. Ése es el problema. No quiero. No quiero.

Pero necesito mirarte. Necesito ver otra vez ese brillo en tus ojos, ese brillo indescriptible que me muestra quién eres, y todo lo que eres. Ese brillo que me llena el corazón de sensaciones inesperadas y cálidas, maldita sea, sensaciones que estaba segura, no volvería a sentir. Sensaciones que no quería, Eriol; que no quiero, de verdad que no las quiero pero inexplicablemente las busco, así como inconscientemente busco tu calor, quiero huir de ti pero lo único que hago es acurrucarme más y más contra tu cuerpo.

Es por ella. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sí, yo creo que lo sabes. Ella aún sigue ahí, albergada en lo profundo de mi corazón. Aunque por momentos haya llegado a olvidar que estaba, hasta casi hacerla desaparecer, a la larga volverá, lo sé; y es tan hermoso estar así, entre tus brazos, que no quiero pensar en lo que voy a sentir cuando vuelva. Es un poco como si la estuviera traicionando otra vez. Es ridículo, ya lo sé. Pero siento que no tengo derecho. ¿Cómo puedo estar yo feliz aquí contigo mientras ella sufre y está sola?

¿Qué hago ahora con todo esto, Eriol?

Ya casi es de día, y ya casi no llueve. Podría irme. Podría irme incluso sin que te dieras cuenta, tal y como llegué. Despertarías en esta cama solo, y todo esto habría sido nada más que otro hermoso sueño. Pero tus brazos me aferran y no me dejan irme; y en el fondo, creo que me gusta. Sí, tengo que admitirlo, me gusta esta forma que tienes de abrazarme, obstinada y posesiva, como si te perteneciera, por más que ambos sepamos que no es así. Me gusta esta forma que has tenido siempre de recordarme con palabras y cuerpo que estoy aquí, contigo. Que estoy. Que soy.

_Soy._

Ya no me cuesta tanto sentirlo. Respiro, cierro los ojos por un momento, y lo noto. Es real, no es un sueño ni una ilusión. Estoy aquí, viviendo este momento extraño y dulce a la vez; y tú también estás aquí, y puedo sentir tu calor. No hay ninguna lente, no hay ninguna máscara. Sólo tú y yo. Es raro; me siento como una recién nacida. Como si recién ahora abriera mis ojos por primera vez y mirara el mundo de verdad. Tengo la sensación de que algo murió dentro de mí en el instante en abrí los ojos en ese bar y te vi a mi lado, y volvió a morir, una y otra vez; cada vez que me miraste. Algo tenía que morir mil veces para que yo pudiera nacer; esa Tomoyo falsa, que renuncia a todo y sonríe como una muñeca vacía, esa Tomoyo está muerta. Ahora soy solamente yo. Todavía no sé bien quién soy, pero ayer tuve algunos indicios. Soy alguien, una mujer, a quien le gusta que la miren, y la besen, y la toquen; y le gusta hacer el amor, así, con violenta dulzura, sin contenerse, sin guardarse nada. Y muerdo, aparentemente.

Todo esto ya lo habías entendido tú mejor que nadie, mejor que yo misma incluso. Yo en realidad tengo que ser más honesta y reconocer que no es verdad que me pierda cada vez que te miro, cada vez que me veo en tus ojos; yo estaba perdida mucho antes. Lo que me asusta es la posibilidad de encontrarme, porque no sé realmente qué es lo que voy a encontrar. Pero me has hecho pensar que quizás valga la pena intentarlo.

¿Te he despertado? Perdóname, fue sin querer, sin pensarlo entrelacé mis dedos con los tuyos, apretándolos quizás más de la cuenta. Te siento mover contra mí, pero tal vez solo te estás acomodando para seguir durmiendo. Me gusta estar así, despierta al lado tuyo mientras tú duermes, dormitando contra tu cuerpo y disfrutando de tu proximidad y tu presencia sin que te des cuenta.

Pero ahora, ¿qué pasa?

Tus labios en mi hombro son una sorpresa. Me quedo completamente inmóvil, esperando en silencio, para ver si se repite; para ver si fue algo deliberado o simplemente me rozaste sin darte cuenta. Y entonces los siento otra vez, a centímetros del lugar anterior, y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo; y me pregunto si estarás dormido y soñando alguna cosa, y qué cosa será eso que estás soñando. Me besas de nuevo, y me siento estremecer; sin darme cuenta te aprieto la mano y tus dedos también aprietan los míos. Estás despierto… tan despierto como yo; tal vez hablándome en tu interior como yo te estoy hablando, y me pregunto ociosamente qué me estarás diciendo, si tu cháchara interna será más interesante que la mía… Pero no, en realidad sé que no, porque todo lo que pudieras querer decirme y más, todo ya me lo están diciendo tus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, y tus labios contra mi cuello.

Siento tus besos suaves, juguetones, en la curva de mi cuello y un cosquilleo empieza a despertar la piel donde tus labios se posan, un cosquilleo que baja por mi espalda y que se siente tan delicioso que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y arquearme como un gato, abandonándome a él. Tu mano suelta la mía, y la siento subir hasta mi cuello; corres mi pelo a un costado, y por un momento el mundo se paraliza, y todo lo que puedo sentir son tus labios presionándose contra mi nuca.

Dios, ¿qué me has hecho? Bastan apenas algunas caricias, el roce de tus labios para convertirme en una masa de estremecimientos. ¿Ves? Ya lo hiciste de nuevo, con tan poco, nada casi; tu boca plantando besos cálidos contra mi nuca, tus manos acariciándome suavemente el vientre, y el cosquilleo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo con una velocidad inaudita, y mi respiración ya no está tranquila como antes; y todo resto de extrañeza o melancolía que pudiera tener desaparecen, se disuelven como por arte de magia. La nuca. Dios, nunca hubiera podido imaginar que una parte tan corriente de mi cuerpo pudiese ser el centro de tales sensaciones. Y tú, sin ninguna piedad, la sigues atacando; primero con tus labios y luego con tu lengua, y el cosquilleo corre por mi cuello y mi columna y no puedo detener los suspiros que escapan de mi boca; me siento retorcer entre tus brazos en una exquisita agonía, y casi estoy agradecida de no haber logrado mi cometido de darme vuelta.

Estás jugando conmigo, me doy cuenta. Quieres castigarme por haberte despertado con mis apretones de mano. Quieres asegurarte que no pueda volverme a dormir fácilmente. O tal vez quieres…

Ahhhh.

Soy una estúpida. Es tan obvio, tan obvio lo que deseas, que no sé por qué en un primer momento no se me ocurrió. Perdóname, aún tengo poca experiencia en estas cosas. Ya lo entendí; fue necesario que me apretaras contra tu cuerpo, y sentir esa presión insistente contra mi nalga, pero lo entendí. Lo que me cuesta entender todavía es por qué sentir eso ahí hace que un enorme calor se extienda por mi cuerpo. La sensación en sí no tiene nada de especial, no en ese lugar al menos. Incluso resulta algo incómoda. ¿Por qué entonces, siento mi corazón acelerarse y este cosquilleo inesperado comenzando a latir otra vez entre mis piernas?

Es porque me deseas.

No puedes ocultarlo, no intentas ocultarlo, me deseas y me haces sentir tu deseo; abiertamente, sin tapujos, sin vergüenza. Y no puedo explicarte hasta qué punto me excita eso.

"¿Nunca te cansas?", te digo, en un tono algo burlón. Tu voz me sorprende al escucharla finalmente, la siento vibrar contra mi cuello, y un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo.

"¿De ti? Nunca."

_Nunca_, has dicho, y lo dices con la misma seguridad con que lo habías dicho en aquella otra ocasión; pero a diferencia de aquella vez, este "nunca" sabe dulce, más dulce que la miel, y mientras cierro los ojos y dejo que el calor de tus palabras se derrita en mis oídos y me inflame el pecho como una flecha de fuego, me doy cuenta de que si sigues así, quizás yo tampoco me canse nunca de esto.

Es demasiado agradable, tu boca jugando en mi nuca, tu cuerpo desnudo irradiando su calor al mío y tus manos que suben por mi vientre y atrapan mis pechos, y tus caderas se aprietan contra las mías y la presión contra mi nalga se incrementa. Te siento suspirar contra mi cuello y me doy cuenta que estás enloqueciendo; y eso por algún motivo me genera un tumulto interior, eso y tus manos en mis pechos que no paran de acariciarlos y apretarlos, y me pregunto cuánto más vas a tardar en deslizarte entre mis piernas, en frotarte contra mis partes más sensibles y enloquecerme hasta que no pueda resistirlo más y te ruegue, y mi humedad y mi calor te obliguen a entrar en mí, y mientras lo pienso me doy cuenta que mi cuerpo es tan obvio en su deseo como el tuyo, porque ese calor se ha acumulado entre mis piernas y esa humedad ya puedo sentirla aún sin tenerte allí, y estoy sorprendida Eriol, genuinamente sorprendida de esta cosa lujuriosa en la que me he convertido, o me has convertido, ¿o tal vez estuvo siempre en mí y sólo ahora encontró la oportunidad para emerger? Es algo tan nuevo y desconocido que me asusta un poco, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero explorarlo, quiero conocer esta faceta nueva que se me ha revelado, y sin pensarlo mi mano se mete entre nuestros cuerpos buscándote, buscando esa parte tuya que se aprieta contra mi nalga y la llevo al lugar donde debe estar, al lugar donde pertenece, y al hacerlo te siento soltar un jadeo contra mi cuello.

Me encanta, y me sorprende cuánto me encanta sentirte así, rozándote entre mis piernas y ansioso por hundirte dentro de mi cuerpo; tienen un encanto especial estos momentos previos que no imaginaba, que estoy aprendiendo a saborear. Es una delicia frotarme suavemente contra ti, sentirte estremecer y estremecerme también, enterrar la mano en tu pelo, y apretar tu cara contra mi nuca para recordarte que aún tienes un trabajo que hacer ahí. Me deleita sentirte responder, obediente, mordisqueándome el cuello con suavidad y cómo nuevos escalofríos parten de donde tus dientes hacen contacto con mi piel y se extienden por todo mi cuerpo. Es maravilloso todo lo que pasa entre nuestros cuerpos cuando están así, juntos, pero aún no están suficientemente juntos, y noto que me empieza a agarrar como una ansiedad; te necesito, Eriol, no te lo diré, no hace falta, tú ya lo sabes, sabes lo que quiero, tu cuerpo lo siente, porque es lo mismo que tú quieres, lo sé, lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Quiero sentirte de verdad, sentir tu calor dentro de mí. Ahora. Ahora. Ahora.

Ah, sí. Sí, sí, así; esto, esto es lo que quería, sentirte así, moviéndote despacio, sentir que el cuerpo se me derrite entre tus brazos y el deleite me recorre de pies a cabeza y escapa en forma de suspiros por mi garganta, y aunque todavía es nueva y rara la sensación, tengo que admitir que me gusta, me gusta, me gusta sentirte. Estar así, de esta manera me enloquece, y me enloquece sentirte jadear contra mi cuello, tus manos corriendo por mi vientre y mis pechos, tocando y acariciando cada centímetro de piel que pueda ser tocado, y tu cuerpo que se mueve contra el mío, suave pero demandante.

No puedo evitar sentirme responder, mi cuerpo se mueve con el tuyo como por voluntad propia, y con cada impulso una tormenta crece dentro de mi vientre, es una agonía arrebatadora y Dios, cuánto necesitaba esto, y agradezco haberme despertado y que te hayas despertado, y que tengas estos apetitos insaciables, gracias, gracias, gracias. Quisiera verte la cara, pero hacer el amor así, sin casi verte pero sintiéndote con todo mi ser, tu boca devorándome el cuello y la nuca y tu calor en mi espalda y tus brazos envolviéndome y tus manos recorriéndome toda, tiene una sensualidad que me resulta inaudita, abrumadora, y me excita más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Estás en todos lados, y te siento moverte en mí; tus dedos se aprietan contra mi piel y me pregunto qué será lo que tú sientes en este momento. Quisiera saberlo, y quisiera mostrarte lo que yo siento, esta cosa inexplicable e increíble que siento cuando estás dentro de mí, cuando tu cuerpo me llena de esta manera y descubro una completud que no imaginaba posible, tan profunda e intensa que me desarma, tantas sensaciones brotando del lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se unen, y el placer; oh, tanto placer… Pero tú lo entiendes, tú lo sientes también, lo noto en tu respiración agitada y en los gemidos que se te escapan contra mi hombro, contra mi cuello, en la urgencia con que te mueves contra mi cuerpo y en tus brazos que me envuelven y me aprietan contra ti con fuerza… Y es maravilloso sentirlo, es como un baile; donde ya no importo yo ni importas tú, sino lo que pasa entre los dos, esto que se genera cuando estamos juntos; y que es tan bello…

Y nos movemos uno contra el otro, con una ansiedad y un entusiasmo crecientes; tus movimientos ya no son gentiles, siento en ti un ardor cada vez más intenso, me aprietas con un frenesí casi salvaje y adoro también esta parte tuya, adoro sentir tu fuerza, adoro este momento cuando empiezas a perder el control, porque me hace perderlo a mí también, y te mordería si pudiera, pero no puedo y eres tú el que me muerde, tus dientes arañan mi piel y debería doler pero no puedo sentir dolor, sólo placer, un inmenso placer y los temblores que recorren mi cuerpo violentamente, y sé que estoy cerca, muy cerca de alcanzar ese edén maravilloso, y quiero decirte algo, no sé bien qué... _Te quiero_, son las palabras que se me vienen repentinamente a la mente, y siento algo parecido al miedo en mi pecho, pero las palabras siguen resonando en mi cabeza, insistentemente, no puedo acallarlas. _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_…

Y estoy a punto de decirlas, están a punto de escaparse, pero entonces siento tus dedos entre mis piernas, y en vez de palabras son gemidos los que escapan por mi boca. Oh Eriol, no puedo parar de gemir, mi cuerpo se contrae y se sacude y todo lo demás desaparece, sólo tú hundiéndote profundamente dentro de mí, tus dientes contra mi cuello y tus dedos haciendo su magia entre mis piernas, eso es todo lo que existe en el mundo ahora, no hay nada más, sólo carne, dientes, dedos, y magia, magia, magia….

Te siento gemir contra mi nuca, siento el éxtasis que me recorre el cuerpo y me entrego, me deshago, me abandono.

Luego de un tiempo inconmensurable, abro los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, que ya está algo más clara; y con el cuerpo aún temblando de placer te siento relajarte contra mí y empiezo a relajarme yo también. Me abrazas, y una vez más entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos, siento tu respiración agitada ir calmándose de a poco contra mi hombro y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando tus labios se posan allí con suavidad y dejan un par de besos contra mi piel afiebrada. Estamos como al principio, Eriol, sólo que algo más cansados, más transpirados, y considerablemente más felices. Pero ahora sí tengo que mirarte, ya no puedo aguantarme las ganas; y me voy dando vuelta despacio entre tus brazos hasta que quedamos cara a cara y puedo ver tu piel enrojecida, las gotitas de sudor en tu sien y tus ojos oscuros, brillantes, que me miran en la semi penumbra de la madrugada.

Siento tu respiración errática, entrecortada contra mi cara y tus labios están tan cerca que no puedo evitar besarlos, y sentirme atravesada por el calor y la dulzura de tu boca una vez más. Pensar que por un momento pensé en escaparme, en huir de todo esto. Perdóname, soy una loca.

Tus brazos se aprietan en torno mío; me levantas, y de pronto estoy completamente apoyada sobre tu cuerpo. Me pregunto si mi peso te dejará respirar; pero es muy agradable, y tus manos me acarician y tus labios me besan y sé que ya no buscas nada más, sólo estás jugando, pero es un juego muy dulce y aquí aprisionada entre tus brazos, sintiendo el calor de tu cuerpo bajo el mío, no puedo hacer otra cosa que rendirme a él.

De a poco me empieza a vencer el cansancio, y los párpados me empiezan a pesar; en verdad, dormimos muy poco esta noche. En buena parte por culpa tuya, pero no me voy a quejar, te lo prometo. Intento desarmar un poco tu abrazo, deslizarme hasta caer a tu lado y retomar el interrumpido sueño aunque más no sea por un par de horas, pero entonces siento tus brazos apretarme con más fuerza contra tu pecho, y me sorprendo al escuchar tu voz, soñolienta, en mi oído.

"Quédate", me dices. "Me gusta sentirte encima mío".

Y son unas palabras tan simples y hermosas que no puedo evitar sonreír. De acuerdo, tú ganas. Apoyo mi cabeza contra tu hombro, y mientras cierro los ojos, relajando todo mi cuerpo y respirando el aroma de tu cuello, me doy cuenta de que nunca tuve un colchón que me abrazara y del que pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón.

…

Desperté horas más tarde, con la cara apretada contra la almohada. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y me di cuenta que ya era de día, y la tormenta aparentemente había terminado; la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz que entraba por las ventanas, las cortinas estaban abiertas, y sentí un agradable calorcillo contra mi piel. Los eventos de la noche anterior comenzaron a retornar uno a uno a mi mente, y al recordarlos así, a la luz del día, no pude evitar que un inesperado rubor acudiera a mis mejillas. Resultaba increíble pensarlo, increíble creer que esa mujer de mis recuerdos fuera realmente yo; increíble que todo eso hubiera realmente pasado, que me hubiera pasado a mí. Era como si hubiera descubierto una Tomoyo completamente nueva, una Tomoyo infinitamente más fascinante, a la que todavía me costaba reconocer un poco; pero que era más real y auténtica de lo que la vieja Tomoyo jamás había llegado a ser. Pero no, tampoco era del todo cierto eso, porque en realidad esta Tomoyo nueva era viejísima, existía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo; era la niña que sonreía por felicidad y no porque debía hacerlo, la que había guardado amorosamente la goma de borrar que le regalara por primera vez su mejor amiga, esa niña que se atrevía a soñar y a desear y a tener esperanza. Tanto me había esforzado por seguir siendo aquella niña que no me había dado cuenta que en el esfuerzo la había ahogado, la había amordazado y la había escondido tras una máscara grotesca, que se asemejaba un poco a ella pero que no lo era, apenas era una sombra; y esa sombra también era yo, había sido yo durante todos estos años. Pero la niña estaba allí, tras la sombra, y ayer la había vislumbrado y la había redescubierto y ya no era una niña, había crecido; pero seguía existiendo dentro de mí, y reencontrarla había sido la sorpresa más inesperada y maravillosa que hubiese podido imaginar. Ahora sabía que, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque volviera a olvidarla y volviera a taparla con una máscara y a esconderla por completo, ella existía dentro de mí y nunca podría perderla.

Me desperecé, estirando un poco los brazos y las piernas. Se me hacía raro lo bien que había dormido, mejor que en mucho tiempo, a pesar de las pocas horas. ¿O quizás no habían sido tan pocas? No tenía realmente idea de la hora que era; por lo que sabía, bien podía ser ya el mediodía. Las palabras escuchadas hacía no mucho volvieron a mí, y no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlas.

_Yo nunca me levanto antes del mediodía._

Sin duda, estaba resultando una mala influencia.

Con ojos adormecidos y una sonrisa incipiente, me giré hacia su lado de la cama; y repentinamente me quedé paralizada al darme cuenta de que su lado de la cama estaba vacío.

Eriol no estaba.

Algo se agitó en mi corazón; sentí como un vacío en el estómago. Los restos de sueño me abandonaron completamente, y durante unos momentos me quedé inmóvil, parpadeando tontamente, intentado tomar conciencia de la situación. Me había despertado sola, desnuda, en su cama, y Eriol no estaba.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se había ido, y me había dejado allí? _¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?_

Me senté en la cama. Una especie de ansiedad, de angustiosa inquietud comenzó a formarse en mi pecho. Por algún motivo pensé en Sakura, en lo que debió haber sentido aquella mañana fatídica en que despertó esperando encontrar a alguien a su lado y se encontró sola, y mi inquietud se convirtió en angustia. Sin pensarlo, mis ojos recorrieron la superficie de la cama, de la mesa de noche, de prácticamente todos los muebles que había en la habitación; como buscando algo, un papel doblado, algo escrito, una carta.

Por supuesto, no había nada.

_Tonta. _

Respiré, sintiendo una especie de extraño alivio pero sin lograr acallar del todo la inquietud que todavía me embargaba. De acuerdo, las situaciones eran incomparables; Eriol no se había ido a China y mi ansiedad no tenía nada que ver con la que había sentido Sakura, pero de cualquier forma, ¿dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué me había dejado ahí, sola? ¿Tendría que esperar a que volviera?

¿Y entonces qué?

¿Qué pasaba ahora entre nosotros?

No sabía cómo comportarme en una situación como ésta. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro cuál era nuestra situación ahora; pero a la luz del día, ya sin la tormenta sobre mi cabeza, todo se veía extraño y diferente. Una cosa era segura, no podía quedarme allí. No era capaz de quedarme allí, sola y desnuda, esperando indefinidamente, esperando… ¿qué? No sabía a dónde había ido ni cuándo volvería, ni por qué se había marchado sin despertarme, sin avisarme. ¿Tenía sentido que lo esperara? No había sido muy considerado de su parte dejarme sola allí, luego de los eventos de la noche anterior; ¿o tal vez su ausencia misma significaba algo, algún sutil mensaje que se me había escapado? ¿Tal vez estas cosas funcionaban así, y yo de puro ingenua e inexperta simplemente lo había ignorado?

No lo sabía.

Lo único que sabía era lo que podía hacer, lo único que yo podía hacer, dadas las circunstancias: levantarme, vestirme y… después ¿qué? ¿Irme a casa? La posibilidad sabía ingrata, pero, ¿qué otra cosa, sino? Quedarme ahí esperando indefinidamente no era una opción. No, tendría que levantarme y ponerme de nuevo ese vestido blanco, y atravesar el pasillo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes para cambiarme la ropa, y… No quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si volvía a cruzarme con Nakuru en el pasillo. Por supuesto que ella adivinaría inmediatamente dónde (y cómo) había pasado la noche; no quería ni imaginar la mirada que me dirigiría, entre divertida y burlona, y los comentarios maliciosos; sería igual que la mañana anterior pero mil veces peor porque esta vez sería cierto, y no importaría tanto si él hubiera estado conmigo, pero, sola...

Dios, ¿cómo debía comportarse uno en una circunstancia como ésta?

En realidad sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no atinaba a moverme; sólo podía permanecer ahí, contemplando la puerta de la habitación como si fuera un monstruo a punto de devorarme.

Entonces sentí un ruido de pasos en la puerta, y vi el picaporte moverse. Como por reflejo, me acosté y tapé hasta el cuello; por un momento imaginé que podía ser la propia Nakuru, entrando al cuarto a buscar algo, y el sólo pensarlo hizo que se me paralizara el corazón. Dios, eso sería peor aún que todo lo que me había imaginado, lo peor que me podía pasar en aquellas circunstancias. Pero entonces vi entrar en la habitación una figura alta y de pelo corto y oscuro, enfurruñada dentro de una bata a cuadros, con pantuflas y anteojos, una figura que me miró y sonrió desde atrás de la enorme tetera que traía en una gran bandeja. Sentí un cierto alivio, aunque el corazón me seguía latiendo muy rápido mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, se acercaba al borde de la cama y se sentaba sobre ella, apoyando la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz.

- Buenos días, Tomoyo. – dijo alegremente.

- B-buenos días. – murmuré, sin moverme de la posición en que estaba. Noté que recorría con su mirada mi cuerpo completamente cubierto por las frazadas, y sus ojos se ponían momentáneamente serios.

- ¿Tienes frío? Encendí la chimenea para que hiciera un poco más de calor en la habitación, pero tal vez todavía no se caldeó lo suficiente. Disculpa, la verdad es que hace muy poco que me levanté.

- No, no tengo frío. – murmuré. Aun siendo él, me sentía tan rara de repente, como… desprotegida. Era intensamente consciente de mi desnudez bajo las sábanas, y por algún motivo ello me hacía sentir inhibida y vulnerable. No lograba entender el por qué. Era ridículo que me sintiera así después de todo lo que habíamos hecho; ¿a qué se debía? ¿Era porque me había despertado sola, o hubiese sido igual de haberlo encontrado a mi lado?

Fuese lo que fuese, él no pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad, o fingió no darse cuenta mientras me sonreía y servía de la tetera en una de las tazas.

- Traje el desayuno. Hay té, café y tostadas. Podría haber preparado algo más elaborado, pero hubiera llevado más tiempo, y tenía la sensación de que te despertarías pronto. Lo siento, te debo los waffles de Nakuru. Creo que ha salido, no la pude encontrar por ningún lado.

- N-no hay problema. Con esto es más que suficiente. Gracias. – dije, obligándome a incorporarme mientras sostenía las frazadas apretadamente en torno a mi cuerpo, intentando quedar lo menos descubierta posible. El me observó con cierto aire de curiosidad.

- Te va a costar comer así. Necesitarás usar las manos, ¿sabes? Además, ya he visto todo lo que estás intentando tapar, Tomoyo.

Era verdad. Me sentí muy tonta, y el rubor volvió a subir a mis mejillas. Él dejó lo que tenía en las manos, y se acercó a mí. Sentí sus manos tocando mi cara, sus ojos clavándose en los míos durante un instante, y luego se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la frente; un beso corto y tierno. Suspiré.

- Querida... lo que pasó anoche ha cambiado todo. No podemos volver a ser como éramos antes. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? Lo de la otra vez, no volverá a pasar nunca. Ni pienses que voy a dejar que te avergüences y salgas corriendo como hiciste entonces. Ya pasó el tiempo de esas tonterías, ¿no crees?

- Sí… es verdad. – murmuré, un esbozo de sonrisa dibujándose en mi cara. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Cualquiera fuese la relación que tuviera ahora con él, era más íntima que antes, no menos. Y era mucho más agradable que las cosas fueran así; no había motivo para volver atrás. Lo que habíamos hecho no podía ser deshecho, y no era sólo lo físico; había habido algo más, algo que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar pero me parecía recordar, entrever como a través de un velo muy grueso y muy oscuro; algo que estaba en su mirada y me transmitía una familiaridad extraña, inesperada. Comprendí que él era quien más me conocía en el mundo. Había visto todo de mí, no sólo mi cuerpo; le había mostrado mi corazón, mis angustias y mis miedos y mis partes más oscuras. Y él no se había ido de mi lado. Estaba aquí, conmigo.

Aquí. Conmigo.

Repentinamente sentí un gran alivio, y suspirando, sentí que los dedos se me aflojaban de a poco. Las cobijas cayeron, y sentí el calor de su mirada cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, y luego sus manos, deslizándose por mi piel hasta alcanzar mis pechos, acariciándolos con una delicadeza arrebatadora. Los ojos se me cerraron y respiré profundamente. Entonces lo sentí acercarse aún más, y escuché su voz grave, profunda contra mi oído.

- Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes... ¿sabes? - murmuró; sentí sus manos rozando mis hombros desnudos y me estremecí.

- ¿Eh?

Lo miré, sin entender. Se inclinó un poco más sobre mí, sus brazos se deslizaron en torno a mi espalda, y sentí su respiración contra mi oído.

- Las cosas podrían haber pasado de otra manera… de mil maneras distintas. Pero estoy seguro de que en cualquier forma en que hubieran ocurrido, en algún momento hubiéramos estado aquí, así, como estamos ahora. - susurró, y de repente sentí un gran calor en mi pecho. – No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero estoy seguro. - continuó, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis brazos en una suave caricia que me puso la piel de gallina. – Cuando te conocí y éramos unos niños, supe que tú eras alguien especial. Lo presentía, pero también sabía que no podía ser en aquel momento; que tendría que esperar para conocerte de verdad. – sentí sus labios rozando mi hombro, mi cuello, y me estremecí. – Ahora me pregunto si hice bien en esperar tanto... y no haber estado cerca tuyo todos estos años.

- Estás aquí ahora. – suspiré contra su hombro. - Es lo único que importa. Tal vez las cosas se podrían haber dado de mil maneras diferentes, pero se dieron así; y ¿sabes qué? No hubiera elegido otra cosa.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su cara descendió hasta mis pechos, sentí sus labios rozando mi piel y besándome primero un pezón y luego en el otro, lenta y enloquecedoramente, y solté un hondo suspiro mientras lo sentía volver a subir, hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándome con ese brillo maravilloso e inexplicable en sus ojos.

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

- No. – contesté, y supe que lo decía de todo corazón. – Todo está bien. Todo está muy bien.

Sonrió. Sus manos aferraron mi cara otra vez, y durante un glorioso momento, volví a sentir sus labios contra los míos, sellando nuestras bocas con un beso suave y exquisito; y finalmente pude olvidarme de todo y entregarme por completo a aquella agradable sensación.

…

Un largo rato después, estábamos en la cocina, tomando té y café recalentados y comiendo tostadas frías. A pesar de eso, el desayuno fue ameno y agradable. Mientras se servía una gran taza de té, costumbre muy vieja que aparentemente nunca había logrado desarraigar, comenzó a hablar animadamente sobre diversas cosas; su vida en Inglaterra, sus estudios en historia antigua, sus alumnos de la universidad; y yo también le conté algunas cosas de mi vida, de cómo había tenido que esquivar a mi madre, endulzándola con sonrisas y palabras para que desistiera de su idea de hacerme estudiar negocios y obligarme a seguir sus pasos en su empresa, y me permitiera estudiar lo que realmente deseaba, diseño de modas. De cómo había abandonado la música y cuánto la extrañaba.

- Sabes, tienes a tu disposición un piano de excelente calidad y un talentoso pianista con un amplio repertorio. – dijo sonriendo, mientras untaba mermelada de frambuesa sobre una gran rebanada de pan tostado. – Deberías aprovecharlo. Tu abandono de la música es un crimen fácilmente remediable.

- Gracias... tal vez lo haga, pero tendrá que ser otro día. Ahora tengo que volver a casa. Ya ha parado la tormenta; mi mamá se va a preocupar. Si llama a casa de Sakura y se entera que no estoy ahí...

- ¿Sakura…? - dijo repentinamente, quedándose inmóvil y muy serio, con los ojos extraviados, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Sí… Cuando llamé a mi mamá en medio de la tormenta… no podía decirle que estaba aquí, hubiera sido… muy complicado. Así que le dije que estaba en casa de Sakura.

No hubo respuesta. Continuaba serio y como paralizado, con la mirada perdida. Comencé a inquietarme.

- Eriol, ¿estás bien?

Finalmente, me miró. Estaba un poco pálido, pero esbozó una sonrisa.

- Sí, no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Tomoyo, no puedes volver a tu casa todavía.

- ¿Eh?

- Cuando terminemos de desayunar nos vamos a abrigar bien, y tú y yo saldremos a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Hay algo que debo mostrarte.

…

Al poco tiempo estábamos en la calle. Caminábamos rápidamente, casi sin decir palabra, pero su mano aferraba la mía y cada tanto sentía sus dedos apretando los míos, acariciándomelos con dulzura. Caminamos por un buen rato, hasta llegar casi a las afueras de la ciudad; por más que intenté preguntarle varias veces hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, no obtuve ninguna respuesta de él, hasta que finalmente llegamos a un lugar, un lugar que se me hacía terriblemente conocido.

Y entonces, se detuvo.

- Llegamos. Es aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿El templo Tsukimine? ¿Qué puede haber aquí que…? – pregunté asombrada, observando a mi alrededor el lugar que estaba desierto y desolado, casi sin poder creerlo. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se enredaron en mi pecho; en este lugar había vivido Kaho Mizuki, esa mujer que había sido tan especial para él, y de algún modo eso lo convertía en el lugar menos romántico del mundo para mí. Y sin embargo, estar allí al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir una especie de rara melancolía. ¿Cuál era el motivo de esto? El día estaba espantoso. La tormenta había pasado, pero estaba nublado y horriblemente frío y ventoso; habíamos tenido que ponernos gruesos abrigos para salir a la calle. ¿Por qué nos había traído hasta aquí, haciéndonos abandonar la comodidad y la calidez de su casa para venir a este lugar tan frío, tan solitario, tan…?

- Pronto lo verás.

Tiró de mi mano, y no sin bastante aprensión, me dejé llevar a través de los escalones de piedra. Nos adentramos en los terrenos del templo, que se veía muy triste y desastrado luego de la feroz tormenta. Había barro, ramas y hojas por doquier, que tuvimos que esquivar; incluso un árbol caído. No se veía a nadie, ni siquiera a ningún monje, y en medio de tanta desolación, el templo, que otrora fuese un lugar hermoso y alegre, resultaba casi lúgubre.

Me di cuenta que me estaba llevando hacia el lago que se encontraba en el centro, ese lago en que los monjes y sacerdotes adivinaban el futuro con el reflejo de la luna.

Entonces la vi.

Se encontraba a cierta distancia de nosotros. Una forma humana, una forma femenina, sentada en el borde del pequeño muelle que se adentraba en el lago. Sola. No nos había visto. Estaba de espaldas, con la mirada fija en las revueltas aguas; el cabello agitándose en el crudo viento, los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de esa figura delgada que parecía temblar o sacudirse, como si tuviese mucho frío o estuviese llorando o...

_Oh Dios mío._

- ¿Sa-sakura?

Darme cuenta fue como recibir una cachetada en plena cara. Los ojos se me abrieron como platos, mientras mi cerebro intentaba comprender las razones de su presencia en un lugar desolado como ése, en un día espantoso como ése. Por Dios, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, sola en ese muelle sucio y semi destartalado, con ese frío y ese viento tan peligroso? Una aglomeración de sentimientos olvidados, conflictivos, comenzó a reavivarse en mi pecho, sentimientos dolorosos que traían recuerdos de algo que nunca debí haber olvidado; algo que sabía, no podía olvidar. Mis pies se movieron en dirección a ella como por voluntad propia, como si fuese una reacción condicionada en mí; verla e ir hacia ella. Un paso… y luego otro… Pero repentinamente, me detuve. Me volví hacia él, con los ojos llenos de preguntas, completamente inconsciente ya del viento, del frío o de cualquier otra cosa que mi cuerpo pudiera sentir.

- ¿Cómo supiste…?

- Eso no importa. – me interrumpió. Luego miró hacia donde ella estaba, y por un momento, me pareció ver un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos oscuros, insondables. Pero en un instante desapareció, así como el tono levemente abatido que me pareció percibir en su voz, la cual sonó completamente normal cuando continuó hablando. – Deberías ir con ella. Te necesita.

Me volví hacia él, vacilante.

- Pero…

Meneó la cabeza, y se acercó a mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. El dejo sombrío había desaparecido de su expresión completamente, y me regaló una sonrisa cálida y gentil.

- Ve.

La miré. Dios, era cierto, ella me necesitaba. Estaba sola, llorando y sintiéndose infeliz y miserable… Tenía que ir con ella. Y él lo entendía. Tenía sentido. Lo único que él me había pedido, lo único que me había demandado nunca, era que fuese fiel a mi corazón. Y esto era algo que mi corazón necesitaba hacer. De verdad. Comprendí por qué nos había traído hasta aquí, y cuán profundo era su entendimiento. Él me había entendido lo suficiente para saber que, incluso si mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban listos para dejarla ir, mi corazón todavía no lo estaba; que nunca podría perdonarme a mí misma si descubría que mientras yo estaba retozando felizmente con él, ella había estado triste, sola, necesitándome, y yo no había estado para ella. Él me conocía mejor de lo que nadie había llegado a conocerme, y por eso mismo, supo que tenía que traerme aquí.

Eso sólo alcanzaba para hacer que el corazón se me estrujara en el pecho.

Sentí algo muy raro, impreciso en la boca del estómago mientras levantaba la mano y la llevaba hasta su rostro, y tocaba con suavidad su frente, el borde de su cara, la curva de su mejilla, como tratando de memorizar la sensación de su piel, de absorberla con mis dedos. Suspiré.

- Eriol… Nunca más vuelvas a decir… que no eres una persona amable.

- No seas tonta. – dijo, exhalando, mientras atrapaba mi mano en la suya y la llevaba hasta sus labios. - Ve. Ésto es lo que elegiste. Hazlo.

- Gracias. - murmuré, con un nudo en la garganta.

Sonrió y, con mucha gentileza, depositó un beso contra mi mano, soltándola luego lentamente. Me contempló durante un momento, con una sonrisa agridulce en los labios, y se dio vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

Pero no hubo dado más de dos o tres pasos cuando se volvió hacia mí de nuevo, el brillo de sus ojos atravesándome.

- ¿Tomoyo…?

- ¿Sí? – murmuré.

- Cuando hayas terminado con esto… por favor, vuelve a mi lado.

Y repentinamente comprendí que era eso que había en ese brillo de sus ojos, esa cosa especial y única que nunca había podido identificar pero que me fascinaba, eso que no comprendía y que me era ajeno y extraño simplemente porque era algo que hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no experimentaba, que casi había llegado a olvidarlo del todo.

_Esperanza. _

Algo se comprimió dentro de mi pecho, con tanta fuerza que casi no pude sacar afuera las palabras.

- Puede que… lleve tiempo.

Sonrió.

- No te preocupes. Tiempo es lo que me sobra.

El nudo en mi pecho se aflojó un poco, y me permití exhalar, ruidosamente.

- Entonces… te veré luego, Eriol.

Sonrió otra vez; parecía estar a punto de marcharse nuevamente, cuando de repente, pareció recordar algo.

- Ah, y, Tomoyo… Nakuru me matará si no vuelves a traerle sus trajes. No te olvides.

El nudo se aflojó completamente, y sorpresivamente sentí una sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

- No me olvidaré.

Me quedé ahí parada durante varios minutos, viéndolo marcharse y desaparecer entre los árboles. Entonces me estremecí cuando, por primera vez en lo que habían parecido siglos, volví a sentir el viento helado cortando como cuchillos contra mi piel. Me abracé y me froté los brazos, tratando de entrar en calor, mientras contemplaba el cielo lleno de nubes grises y me daba cuenta, repentinamente, de que el gris también podía ser un color muy hermoso. Tal vez era el gris, y no el verde, el color de mi esperanza.

Tal vez.

Miré hacia el lago. Sakura seguía allí, sentada en ese peligroso muelle sacudido por el viento, aún llorando. Aún completamente ajena a mi presencia. Y, luego de observarla, de contemplar su belleza durante un instante, me di cuenta de que no sabía si me sentía triste o feliz.

En realidad, no importaba.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi amiga.

...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Qué difícil es cerrar una historia, en especial una historia con la que uno se ha encariñado, como es mi caso con ésta. Pido disculpas por haber demorado en subir este capítulo, el último; créanme que es todo un mérito para mí haber podido finalmente terminarlo. ¡Tengo un doctorado en dejar cosas inconclusas! Tengo varios fanfics empezados en mi disco rígido, y varias historias originales. Éste es el primero que termino, y malo o bueno, me siento orgullosa de haberlo logrado.

Perdónenme los que esperaban un final más definitorio o feliz... pero siento que esta historia no podía terminar de otra manera. De hecho, la escena final fue una de las primeras que escribí, una de las pocas que casi no retoqué ni cambié. No puedo evitarlo; me gustan los finales agridulces, y me gustan los que son suficientemente abiertos como para especular que cualquier cosa podría pasar después. De hecho, hace algunas semanas que tengo un par de ideas locas dándome vueltas por la cabeza sobre lo que podría pasar a partir de aquí; tal vez algún día de éstos me inspire y escriba una continuación... y si lo hago, seguramente será desde el punto de vista de Eriol. Pero eso ya sería otra historia, no ésta; esta historia es de Tomoyo, la escribí para ella, para darle su merecido protagonismo a un personaje que a mi criterio, es de los más complejos e interesantes que ha tenido CCS.

Siendo la persona extremadamente musical que soy (¿tal vez sea por eso que me gusta tanto la pareja Eriol/Tomoyo?), me gustó que una lectora me comentara qué canción o música le había recordado o inspirado a escuchar esta historia. Por mi parte les cuento que cada capítulo lo escribí bajo la influencia de alguna canción distinta. En este caso, han sido Pupilas lejanas, versión de Los Tekis (¡es simplemente maravillosa!), y Destino marcado, de Fabiana Cantilo, que es una canción melancólica y con una letra hermosa y me parece que refleja bastante bien cómo han quedado Eriol y Tomoyo al final de esta historia. "_Así... al borde del amor."_

En fin, no hay mucho más que agregar, excepto agradecerles a todos los que leyeron, que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia, y muy especialmente a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review. ¡Espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado!

Una última aclaración: La frase que dice Eriol al principio de este capítulo, _"Más y más curioso",_ corresponde al famoso _"Curioser and curioser"_, del capítulo 2 de Alicia en el país de las maravillas _(The pool of tears)_, que tiene un efecto cómico en idioma inglés que resulta intraducible ya que altera la gramática del idioma. Perdón, pero la ñoña que hay en mí necesitaba aclararlo. 8-)

Ahora sí, gracias a todos, y ¡nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
